Everything Has Changed
by ExplosionsInTheSky33
Summary: All her life Addison Street has lived in the shadow of her older brother, Jason. On the day of Jason's accident, not only his life changed drastically, but hers as well
1. Prologue

Hey everyone here's chapter 1. Read and Review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, my names Addison Joanne Street. You've probably heard my last name before and you've definitely heard of it if you live in Texas. My last name is famous because my brother, Jason is the star quarterback of the Dillon High School Panthers and also ranked as the best quarterback in the nation. He gets his talent in football from the Dad's side of the family; my Dad and Grandpa were also quarterbacks for Dillon when back then. Most people call me Addison but my brother and his best friend Tim Riggins have been calling me Addie since I can remember.

I basically look like you're average 15 year old girl from Texas. I'm 5'2 with long almost-blonde brown hair that was born thin and straight. I have big blue eyes that I inherited from my Dad's side. I have tan all year round, thanks to the sun being out all the time. I dress a little tomboyish. I always wear jeans even jean shorts and jean shirts. And I usually wear old Dillon Panthers shirts and hoodies. The only time you'll see me dress up is when I'm at church and going to some formal function. This year I start as a sophomore at Dillon High School.

I may look like you're average girl but personality wise, I'm not. I'm usually sarcastic and I'll give a comeback or a witty statement faster then you can say football. I don't have a lot of friends, and I actually like it that way. My best friend has to be Julie Taylor; yeah you've heard that last name before. Her dad Eric Taylor is the new head coach for the football team. They've been a family friend of us since Jason started football. And of course Jason is my best friend, I can tell him almost everything and he does the same. We don't judge.

You probably think if my brother's so popular why aren't I? That's basically because I'm not in the football-cheerleading-rally girl scene, as much of my Mom's and my brother's girlfriend Lyla Garrity dismay. They both want me to be a cheerleader for separate reasons. My mom's wants me to be a cheerleader so I can live up to her dynasty. She and her sister, and her mother were all cheerleaders for Dillon, and they all want me to live up that tradition. Lyla wants me to be a cheerleader because she wants me to be more girly. Personally I'd rather watch the game then scream GO PANTHERS over and over again. Me not being a cheerleader is why I don't really have a relationship with my parents, and also because they've been focusing on Jason's football career since I could remember. They'll probably start paying attention to me once Jason gets accepted to his dream school Notre Dame to play college football.

Now you're also wondering if I have a boyfriend or not, and I'll answer that with two words, hell no. It's not that I don't like guys, I do trust me but the guys and Dillon I've known my whole life and I really couldn't imagine dating one of them, and there's also the fact that Jason is very intimidating. He thinks I shouldn't date til I'm 30 or when he's dead, which ever comes first. And to back him up on that is his best friend since Pee Wee is Tim Riggins.

Yeah I know for a fact every girl in Texas knows, Tim Riggins. Tim is notorious for sleeping around and always being drunk. He's probably sleep with your sister, your cousin, your best friend, and even your mother for that matter. Girls think he's some sort of god, or Abercrombie model but when I think of Tim I think of the kid who climbed the highest tree in town and broke his arm when he fell when he was 7. Tim's like a second brother to me and another son to my parents. He always comes over for Tuesday Night Dinners since I was a toddler, he doesn't get home cooked meals that often with him living with his older brother Billy since both his parents ran off at separate times in his childhood.

Well that's basically my life right there, like it or not its my life and I love it.

**FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL**

The story really starts next chapter. This chapter is just an introduction. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Monday**

I was in a deep sleep when all of the sudden all my blankets are ripped off me and now are all on the floor. I'm already pissed and I haven't even been up for 10 seconds I look up to see who disrupted me from sleeping and there's Jason all dressed and ready.

"Addie, get your butt up and get ready we have to leave early to pick up Tim." Jason ordered

"Why can't he just drive himself, since he has a truck?" asked Addie

"Something is wrong with his transmission and he has to buy some part, so we're his ride today." Jason announced

"He can walk, it will help get rid of the hangover." grumbled Addie who was now faced down in the pillow

"I should make you walk for sleeping in late, now get your butt up, I'm not going to be late for practice." said an aggravated Jason who then left her room and headed downstairs

"We couldn't have that now can we?" Addison shouted sarcastically, but she knew better to never be late for practice, it's like the cardinal rule of football.

"You have 10 minutes, or I'm leaving and you're going to walk to school." Jason shouted from downstairs.

Addie grumbled and got out of the bed. In 10 minutes she washed her face and brushed her teeth and changed into her classic jeans shorts and a plain dark purple t-shirt, and then put one of Jason's hold Dillon Panthers hoodies over it. She brushed her naturally straight hair and slipped on some black flip flops and put on some mascara. She never wore makeup except mascara unless they were some big event which never happened. She really didn't need to, her face was clear without a single blemish and she was naturally tan for being outside a lot.

Addison walked down the stairs and saw her mom and dad and brother sitting down like one big happy family without her eating breakfast.

"Ready Jay?" asked Addison while slinging her bag around her shoulder. She hated breakfast food, she was never hungry in the morning.

Jason was getting up when their mother spoke

"Hold it, Addison tryouts for cheerleading are today so don't miss your chance, cheerleading will be a wonderful experience for you, remember I was a cheerleader and it was the time of my life."

Addison rolled her eyes. She's heard the "I was a cheerleader" story more then a thousand times. Her mom always pressured her into being a cheerleader. She realized that the one thing people had problem in Dillon, Texas was that they were stuck in the past and that high school was the highlight of their lives and after that there life was over. Addison refused to think like that.

Her parents never really paid attention to her because all their time on Jason and football. She knew it was important so he could go to the NFL but they still should pay attention to her, because she was their kid too.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder mom." Addison lied

Jason put his cereal in the sink and headed out with Addison to the car. They drove for a few minutes and then pulled up to Tim's house. They got out of the truck and rang the door bell just to warn Tim that they were there to wake him up.

Billy opened the door shirtless and that's a sight Addison never wanted to see again.

"Timmy awake?" Jason asked Billy

"No, you better get him up before he misses practice and is off the team." Said Billy then he pointed to the couch and there was shirtless Tim who was half asleep.

Addison and Jason walked in and took all the blankets off the couch, just like Jason did to Addie this morning.

"Riggins, get your ass up now." yelled Jason in a less nicer tone compared to when he woke up Addie this morning.

"Alright I'm up 6." said Tim grumbled and who also looked sleepy with his hair everywhere.

"Still hung-over Tim?" asked Addie

"Shut up." Said Tim

"Addie, go get Tim some clothes in his room and his bag for practice." Jason asked

"You're kidding right? That room probably covered with STDs and has seen more action then Hugh Heffner's bedroom. Do you really want me exposed to that kind of torture?" Addie asked

"Just go get It." said an aggravated Jason who was now throwing things at Tim to get him up.

Addison walked into Tim's roomed it smelled horrible from all the dirty dishes in there and then she looked up and saw Tyra Collette slipping on her jeans, it was obvious that she spent the night.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a bitchy tone

"Jay and I are picking up Tim." Addie defended

"Your brother's here? Well thing I guess I have to say hello then, it's the nice thing to do." Tyra said matter-of-factly as she left the room.

"More like acting like a slut." Addie said under her breath.

Addison got Tim some clothes and carried his practice bag into the main room, out the window Tyra was pulling out of the driveway.

"Here." Addie said throwing Tim's bag to Tim. "By the way Tim there's this new invention called a dish washer, and it makes all the dishes clean your room it doesn't smell like someone died in their." Addie said

"Shut up." Said Tim then he smiled at her. Tim was born with a heart stopping grin that made girls swoon over him. It was pathetic how he could manipulate girls like that with that grin, but she had to admit it was a nice grin.

Tim left the room and came out all dressed. They all left the Riggins household then got into the truck and headed to Lyla's house.

Once they pulled up and honked the horn so they wouldn't have to go in and listen Buddy Garrity, Lyla's football crazed dad talk about football til his mouth fell off.

Lyla came out all perky like she always was, she opened the back seat door and saw Addison's outfit.

"Addison get out of the truck now." Lyla said

"Why? We're gonna be late." Addie pointed out

"Just get out of the truck." Lyla said patiently

Addison got out and Lyla made her take off her hoodie and Lyla parted her hair to the side while Tim and Jason were rolling their eyes thinking it was a waste of time.

"There now you actually look like a 15 yr old girl." Said Lyla

"Just what I've always wanted." Addie said sarcastically then climbed into the truck behind Lyla

"Good morning Jason." Lyla said then giving him and kiss

"Good morning beautiful." Said Jason

Tim and Addie both rolled their eyes at the lovesick couple

"God, can we go now and not watch you guys act all lovey dovey, it's making me sick." Addie asked in a grossed out tone.

"One day Addison you will meet a guy and you'll be all lovey dovey with him." Lyla pointed out as they were driving to school.

"Addie can't date until she's 30." Jason said firmly

"How about I decide when I date." Addie interjected

Once they pulled up to the school parking lot, Jason, Tim, and Lyla said goodbye to Addison and headed for the field for football and cheerleading practice. Addison walked into the school and headed for the library to meet with her best friend Julie Taylor.

She walked in and saw Julie Taylor sitting there and reading Pride and Prejudice, a personally favorite of Julie's.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" asked Addison as she sat down across from Julie.

"Hey, just reading because I had to ride with my dad because he has early morning practices, lucky me." Julie said sarcastically

"I feel your pain, so ready for the first day of school?" Addie said faking her excitement

"Oh yeah, hearing people talk about football nonstop it's always been my dream. Like I don't hear enough about it at home from my dad, or the TV, or the radio, or the newspaper." said Julie

"Welcome to Dillon." Addie said. Talking about football was a favorite pastime for the people in Dillon.

They talked for a while until people starting coming in and Lois found them, Lois was Julie's friend. She honestly couldn't stand Lois; she was so annoying and had a crazy obsession with football players, especially Tim. She left the library and started walking around the school.

While she was walking around the school and starting thinking maybe if she joined the cheerleading team, her and her mom's relationship could be better and she could start paying attention to her. It was partially her fault her mother and her didn't have a relationship. Maybe she should take an initiative. She wanted to talk to Lyla about it first to see if it was even possible.

All of the sudden she ran into someone and fell down to the ground.

"Whoa now, little Street you better watch where your going you don't want the Smash to knock you down." Said Smash bent over and picked her up

Smash was the cockiest guy she ever met, he had way too much confidence but he was funny as hell and nice to her at least. Tim and Smash hated each other because Tyra and Smash have a thing.

"Um thanks Smash, have you seen Lyla?" asked Addie

"She's right there baby." Said Smash pointing to a row of lockers where Lyla was their talking to other cheerleaders.

"Thanks Smash." Addie said then left

Addie walked up to Lyla as soon as the other cheerleaders were leaving.

"Hey Addison, what's up?" asked Lyla

"Nothing, I wanted to ask you something." Said Addie nervously

"Sure, what is it?" asked Lyla. Lyla was hoping it was about a boy. She wanted Addie to have a boyfriend so bad, maybe even more then Addie.

"Can I join the cheerleading team?" asked Addie

"Really? I thought you didn't want to." Said a shocked Lyla

"Well I changed my mind, I figured it will help me get into shape and looks good for college." Addie lied

"Yeah sure, I'm so glad your joining! Come to practice tomorrow you can learn the routine and get your uniform, your going to look so cute in it." Lyla said way to excited

"Right, thanks Lyla and don't tell Jason." Asked Addie

"My lips are sealed." Said Lyla pretending to zip her lips

**Tuesday**

Tonight was the famous Tuesday Night Dinners at the Street home that Tim came too since they were kids. They were all eating dinner when her mother broke the silence

"Addison, why did you come home late today? I was meaning to ask you about that." asked Joanne Street

"I had to stay after school." Addie said. She didn't want to announce her being a cheerleader in front of everyone

"What for? Did you get detention already?" Mitchell joked

Addie shook her head "I was at cheerleading practice." she admitted

Joanne smiled "You joined the team?" she asked

Addie nodded

"You joined the team! Why didn't Lyla tell me?" Said a shocked Jason

"I told her not to because I was going to tell y'all tonight." Addie defended

"It doesn't matter now Jason, I so glad you did sweetie, tonight we can look at some of my old pictures and I still have my cheerleading sweater, oh Addie your going to love cheering!" Joanne said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, I hope so mom." Said Addie who was happy now glad her and her mom were spending time together even though it was about cheerleading.

"I'm glad you're joining some extracurricular activities kiddo, just like your brother." said her father Mitchell Street said proudly

"Me too dad, me too." Addie trailed off

Tim was silent the whole time, just watching and eating his food.

After dinner, Addie was left with the dishes while her mom was in the attic looking for all her old cheerleading stuff and Jason, her dad, and Tim was outside throwing the football around and talking about the game. All of the sudden Tim walked into the room and sat on the counter.

"Hey Tim, Jay and my dad still outside?" asked Addie

Tim nodded "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure."

"Why the hell did you join the cheerleading team, that's so not for you." asked Tim

"What do you mean?" asked Addie was now confused why Tim questioned her joining the team.

"I mean your not the kind of girl who is a cheerleader like Lyla, you think it's stupid, why all of the sudden you change your mind?" asked Tim

"I never said it was stupid, I said I rather just watch the game, but it will look good for college and even keep me in shape." Addie defended

"Don't give that as an excuse because I know that's a lie. Is their like some guy your trying to impress because that shouldn't be a reason you're joining the team." Tim asked with concern

"It's not about a guy; I'm not like every other girl in Dillon who will do anything to get a guy's attention." Addie shot back

"Then why did you join the team." Tim asked

"You want to know the real reason I'm really joined?" Addie asked in a pissed off tone "I joined the squad because I want my parents to be proud of me like they are with Jason and not be the black sheep of the family, so that's why I joined you happy now?" Addie yelled confessing her secret.

Addie didn't wait for Tim to say anything, she left the kitchen and walked away to her, she knew Tim follow; he's not the type of guy to do that. She heard the door slam and figured he left. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thursday**

Tonight the football and cheerleading teams were having a celebration for the start of the new football season by having a big dinner. Addie hated these events, all the wives talked about gossip or football and the husbands talked about old Panther Football memories. She usually just sat at a table if she wasn't talking to someone who asked questions about her brother and family.

She felt bad for Coach Taylor, everyone was criticizing him saying he won't "get the job done" which meant win the state championship but she knew he was an amazing coach because she's seen him with her brother and Dillon had nothing to worry about.

Although going to these dinners was far better sitting at home with her mother looking at old pictures and cheerleading sweaters, like she did this afternoon. She got through it though because at least she was spending quality time with her Mom. Her mom was about to teach her an old cheer but her brother rescued her then asked her to help him run some plays with him because he knew she didn't want to know old routines.

_Flashback_

_Jason and Addison were outside running some plays like they always did right before a big game, it was a tradition between them._

_They both sat down on the stairs of the back deck and talked like they always did about stuff like that they usually wouldn't share to people._

"_So what's the real reason you joined the team? You can tell me, I won't say anything to anyone." Jason asked curiously_

"_I'm going to tell you what I told y'all last night, I doing it to get into shape and it will help with college, that's all." Addie confirmed_

"_Addison Street, you did not just lie to me. You honestly think that I fell for that excuse, tell why you joined, I won't judge you, and you should know that." Said Jason _

"_I know you won't." Addie said. Then she realized she might as well tell Jason, he could keep it a secret. She took a deep breath and began to tell Jason._

_"I want to mom and dad to be proud of me like they are with you. I know they're busy with you and football and trying to get you into Notre Dame, but I just wish they would pay a little attention me too. I thought if I joined cheerleading like mom did, me and her could spend time together, I know I sound like a little kid but I can't help it. Addie said who wasn't looking at Jason to see his reaction. _

"_Wow I didn't expect that as an answer, I thought it probably had to do with a guy something." Jason admitted. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest that his sister didn't join the team over a guy._

"_God, why do you and Tim think it has to do with a guy?" Addie said aggravated_

"_Because you're growing up, you're not the little girl who followed me and Tim around when we were kids, you're a teenager that's why I thought that, and that's what he probably thought too." Jason pointed out_

"_But it has nothing to do with a guy. I just want Mom and Dad to be proud of me." Said Addison_

"_I'm proud of you and agree with you, they shouldn't be so focused on my football career. You are far more important then football. They should spend time with you more, and hey I'm going away next year, you will have them all to yourselves." Jason said happily_

"_Knowing them, they will probably follow you to school and move there to be with the prodigal son." Addison said sarcastically_

"_They never would do that, they would never leave Dillon, no one can." Jason stated_

"_You will, and hopefully I will too." Said Addie_

"_You will, don't worry." Said Jason who kissed her forehead and hugged her_

_End of Flashback_

Addison broke out of the memory of what happened last night and decided to walk around, she wasn't hungry at all and just wanted to go home and sleep. She saw Julie and started walking over to her until Buddy Garrity came up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Addison Street, how are you darlin?" asked Buddy Garrity who then took a sip of his drink, which was mostly likely alcohol

"I'm good Mr. Garrity, how are you and Mrs. Garrity and the kids?" asked Addison trying to be polite

"I'm doing mighty fine and so are they. Lyla told me that you join the cheerleading team, congratulations, your must parents must be proud to have a football player and a cheerleader in the family." Buddy said who took another sip of his drink. Addison thought _"wow he must like that drink, definitely alcohol."_

"Yes sir." Addie said.

"So you think the Panthers will win state?" asked Buddy

She looked over and saw Tim and Smash about to fight, probably over Tyra. They both had a look of "I hate you" to each other, she needed to go over there fast before they did something stupid.

She looked back at Buddy Garrity who was waiting for an answer. She had to leave, now.

"I hope so." Addie said quickly "Excuse me Mr. Garrity I've got to go, nice seeing you." Said Addison then left before Buddy could say anything else

She walked over to Tim and Smash and tapped on Tim's shoulder. When she did, Tim turned around and looked at her surprised she was there

"Hey, Can I talk to you?" Addie whispered

Tim nodded. They were about to leave with Smash spoke.

"Hey Baby Street, you want to talk to the Smash?" Smash taunted

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Tim intervened "And stay away from my girl too Williams." He then warned

Smash was about to say something but Addison pulled Tim away so he wouldn't hear.

"Can you go like one day without getting into an argument or fight with someone?" asked Addie

"I can but he deserves it, so what do you want to talk about? Before you say anything I want to say sorry about yesterday it was none of my business." Said Tim looking down at his shoes. He wasn't use to apologizing

"Did Tim Riggins just apologize? That definitely has to go in the record book. But what I wanted to say was, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just being a good friend." Addie apologized

Tim nodded. Before anyone could say anything, Jason ran over to them.

"Riggins, ready to go to Bradley's cabin? Your riding with me and Lyla?" asked Jason

"Yeah I'm about to head out now and find Tyra because I'm taking her. I'll meet you there though 6." Said Tim

"Can I come?" asked Addison who was in the mood to party and not just sit around.

"No" Tim and Jason both said at the same time.

"Why not?" asked Addison

"Because your too young to go to this party, and its football players and some cheerleaders and rally girls, and don't use the cheerleader card on me, your not going, Mom and Dad are waiting in the car for you anyway." Jason said sternly

"Whatever." Addison mumbled then walking outside to meet up with her parents at the car.

**Friday**

Today was the day. It was Friday and that meant: Game Day. The whole town of Dillon was prepared for this. They closed all the stores and promoted the game. It's broadcasted all over the radio, and people were driving around Dillon in Panther signs and cheering. She was glad she wasn't a football player, she would be way too nervous.

Her parents left a while ago to get good seats. Jason hadn't been home since school except for dinner and to shower then headed to meet with the team and coaches. Lyla came over and did her makeup even though she protested but Lyla got her way. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing black eyeliner and mascara and blue eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop.

She and Lyla drove to the game together and when they got there all the other cheerleaders just stared at her. She felt really uncomfortable with them staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the boy's locker room all the football players were getting ready for the game. They were all pumped and psyched for tonight. Tim was sitting down listening to music really loudy so he can't hear anyone saying anything. While Jason was getting ready and one of the players Bobby Reyes was talking to the other guys in the locker room but then started talking to Jason

"So Jason, I heard your sister's a cheerleader now, does that mean I can ask her out now?" asked Bobby Reyes. A guy notorious guy for getting into fights almost anywhere.

"There's no way in hell your dating my sister Reyes, and to every guy who is listening, she is off limits and if I hear you talk about her in the locker rooms I'll kick y'all asses" Jason said sternly but was kidding

All the guys laughed but they knew she was off limits. You don't mess with the sister of a teammate especially Jason Street's sister.

**1 Hour Later**

It was now the half time and the Panthers were down and everyone was not happy especially Coach Taylor who's job was on the line if this team wasn't going to do well tonight. He gave them a speech and they headed out to a cheering crowd hoping that the Panthers will win.

**30 Minutes Later**

It was 3rd quarter now and the other team just got the ball and started running towards the touchdown line and Jason was the only one who could block the football player. He started charging down to get that guy from scoring. He blocks him but spun around and hit the ground and he wasn't moving. The crowd was in shock

Addison saw this and knew something was wrong. She looked at Lyla and she looked worried and she saw her parents running down to be next to Jason. Lyla started running towards Jason. People in the stands showed that they were crossing their fingers for Jason.

Addie just stood there, as if she was frozen. She didn't know what to do until some girls on squad told her to go over there. She ran over to where Lyla, her parents, and Jason where.

Addison got up to Jason and her mom was crying and her dad had his arm around her mom and medics were coming to take Jason to the hospital. They got him on the stretcher and her mom and dad followed them and so did Lyla

"Addison you need to stay here." Her mother said

"Are your serious mom, I'm going to the hospital with you." Addison said, who was in shock

"Stay here, and get a ride after the game." said her father. Her parents and Lyla got into the ambulance and headed off.

Addison was in shock she walked back to the cheerleading section crying and all the cheerleaders were telling her just to focus on the game now. Addison thought _how__ dare they. My brother is hurt and he could die he's much more important then a freaking football game._

The second string quarter back was in the field now, Addie thinks his name is Matt something, she didn't know him at all except he was a quiet kid in her homeroom. She was crying the whole time but not making any noise. Matt did a bad job the first few plays with finally made an amazing pass to Smash and scored and won the game.

People cheered for a like minute but all held hands and bowed their heads for a prayer for Jason. People started leaving to go to the hospital. She needed to find to Tim so he could take her because no one else could. Addison was still crying when Mrs. Taylor came up to her with Coach Taylor and Julie

"Addison sweetie, come with us, we will take you to the hospital." Mrs. Taylor offered

"Your brother will be fine, he's a strong guy." Coach Taylor said trying to cheer her up.

The only thing Addison could do was nod. They got in the car and drove to the hospital

Addison found her parents in Jason's hospital room crying and so was Lyla who was outside Jason's room. She took look at Jason with all the cords in him and all the pain he was in and she ran out. She couldn't handle seeing her brother like that. She knew he wasn't invincible but she always felt he was, until now.

She was wiping her eyes where her makeup was probably smudged but she did not care. She was about to walk out the hospital door when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in close for a hug. She knew it was Tim so she started bawling her eyes out. She just hoped the tears would take the pain away.

Tim didn't say anything. He wasn't good with words especially in a situation like this but he had to be strong for Addie. He was still in shock over what happened. The whole town was in shock. No one would know all things that were about to after tonight. Addison was right, this year changed everything but not the way she and the whole town of Dillon, Texas hoped for

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Long Chapter! Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3

**Sunday**

It was Sunday and that meant everyone in Dillon was in church. Even the Streets were in church. Addison hated church, especially today. She would rather just stay in the hospital. Jason was awake and talking but nobody knows how soon he will be released from the hospital and back to football

Most of the service in church was about praying and hoping Jason will heal from the game Friday night. After the service people came up to her and her family and even Lyla and her parents. Lyla told everyone that this was just a little hiccup and Jason would be fine.

Addison just nodded or said thank you when someone spoke to her. She was looking at the sky when Julie came over.

"Hey" Julie said nervously

"Hey, boring service this week." Addison stated

"They always are." Julie said, she looked like she wanted to say more. "Look I know I sound like everyone else but I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you. You're one of the only people in this town I can actually stand, even though you're now a cheerleader." Julie joked nervously

"I'm glad you're not like everyone else too." Said Addison then they both hugged each other

Addison parents came over and said they were going home for little then going to the hospital. Addison said goodbye to Julie then headed home with her parents. They got into the car and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buddy Garrity walked over to Eric Taylor

"Hello Eric" said Buddy

"Buddy" Eric greeted

"I came over to talk to about Matt Saracen" said Buddy

"What is it?" asked Eric

"Eric, Jason's going to be in the hospital for at least a month and who knows how long it will be til he starts playing again, do you really think lil Matt Saracen can get the job done, do you honestly think we will win State without Jason Street?" asked Eric

Eric thought for second then looked up at Buddy who was waiting for an answer

"Don't worry about Matt Saracen; we will train him to be a good quarterback." Eric said with hope

"Good, that better include a "W"." said Buddy who then walked off to meet with his family

Eric walked over and asked if he could talk to Matt who was throwing the football around

"Matt I just wanted to let you know that starting now we will have a lot of work to do, you understand me son?" asked Eric

"Yes sir." said Matt

"Alright, see you at practice." said Eric walked off to leave with his family.

**Monday**

Everyone was at a local restaurant that everyone went too. It was a teen hangout just like the Alamo Freeze and Applebee's.

Tim was with Tyra, Smash was with some football players and some groupies, Matt was with his friend Landry and Addison was there with one of the cheerleaders who wanted to talk to her.

Her name was Beth Millbury, and she was a true Lyla wannabe with her curly blonde locks and pale green eyes and her tall model like figure. Beth asked Addison to meet her there today because she wanted to talk. Beth was a major bitch especially now that Addison got on the team without any trouble and didn't have to work for it. As much as Addison didn't want to hangout with Beth she did it because if she wanted to be a cheerleader she had to do pointless stuff like this.

Addison eyes were all red from crying the past few days. Her life has changed so much in the past few days and she can't stop it from getting worse. But hopefully this would take her mind of Jason.

Addison saw Beth at a table and walked up to her. Beth looked up and smiled.

"Hey Addison, glad you could make it." Said Beth still smiling

"Yeah, so what did you want to meet me here about?" asked Addison. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible

"Well, first off I wanted to say I'm really sorry about Jason I know you and your family must being going through a lot right now." Said Beth

"Thanks." Addie said

"Alright, I wanted to talk to you today because now since you're a varsity cheerleader, you get a varsity football player, you probably know what they do because of Jason." Said Beth

"Yeah, I know about it." Said Addison

"Alright, since you're the only cheerleader without a football player, and the new quarterback doesn't have cheerleader, that means your going to be his cheerleader, I know you don't probably don't want to but it's part of the being a cheerleader, so will that be a problem?" asked Beth

Addison knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get Addison to quit the team so she wouldn't get in her way. How could someone be so selfish during a time like this?

"It's fine, I'll do it." said Addie

"I guess it's all settled then, I have to get going, so I'll see you at practice tomorrow, bye Addison." Said Beth with bitchy smile

Addison was alone at the table. She had to talk to Matt then if she was now his cheerleader. He was over at the booth with some guy she didn't know. Addison thought as she got up _Great, here we go_.

Matt was talking to Landry when a finger tapped his shoulder; he turned around and saw Addison Street standing there. They have never talked before and she must be pissed off at him for what happened. He didn't know what she could possibly want.

"Hey you're Matt Saracen, right?" asked Addison trying to play cool.

"Yeah." Was all Matt could say who was baffled that Addison was talking to him

"I'm Addison and I came to talk you because since I'm a new cheerleader and you're a new first string player and every first string player gets a cheerleader. What I do is just get you what you want and stuff, like baking you something on game days

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to." stuttered Matt

"No it's okay, I'm totally fine with it, but I have one thing I have to tell you." Said Addison

"W-what is it?" asked Matt

"I'm a horrible baker and I don't want you get food poisoning if I have to bake you something, so on game days I'm buying something and not baking it, this is all for your safety." Said Addison who was serious

Matt laughed at what Addison said.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be fine with." Said Matt who gave another nervous laugh

"Alright Okay so I guess I'll see you in school then, bye Matt and Matt's friend." smiled Addison then walked out of the restaurant.

Matt was still looking at the door even though Addison already left. He felt someone was watching him and looked around and saw Tim Riggins staring at him and giving him a death glare. He wondered what he did to piss the fullback off.

Landry broke the silence by saying "You know what just happened here, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Matt

"That since you're the new QB1 you're now the star of the team and that my friend was you getting star treatment from a cheerleader." Landry pointed out

"Landry, that isn't just some cheerleader. That was Addison _Street_. I highly doubt she will ever be falling at my feet. The only reason I'm playing is because _her _brother is now injured.

"I agree with you on that, but there are many cheerleaders and the rally girls. You're no longer Matt Saracen, You Matt Saracen QB1 of the Dillon Panthers.

"No No No, I can't think about girls right now. I need to study the playbook and try not to suck on Friday's game. I've only played a quarter of a game. I will never be like Jason Street." Matt said seriously

"Whatever man this is only the beginning." Said Landry

Matt and Landry paid for their meal and left the restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim and Tyra were eating at a booth hearing some underclassmen cry about Jason even though she's never met him and Tyra was getting sick of it.

"Hey you." Tyra called to the crying girl

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes

"Stop crying you don't know Jason, so stop crying." said Tyra with a bitchy tone

Tim wasn't listening; he's been in his own world since Friday night. He hasn't talked to Addie since then, and wanted to see if her and her parents were alright. It was weird thinking that he wasn't going over to the Street's for Tuesday night dinners. He knew since Jason got hurt they wouldn't happen for a while. What he really wanted to know why Addie was talking to Matt Saracen.

He broke out of thought hearing Smash talk about how he was the new leader of the team. He was trying to be like Street and he wasn't going to have it.

He got up and ignored Tyra's pleas to don't go over there and went over there. Smash looked up and saw Tim Riggins there.

"Hey Rigs" said Smash

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up, your in Street's booth." said Tim firmly

"How about you show up on time to practice and not drink so much." said Smash trying to be all cocky

Tim just paused for a few seconds and spoke

"Your right, you enjoy your food now." said Tim walking away

Smash turned around and said "Hey Smile Rigs, god don't like ugly."

Tim snapped and through a bottle at the window and breaking it. People were trying to hold Smash back and Tim didn't care. He just walked out of the restaurant pissed off more then before.

**Wednesday**

It was Wednesday afternoon and school just ended and Addison was at the hospital alone, when she entered Jason's hospital room a big smiled came across his face.

"Hey, mom and dad here?" asked Jason

"No, they are at home getting you some more stuff; I just wanted to see you." Said Addie who was trying not to cry, it was still hard to see Jason like this with the neck brace and chords in his nose.

"Hey you better not start crying, I'm still your brother, and I'm just in a hospital bed." Jason pointed out

"Why are you comforting me when that's what I should be doing that to you? You're the one in the hospital." Addie's voice cracked

"I'm your brother I'm supposed to do that, no matter what." Jason said

"Whatever you say, here I got a present for you." Said Addison

"What is it?" asked Jason wondering what the gift was

Addison opened her bag and pulled out a McDonald's bag with a Big Mac and fries in there

"My god, you are officially my favorite person. I need some human food." Said Jason

"If you mean tons of calories then yes that's human food." Said Addie laughing

Addie and Jason were laughing because Jason couldn't eat on his own with the neck brace so Addie had to feed him. They were interrupted a knock on the door and their parents were there with the doctor. She hoped the doctor had some news.

"Jason honey the doctor is here to tell us when you're ready to play football again." said their mom.

The doctor starting talking medical junk that no one understood and Jason interrupted him saying "Doc, just tell me and I ever gonna play football again?"

**Thursday**

Eric Taylor was in the tape room with all the coaches and football players of the Dillon Panthers. Coach Taylor was the one who had to give them a bad news about Jason.

They team knew this little meeting was about Jason. They all hoped it was good news because bad things like what happened shouldn't happen to good people, especially Jason.

Coach Taylor walked in the room and began to spoke.

"As you all know, Jason is in the hospital after Friday Night's game. We were told today that Jason is paralyzed from the waist down. He has no use of his legs but will regain use of his arms and hands. I know this will be a difficult time for you..." Eric began to say but Tim Riggins got up and left without word. Eric didn't try to stop him because he knew out of all of the players he would be taking this the hardest. He began to continue again on what he was going to say

"If you need someone to talk to about how you feel about this or any concerns, I want to call me anytime, we will get through this together, alright there's no practice today you can all go now.

All the players and coaches got up. Many of them had tears in there eyes. They wanted this bad dream to end. Now there focus was on trying to have a good season with their new first string quarterback, Matt Saracen. Matt wasn't ready for about what was coming to him and the whole town knew that

**Thursday**

Landry is going over plays with Matt while he's working at his job at the Alamo Freeze. Matt is bussing tables while Landry is drilling him. Matt gets some of the plays right but he's getting some of the plays wrong too. There is a customer waiting for his order he complains about not getting his fries. Matt gets his order.

"Alright so you have 5 right out of 20, I think you're going to be okay." Landry says sarcastically

"Shut up, I'm so screwed, I'm under so much pressure to be perfect and I'm going to fail. And I also feel guilty for taking Jason spot." Said Matt trying to talk to Landry and take orders from costumers

"You gotta stop comparing yourself to him. It's like comparing my band to the Red Hot Chilly Peppers."

"How do I say that when they interview me about all this?" asked Matt

"I don't know. Say whatever, but the weirder the better." Landry suggested

"Thanks." Matt said sarcastically

"You know who could help you is Addison Street, she probably knows all the plays by heart." Landry offered

"Yeah because since now her brother is paralyzed she's definitely a bigger fan of me now, she's "my" cheerleader and the sister of the guy's position I took, and she has every right to hate me." Said Matt

"Maybe so, but you never know, girls was very mysterious." Landry pointed out

"Will you shut up and help me study." said an aggravated Matt

"Fine." Landry said then he starting rattling off plays again.

**Friday**

It was a few minutes before classes and Addison was walking through the halls in her cheerleader uniform like she and all the other cheerleaders are suppose to do on game day.

She was carrying a box of peanut butter cookies, trying to look for Matt so she could give them to him.

She spotted him at his locker talking to Landry and walked over

"Hey y'all, here is your cookies, hope you like them." Said Addison handing Matt the cookies

"T-thank you, you know you d-don't have to give me cookies." Matt stuttered

"It's fine." Addie said then she spoke again "Don't be nervous, I was at the hospital Monday with Jason and he thinks your gonna do what's right on a the field." Addie said

"Thanks I really needed that." Said Matt truthfully

"Anytime and Matt if you need help you can always ask me." Addison offered

"How did you k-"Matt said before he was cut off

"I just know these things." Said Addison with a smile and walked away

"What did I tell you about girls being mysterious." Landry nudged to Matt as Addison walked away

Addison looked down the hallway that she was walking down and saw Tim with some rally girl who gave him cookies and he started making out which he shouldn't be doing since he is dating Tyra but neither of them is faithful to each other. When they broke apart Tim looked over and saw Addie roll her eyes as if she was disappointed. He left the rally girl and walked over to Addie

"Hi." Said Tim nervously

"So that's what you've been doing instead of visiting your best friend?" Addie asked in an unhappy tone

"Don't." Tim warned, he wasn't in the mood to be bitched at again. "Lyla already yelled at me yesterday about it, I don't need you to yell at me too."

"She's right ya know, you need to see Jason." Addie said "He always asks for you, he need's you to be there for him." She pleaded

"It's complicated." Tim began to explain

"Save it Tim. Of course it's going to be hard to see him, but we all went through it, he really needs you, I thought you were his best friend." Addie said then walked off in a different direction

When Addie walked by a couple of JV players they started whistling at her and she didn't acknowledge them but Tim did.

He was already pissed and that pissed him off more he walked over there to where the JV jocks were. When Tim walked by them he gave them the dirtiest look. If looks could kill, the JV boys would be dead and buried right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its right before the game starts and the team is in the locker room getting ready to go out and play. Coach Taylor gives a speech.

"Alright gentlemen I wanted to say this before the game but this team is not about one player but about all of us. Some of you guys might be pissed off and that football is a good channel for that energy. In order to overcome our loss it will take not one man but every single one of them together, let us pray." Eric said as the began to pray

The team says a pray and mentions Jason Street in the pray. They finally end with "Clear Eyes, Full Heart….Can't lose. CAN'T LOSE!"

The team is fired up and they all go out of the locker room. The game is starting and the ball is kicked off.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Please Review!**

Disclaimer- I own nothing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday Night**

It's the middle of the game and Jason Street was watching it when his mother walks in

Joanne Street looks at the screen and a frown enters her face.

"Jason honey, why don't you turn that off?" Joanne suggested

"No, I want to watch it." Said Jason who then looked out the window where you could see the lights from the stadium.

Back at the game The Panthers have the ball with Matt Saracen as the quarterback. He's calling plays. As the team sets up the play Matt fakes a run and throws up a pass. It is complete to Dolia the wide receiver. Dolia is running all the way for a touchdown but a defender catches him from behind and Dolia gets stripped at the 10 yard line and fumbles.

It now halftime and the coaches and players are in the locker room and it's dead silent and Coach Taylor walks in

"What the hell is going on out where's the execution? We should be kicking their asses!" Shouted Coach Taylor

Nobody said a word.

"Alright bring it in, Clear Eyes, Full Hearts."

"CAN'T LOSE" shouted all the teammates

Back on the field Smash Williams is getting hit hard and gang tackled and the Panthers are losing 13 to 7 and time is running out in the 4th quarter. There is 15 seconds left. It's 3rd and Goal from the 9 yard line.

Back at the hospital Jason Street is still watching the game from the hospital and he's coaching Saracen from his bed.

"Come on Matt, you can do this." Jason says to himself

Addie knows this wasn't looking good. She heard that Buddy Garrity said if they lost this game the town would be in turmoil and she had to agree with him. They needed this game.

Back to the game and the ball is snapped. Matt fakes a handoff and then takes off running. Matt runs down the field and makes a couple of moves but he is tackled at the 1 yard line. No Touchdown. The Dillon Panthers lose the game.

After the game this team and the coaches are in the locker room. Coach Taylor walks in. He turns to Matt who is bleeding on the side of his head

"You played a good game Matt." Says Coach Taylor, Matt looks up and just nods. Coach is now looking at the whole team and says to all of them

"But not good enough, not nearly good enough."

Back at the hospital, Jason looks out the window from his hospital bed and looks at the stadium lights again.

**Saturday**

At the Riggins household. Tim's brother, Billy Riggins is putting ping pong balls in the house. Tim is drinking beer, watching TV and laying on the couch.

_Knock knock_

Billy looks out the window and turns to Tim

"Well well it's Miss Lyla Garrity." Said Billy

Tim gives him the "I'm not home right now signal."

Billy answers the door.

"Hey Billy, is Tim here?" asked Lyla

"Uh, no Tim isn't here right now." Billy said very unconvincingly

Lyla just looks at him for a second. "Well tell Tim, that I'm going to the hospital to visit Jason, and he should go visit him too because he's his best friend in the whole wide world and who keeps asking for him." Said Lyla who is speaking really loudly because she knows Tim's there. While Lyla is saying all this Tim rolls his eyes.

**Saturday (Later)**

Jason is at the hospital trying to get himself to move his leg. Jason is having trouble getting his limbs to move and he wants to keep trying but the nurse tells him that he can try again the next day. Addie comes into the room to visit.

"Hey Jay, what are you doing?" asked Addie

"Trying to move my leg, you idiot." snapped Jason

"Well someone is a little pissy this morning." Addie sarcastically

"Sorry." Jason apologized

"It's fine. So I heard Lyla has organized a pancake benefit to help pay for your rehab center bill, I'm glad she thought of it." Addie said

"Me too, I feel bad that mom and dad have to pay for this all, their savings gone because of me." Jason said sadly

"Don't say that, we're doing fine." Said Addie

"Lyla told me that your Matt Saracen cheerleader how's that going?" Jason asked, changing the subject.

"It's fine, Matt seems nice even though, I've only talked to him about 2 times, but you can tell he's under a lot of pressure, Beth Millbury is so mad that I didn't quit the team from her making me Matt's cheerleader. " Said Addie with a smile

"I bet, how's Riggins?" Asked Jason

"Um, I haven't talked to him much at all so I don't know." Said Addie

"Oh." Was all Jason could say.

"How are the Cowboys doing?" Jason asked (Jason loves the Dallas Cowboys)

"Wouldn't know, they suck." Said Addie

"How can you like the Patriots! You're from Texas you suppose to like the Cowboys!" Jason exclaimed

"Because the Patriots are actually a _good_ team unlike the Cowboys which are only known for Tony Romo's love life and their cheerleaders." Said Addie

"Ah the Dallas Cowboys cheerleader." Jason said with a smile, thinking about them

"You better not be saying you like those cheerleaders." Said Lyla Garrity who just walked into the room

"Hey Lyla." Said Addie

"Hey." Said Lyla then went over to Jason and kissed him.

"Well I better be going, I'll see you guys later." Said Addie who then walked out the door

"Bye." Jason and Lyla both called

**Sunday**

At the local supermarket Tim Riggins just got into his car and about to open a beer when Mrs. Street comes over to the driver side window.

"Hello Tim." Said Joanne with a smile

"Hi Mrs. Street." Tim greeted nervously

"How you doing son?" asked Joanne. She cared for Tim as if he was a son, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine ma'm, how are you Mr. Street and Addie?" asked Tim

"We're all holding up alright." asked Joanne

"I've been meaning to go down and see Jay but." Tim said until he was cutoff

"I know honey, it's hard." Joanne said then brushed the hair out of his face. She always told him to get haircut as a joke.

Tim nodded his head

"You know you can still come over for Tuesday Night Dinners, we miss having you there.

Tim thought to himself _not anymore _but henodded his head again

"So are you going to the pancake benefit?" asked Joanne

"Yeah." Tim confirmed

"That's good, well I'll see you later sweetheart." Said Joanne walked away and into the store.

Tim just looks down at the floor of his truck feeling even more guilty the before..

**Monday**

Julie Taylor is at her locker getting her books for her next class when Addison walks up to her.

"Hey Jules, how was your weekend?" asked Addie

"Hey Addie, let just say it wasn't good." Said Julie

"Why? What happened?" asked Addie with concern

"Well me and my dad were at the Alamo Freeze I sat down at a chair waiting for our order and this guy who's sitting near me asks if I'm the coaches daughter and I say yeah and he asked if me and my parents started packing yet. He is sarcastically asking if I know what happens when they lose football games. My dad hears this and gets upset. The guy then starts making comments to my dad. Of course mad dad get's madder. The guy continues talking and says my Dad won't finish out the year as head coach." said Julie

"Wow I've lived here my whole life and it still amazes me on how obsessive people are about football." Addie said amazed

"I know, right." Said Julie

Lois comes over all of the sudden

"Oh my god, did you guys hear Tim threw a bottle at Smash and broke a window?" said Lois all excited

Julie rolled her eyes "Lois that happened Thursday, its Monday."

Addie stopped. "Wait, Tim got into a fight?"

"Yeah, you didn't know, I thought you too were friends?" said Lois

"We haven't talked much lately." Addie said

"Oh." Said Julie and Lois

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now football practice and the team is running sprints. While watching the team does 15 extra sprints Buddy Garrity is in the bleachers watching practice. Mr. Dietz shows up to the practice and sits next to Buddy. Buddy wants to talk to Mr. Dietz about a displaced Katrina victim named Ray "Voodoo" Tatum. Mr. Dietz agrees to go with Buddy to meet Voodoo Tatum.

**Monday (1 Week Later)**

It's been a week since Monday and now it's a new week and a lot has happened.

The pancake breakfast went well, a lot people showed up but not Tim, he just golfed with beer cans on a cliff and got into a fight with Tyra about Smash and they broke up.

Jason moved into the rehab center, he was a little bitter and he didn't like his roommate named Herc, Addie liked him he was funny and pushed Jay to get better.

Tim and Addie haven't talked in a while. It's hard for Tim to talk to her, because she's so much like Jason and feels guilty for not seeing him

On Lyla's birthday, Lyla and Jason got into a fight about how there not going to have the fairy tale ending and Lyla is really upset and really realizes that Jason is never going to walk again and cries to Tim and they kiss when he comforting her no one knows about it but them

Ray "Voo Doo" Tatum is in talks about going the team. Matt feels threatened by him.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFL

Tonight was a huge party celebrating that week that Dillon plays there cross town rivals the Tigers. Everyone showed up to the party and even Addison came

Addison walked through the house just looking for people she knew. Julie wasn't coming because she and her parents went out of for the night so she was by herself.

This was her first party so she wanted to look good. Her curled her hair so it was super curly without frizz and put some black eyeliner and mascara. She wore regular jeans with a tight red tank top to show off her toned body that showed a little cleavage. She didn't look like a rally girl who barley wore anything but she wore enough and looked good.

Addie walked outside and saw Matt and his friend and went over to them

"Matt hey, I'm so glad to see you here!" said Addie

Matt looked at Addie. She looked hot. Her eyes were blue because of the black eyeliner and mascara. And she didn't look so bad in that tank top.

"H-hey Addison, I forgot to introduce you to my friend, this is Landry." Said Matt

"Hi Landry, it's nice to meet you." Said Addie

"Yeah same here." Said Landry who got up

"I'm going to get another drink you guys want any?" asked Landry

"No, I'm good, Addison?" asked Matt

"Yeah sure, thanks Landry." Said Addie

Landry walked off to get him and Addie some drinks

Addie sat down next Matt on the chair watching people act crazy. Matt didn't know what to say to her, he's not use to talking to girls like this

"So, how's your brother?" said Matt, Matt yelled at himself in his head. _God that's all you and her talk about is her brother and football, come up with something new you dumbass._

"He's good; he's in the rehab center now so it's better then the hospital." Said Addie

"T-t-that's good, I'm glad he's getting better." Said Matt

Landry broke the conversation by bringing Addie a beer and saying how he's going to walk around and then quickly left. Addie and Matt were alone again

Addie took a sip of her beer, the foam tasted weird in her mouth but she drank it anyway.

"So do you go to these parties a lot?" asked Addie

"Uh, yeah most of them because it's for the team and stuff, what about you, I never see you at one of these parties before." Said Matt

"That's because Jason and Tim forbid me to come to these parties, so I'm using the cheerleading card to come." Said Addie

"Why don't they let you come to these?" asked Matt

"I honestly don't know, they never gave me a reason, they probably just think I'm some little girl who's too young for parties which I'm not." Said Addie

"Tim's here ya know, are you going to get in trouble?" asked Matt hoping she'd say no because he liked talking to her

"Tim can't tell me what to do. I know he's no angel at these parties." Said Addie who sounded a little bitter

"You got that right." Matt stopped and realized she and Tim were friends and he's was talking about him. "Sorry I forgot your friends." Matt apologized

"We haven't talked much lately." Addie said

"Oh." Matt said. He was about to take a sip of beer but realized he was out. "Hey, I'm going to get another beer, be right back." Said Matt

"Okay." Said Addie

After a minute Matt left, Bobby Reyes came over and he was wasted

"Hey Addison." Bobby slurred

"Um, Hey Bobby."

"Wanna dance?"

"No thanks, I don't dance."

"Come on you're a cheerleader, of course you dance, come on." Bobby said then grabbed her hand it felt cold and weird and Addie didn't like that feeling

"Bobby stop." Addie pleaded

"What I'm just trying to get you to dance." Bobby pulled her hand harder this time

The next second Bobby grip was offs her and there was a splash. Addison looked and Bobby Reyes was now in the pool. She looked to see who pushed him in.

Tim Riggins.

Tim looked at Addie "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, let me take you home." Said Tim

"You've been drinking." Addie pointed out

"I had 1 beer, I'll be fine." Said Tim

"Okay."

Matt came back outside with a beer in his hand and saw Bobby in the water and Tim and Addie talking

"Hey, what happened?" asked Matt

Before Addie could speak, Tim spoke

"You left her alone, and she was being harassed and I took care of it 7, I'm taking her home now." Said Tim

"Are you okay?" Matt asked with concern

"I'm fine Matt, nothing major." Addie reassured

"I can take her home if you want." Matt offered to Tim

"I've got it covered." Said Tim

"Bye Matt, I guess I'll see you at school." Said Addie

"Bye."

After Tim and Addie left, Matt was sitting alone thinking until Landry came over.

"How was hanging out with Addison?" asked Landry

"It was fine at first, but then I went to get a beer and then I come back like a minute later and she's with Tim and Tim tells me I left her alone and she was being harassed, I think she's mad at me even though she didn't sound it, and I think Riggins wants me dead." Said Matt

"If she didn't sound it she probably isn't, and why does Rigs want you dead?" asked Landry

"I don't know, probably because I left Addison alone and she was harassed." Said Matt

"Well aren't they like brother and sister, so he was probably being over protective of her like all brothers are." Said Landry

"Yeah I guess."

"So do you like her?"

"I don't know, the more I talk to her the more I want to talk to her, do you think I'm over my head?"

"Well, If you like her, you have it in for you, have you ever seen her with a guy like as a boyfriend? Said Landry

"No." said Matt

"That's because Jason Street and Tim Riggins made sure of that, to get to her, you have to get through them." Landry pointed out

"Thanks, for that Landry." Matt said sarcastically.

"No problem man." Landry said then patted Matt on the back while back took another sip of beer with a worried look on his face.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Tim and Addie were silent in the car. Until Addie spoke

"You didn't have to do that back there with Bobby, I could have handled him." Said Addie

"By the looks of it, I could say something totally different." Said Tim

"I don't need you looking out for me Tim, I was with Matt." Said Addie

"Saracen wasn't there when it happened so you weren't with him." Tim pointed out

"Whatever." Said Addie

"So how is Saracen?" asked Tim

"How's Tyra." Addie spit back

"Ouch, for that but anyway we broke up." Tim said

"I heard, and I heard about her and Smash." Addie said

Tim tightened his grip on the wheel from the mention of Smash's name.

"You were right though." Said Tim

"I'm right about a lot of things Tim, what are you talking about?

"Being a bad friend."

"Do you blame yourself for what happened to Jay, Tim?"

Tim didn't say anything he just focused on driving

"Because it wasn't your fault, you were on the other side of the field, nobody could have stopped it." Addie said

"How did you know?" Tim was quietly

"I know you." Addie said quietly

She was right; she was the only one beside Jay who really knew him. The only thing she doesn't know is that he kissed Lyla and kind of liked it but also felt guilty. He liked that Lyla needed him because Addie didn't need anyone because she's so independent and Jason has his family and he had no one. Addie and Jay could never found out about him and Lyla. He couldn't lose them but he can't stop with Lyla. Tim Riggins life got a whole lot more confusing.

They pulled up at the Street house and Addie got and before she closed the door she spoke

"Thanks for the ride home." She said with a smile

"No problem, Bye Addie." Tim said and drove away

Addie walked inside and her parents were still up reading and watching a football game

"Hey sweetie, how was the party?" asked Mitchell Street

"It's was fun, I made new friends." Said Addie

"See I told you, you would make friends joining the team." Said Joanne

She hated to admit it but her mom was right, without cheerleading she wouldn't have met Matt and she and him were good friends now.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed night mom and dad love you." Said Addie

"Love you too sweetheart." Both her parents said

Addie went upstairs to her room and got in her pjs and took her makeup and landed into bed and fell fast asleep with a smile on her face.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Longest chapter ever! You better review it!


	6. Chapter 5

Alright so the there was a chapter before this but I accidentally deleted it so I'm not gonna rewrite it because I only remember a little part of it. So Matt finds out that Coach is starting Voo Doo in the game against Arnett Mead. And he and Addie are studying at his house and they almost kiss but Tim and the guys interrupt and take Matt out so they can get back at the Tigers for vandalizing their locker room. Tim set up the plan because he knew Matt and Addie would be studying together.

Please Review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt, Tim, Bradley, and Smash were in the car on the way to Arnett Mead.

"Why are we doing this? We're going to get caught, Coach told us not to retaliate." Matt pointed out

"Matty do you honestly think that we weren't going to retaliate? When you mess with the Smash and the Panthers, you will regret it." Smash explained and was trying to keep his eyes on the road and talk to Matt.

"We don't even have stuff to trash their locker room with!" Matt pointed out

"We aren't trashing their locker room Saracen, we're trashing their QB's car, and we have some bats and a crowbar in the trunk." Explained Tim

Matt eyes went wide "Are you crazy!" he shouted

"Dude, you need to chill out and be a man." Said Bradley

"Shut up Fire crotch." Matt shouted

"So in you Matty because if not, we're dropping you off right here." Said Smash firmly

Matt thought for second, should he go with them? It was a stupid idea and they would be punished for it by Coach Taylor. But then Matt thought either way Coach is going to punish the team even if he doesn't go with the guys, and maybe it will be fun, like a team bonding thing.

"Fine, Just drive." Said Matt

Bradley, Tim, and Smash all cheered

About 10 minutes later they pulled up to the QB's house. Tim, Matt, and Bradley and got out of the car. Matt got the crowbar while Tim and Bradley got the bats, Smash was going to stay in the car and keep watch because it was his car.

Once they closed the trunk they ran over to the car and starting pounding it. Windows broke and sides were dented. About 1 minute after smashing the car, the front lights of the house came on.

"Get to the car." Smash shouted

Tim and Bradley quickly got to the car, but Matt was still wrecking it

Now the front door was open and Arnett Mead's QB shouted to inside the house

"Dad, they're messing with the car, come quick!" cried the Arnett Mead QB

"Matty come on!" Shouted Smash

"Saracen, get your ass in the car." Shouted Tim

Matt kept hitting, he looked up and saw the QB running towards him, he gave the car on last hit and jumped in the car, and they drove away

Matt was breathing loudly, and started laughing

All the guys joined in and they laughed all the way home satisfied with their victory.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It was the next day and Jason Street was lying in bed at the rehab center just waiting it for it to be time to turn on the game when all of sudden Lyla and Addie walked in with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Jason with a smile

"Just seeing you before we go to the game." Lyla said then gave Jason a kiss on the cheek

"And you also have another visitor." Addie said

Jason looked at the doorway when Coach Taylor walked in.

"Hey Coach, what are you doing here?" Jason asked

"We wanted to visit you before the game, just to let you know how much we miss you." Said Coach

Jason looked out to the doorway and there was a line of football players coming into the room each greeting Jason.

Jason had a smile plastered on his face when each teammate said something like an old memory or just get better man. He really needed this, lately he felt nothing will ever be the same again and that the team forgot about him.

Next in line was Matt who had a nervous look on his face. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he knew Jason could sense it.

"Hey Matt, your doing a great job out there and don't give up." Jason said then he and Matt pounded fists together.

Matt felt a little better with the advice from Jason. He really cared about Matt and didn't hold anything against him.

As he was walking out the door he locked eyes with Addie and they both gave quick smiles to each other. They hadn't talk since their almost kiss so they both felt a little awkward

_So that's why he was nervous_ Jason said to himself when he notices the silent interaction between Matt and his sister.

Last was Tim, he paused right before entering through the doorway. He hasn't seen Jason since the accident. He knew this was going to be hard

He started walking and the second he locked eyes with Jason, tears came out of his eyes. All the guilt he had about not watching out for Jason and wasn't able to stop and the way Jason was on a hospital bed with a neck brace overcame him.

"Hey" Jason said quietly

"Hey man, we miss you out there; it's not the same without you." Said Tim

"Miss you too Riggins, taking care of my girl and my baby sister?" asked Jason

_God _Tim thought. More guiltiness filled in him, he sleeping with his best friend's girl. He really hated himself right now

"Always." Tim answered to Jason's question

Jason nodded.

"Texas Forever?" Tim said

"Texas Forever." Jason said firmly

Tim gave Jason a hug and left with more tears in his eyes then he started with. He started wiping them so they team wouldn't think he was a wussy.

"We're going to go, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Lyla

Jason nodded then kissed Lyla before she left.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jay, I hope you liked the team visiting." Said Addie

"It really helped a lot and yeah I'll you tomorrow kid." Jason then hugged his sister.

When everybody left, Jason started crying because he was upset and relieved to finally see Tim.

Addie walked out of the room and saw Tim was ahead wiping the tears away.

"Tim" Addie called

Tim turned around. Addie noticed that his eyes were really red. She saw him crying in Jason's room. She had never seen him cry, not even when his fell out of tall tree and broke his arm and a rib when they were kids.

_Addie must think of a pussy for crying, _Tim thought

Addie walked up to Tim and gave him hugged. Tim accepts the embrace and breathed in Addie's scent, vanilla.

"Thank you. He needed that….and so did you." Addie said while still hugging Tim.

Tim nodded and then broke away from the hug.

They both walked out to the bus together to Arnett Mead.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

The game against Arnett Mead is almost starting as both teams are hyped up and ready to play. Everyone is expecting to see a good game from Voodoo Tatum and a Panthers win.

FNLFNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Really short chapter. But I haven't written on in forever so I wanted to get one on. I really do need reviews people, I like this story a lot and your feedback helps a ton!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 Week Later**

It's been one week since the game against Arnett Mead. We won the game but Voodoo left in the middle of the game after fighting with Coach Taylor about Voodoo not listening to him. Matt stepped in and helped finish the game with a win. The whole town was ecstatic, people we all in a good mood and things were turning for the better

The day after the game we found out that Voodoo broke recruiting rules and the win from Friday Night was being investigated. The night of the decision about the win was on. Everyone was ay the local hangout. I was with Tim and the rest of the football players. When they board decided they needed to investigate more, everyone was pissed.

After the board told them their news, Matt's friend Caster was complaining about how stupid football was and it pissed people off what made it worse Voodoo came in and he said racist things to Bobby Reyes. They almost got into a fight until Tim broke it up. _I know! Tim stopped at fight and wasn't involved! I was shock!_

When Bobby took his anger out on Caster outside in the parking lot and seriously injured him, he was arrested the next day. Matt and the rest of the team confirmed that Reyes started the fight. Bobby was now off the team and in jail. (**AN: I changed it from the episode where Matt didn't lie about anything happening)**

Voodoo and his family left the next day and screwed Dillon over by confessing to breaking recruiting rules and now Dillon was stripped of Friday's win.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Jason Street was lifting a small weight with his hand trying to help regain use of it. It was more difficult then he thought

He heard someone walking towards him and so he looked up and standing their was Tim with his hands in his pockets

"Hey 6." Tim said

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason in a pissed off tone. He was happy Tim came last week but he was pissed that it took so long for Tim to see him.

"I know, I get it, you're pissed at me so I'm going to make it up to you." Said Tim

"How are you going to that?" Jason asked with doubt in his voice

"By breaking you outta this place."

"I need to have permission to leave Rigs." Pointed out Jason

"Come on Street, let's go on a little adventure, I'm making it up to you."

Jason thought about it for a moment, he's could use some fresh air and not a hospital and it would be nice to hangout with someone beside Herc and the rehab staff.

"Will me wheelchair fit in the back of your truck?" Jason said looking over at Tim

Tim smiled. He could always talk Street into something even thought Jason knew it would be trouble if it involved Tim.

"Come let's go 6." Tim said

He helped Jason sneak out of the rehab center and lifted Jason into the passenger seat of the truck

"God what the hell are the feeding you here." Tim said struggling to hold Jason so he could get him in the truck

"Shut up Riggins, what's the matter too wimpy to lift a cripple?" Jason said taunting Tim

Tim finally got Jason in the truck and closed the back of the truck and got in the car.

"Oh no." Jason said

"What?" Tim asked then he looked at what Jason was looking at and there she was….Lyla Garrity looking pissed.

"Jason what the hell are you doing? You can't leave the rehab center!" shouted Lyla

"We're going on the trip wanna come?" asked Jason

"Jason your breaking the rehab centers rules!" Lyla pointed out

"Come on Garrity lighten up." Said Tim

"Tim can I talk to you for a second?" asked Lyla

Tim nodded and got out of the truck

Once they got somewhere that was out of an earshot from Jason Lyla started speaking.

"You really think this is a good idea even though what happened?" Lyla pointed

"What happened between us is over now because you ended it, we can put it behind us and give Jay a good day." Tim said bitterly

"Fine." Lyla said giving up

Tim and Lyla walked back to the truck and Lyla got in the middle between Jason and Tim. _How ironic is that? _Lyla thought when she noticed that she was in the middle between Jason and Tim

"I guess your coming?" Jason said with a smile on his face

"Well someone needs to watch you two." Lyla joked then kissed Jason

Tim felt even more awkward then

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Tim said then started the car

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Addie walked up to the door of the Alamo Freeze stopped and took a deep breath and went in

Matt was at the register reading a football magazine and watching Smash give girl's free ice cream while flirting with them.

"Baby Street come to see the Smash too?" asked Smash

Matt looked up and saw Addie standing next to the door smiling

"Not today Smash." Addie said then smiled at him said then looked over at Matt for a second and finally walked over.

Smash directed his attention back to the other girls there.

"Hey." Addie said quietly

"H-Hey what's up?" asked Matt in his nervous tone.

"Nothing really, you? Said Addie

"Yeah same, so um how did you do on that Spanish test?" asked Addie who was trying to muster up a conversation. It will still awkward between them because they haven't talked since their almost kiss

"I got a B+ thanks to you." Matt said greatfully.

"I'm glad you did well, about last week….." Addie began to trail off

"It's okay, we can forget it happened." Said Matt who didn't want it to make it obvious he liked her

"No it's okay, I kinda wanted it happen." Confessed Addie

"Really?" Matt said a little eagerly then he corrected himself so he didn't look like an idiot "I mean that's cool." Matt said in a deep voice

Addie laughed

"So I was wondering if you want to like hangout tomorrow night, like see a movie or something?" asked Matt

"Like a date?" wondered Addie

"Uh Y-y-ea if that's cool with you and it it's not I'm totally fine being friends, because I don't want us to stop be being friends If you don't be the same." Matt rambled

"Matt chill, I like you and I would love to go on a date with you." Said Addie

Matt exhaled loudly with a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure, I'll see you then." Addie said then kissed Matt's check and headed out the door

Matt brought his hand up to his cheek. He could feel the heat from his cheek from where Addie kissed him.

"Matty Matty Matty." Smash shook his head in disappointment

"What?" said Matt

"You have no experience on how to act around girls." Smash pointed out

"It's not that hard Smash." Matt said

"Well let's see, you get no ass and the Smash gets a lot of it so I think my ways work better." Smash said matter of factly

"Fine, what should I do?" Matt asked

"This will take a while Matty." Smash said then put his arm around him and began to Matt on how to get a girl.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"This is great, my best friend and my girl here with me just hanging out just like old times!" Jason exclaimed

More guilt filled in Tim and Lyla. What they did was stupid, they were just glad Jason didn't know. The 3 of them were on a boat just hanging out like old times. Lyla on Jason's lap and Tim was steering the boat.

"Tim do you remember when we did Pee Wee and after every game we would come out here and dream about being Panthers." Said Jason

"How could I not, this is where you and me had our first beer." Tim said with a smile when he thought of the memory

"Of course you remember the alcohol part of the memory." Lyla muttered

"That was the best part of it." Tim pointed out and Jason nodded in agreement

Lyla shook her head giving up. "What time is it?" she asked

Tim checked his phone. "7:30."

"We should head back the center is probably freaking out that your not their." Said Lyla getting of Jason lap.

"Yeah, we should head back." Said Jason

"Alright, we will be at the truck in 5."

Once they docked the boat, they got in the car and headed back to the rehab center. Once they pulled up to the rehab center half they staff was waiting with pissed of glares at them.

"We're back!" Jason said happily.

"We know Jason; you gave up quite a scare today." Said Phil one of the staff

Jason said goodbye to Lyla and Tim and headed inside with the rest of the staff and Tim and Lyla could hear him saying "Let's do this again." Tim and Lyla both laughed together.

"Jason had so much fun today, it was a good idea to bring him out." Said Lyla

"Yeah it was." Said Tim

"He can never know what happened." Said Lyla

"I know Lyla, I know." Tim said as they walked to Lyla's car

Jason wheeled up to his window in his room and looked down and saw Tim and Lyla. He smiled seeing them because he was so happy that they were their for him.

Once they stopped at Lyla's car and hugged Tim. Tim accepted the hug; it felt nice to be needed by someone.

Jason saw this and got a weird feeling inside. The way there were hugging didn't seem just friendish.

_Is there something going on between them? Of course not there are total opposites. And besides they would never do that me, I'm just paranoid, but they do seem close right there._

Jason turned away from the window and tried to shake away the thoughts as he got ready for bed.

FNLFNLFNFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNFL

Addie walked into Jason and Herc's room and noticed that it was empty.

"Looking for me?" said a familiar voice

"You wish, is Jay here?" Addie asked

"He's coming, jailbait." Said Herc

Ever since Herc met Addie he's always called her jailbait, she thought it was a funny nickname because it was so untrue but Jason hated it.

"Stop calling her that Herc." Said Jason as she wheeled into the room

"Jason it's a nickname, chill." Said Addie

"I need to talk to you alone." Jason said eyeing a Herc to get out of here.

"Well that's my cue, later jailbait and QB." Herc said as he wheeled out of the room.

Addie sat down on Jason bed. "So what's up?" she asked

"What is Tim and Lyla relationship?" asked Jason

"Um, friends I guess, like they've always been." Addie said confused

"Have they been spending a lot more time together?" asked Jason

"Well kinda, I mean yeah they do hangout a lot, why?" asked Addie

"I think there hooking up behind my back." Jason said bluntly.

Addie eyes went wide "Jay you're crazy Tim and Lyla would _never_ do that to you." she pointed out

"Yeah but I saw them last night after they dropped me off, they were hugging and not they way friends hug more like people who like each other." Jason explained

"Maybe you were misreading it, I'll ask Tim about it because he would not lie to me and I'm almost sure they there's nothing going on between them." Addie said forcefully

"Yeah, just tell me what he says."

"Will do, I gotta head back to school, free period ends in 15 and it takes 12 minutes to walk back." Explained Addie

"Alright, see you later kid." Jason said as he hugged his sister

"Bye Jay." Addie said as she headed out the door.

FNLFNLFNFLFNLFNL

Addie has been looking for Tim since she got back from the rehab center. She walked in by his locker and most rally girl lockers and he still wasn't their.

Addie decided that she should check the weight room.

When she entered through the weight room and there was a Tim lifting weights.

"Hey." Addie said to get Tim's attention

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Tim

"I need to ask you something and you need to be totally honest with me." Addie said with all seriousness

"Okay, what's up?" asked Tim as he lifting the weight up

"Are you and Lyla hooking up?" Addie said bluntly

Tim put the weight up on the rack and brought his body up. He couldn't believe Addie asked him that question.

"Why do you think that?" asked Tim trying to play cool and not seem nervous

"I don't think that, Jason's does, I just want to know, are you?" asked Addie

Tim had to lie, he couldn't tell Addie the truth, he would lose her and Jason for sure and they were like family too him.

"Of course not, there's nothing going on between me and Garrity." Tim reassured

"That's what I told Jason, he's just paranoid, you could never do something like that." Said Addie

Tim felt really crappy right there. He never lied to Addie before and that was the first time ever, hooking up with Lyla was the biggest mistake he ever made, and he made a lot of them.

"Yeah, so me and guys are going to the hangout spot, do you wanna come?" asked Tim

"I can't, I'm going on a date with Matt." Addie said very excited

"Oh fun." Said Tim trying not to hide the disappointed

"Well that was real convincing, what's wrong?" asked Addie

"I never expected you and Saracen dating." Tim said with his eyebrows furrowed

"We're not dating; we're just going on a date just testing it out." Said Addie

"Whatever you say, just be careful Addie." Said Tim

"Tim Riggins is telling me to be careful; yeah that's a good one." Said Addie

"Well I'm going, bye Tim." Said Addie

"Bye." Tim said

Addie left knowing that Jason had nothing to worry about. Tim and Lyla would never do that. Now she could focus on her big date with Matt.

When Addie left Tim felt like an ass. He lied to Addie and Jason. He knew one day this would catch up with him. He hoped to god this wouldn't happen in the near future.

FNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNFLFNLFNL

Wow! Really long chapter! Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 7

For the first time in a while, the Street family minus Jason sat down for a family dinner.

Addie told her parents about her date with Matt Saracen and they were totally fine with it, just as she thought.

"So what is time is Matt picking you up?" asked Joanne Street

"He said 8, but it will probably be a little after 8, I guess." Said Addie who took a bite of her chicken

"So what are you going to wear?" Joanne said with excitement

Joanne was so happy that her daughter was going on her first date. She knew once Addie joined the cheerleading squad, she would become more sociable and not just hangout at the rehab center or just with Julie or Tim. She was glad her daughter had close friends but she needed to broaden her horizons and make new ones.

"No idea yet, I'll probably just find something randomly and wear it." Addie shrugged

"Nonsense, this is your first date, you have to look great! I'll help you pick out something." Joanne said

"No mom it's okay, you don't have too." Addie began to say but she was cutoff by her mother

"No buts now go do the dishes and then meet me upstairs in your room and I'll have an outfit picked out and we will see how it looks on you." Joanne said making the final decisions with or without Addie's say or approval

Addie nodded, she lost the battle.

"Listen to your mom Addison, when we were dating in high school she always looked great." Said Mitchell Street

Her dad was silent most of the dinner while Addie and her mom talked.

Joanne blushed at Mitchell's comment. And reply with a shy "Thank you."

Normally Addie would be grossed out by her parent's intimacy but lately they've been fighting a lot because of the money issue The main problem was that they her parents had no saving left. They used it all on Jason's hospital and rehab center bills.

After everyone was finished with dinner, Mitchell went in the living room to watch a football game and Joanne went to Addie's room to pick out some clothes. Addie was left in the kitchen doing the dishes.

Once Addie was done with the dishes she walked upstairs and into her room where their were clothes on her bed and her mom was laying out some makeup.

"Oh hey sweetie, I have your outfit all picked out and I also picked out your makeup." Joanne said with a smile

"Um, okay." Addie said

"Okay so let me show you what you're wearing tonight, okay so I know you love your jeans so I picked that out but I'm going to dress them up with a lacey white camisole with a baby blue cardigan over it, and for shoes you can borrow my new plain white flats I got a few days ago, and you don't have any jewelry so their will be none of that, and for your hair just leave it straight, so what do you think?" asked Joanne who was out of breath from talking so much

"Uh sounds good, thanks mom." Addie said

Joanne smiled and kissed her daughter on the head then left the room.

Even though Addie thought that her mom was more excited about this date then her she was glad her mom was bonding with her more.

Once Addie got dressed and ready, she put some eyeliner and mascara on. She checked on how she looked and decided she was fine. The doorbell rang and Addie raced to the door.

She opened the door and standing there was Matt in jeans and a light green button down shirt. He smiled when he saw her.

"You look great." Matt mustered up from when he wasn't staring at her

"Thanks, you clean up good yourself." Addie reply

She let him in because her parents wanted to meet him first. It wasn't that big of a deal to her because she knew that wouldn't do anything.

Addie's parents walked in the hallway.

"Hi Matt, I'm Joanne." Joanne said then shook Matt's hand

"Hi." Matt said as she shook her hand

"Matt, hell of a game on Friday night." Her father said then as Matt shook his hand

"Thank you sir." Matt said. He was honored by the compliment that Mr. Street made.

"So you ready to go?" asked Addie

Matt turned to her and nodded. They left her house and were on their way to a movie.

"Your parents are nice." Said Matt who was trying to start a conversation

"Yeah they are, hey can I turn on the radio?" asked Addie

"Yeah sure." Matt said

Addie pressed the on button and loud screamo music came on. The loudness of the music made Addie jumped and heart stop.

Matt quickly turned it off. _Great way to start a date scaring the girl half to death_.

"You okay?" Matt asked

"Uh yeah, I didn't know you listened to screamo, I don't picture you as the screamo kinda guy." Addie said

"Oh trust me I don't like it, that's a CD Landry's band made and Landry was playing it in the car." Matt explained

"Wait Landry Clark is in a band, you've got to be kidding me." Addie said with pure shock

"Yeah I know, it's hard to believe." Said Matt

"Have they had any concerts or preformed anywhere?" asked Addie

"There in their garage band stage still, they preformed once but no one came to it but some weird kids." Matt laughed

"Aw poor Landry." Said Addie

"Poor me! I had to listen to screamo for 2 hours." Matt shouted

Both of them laughed

When they pulled up at the movie theater parking lot they noticed that any good that was playing was sold out

"Wow I guess that ruins our plans." Matt said who was really disappointed

"We can still see Mr. Fuzzy Kins Adventures, that's not sold out." Addie pointed out

"Oh yeah, sounds like a real blockbuster." Matt said sarcastically

Addie slapped him on the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" Matt asked while rubbing his chest where Addie hit him

"Be positive, I have an idea what we can do instead." Said Addie

"What is it?" asked Matt

"You'll see, do you know where the Woods is?" asked Addie

"Everyone knows where the Woods is." Matt said

"Drive there, and before you protest this idea, you will like it." Said Addie

Matt nodded and started driving to the woods. He was confused why would Addie want to go there but he figured she find something to do for fun.

They drove for about 10 minutes before they parked right in front of the woods. Once they both got out Addie ran into the woods.

Matt ran after her and trying to get her to slow down

"Addie stay with me, it's too dark for you to be alone." Said Matt

"I know where I'm going Matt, what you scared of the dark?" asked Addie who stopped running and was walking next to Matt

"No." Matt said no a deeper voice trying to sound more macho.

Addie laughed. They walked for 5 minutes when they got to a tree.

"Okay, so why are did we come here?" asked Matt

"Look up." Addie said

Matt looked up and there was a ladder hanging that lead to a tree house.

"Is this yours?" asked Matt

"Me, Jason, and Tim found it when we were kids, we fixed it up and came here a lot to hangout." Said Addie who started going up the ladder, "You coming or not?" asked Addie

Matt nodded and followed her up the ladder. Once they got in the tree house Matt looked around, it was big and nice.

"So what do you think?" asked Addie

"It's really….nice." Matt said who was still looking around

"Thanks, even though I'm not a little kid anymore I still like to go up here and just relax." Said Addie

"Do Jason and Tim come up here?" asked Matt

"Jason grew out of it and obviously can't get up it now, and Tim hasn't been up here since Jason stopped going." Said Addie

There were a couple of blankets to sit on so Matt and Addie sat down…very close to each other.

For the next hour Matt and Addie talked and play stupid games like thumb wrestling which Addie won once out of 10 times. After they talked about everything they just sat and looked at the stars.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Matt

"Of course I did, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Said Addie

They just stared at each other with no words. Matt leaned in and kissed Addie. Addie kissed him back. Matt put his hands on Addie waist while Addie put on arm around Matt's neck. After a minute of kissing they broke apart.

They just looked at each other.

"Did you feel…" Matt began to say but Addie cut him off

"Nothing." Addie said with disappointment in her tone

"Yeah." Matt said also disappointed who was now looking down at the floor.

Addie was so confused._ I like him and he likes me. Why their no were sparks, no fireworks, no rainbows and happiness. It was my first kiss and felt nothing. What if me and Matt are meant to nothing more then friends?_

Matt also didn't know what to think _what the hell! I liked Addie a lot and I get to finally kiss her but there's nothing there, she felt the same too. What do I say or do now? It's obvious we aren't going to go out._

"Maybe we aren't meant to be nothing more then friends I guess." Said Addie looking down at the ground

"I guess so." Matt said

"I'm sorry." Addie said

"For what?" asked Matt

"For wasting your time tonight, you should have been on a date with someone that you feel sparks with or something." Said Addie

"I don't regret tonight and I never will, I promise you that." Matt said then he hugged Addie.

"You ready to go?" asked Matt

Addie nodded

By the time they got to Addie's house it was 11:30 and Addie almost missed curfew.

"Thanks for tonight." Addie said

"I had a lot of fun Addie; I hope we can still be friends." Matt said

"Of course." Addie said and meant every word of it

"I guess I'll see you at school then?" wondered Matt

"Yeah, bye Matt." Addie said then hugged Matt.

"Bye." Matt said softly as Addie went into the house.

When Matt got home Landry was there waiting while watching tv.

"Hey man, how was your big date?" asked Landry

"Is my grandma asleep?" asked Matt

"Yeah, tonight went well for me, your grandma didn't put a spell on me so I'm all good, alright so tell me, did you get into Addison Street's funhouse?" asked Landry

"Man shut up, she's not some hook up and no it didn't work out, we kissed but we both felt nothing there so we decided to just be friends." Matt shouted but not too loud to wake up his grandma.

"Wow that sucks. All that time with her was wasted." Landry said

"I don't regret one minute hanging out with her, I can trust her and she's a good friend." Said Matt

"Well there are always the other girls at school, so nice talking with you but I've got to go my friend, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Landry said then patted Matt on the shoulder and left.

Matt exhaled loudly and headed for bed.

FNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Addie walked out of the main hallway to head upstairs but she was caught by her parents

"Hey honey how was your date with Matt?" asked Joanne

"It was good, but we decided to stay friends." Said Addie

"Aw honey I'm sorry." Said Joanne

"No mom I'm fine with it, me and Matt both agreed, we just want to be friends." Said Addie

"Alright, if you need to talk I'm here, goodnight." Said Joanne

"Night mom, night dad." Addie said as she was walking up the stairs.

Joanne turned to her husband and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitchell

"I thought this date would get Addie and Matt to date." Joanne said sadly

"You seem sadder about it then Addison, and trust me Jo, she's 15 there are going to be more boys and as much as I'm going to hate it, besides we have bigger things to worry about." Mitchell said

"I know, this bills with Jason's treatment are so expensive, they're worth it but I don't know we are going to survive with all we owe." Said Joanne said sadly

"We'll talk to the lawyers tomorrow about some solutions." Said Mitchell

"Mitch, I really think we should sue the coach and the school, we will get money and we can pay our debt and start living normal again…" Joanne trailed off but Mitchell throws the paper down hard that was in his hands and was mad about what his wife said

"We've talked about this before, we are not suing the school, the whole town will hate and shun us, think about Addison and how she will be treated, you don't sue the football team and it's coach and get out scot free." Mitchell said

Joanne sighed and left the room. She was done fighting tonight she just wanted things to be normal again.

FNLFNFLFNLFNFLFNLFNL

Addie was upstairs in her room getting ready for bed. She could hear her parents arguing about something but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She never knew what they were fighting about, she just figured it was about the lack of money they have."

When she got into bed she didn't feel tired. She wanted to talk to someone. So she texted Tim

"**Hey."** Addie sent

A minute later Tim's reply came. **"Hey, how was the big date with Saracen?" **

Addie replied **"Good and bad, how was hanging with the football players." **

Another minute later Tim's reply came back again **"The usual, beer and girls, so what happened, did he try anything with you." **

Addie rolled her eyes. **"No he didn't, we decided to be just friends." **

Tim replied back **"Are you happy about that?"**

Addie replied back** "Yeah, there was no sparks there it was the right thing to do"**

Tim said** "I'm glad, I would have to hate 7 then."**

Addie said **"Why would you hate him? Just because he was dating me?"**

Tim quickly covered himself** "No I meant like I would hate him because that your like my sister and I would have to hate my sister boyfriend." **

Addie replied **"Wow, guys are weird." **

"**Guys like Lando yes, guys like me no."**

Addie laughed** "Alright Tim, it was nice "talking" to you, goodnight." **She put away her phone then fell fast asleep

"**Night Addie." Tim said then shut his phone then sighed**

FNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Pretty long chapter! So guess Matt and Addie are done romantically? Who will Matt soon "notice?" How will people react when Tim and Lyla's affair goes public? What are Addie and Jason's parents going to do? All in the next chapter

Please Read in Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Herc were watching the Dallas Cowboys game against the Steelers and they were winning. Herc didn't understand football that well so Jason was "lucky" enough to explain to him the game

It's right before halftime when a knock on the door interrupted Jason's and Herc's conversation. They looked at the door with Addie standing there and one of her eyebrows in the air

"Am I interrupting your little date Jay?" asked Addie

"Nah, I'll leave the dating to you." Jason shot back. He gave her a grin like he always did when he teased her

"Not funny" Addie said who was becoming red in the face from embarrassment

"Well someone's a little defensive, date didn't go well?" pried Jason

Herc laughed "Look QB she's getting red in the face."

"That's none of your business, and shouldn't you be getting back to watching the Cowboys suck?" asked Addie

"For your information, the Cowboys are winning unlike to Patriots who lost today, and I'm your brother so your love life is my business." Explained Jason

Addie scoffed "It's only halftime." she mumbled

Herc finally broke into Jason and Addie's banter. "You right its halftime, and that means the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders are going to do their thing that I love so much so maybe you two should carry this outside." Herc suggested

"Shut up Herc." Jason and Addie said at the same time

"So you going to tell me how it went or am I going to ask Matt about it." Jason warned

"There's nothing to tell." Addie shot back

"Right…like I'm going to believe that. So what are you two now? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Friends...." Jason trailed off

"Friend's with benefits?" Herc piped in

"You sure as hell not be friends with benefits." Jason said

Addie rolled her eyes and gave up. "No were not anything at all. We're friends we both decided so there, now we can drop it."

Jason softened up after what Addie said. "Look, I'm sorry I went all crazy on you but come on your almost 16 and your going to date and I don't like it and never will, all brother's feel that way about their sisters."

"I guess." Addie shrugged

"But to get off that topic, I'm playing in a quad rugby scrimmage tomorrow." Jason said

Addie's face brightened up with Jason's news

"Oh my god Jay! That's great! What time is it at?"

"Noon til one."

"Ugh, I can't go that's during two classes where I have major test's in that I can't miss, I'm sorry." Addie said with disappointment

"It's okay, it's just a scrimmage, there will be more." Jason said

"Yeah I guess, well lunch is almost over so I should get back to school, good luck with your game!" Addie said as she hugged her brother goodbye

"Will do." Jason said

As Addie was leaving Herc called out to her

"Bye jailbait."

Addie and Jason both rolled their eyes.

FNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Back at school Matt and Julie were in English class. They had to do group work today and Matt and Julie were chosen to be partners. Both felt uncomfortable since Julie is Addie's best friend and Matt and Addie aren't a "thing" anymore

"So um what you want to write about for the report?" asked Julie

"I-I-Don't know, it's up to you, I'll be f-fine with a-anything." Matt stuttered

Julie could pick up on Matt's nervousness and couldn't blame him. Now that things with Addie ended they didn't know what to say with each other.

"I think we should write about the Enlightenment Era so we can branch off to the many things it affected." Julie offered

"Sounds good." Matt said

Julie was now fed up with this awkwardness. "Look, I know this is awkward for us but it's not like you and Addie broke up, you just decided to be friends, so we should just act normal like we always do when we all hangout."

"Really, Addie didn't tell you to hate me or anything?" asked Matt

"We're talking about Addie here, she would never do that." Explained Julie

Matt nodded in agreement

"So can we just act normal like always?" asked Julie

"Yeah, and the idea for Enlightenment sounds good." Said Matt

Together they worked on the project.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

**The Next Day**

Tim and Lyla decided to skip some classes to go see Jason's first quad rugby game, today was the first day Lyla ever skipped and she felt a little cool inside for doing it. They watched Jason game and he did really well.

Herc stole the ball from him a few times and scored but Jason also scored a lot too. You could tell Jason was having the time of his life out there. Tim and Lyla wee glad Jason was happy again and starting a new sport.

Jason took many glances at Tim and Lyla during the game and saw the way they looked at each other. He knew there was something going on between, even Herc agreed with him. Jason put all those feelings away as best as he could to put his all into the game just like he did with football.

It was now after the game and Jason wheeled up to where Tim and Lyla were waiting for him. Lyla kissed Jason for his amazing job out there and Tim got to Jason's level to congratulate him.

All of the sudden Jason's fist came out of no where and punched Tim hard in the face. Tim stumbled to the ground and Lyla screamed Jason's name for what he did

Jason wheeled up to Tim to punch him again but Lyla got into the way.

"You'll steal a cripple's girl, but you won't fight a cripple." Screamed Jason

"Jason!" shouted Lyla

Tim got up and he was shocked that Jason knew. _How could he have known?_

Tim didn't no what to say to Jason, he fucked up and now he paid the price. Tim turned around to leave the building and hearing Jason say something that would haunt him the rest of his life

"You're a coward Riggins, always have always will be." He shouted

Once Tim left Lyla confronted Jason

"Jason what the hell did you do?"

"I know about you and Tim, I put two and two together and it all makes sense, and don't deny it Lyla." Jason said bitterly

Lyla had tears in her eyes, things were now falling apart and the mistakes she made have come back to haunt her.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jason said who looked at Lyla straight in the eye

Lyla whimpered and that was the answer Jason needed to know the truth.

"Jason please." Lyla began to say but she was cutoff by Jason

"Go Lyla, just go." Jason couldn't even look at Lyla right now. He turned around and left Lyla standing alone crying.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Over the next few hours rumors about Tim and Lyla hooking up were all over the school, news spread of Jason punching Tim and people even said Tim made the first punch. A lot of people were mad at Tim and Lyla for what they did.

Lyla's cheerleading friends wouldn't even speak to her at all. And Tim's teammates shunned him too. The only person who didn't hear the rumors yet was Addie.

Addie walked into the cafeteria and spotted Matt and Julie talking. She was glad to have friends like them; she and Matt were acting normal so she was happy about that too.

"Hey guys." Said a cheery Addie

"Hey." Both Julie and Matt said who were confused why Addie was so happy, didn't she hear the rumors? The both thought she probably didn't so they decided not to mention it all. It wasn't there place to tell her what happened

"So what's up?" asked Addie

"Nothing." Both Matt and Julie replied at the same time

Addie could sense the tension at the table and wanted to know what was wrong.

Addie set down her books to confront them.

"Okay what is up? Y'all acting like something's wrong." Said Addie

"No No, everything's fine." Assured Julie, Julie gave Matt a look to agree with her

Matt notice the message Julie was sending him and cleared his throat. "Yeah, everything is just fine." Said Matt

Lois now ran over and sat next to Addie. Julie could tell Lois had news to share, and she hoped to god it wasn't about the rumor with Tim and Lyla

"Oh My God, did you guys hear what went on today with Jason Street, Lyla, and Tim. I can not believe that Tim and Lyla were hooking up behind Jason's back and then Tim punched Jason." Lois shrieked

Both Julie and Matt tried to give her a look to shut up, now.

Addie heard what Lois said and choked on her water. Lois couldn't have possibly said Tim and Lyla were hooking up.

"What? That's not true, they would never do that, Tim told me there was nothing going on between them, tell me she's wrong guys." Addie defended then looking at Julie and Matt to agree with her

They said nothing and looked at the ground and very guilty looking.

Addie understood, the new about the rumors. She needed to leave now. She noticed that everyone was staring at her it was obvious people were talking about her.

"I need to go." Addie said as she gathered her books and began to leave

"Addie…" Matt said to try to get Addie to come back but he new it was unless, he could tell she was hurt by the rumors.

"Nice job Lois." Said a very pissed off Julie

"What I didn't know that she didn't know!" shouted Lois

Addie didn't know how she got to Tim's locker but she was right there and Tim was there putting books in his bag and people were staring at him.

Addie went over to Tim's locker and slammed it shut

Tim jumped a little by the sudden shutting of his locker and looked down and saw a very pissed Addie. She didn't give him the chance to speak

"Are the rumors true, and don't you dare lie to me." Addie said in a low voice

Tim couldn't say anything to her, he fucked up and he muster up anything to say to her."

"So they are true." Addie understood by Tim's silence

Tim nodded with what Addie said

"How could you! How could you do that to Jason, he's been through so much and you do something like this? You also lied to me, TOO ME Tim, how could you!

"Addie…" Tim said softly

"Don't you dare say anything, I stuck up for you when Jason thought about you and Lyla hooking up, but I told him I knew you and you wouldn't never do something like to him, because you were his best friend but I guess that means nothing to you." Addie said with tears in her eyes

"Addie let me explained." Tim tried to say

"Explain what how you slept with you best friend's girlfriend and lied about it, you don't need to explain anything and you punched Jason!" Addie said loudly

"I didn't punch him, he punched me." Tim explained

"How am I suppose to believe you, you might just be lying because that's what you do to people you care about, on second thought if you cared about me and Jay you wouldn't do lie to our faces, just stay away from me, for good. I can't believe I trusted you." Addie said then walked off crying

Tim called out her name but it didn't do anything, Addie just kept walking. Tim punched his locker in frustration and it left a big dent. He didn't walk to class instead he left school, he was done with it today, He knew this would bite him in the ass one day but not as soon as he thought. He really hated himself right now, he lied to only people who gave a damn about him and he betrayed there trust. No wonder they hated him

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNFLFNLFNL

Long chapter! Read and Review!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Addie's opinion, today sucked

It was the last period of the day and she was in Math class with Mr. Wheeler. Today they were talking about how to set up a proof but she wasn't paying attention at all she could think about was Tim and Lyla and how they hooked up….more than once.

The thought of them together made knots in Addie's stomach and shivers run up her spine. Right now she hated them for what they did to Jason, and how what they did to her. All day people were staring at her and whispering and she wanted to scream at them and tell them to mind their own business. Finally the bell rang ending the school day and as Addie gathered her books, Beth Millbury walked up to her

"Hey Addison." Said Beth

Addie had no idea why Beth came to talk to her and frankly she didn't care, she just wanted to go practice to get that over with so she could go home.

"Hi Beth…..." Addie trailed off

"I heard what happened with Tim and Lyla. That's just awful; you have got to be in so much pain right now." Beth said trying to sound like she cared when she didn't

_Not as much pain you will be if you don't go away _Addie thought but instead she tried to be nice

"Uh sure, look Beth I've got to go…" Addie trailed but was cutoff my Beth

"The truth is I've never trusted Lyla and I'm not surprised she did this unlike everyone else who thinks she could do no wrong. She always been so shady and definitely not good enough for your brother, maybe I should come by today and see him, he could use a friend right now." Beth suggested

_Yeah I highly doubt Jason wants to see you, stop trying to be like Lyla you phony _Addie thought and she was about to say that to face Beth's face when a voice cut her off.

"You know Beth, it looks like she doesn't want to talk to you so maybe you should go and take your fake and pathetic act with you." Said a tall blonde

Beth turned to the tall blonde and Addie could tell that she was armed with a bitchy comment but it wouldn't do much to the tall blonde.

"Aw, what's wrong Tyra? Upset that your boyfriend is sleeping with the girl you hate?" Beth sneered with an evil smile

"Ex boyfriend and no Tim would never sleep with a skank like you." Tyra said with a smile and looked down at Beth with disgust.

Beth scoffed and turned back Addie who was smiling and trying to hold back the laughter from Tyra's comments to Beth.

"Whatever you need to believe Tyra, See you at practice Addison, don't be late." Beth warned and walked away

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." Addie called out and then she turned to Tyra

"Thanks, she was about to get bitch slapped. Lucky for her you showed up." Addie said

"My mistake for coming over then." Tyra laughed and then thought of an idea

"Hey do you need a ride home?" asked Tyra

Addie totally forgot about getting home, Tim or Lyla was usually her ride since football and cheerleading ended at the same time.

"Yeah I do, but I doubt you want to wait an hour and half for cheerleading practice to end." Addie said

"Skip it." Tyra said automatically

Addie laughed at the idea "I can't, we have a game tomorrow."

"So you want to practice on the field with Tim, Lyla, and Beth there?" Tyra asked

"I don't want to but, my mom wouldn't like me missing practice and I don't want to deal with her on top of that." Said Addie

"Fine suit yourself, bye Addison." Tyra said then walked away

"Bye." Addie called out and then left to go to practice

15 minutes later Addie walked out on the field where the football players and cheerleaders were practicing

She walked up to where the cheerleaders were stretching and started to stretch.

"You're late Street." Called out Beth

"Deal with it." Addie answered back frustrated

Addie could hear Beth mutter insults at her and she didn't care. When she looked down she noticed someone was standing in front of her. She hope it god it wasn't Beth she was too tired to talk to her when she looked up it wasn't Beth, it was Lyla

"Addison, can we talk." Lyla asked politely

"I have nothing to say to you." Addie said bluntly and turned so her back faced Lyla

"Can I explain to you what happened so you don't believe all the rumors?" Lyla asked

"Why shouldn't I believe the rumors they're all true." Addie shot back

Lyla gave a sigh realizing that this will be hard

"Alright just please let me explain?" Lyla pleaded

"No Lyla, I don't care what you have to say." Addie said

"I'm sorry." Lyla said softly

"Sorry isn't going to take back all the pain you caused and it's not going to take back what you and Tim did, just stay away from me and Jason." Addie said then through down her pom poms and walked off the field.

She didn't care if the all cheerleaders and football players were watching, she didn't care of Beth Millbury was yelling at her to come back and was going to bitch at her tomorrow, she didn't care that she was going to have to walk home, she just didn't care anymore

By the time she got to her front porch, it was getting dark out and cold. She was so tired she just wanted to go into her bed and sleep. Before she opened the front door, she could here her parents yelling at each other.

"Joanne, we are not suing the school, how many time do I have to tell you!" yelled Mitchell Street

"I am whether you like it or not Mitch, let's face it we can't pay the bills and we have no money, the banks calls us everyday and we're going to lose the house and live on the streets, I am suing the school for money and I don't care if it ruins our reputations if you can't agree with me then you can leave and I can call me my lawyer about our separation." Joanne Street yelled back

"Fine, ill be at a hotel if you need me." Mitchell yelled

"Trust me I won't." Joanne yelled back

Mitchell walked through the door and didn't notice Addie hiding so they wouldn't see her; he pulled out and left for the hotel.

About a minute later, Addie got out of hiding and her tears were pouring out and she needed to leave and she didn't know where she would end up. She walked for an hour till she got to the one place she could go."

She knocked on the door and waited a second before someone opened it

He stood there in the doorway wearing sweats and a t-shirt with a jacket over it confused on why Addie was there still in cheerleading uniform with tears all over her face and old tear stained and her eyes all red

"Addie?" asked Matt

"Hi, I need to talk to someone and you're the only person who can I talked to." Addie said between sniffling then she shivered from the sudden gush of wind, Matt notices it.

He automatically took off his jacket and put it around and led her inside. Addie could hear Matt's grandma snoring from her room and Matt led her to his and Addie sat on the bed and Matt sat next to her and faced her.

"Addie what's wrong?" Matt asked with concern in his voice

"Everything, the whole thing with Lyla and Tim, and my brothers miserable and won't talk, everyone on the squad is going to bitch at me for leaving practice especially Beth who I just want to punch right now, and my dad left tonight and is now staying at a hotel, I think my parents are separating, and to top it all off my mom is suing the school so she can pay the bills and if we don't get money will lose the house and everything and I just don't know what to do anymore Matt. Everything's falling apart and I can't stop it no matter how hard I try." Addie then put her head in her hands and started sobbing

Matt didn't know what to say and there was nothing he could say that could help so instead he hugged her and she was in his arms and crying on his shirt . He needed to be there for her because no one else was and he held her in his arms till she fell asleep.

After he set Addie on his bed he stood up and a blanket to put over Addie so she wasn't cold and blankets from himself so he could sleep on the couch and right before he headed for the couch. He thought of Tim and how the guy who Addie trusted more then himself and anyone except Jason hurt her and he swore he'd protect Addie from getting hurt by him ever again.

FNLFNFLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNFLFNL

Sorry for the long delay, I've been so busy and my internet would not work! I hope you like the chapter! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 10

Come on people I need reviews! This is my favorite story out of all the stories I'm writing I want you to tell me how you like it! REVIEW!!!!!!! haha I'm done ranting now. Oh by the way if you want to be my beta message me!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Addie opened her eyes she had no clue where she was. She sat up and looked around and saw football posters and drawings then she realized she was in Matt's room and that made her remember all the horrible things that happened yesterday.

She heard voices from the kitchen and got up to see what was going on. She looked down and notices she was still in her cheerleading uniform, it's a good thing that the cheerleaders have to wear their uniforms today and did not want to go home at all.

She walked out of Matt's room and saw Matt making pancakes in the kitchen and talking to his grandma while she was eating them

"Thank you, Matthew these are very good." said Lorraine Saracen

"Thanks Grandma." Matt said and then looked up and saw Addie standing there "Hey." Matt said to her

"Hey, hi Mrs. Saracen." Addie said turning to Matt's Grandma

"Oh hello Addison, Matthew told me you needed a place to sleep last night so I hope you slept well." Lorraine said between eating her pancakes

"Yes I did thank you for letting me stay here last night ma'am." Addie said

"Grandma, Addie and I have to head to school; don't forget to take your pills." Matt said then went in his room quick and got his backpack.

"Bye Mrs. Saracen." Addie said and noticed Matt who was waiting for her at the front door was missing something.

"Matt you're missing something." Addie said

Matt gave her a questioning look and then looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing his jersey that the Panthers had to wear today since they had a game.

"Oh." Matt said and ran to his room and a minute later he came out with his jersey.

"Come on Superstar." Addie called

Matt and Addie got into the car and headed to school

"Thanks for letting crash at your place; I really didn't want to go home." Addie said

"Its fine, you're okay now right?" asked a concern Matt

"Yeah, It just sucks ya know? Two people I trusted screwed my brother over and I'm protective of him and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Like your brother being protective of you." Matt pointed out

"Jay and I aren't like most brothers and sisters." Addie said

"I wouldn't know, it's just me. You're okay though? I mean you were really upset last night like I've never seen someone like that ever." Matt said

"I'm fine Matt really, but thanks for just being here." Addie said

"Anytime." Matt said who now looked like he was hiding something

"You're hiding something. What is it? Don't tell me you're sleeping with Lyla too." Addie joked

"No not that." Matt said but he smiled at the thought of it _Lyla is really hott_

"No but some of the guys on the team came up to me yesterday and they want to get back at Riggins for yeah know." Matt said not wanting really mention it "And they wanted me to join them."

"Did you?" asked Addie

Matt shook his head "I told them I really don't want to be a part of it because of you and all, but I don't think I stop them so whatever they wanted to do to Riggins they most likely did last night."

"You really went against the guys like that?" asked a shocked Addie

"Yeah, I mean they were mad about it but they'll get over it." Matt said

"Your different then most guys Matt Saracen." Addie said

"Your pretty different yourself Addie Street." Matt said back

Addie smiled at and Matt as he was parking into a parking lot and they got out of the car.

"I'm going to the library to meet Julie, thanks for the ride Matt." Addie said

"Anytime." Matt said as he headed to the field

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie walked into school and headed for the library and found Julie doing homework

"Hey Jules." Addie said as she sat down across from her

"Hey what's up?" asked Julie

"Nothing much, you?" Addie asked back

"Same, so about yesterday....I wanted to tell you but Lois kinda ruined that." Julie said but Addie cut her off

"No No it's fine, it's not your fault." Addie assured

"I know but I feel horrible." Julie admitted

"Don't I mean I was in a bad mood yesterday and even this morning but I can't control what happened and I'm just going to focus on people I care about." Addie said

"Wow you're crazy." Julie said then laughed and Addie laughed along with her.

'"Shut up." Addie said between laughing and smacked Julie's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyla walked in the rehab center with a box of Jason's favorite cupcakes, hoping for him to forgive her and take him back.

The whole way to the room the staff that knew Jason gave her dirty looks. Once she finally got to Jason's room she sees him removing pictures of them of the bulletin board into the trash.

"Jason." Lyla said as she began tearing up

Jason looked up at Lyla and he looked pissed. "What do you want Lyla?"

"I'm sorry okay, with Tim and everything I love you." Lyla said who now was sobbing

"How many times have you slept with him?" Jason asked

Lyla didn't say anything she just started crying more. She loved him so much and she made a mistake wanted him to hold her again.

"You need to leave." Jason said not looking at her anymore.

Lyla knew there was no hope right now and headed for the door. When she got to the door she put the cupcakes on the floor and left in tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day wasn't so bad for Addie, there were still people talking about Tim and Lyla but it wasn't focused on her anymore and she was thank full for it. She was kinda excited about tonight, it was going to be a huge game against Westerby and there was going to be a huge party at this guy Jared's house afterward and Addie was going to go with Matt and Julie. It was now the end of the day and Addie was at her locker getting all her books for the weekend.

"Hey." Julie called to get Addie's attention

"Hey, excited for tonight?" asked Addie

"Yeah as long someone doesn't puke on my pants like last time." Julie said remembering that "fun" memory

Addie laughed "Well just stir clear of people who looked green."

"Yeah, hey do you want to come to dinner at my house tonight, it will just be me and my parents." Julie offered

Addie thought about it and sounded like a good idea, she wasn't ready to go home but she had to get clothes for the party tonight.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, but I have to go home and get clothes for tonight." Addie explained

"Alright, my mom can pick you up at your house at 4?" Julie asked

"Sure, see ya then." Addie said then closed her locker and headed out the door to walk home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Addie finally got home she noticed that she was home and alone got her clothes together quickly and down stairs and when she was on the last step the front door opened and in walked her mother and when she looked up her face filled with joy and she dropped her purse and hugged Addie.

While Joanne hugging her Addie stayed there not moving or embracing the hug she was still pissed off at her mom. When her mother broke away her grabbed Addie by the shoulders and had a stern looked her face.

"Addison Joanne Street. Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." Joanne said sternly

"If you were so worried about me why didn't bother calling Matt's house or even Julie's since they are my friends." Addie said bitterly

"I called Tim and he said he didn't see you since school and I thought he would know where you were since you two are friends." Joanne defended

Addie scoffed of course her mother didn't hear this one rumor unlike all the others she's heard.

"Yeah well Tim isn't my friend anymore so you called the wrong person Mom." Addie shot back

Joanne looked shocked at the news she didn't bother to ask. "Why didn't you come home last?"

"I did, when I came home I heard you and Dad arguing and deciding to separate, how could you? Just let him leave like that, are family is screwed up enough right now and you just let him leave!" Addie shouted

"Addison please, your father and I relationship as been strained since the accident, we're better off not being together." Joanne tried to explained

"How about you think about Jason and I, since it will effect us the most and your only fighting because we might lose the house and we have no money." Addie said cutting her off

Joanne eyes widen at the fact Addie knew about the money problems "How did you know about that?"

"I heard you and dad screaming at each other when I came home, god Mom if you sue the school do you understand how badly people are going to treat me and this family? People in this town will turn against us and we won't be the golden family anymore." Addie said bitterly

Joanne's face softens and she didn't know what to say to her own daughter _What kind of mother am I? I don't even know how to talk to my own daughter_.

A honk of a car horn disrupted the conversation and Addie looked out the window and saw Julie and her mom waiting in the car.

"I'm going to the Taylor's for dinner before the game and staying the night, I don't know when i'll be home and don't wait up."

"You're not going." Joanne said sternly

"And stay here with you and have real heart to heart to heart, no thanks." Addie said sarcastically and walked out the door and headed to the car. Joanne just stood there and wonders what she did wrong.

When Addie opened the car door and climbed in

"Hey Julie, hey Mrs. Taylor

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" asked Tami

"I'm good ma'am, how are you." Addie said

"Nervous about this game, I swear if we don't win this game we won't see Eric till he retires." Tami joked

The girls laughed.

"So Addison, we're having chicken with cornbread, I hope you like it." Tami said

"I love it." Addie said

"How did I know?" Tami asked with a smile on her face

"Because I told you." Julie piped in

"Good job Jules, you ruined it." Tami smirked

Addie laughs._ God Julie and Mrs. Taylor have such a great relationship, they can joke around all the time, god they're the perfect family._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dinner at the Taylor's was more fun then ever. Coach Taylor and Addie had a battle of the wits that made Tami and Julie laughing the entire time.

Julie and Addie got up and cleared the dishes." Thank you for having me over for dinner." Addie said

"Anytime Addison, dinner is much more entertaining with you there." Coach Taylor said

"What time is it?" asked Julie

Coach Taylor looked at clock and realized he was late, he set down is drink and kiss Tami and Julie and as he headed out the door, Addie wished him luck.

"Addison sweetie, we'll drive you to the field and thank you for doing the dishes." Tami offered

"Thank you ma'am." Addie thanked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half and hour later they headed to the game and Addie separated with Tami and Julie and headed to where the cheerleaders were stretching.

"Wow your on time Street, I'm surprised." Beth said and pack of posse laughed at her "funny" joke

"What can I say Beth, I live to surprise you." Addie shot back which wiped the smirk off Beth's face

Addie started to stretched and looked around and saw Tim doing even jumping jacks with the team and Lyla wasn't there. As soon as she thought about Lyla she came out of the locker room. All the cheerleaders' eyes were on her and started whispering about her. She didn't want to apart of that, even though she hated Lyla, she didn't gossip about people.

Now the Westrby Eagles are coming out from their locker room and walk by the Panthers, Addie hears some of the Westrby players say something to the Panthers now a pushing and shoving has broken out and it takes 5 refs and coaches to break it up. Coach Taylor calls all the Panthers to go inside the locker room again and he doesn't look happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the locker room, Coach Taylor was giving the guys a talk before they go out to play Westrby

"Alright gentlemen this is it, we're playing Westrby and we all know they're a good team, I want you to go out there and get it together and play smart, clear eyes full hearts."

"CAN'T LOSE." the Panthers shout.

It is now kickoff, the game has begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 4th quarter and score is 0-0 and the Panthers and they have the ball. Riggins and Smash have been shut down by the Wesrtby defense. Smash Williams gets a handoff and is tackled hard by the middle linebacker. On another play, Smash catches a screen and is hit hard by Westrby defense again. The Panthers now have the football deep in their own territory. A play is called and a player on the Westrby hits Riggins hard and tackles him for a Safety and Riggins is hurt.

_God please let him be okay _Addie prayed. Even though she's was majorly pissed at Tim, she didn't want him to get hurt. Tim is moving but Smash is helping Tim off the field.

While all this is happening girls in the stand are taunting Lyla

"Hey Lyla what does Tim prefer, boxers or briefs?" one girl asked

"She wouldn't know, she only seen him with them off." The other girl says back.

Lyla tries to ignore the girls and just focus on the game but of the sudden one of the girls throws a drink at her. She's now covered in soda and Lyla runs of the field.

Westrby is winning the game 2-0.

Coach Taylor asks the team doctor who is treating Riggins if he is okay.

"He hurt his shoulder badly, he shouldn't go back in." the doctor informed

"Coach I'm fine, I can go back in, please we need this." Tim pleaded

Coach Taylor turned to Tim "You think you've got one more play in ya?"

Tim nodded.

Coach Taylor gives him the okay to go out into the field. The team is waiting for him in the huddle. When he gets there the whole team is encouraging him for going out there even though he's hurt, even the guys who vandalized his car last night who have now forgiven him(**AN: That's what they did to Tim for hooking up with Lyla)**

The new play has started and Saracen gets the snap and pitches the ball to Smash. Tim Riggins makes a huge block on Junior Silverio and Smash sprints all the way for a touchdown. The Dillon Panthers win the game thanks a lot to Tim's big block.

The football team and everyone in the stands are happy and they are celebrating. Smash goes to his family and Addie and Julie each hug Matt. The town of Dillon is now full of happiness and confidence that maybe they still have a shot at the State Championships.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! Beta needed!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the amazing win against Westrby Addie and Julie headed back to the Taylor's house to get ready for this kid Jared's after party. They both took showers and dried their hair. Julie curled her hair and left her bangs straight while Addie had to her hair teased (**AN: you know that hairstyle where your hair is half up**). Julie changed into low rise medium color jeans with holes in them and wore a red halter top and wedges for shoes. Addie changed into tight dark wash jeans that made them feel like second skin and for a shirt she wore a yellow and green striped tube top. For makeup Julie put on mascara and bronzer while Addie put on black eyeliner and mascara and bronzer. Both girls looked into the mirror and decided they looked perfect.

"What time is Matt picking us up?" asked Julie while fixing her bangs

"He said around 10ish and Landry's coming too." Addie said spraying her Abercrombie perfume on.

"Seriously those two are never apart. There like a married couple or something, oh spray me some of that." Julie said pointing to the perfume. Addie started spraying on Julie a little too much and Julie started coughing

"Whoa way too much, god I can taste it." Julie said and the girls started laughing

A knock on Julie's door stopped the laughter and Mrs. Taylor walked in

"Hey girls, don't you two look nice."

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor, and thanks for letting me stay the night." Addie said

"Anytime Addison, we love having you here." Tami said

The door bell rang and all 3 girls walked out of Julie's room and headed for the front door.

Julie opened the door and there was Matt and Landry standing there.

"Hey guys." Julie greeted

"Hey." Matt and Landry said at the same time.

"Ready?" asked Matt

"Yeah." Addie and Julie both said

"Hold it." said Coach Taylor

The 4 teenagers stopped and turned to him.

Coach Taylor looked at Julie and Addie's outfits and had a questioning look on his face.

"Addison, do your parents let you go out like that? Cause I know I'm not letting Julie out looking like that." Coach Taylor informed

"Dad chill, what I'm wearing is fine and Addie's parents trust her." Julie pointed out

"Honey, the girls looked fine." Tami interrupted and then handed the girls their coats like any mother would

"Fine, you have the girls home by 12:30 and no later, understood?" Coach Taylor said sternly to Matt and Landry

"Yes sir." Matt and Landry said

"Alright, you kids have a fun night now." Coach Taylor said as the kids headed out the door and into the car and off to the party.

Tami started laughing and Eric turned to her

"What?"

"Honey you're so cute when you're protective, they're good girls and plus Matt and Landry are good guys." Tami said

"I know Matt and that Lance kid are good guys but still I'm a father it's what I do." Eric defended

Tami kissed Eric "Come let's go watch a movie on couch all cuddled."

Eric rose his eyebrows at the idea "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." together they headed to the couch laughing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt pulled up to the curb next to Jared's house and all the kids got out of the car

"This place is packed." Matt said

"The more people the better in my opinion." Addie said

They headed into the party and it was packed just like Matt said it was.

"Jared's parents have got to be really laid back from letting him have a party like _this." _Julie said

Landry scoffed "Jared's parents went to Hawaii, they have no idea about the party."

"Let's go get some drinks." Matt said to Landry and they headed off

"Come on Julie let's dance." Addie said grabbing Julie's hand and bringing Julie to the dance floor

The girls started dancing to the music and some guys they knew and some the didn't know were dancing with them. Addie was so filled with energy right now so dancing burning it off.

10 minutes later Matt and Landry finally found Julie and Addie dancing.

Matt and Landry got their attention and handed them beer.

"Thanks." Julie said as she took a sip

"Yeah bringing a girl beer, talk about a gentleman." Addie joked

Some girl now walked up to the group and looked at Landry

"Hey wanna dance?" the girl asked. She had short blonde hair and was wearing almost no clothing.

Landry's eyes widen and nodded and left with the hot girl.

Matt, Julie and Addie started laughing.

"Landry can get a girl but I can't." Matt said shocked

"How about you and Julie go dance, while I go walk around." Addie offered

"You sure you're fine alone?" Matt asked. He knew what could happen at parties

"I'll be fine, now go dance." Addie said before she left

Matt and Julie turned to each other.

"So do you w-w-want to d-d-d-ance?" Matt asked shyly. _Why am I nervous around her it's Julie! Calm down Saracen._

"Sure." Julie said shyly as she grabbed Matt's hand headed to the dance floor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie started walking around and looking at what was happening. _Just like any other party: beer, rally girls all over football player, loud music._

Addie took a last sip of her beer and realized she was out and headed toward the keg in the kitchen to get some more. When she got to the keg she handed it to the guy monitoring the keg and he poured her a cup

"Like the party Street?" asked Jared the guy who was throwing it. Jared was a safety for the Dillion Panthers, he was 5'10 and he had short black hair that was spiked and pale blue he was wearing jeans and blue and yellow striped button down shirt. He looked like most guys in Dillion. He was pretty cute in Addie's opinion

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Don't ya want to go out to the actually party and dance?" asked Addie

"Well I should stay here and monitor the beer so no one spikes it with stuff but i'll make a deal with you. I'll go out to the actually party only if you dance with me." Jared said with a smile on his face

Addie thought about it _What could hurt? Sure i'll dance with him, it's a party thats what people do. _

"I think I must just take you up on that offer." Addie said and grabbed Jared hand and walked to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor, Just Dance by Lady GaGa began and they started dancing

RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What's going on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

**"You looked really hot tonight, just to let you know." Jared whispered in Addie's ear that made her blush.  
**  
When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let's go!

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle; carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
doesn't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

The song finished Jared looked down at Addie and crashed his mouth into hers. Addie didn't know why she kissed back, maybe it was the alcohol maybe it was the fact she wanted to let loose either way Jared was a good kisser.

They broke apart and Jared was smiling down at Addie and she was smiling back.

"I should go back and check the beer, save me a dance later again." Jared said then he kissed her again

After the broke apart Jared left.

"Sure." Addie said even though he left.

She went to go find her beer but it was gone so she poured another one and headed back to Julie, Matt, and Landry.

As she was walking she took a sip of her beer and she bumped into something _hard_ and spilled her beer all over the floor.

"Crap." Addie said then picked up the cup and stood up. She looked up to see who she ran into and there was Tim just standing there looking at her.

She wasn't in the mood to talk to him, right now she pretty much hated him. She took her cup and began to walked but Tim called for her

"Addie wait." Tim called and grabbed her arm but it wasn't painful so she couldn't get farther away.

"Let go of me." Addie said then immediately Tim released his not painful grip from her arm.

Before Tim could say anything else, Matt slipped in between him and Addie and facing him while Julie was their now standing next to Addie

"Back off Rigs." Matt said in a non threatening way

Tim looked like he wanted to say something but nothing came out. He just walked away and Addie couldn't look at him.

Matt turned back to her and had a concern look on his face "You okay?"

Addie looked up at him "I'm fine Matt; I don't need you to rescue me." Addie said bitterly then she realized she was being and a bitch for saying that Matt and soften up "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you it's just I can handle it by myself."

"Sorry." Matt said

"Look its 12:15 right now, we should get going so we don't miss curfew." Julie said

"Okay you two go to the car and I'll find Landry." Matt said as she took off to find him

Julie and Addie headed out to the car leaned against the car door.

"I saw you dancing with Jared, care to share the details." Julie said

"We were talking and he asked me to dance so we danced and he kissed me." Addie said simply

"Really! Do you like him?" asked Julie

"I don't really know him plus I don't want a boyfriend right now, with everything going on so I just want to have fun." Addie explained

"That's what girls do best." Julie said then the girls laughed

"So what about you and Matt?" asked Addie

"What about me and Matt?" asked Julie who was confused why Addie would bring that up

"I don't know, you too look cute together and I saw you two dancing." said Addie

"Really? You think we looked cute together?" Julie asked a little excited

"Oh my god! You so like him!" Addie screamed

Julie immediately covered her hand over Addie's mouth

"Shhh! You think you can control yourself?" asked Julie

Addie nodded

Julie took her hand away from Addie mouth

"You so like Matt!" Addie silently screamed

"You can't say anything or I honestly will kill you." Julie threatened

"I pinky promise and I could so she you and Matt together." Addie said

"Really?" Julie said surprised

"Yeah I mean, you're both artistic and smart. I think it's a good match." Addie said

"You don't mind? I mean you guys had a thing and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of that." Julie said

"Matt and I are friends nothing more; it didn't work out between us and go for him." Addie said then she started laughing

"What?" asked Julie

"You said you don't like football players, god how ironic is that?" asked Addie

"He's different then most of the football players, he's sweet and sensitive." Julie pointed out

Before Addie could say anything Matt and Landry returned.

"Hey you ready to go?" asked Matt

Both girls nodded

"So Landry how was hanging out with the hott blonde?" asked Julie

"It was amazing and we made an amazing connection." Landry bragged

"You said that she danced with you to get her boyfriend jealous!" Matt shouted

Both girls gave Landry a look like that said "nice try."

The kids got into the car and dropped off the Addie and Julie at the Taylor's and Matt and Landry headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW! BETA WANTED


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and also watch Friday Night Lights season 3 on Fridays at 9! Read and Review and** BETA WANTED!!!!**

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N: I got the attack idea from the story Your Hand In Mine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later (Addie's POV)**

It's been two weeks since the night of party and a lot has happened. First off Jason is coming home today and I'm really excited and I know he is too, finally a little normalcy in our lives. My dad came home the night after the party and things are still not good between my parents and they barley talk. I don't know if they really are going to sue the school and I don't want to know. I'm home now since the day after the party, as much as I rather stay at the Taylor's but with Jason home it will better.

He's been doing better, he's still hurt over what happened and I don't blame him I'm still mad at Tim and Lyla and I can tell he misses Lyla, it's gotta be so hard hating the person you love.

As for my love life it's been nonexistent and I'm fine with that. I've barley talk to Jared, he flirts a little but I don't really pay attention I just rather have fun with my friends and oh yeah something happened that I would never expect. Me and Tyra Collette are actually becoming friends, I know right you'd think we'd hate each other but really I think I judge Tyra too quickly, she's kinda like a big sister who I can ask advice on we're suppose to hangout tonight so that we'll be fun.

Speaking of my friends, I've officially decided that I want to set Matt and Julie up. I know Julie likes him so now I need to find out if Matt likes her.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

The Street's car pulls up into the driveway and Jason already has a smile on his face when he sees the WELCOME HOME JASON sign on the front door. Once everyone get's out of the car they all head inside.

"Jason honey, we moved your room downstairs and it's right in there." Joanne said pointing to the room to the right of the front door. Jason wheels in and looks around.

"Dad, this is your office, I can't put you out like that." Jason said looking at Mitchell

"Nonsense, we moved the office upstairs and everything is all organized and ready for you in your new room." Mitchell assures

"Well your father and I will go make some lunch so y'all wash up in 10 minutes." Joanne says then leave the room with Mitchell to the kitchen

Jason looks around amazed how it's a replica to his old room. "Who did all this to make it look my room?" asked Jason

Addie smiled, "That would be me, I figured it would make it a little more normal."

Jason looked at sister amazed on how someone could be so thoughtful. "Wow thank you, this is really great, I don't know what I'd do without you these past few months." Jason said sincerely

"No problem but look on the brightside though, we don't have to fight for the bathroom anymore."

"I also won't be there to make sure the monsters are out of your closet." Jason teased

Addie's face got all serious "I thought we wouldn't mention that _ever_."

Jason laughed "How could I not, you made me check your closet and underneath your bed every night from when you were 3 to 9 to see if there were any monsters."

Addie rolled her eyes and Jason laughed at her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Jason

"I have practice from 3 to 5:30 since the Classics are coming up and then I'm going to meet Tyra and we're going to hangout." Addie explained

"Since when are you and Tyra friends? Didn't you call her a slut just a few months ago?" asked a shocked Jason

"I didn't know her then. She's a nice person Jay people just judge her too quickly." Addie pointed out

"Your right." Jason said simply then remembering that night 2 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Jason was sitting in bed watching a movie and bored out of his mind, Herc was getting ready for a date with god knows who and Addie was at some party with her friends so he just sat there and watched a movie._

_A knocked on the door made Jason pause his movie and turn to the door. And standing there was Tyra Collette, Lyla's enemy and Tim's ex._

_"Hey stranger." Tyra said_

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jason asked shocked that Tyra was there_

_Before Tyra could explain, Herc wheeled out of the bathroom he stared at Tyra and looked up and down and a lazy smile crept on his face._

_"Lord have mercy on my soul, who is this angel." Herc said with a flicker in his eye_

_"Herc this is Tyra, Tyra that's my roommate Herc." Jason said_

_"Your beautiful." Herc said in awe_

_"Thanks." Tyra said while laughing at Herc's behavior_

_"Herc don't you have a date to go on?" asked Jason_

_"Right yeah, I'll see you later Angel, oh and QB I like her better then the ole ball in chain." Herc said before he wheeled out the door._

_Tyra turned back to Jason with her eyebrows raised "So that's your roommate." _

_"Yeah, so what are you doing here Tyra?" asked Jason_

_"I know we aren't best buddies and all but I figured since we are the only two people in Dillon who have nothing to do tonight, I figure we should hangout and oh yeah I brought a little party favor." Tyra said pulling out of her bag two cups and a bottle of vodka._

_Jason smiled at the sight of them "Quarters or Flip cup?" _

_"Quarters definitely Quarters." Tyra confrimed_

_About an hour later they were both drunk and giggling like little kids, Jason was so drunk he couldn't get the quarter into the cup and Tyra was laughing him._

_"Texas Forever man, we're going to touch god this time boys!" Jason said in a drunken raspy voice trying to impersonate Tim._

_"I'm Lyla little miss cheerleader, GO PANTHERS!" Tyra joined in pretending to be Lyla in a high squeaky voice._

_Both of them were laughing hysterically until it died down._

_"Do you ever think we're going to forgive them?" Tyra asked seriously_

_"I don't know, you think you're going to forgive Tim?" asked Jason_

_"Probably, I think you'll forgive her because you love her." Tyra said _

_Jason didn't respond and just kept on drinking_

_End of Flashback_

Jason realized he was standing in his room alone and wheeled out to the kitchen to eat lunch with his family, just like old times.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Julie was at the Dillon Public Library reading a Jane Austen book, her favorite author. She loved books as much as she loved dance. Once she got into reading a book it's like she was living in two worlds one world was filled with adventure, happiness, and heartbreak and the other world was filled with jocks, football, cheerleaders, and dull people in a dull town. Maybe that's why she loved books to help her escape her boring reality.

Julie took a break from her book to check the time and she looked over to where and clock was and there was Matt Saracen walking this way but it didn't look like he noticed her, she was use to it the guys she like never noticed her and if they did they just saw her as the Coach's innocent daughter and she hated it.

"Julie?" said a familiar kind voice

Julie saw that Matt was standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing here?" asked Julie trying not to sound nervous but really it felt like a million butterflies were going through her stomach.

"Nothing much just finished up a essay I had to write, what about you?" asked Matt

"Oh nothing just reading." Julie said

"Oh what book?" Matt wondered

"Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen." Julie said

"Oh I've read that, good book." Matt said who know pulled out a chair and was sitting across from her.

"You've read Jane Austen?" asked a shocked Julie

"Yeah. I read it last summer, but I was thinking that we should hangout sometime." Matt said sounded a tad nervous

Julie's heart skipped at a beat, _did he really just asked her out?_

"Um, what would we do?" asked Julie trying to sound all cool.

"I don't know, we could see a movie?" Matt suggested

"I'll think about it." Julie said nonchalantly

Matt laughed "At least you're not shutting me down."

Julie laughed "Yeah i'll call you."

Matt nodded "Well I should be headed home now, checking on my grandma and all. Nice seeing you Julie."

"Bye Matt." Julie said back and off Matt went.

As soon as Matt left Julie remembered to breath _Matt is really cute but he's a football player, I think they're idiots but he said just hanging out and he didn't say it was a date. I need to ask Addie about this._

Julie picked up her phone and dialed Addie's number as it rang for a few seconds until Addie picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Add, its Julie."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Guess what" Julie said not trying to sound too excited

"Um Beth Millbury moved to Alabama?" Addie guessed

"I wish but I think Matt asked me out." Julie said

"WHAT!" Addie screamed into the phone

"Well I'm in the library reading and he sees me and we start talking and he says that we should hangout sometime and I said I'll think about it but is this a date or just hanging out?" asked Julie

"I don't know Jules, It could be a date because he asked me out the same way, and you'll find out if you go." Addie said

"I don't know if I want go out with him plus my parents will freak out and everything." Julie pointed out

"Why would they? I mean this is Matt your friend and your dad knows him and he's like the nicest guy. Plus he's not like most guys Julie, he actually cares about people." Addie pointed out

"I know he is really nice but the fact that he's a football player might be the reason my parents say no." Julie said

"Just asked and hope they say yes, text me when you find out. Practice is in 5 then I'm meeting Tyrant so i'll talk to you later and good luck!" Addie said

"Thanks bye!" Julie said the hung up. She immediately picked up her books and called her mom to pick her up, hopefully they will say yes to the date.

FNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Addie rolled her eyes as the burger joint worker watched her curiously as he hefted a nearby chair onto the table. She glanced at her watch; it was almost nine and Tyra still hadn't shown up. She dug around in her purse for her cell phone before making her way out front of the restaurant.

She was barely out of the door when she heard the lock click behind her. Burger joint boy gave her a grin before hitting the front lights off and pushing a mop and bucket towards the back room.

Addie rolled her eyes again before calling Tyra. The other line rang twice before her friend picked up. "Addie I'm so sorry!," Tyra said loudly into the phone. "My boss asked me to stay till closing and we got a late night rush!"

"It's fine, I just was wondering where you were." Addie sighed

"Oh okay but we can hang out tomorrow night, okay?" Tyra asked

"Do you have a ride home?" Tyra asked. "I can call Mindy to come pick you up."

"I have a ride," Addie lied. She didn't even know Mindy except she was Tyra's older sister and stripper plus her house was a half and hour walk from here.

"Okay I'll talk to you later then." Tyra said quickly and she hung up before Addie could say goodbye back.

Addie began her walk home on a deserted road that lead to her house, she wasn't scared nothing would happen, she didn't feel like calling her parents because that meant there would be a awkward car ride silence like there has always been since her parents started having problems.

All of the sudden she heard a lot of hollering and whopping coming from behind her, she turned around and saw a Camero with 2 guys in there who were most likely drunk acting like idiots.

She didn't much of it, as they drove ahead of her she rolled her eyes on how stupid guys could be.

She was cut from her thoughts as the Camero that had driven by a moment ago, came speeding back down the street in reverse. The morons were probably going the wrong way. Addie stopped walking as the Camero screeched to a halt a few yards away from her.

Nobody was moving in the car and Addie could barley see them because it was so dark even though they were close, and there was nothing around here and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She nervously ran her fingers through her long thick brown hair and began to walk home again and just trying to ignore the guys.

Unfortunately, her path was blocked as one of the guys from the car jogged up to her and stood in her way. As she glared up at the guy, she wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots and then his other buddy was standing right next to him now. "Can I help you?" she asked with attitude

Addie noticed his smile widen as his eyes dropped to her chest. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest to block the view.

"I'm John and this is Steve." the guy said holding out his hand. He was 6 ft with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes and the other one was 6'1 and had curly brown hair and blue eyes.

Addie gave him a look showing she didn't care. "Congratulations."

"Let me rephrase that," he said, taking a step closer to her a little _too_ close, "I'm John MacDougal, QB from Arnett Mead and this is Steve he's a Running back."

_Of course they're football players._ She knew of course Arnett Mead was the Panther's biggest rival, that's why their names sounded familiar.

"Your friends with Matt Saracen right?" asked the guy named Steve.

"Yeah, your point is?"

"I was right!" Steve said to John with a smile

"Wait you know Matt?" Addie asked who was confused

"Oh yeah Matt and I go way back." John said as he took a step closer to Addie.

It finally clicked, that's the guy Matt, Tim, Smash and Bradley car they vandalized for Prank Week. Matt was the only one they knew was there because the others escaped quicker.

"I got to go...."Addie trailed off and walked away from them but John grabbed her wrist and she spun close to John and she could smell the alcohol on his breath

"You're not going anywhere darlin'." John said in a creepy voice

"We should take this back to Arnett Mead." Steve suggested

"You're right, come on Princess." John said tugging Addie's arm

"Let go of me!" Addie screamed as she was trying to pull away as she learned in gym when they did self defense but they never taught her what to do when the guy was 4 times stronger then you.

"Dude shut her up." Steve screeched

John now grabbed both her wrists and pulled her close and whispered in her ear "You know you want me, don't try to deny it."

"Yeah right!" Addie screamed as she stomped on his foot and broke away and ran but she didn't get far back Steve pinned her down to the ground.

"Your going to pay for that bitch!" Steve screamed then he slapped her.

Addie winced in pain, _somebody please help_ she begged silently_._

"No one's going to help you sweetheart; we're in a deserted road." Steve whispers as if he could read her mind.

"I'll take her, you drive, and I'll make sure this little slut doesn't get away." John said grabbing Addie off the ground and pinning her against the Camero as Steve grabbed the keys.

"Why are you denying me baby?" John asked

"Go to Hell!" Addie screamed

John yelled then punch her square in the face then she slid to the ground he kicked her stomach. She was on the ground next to the Camero

"That'll teach you." John yelled as he kept beating her.

Addie was sobbing now, she had never been in so much pain before and she just wanted to go home.

All of the sudden she heard a car pull up, she then heard footsteps running and then someone grabbing John and punching him in face and then Steve ran over but the guy stopped him and punch him too. John got up and punches the guy but the guy seemed unfazed and punch John back. Steve was on the ground and the guy pinned John against the Camero.

"If you come near her _ever _again I will end you." The guys threatened. Addie notice his voice sounded so familiar

"Come on let's go." John screamed as he broke away from the guy and Addie could see blood running his face and same with Steve. They got into the car quickly and sped off.

Addie was still sobbing, everywhere hurt.

"Addie oh my god." said the familiar voice that was on the ground next to her

Addie finally got a good look at him.

"Tim?" Addie said between sobs

"I'm here Addie, I gotta get you out of here now." Tim said then she lifted her up and carried her to his truck and sat and her down

Tim ran back to the driver's seat and started the car and sped home. Addie was moaning in pain. It killed Tim to see her in so much pain.

Her face was covered with blood and he could huge handprint bruises. When he pulled up to those guys he didn't think it was Addie probably just some girl he didn't know and didn't deserved to be beaten but once he saw it was Addie something inside him snapped and he couldn't control himself, he would have killed those assholes if Addie wasn't in so much pain.

When he pulled up his house he ran over to the passenger side and carried her into the house and into his bed. He set her down and he ran into the kitchen to get a wet cloth of wipe off the blood. Once he got back into his room Addie was sitting up on his bed.

"Here." Tim said handing the wash cloth

Addie wiped off the blood and it stung so badly. Tim realized she was in no shape of going home and he walked to his dresser pulled out sweats and a t-shirt and handed it to Addie.

"You should stay the night and sleep." Tim suggested

"Thank you." Addie said softly as she tried to get up but she collapsed on her first step but Tim was there to catch her. He helped her walked the bathroom and Addie closed the door and looked into the mirror and saw someone who wasn't herself. Her face had bruises everywhere and a black eye was forming and at least the blood was gone. She lifted up her stomach and there was a huge bruise in the middle. She changed quickly and walked slowly out. Tim helped her into his bed.

Once she got into bed she looked up at Tim and he was about to leave the room.

"Don't leave." Addie whispered

"What?" Tim asked

"I don't want to be alone, stay here." Addie begged

"Alright." Tim said as he got some blankets and a pillow and made a makeshift bed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Addie

"Making a bed." Tim answered

"Tim don't be stupid, just slept on the bed." Addie said

"You sure?" said a hesitant Tim.

"Yeah." Addie confirmed

Tim nodded then got into sweats and a t-shirts and climbed into bed next to Addie.

"Night." Tim said but he looked over and Addie was asleep. He smiled at her and then he looked at all the bruises and frowned again. How could someone hurt her? She didn't deserve this and he should of been there and he would of been if he hadn't screwed everything up.

"I'm sorry Addie." Tim said even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night**

Eric Taylor loved watching game tape. It was right after dinner and right before bed, and he could just relax but he also had to focus. Each second of game-tape could help him win each game they play. He was watching a great interception when Tami came storming in.

"Do you know who our daughter is on the phone with right now?" Tami asked furiously

"Uhhhh that friend of hers...Lois?" Eric guessed

"No, our daughter is on the phone with Matt Saracen!" Tami corrected

"Yeah so?" Eric shrugged

"Yeah so! She's always on the phone with him lately, this has got to stop." Tami said

"Oh Tami come on this is Matt Saracen, it's not like he's a serial killer or one of the Riggins...." Eric pointed out

"Yes I know that honey, but aren't you the least bit concerned, he's a football player!"

"You know I'm the coach right? He's a good guy sweetheart." Eric pointed out

"Yes but do you know what happened today, this rally girl came in and said that this football player she really likes wants her to do a three-way with him an another rally girl." Tami said

"Your point is?" Eric trailed off

"She's a sophomore and _our daughter_ is a sophomore too." Tami said

"First off our daughter isn't a rally girl and second I'll talk to her." Eric suggested

"Thank you." Tami said then kissed Eric's cheek

Usually Eric would the first person to say "hell no" if his daughter was liking a guy but this was Matt Saracen, the most harmless guy he's ever met, he was glad Julie liked a guy like him.

The sound of Julie's bedroom door opening made both Eric and Tami turn that way. Julie walked out in stride with full of confidence ready to tell her parents about her plans.

Julie came up to the couch and faced both her parents.

"I just wanted to let you know that Matt and I are going out on date, I just told him I would but I'll let you know the plans in the future." Julie said then walked back into her room without a response from her parents.

Eric and Tami both looked at each other

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her." Eric said

"Thank you honey". Tami called out as Eric headed to Julie's room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

The sun shined all over Dillon, Texas that morning. The bright sun crept into the room of Tim Riggins, and waking him up. He opened his eyes and took at look at the clock that was to his right and it said it was 7:20 am. He then realized there was a light weight on his chest and his arm was stretched out. He looked down and saw Addie sleeping on his chest and his left around her like a protective shield. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders and his chest. He felt relieved that she seemed okay.

Realizing this was an awkward position he was in with someone who was like his sister, he moved his arm slowly away from Addie, her hair moved away from her right eye, he noticed that now a round black and blue bruise circling around her right eye. Tim had to a double take praying to god that wasn't really there. Angered filled through Tim's body and he could feel his jaw clenching and his fists in a ball. He told himself he needed to calm down and not lose his temper. He got up slowly and made sure he didn't wake her up. He finally maneuvered out of his bed without waking her up and walked into the kitchen.

Tim ran his hand through his thick dark brown hair and tried to keep it from standing up straight like it always did when he woke up. The sound of a spoon and bowl clinging together made him look up and saw his older brother, Billy Riggins eating cereal with a beer right next to him. A traditional Riggin's breakfast. He nodded at his brother and headed for the fridge to grab a beer like it was a second nature.

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked or you just plain stupid?" Billy asked looking up at Tim

"What are you talkin' about Billy?" said a confused Tim

"What is Addie doing in your bed? Last I remembered she hated you and wanted nothin' to do with you, I must have missed somethin'." Billy informed

Tim didn't know if Addie still hated him, maybe she didn't because she asked him to stay with her last night but his conscience was saying it was because she was just scared.

"It's not even close to what you think..." Tim tried to explain but Billy cut him off

"Oh god I know nothin' happened between you and her_,_ your not that stupid enough to get into anything with her of all people." Billy said

Tim nodded. He agreed with everything that Billy said and that doesn't happen a lot. Liking Addie would be the stupidest thing he could possibly do.

Billy started smirking and trying not to laugh and Tim wondered why was he laughing now, Billy was just telling him a second ago that he's stupid and now he's laughing at him.

"What?" Tim asked

"She's gotta be the first girl ever to be in your bed that you haven't slept with, I never thought I see the day when that happened." Billy said then started laughing into his coffee

Tim grabbed a dish towel that was next to him and chucked it at Billy. Billy caught it and through it down and laugh his way into his room taking his beer and cereal with him.

Tim began to make his own bowl of cereal, Lucky Charms...cereal of the gods. He forgot he was starving and hadn't eaten since yesterday, and not eating was never good for Tim Riggins.

He sat down at the breakfast nook and took a bite of the cereal. The sound of a door creaking open made him and turn and look at Addie. Her hair looked almost red with the sun shining on it and the sweats he gave her were rolled up about a thousand times because they were definitely too big for her and the t-shirt he gave her looked like a dress more then a shirt. She seemed to be walking a lot better then she did last night.

"Hey." She said softly almost so soft he couldn't hear her

"Uh hey how are you?" Tim asked trying not to look at her right eye.

She walked over and took the chair and next to him and sat down. "I'm okay, a little sore though but nothing major."

Tim nodded "You hungry?" He said gesturing to his bowl of cereal

Addie shook her head, her stomach hurt too much to eat but she wouldn't tell him that.

The awkward silence between them felt like eternity.

"Thank you for what you did last night and all.....getting me out of there and letting me stay the night." Addie said trying to get Tim to look her in the eye and not talk to her as if he was talking to his cereal bowl.

_last night last night last night _those words filled through Tim's head. The picture of the scared look on her face made a permanent mark into his brain that he knew would be with him the rest of his life. More anger filled through him, he wanted to drive to Arnett Mead and kill those assholes. He wished he never let him them go, he should have made them stay and pay for what they did

"What the hell were you thinking last night, walking alone?" Tim said in a low growl letting his anger get to him

Addie raised an eyebrow _why was he mad at her?_ "It's not like I planned it to happen Tim! I was supposed to hang out with Tyra but she got stuck at work and so I figured I just walk home like I normally do."

"Yeah walking on a deserted road at night alone, nothing dangerous." Tim shot back sarcastically

"I didn't know _that_ would happen, it's not like stuff like that happens every night." Addie defended

More awkward silence filled the room until Tim just lost all his restraint to hold it back.

"You should report those assholes and make them pay." Tim said half looking at her

"No." Addie said automatically

Tim stood up now he wanted to get out of there but he couldn't. "You're gonna let them walk and not pay for what they did!" he yelled.

"I don't think they got off that easily...." Addie trailed off with a smirk thinking back when Tim kicked their asses and who was now standing up too.

Tim boiled with anger that had to be released, in a split second he swiped his bowl of cereal and it crashed to the ground spilling milk and lucky charms.

"You done?" asked Addie whose arms were crossed and totally unamused by Tim's action.

"Sorry." He said in a low voice.

Addie reached up and grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her straight in the eye.

"Look I know you want them to pay but you gotta understand how I feel. I don't like people feeling sorry for me and seeing me as a victim, I just wanna forget last night happened and just go on with things."

"Are ya even gonna tell someone?" Tim asked finally looking at her

"You know and that's enough, I don't want to make my parents and Jay worried." Addie explained

"You're really stubborn, ya know that?" Tim joked

"Don't act all innocent Tim Riggins; you're the most stubborn person I've ever met." Addie joked back

Tim smirked.

"I should be heading home my parent's think I'm at Tyra's and I have practice at 9." Addie said

"I can give you a ride home...if you want."

Addie smiled "That'd be great, first I should help you clean this mess up, because if we don't clean it up it never will." She pointed to the spilled milk and cereal and grabbed two dish towels and her and Tim clean up the mess.

Addie went back into Tim's room and changed into the clothes she was wearing the night before. There was a spot of blood on her shirt and prayed to god her family didn't notice.

When Addie walked out of Tim's room, he noticed that her black eye was gone

"Where did that bruise go?" Tim asked

"It's still there but invisible thanks to the magic of Cover Girl." Addie said

Tim nodded. He didn't know what Cover Girl is some makeup thing he guessed.

10 minutes later they reach 3 houses down from Addie's house. It would better if they did that then explaining to Jason that she was with Tim and that would lead to telling him what happened last night.

Addie had her hand on the door handle before Tim stopped her.

"What?" she asked

"About what happened with Lyla..." Tim began to say but Addie cut him off

"Its fine, people make mistakes and you made a big one and what you did last night made me think things over and I just want to go back to the way things were...friends?" Addie said waiting for an answer

"Yeah, friends." Tim confirmed

Addie smiled and said her goodbyes and headed for her house.

She walked into house and was about to head upstairs when her mother called her name from the kitchen. She came down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where her parents were at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning sweetie, how was Tyra's?" Joanne greeted with a smile

"Oh it was a lot of fun; sorry I didn't call last night....we had so much fun I just forgot to call." Addie lied.

"It's no problem kiddo; we knew you were with her anyway." Mitchell said nonchalantly

"Where's Jay?" Addie asked realizing she didn't see Jason at all in the house

"Went to the CD store, he couldn't find his Nirvana CD." Joanne said

"It's in my room; I thought I told him that." Addie recalled

"Oh then I guess he forgot." Joanne shrugged

"Okay, I'm going to go shower. Can one of you drive me to practice?" Addie asked

"I will, we haven't had much time to talk lately kiddo." Mitchell pointed out

_Whose fault is that_ Addie thought "Sounds great!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie headed up stairs and took a quick shower and got out and got into some black soffe shorts and an old Dillon football t-shirt that once belonged to Jason. She added about a pound of concealer for her black eye so no one would notice it. She was about to leave her room but a ping came from her computer so she checked to see what it is.

It was a link from a random screename and Addie click it. Pictures of Lyla with horns and a mustache filled her computer screen. It was a whole website on bashing Lyla. Addie knew this was made by Beth, how could someone be so immature? What Lyla did was wrong but she shouldn't be teased like this.

"Addison lets go." her father called

"Coming!" Addie shouted back and headed downstairs

The car ride to practice was silent as they were listening to the radio.

"So how's school going?" Mitchell said while turning down the radio.

Addie turned to her father "It's going good, passing my classes."

"That's good, any boyfriends?" Mitchell asked with an eyebrow raised

"Nah, there's not really a selection in Dillon." Addie pointed out

"What about Matt Saracen, your mom thought you guys were going to date." Mitchell said

"No Matt and I are just friends." Addie corrected

"Your just like your mom when it comes to dating, she dated like 1 other guy besides me in high school, unlike me I dated every cheerleader until I met your mother." Mitchell laughed

"I really didn't want to know that." Addie said thinking about her dad with a bunch of cheerleaders that weren't her mom.

"Sorry about that, but the reason I wanted to drive you to practice was to talk to you about the money problems." Mitchell said

"Oh, what are you and mom going to do?" asked Addie

"I know you know about everything and with the bills that aren't paid and the hardware store not getting much business right now, we're going to sue the school. I know it's going to be hard on you it will for all of us but Addison I tried to support this family but all the medical bills that our insurance doesn't cover it was impossible to pay them all, I know you don't want me to do this but this is our only way to save our house." Mitchell said

Addie knew this was going happen. Hearing how desperate her father was about this she realized that they really were in trouble, she knew she had to be there for her parents.

"I get it Dad, maybe I should get a job. I have working papers all set and Tyra was talking about how Applebee's is always understaffed and maybe she could put in a good word in for me and I could get a job there and I could help pay the bills." Addie offered

Mitchell shook his head "No, your too young to work, your mother wouldn't like it anyways you'll be too busy to have a life with school, cheerleading, and a job. I will not have my daughter support this family."

"Come on dad, please I know it will help you and mom and what if I save half for college." Addie bargained

Mitchell was silent for a moment then spoke "I'll talk to your mother about it, no promises though."

"Thanks." Addie said with a smile

"Alright we're here." Mitchell pulling up at the front of the school.

"Thanks for the ride and can you pick me up at 10:30?" asked Addison

"Your mom will, I have to go to the hardware store, have a good practice kiddo." Mitchell said

"I will, bye dad." Addison said then shut the car door and headed on to the football field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is it that hard to keep track of a Nirvana CD my god. _Jason Street thought has he was hustling down the road to the CD store to get another Metallica CD his mother lost.

He was doing his routine this morning, showering, brushing his teeth, and lifting his weights that helped him get stronger and stronger every single day and when he wanted his Never mind Nirvana CD it wasn't there. He knew he took all his frustration out on his mom when he was asking where it was but he needed it now. It was the music that calmed him down whenever he was stressed.

He thought everything would be some what normal when he came home. Johnny, the little kid who lived next door from them who he use to play with when his mom was at the grocery store or too busy to watch. He and Johnny use to play football and he would teach Johnny some drills for fun. He saw Johnny yesterday and they talked for a little and had a race down the street against Johnny's bike and his wheelchair but when Johnny's mom saw this she made him go inside.

After a half and hour of wheeling down he street as fast he could he made it to the CD store. He wheeled in and it took him less then a minute to find that wonderful CD. He turns around to head to the cash register and there he sees Lyla Garrity.

She looked beautiful, well she always did. Her hair was wavy as it always was. She wearing cut off jeans and white top and a smile to match. Without he realizing it like it was second nature he wheeled over to her and so far she didn't notice him

"I never understood why you liked Clay Aiken." Jason joked

Lyla jumped a little at the sound of his sweet voice. She turned around and smiled "I never understood why you didn't like him."

Jason chuckled "So. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. How about you?" Lyla asked back

"I'm good and glad to be back home, I heard about what some of the cheerleaders are doing to you since the whole....ya know thing happened." Jason trailed off

"Its fine, it's just different for girls and I'll get over it." Lyla said with a look of hope in her eyes.

Jason nodded "So why aren't you at practice for the Classics?"

"I quit." Lyla said looking down at her shoes

Jason's eyes went wide in shock "Quit? Lyla you love cheerleading, your parents use to dress you up in a uniform every game."

"I know, it's just not worth it anymore. I still love it but if I have to be treated like crap everyday then it's not worth it."

"Lyla just do what you love and just ignore those girls." Jason said

"How can you make me feel so much better, after everything? Jason you hate me and I don't blame you but why are you making me feel better and trying to keep me from quit cheer?" Lyla asked in shock

"I don't hate you Lyla, I'm hurt but I love you always have always will no matter what, but I don't want you to quit something you love."

"Do you want to go back to my place.....and hangout?" Lyla asked shyly hoping Jason would accept

Jason smiled "I'd like that." Jason said and wheeled toward the door

"Jason." Lyla called "You left your CD here, don't you want to by it?"

"Screw Nirvana." Jason said with a smile already out the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews and hopefully this chapter will be a lot better! Read and Review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day of the Cheerleading America Championship Classics (Classics for short), the biggest day of the year for a cheerleader besides State of course. Addie could remember all the years before she heard cheerleaders freaking out about this moment. She always made fun of them for being so nervous over something not that important and saying there are bigger things to worry about. When Addie woke up that morning, butterflies began to run around in her stomach nervously thinking about the Classics today, especially now since she suppose to do the majority of the stunts and being a flyer.

A flyer is one the hardest positions on the cheerleading squad. You have to be small and short and able to do stunts. Addie could back flips and handsprings easily but standing in mid air cheering freaked her out. She was totally fine being the base and the one holding up the flyer but no Beth Millbury had to make her life hell.

_Flashback_

_It all started yesterday when the cheerleaders were at practice. Lyla didn't show up to practice so that meant Beth Millbury was in charge. She was second in line to the captain throne and Lyla being first, so that made her captain. Beth made them run forever and do so many drills. Finally they got to the actually running the routine part and Beth didn't like the look of it._

_"Stop!" Beth called_

_All the cheerleaders stopped and waited for Beth to critique them. _

_"We need to do some changes, immediately." Beth said in a stern tone_

_"Yeah you being the team for one." Becca Safford whispered to her friend April Hugkins._

_Beth gave them a stern look that said "shut the hell up or else"_

_Both girls quickly stopped whispering_

_"As I was saying, I'm not happy with the way this looks. I mean Classics are tomorrow and we need to look and be perfect!" Beth said_

_"Then what should we do?" asked Jen Murphy, a junior_

_"Well I want to add more stunts because I think we could get so many more points with them and I want to change Jen to a base and Addie to a flyer." Beth announced_

_"WHAT!" Addie and Jen yelled in shock_

_"Come on Jen you're packing' on the pounds and I don't know if the girls can hold you up and plus your 5'4 that's too tall for a flyer and Addie's perfect for it she's slim and 5'2, a perfect flyer." Beth pointed out_

_Jen had a look of hurt and the wanting to protest but everyone new Jen was so shy she wouldn't make a sound. Addie couldn't believe Beth was being so harsh and rude to her._

_"Beth, it's okay Jen's a great flyer, plus I don't even want to be one." Addie pointed out. She looked over a Jen who mouthed a "thank you" to her and Addie nodded back._

_"Well my decisions final, accept it or else." She warned_

_Addie sighed "Alright fine...I'll be a flyer." She hated giving in to Beth and her Cheer-Nazi ways but maybe it was best for the team._

_"Alright since we got that settled let's start over!" Beth yelled then clap her hands to get the girls attention._

_The girls got into formation and Addie looked over at Jen "I'm really sorry Jen." _

_"Me too." Jen said looking down at the ground trying to focus on the routine._

_End of Flashback_

Addie tried to shake the memory out of her head, she still felt extremely guilty for taking Jen's spot but all that drama would be over today. She had an hour to get dressed and ready for the pep rally before the Classics.

She took a quick shower and got dressed into her uniform. She put on her basic makeup, foundation and tons of mascara and eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Together it made her big blue eyes pop out and that would be the first thing you see. Once she decided she looked decent she headed downstairs for some breakfast.

When she walked down the stairs there was a huge breakfast buffet-like food all over the table. Addie looked up and saw her parents in the kitchen table talking civil and seemingly happy (for once, thank god) and looked over and saw her and smiled

"Hey sweetie! Ready for your big day?" Joanne asked excitedly

Addie took her eyes off all the food on the table and focused on her mom "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous though." she admitted

"Don't worry all girls get nervous before the Classics, it's a tradition." Joanne pointed out

"Not a very fun one I might add. So are you guys going to the pep rally too?" Addie asked and now sat down at the table across her parents.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world, today's your day Addison." Mitchell said handing a plate of food to Addie

Addie was shocked on how excited her parents were about today. It was exactly the way they were right before any of Jason's games. She finally realized she accomplished what she wanted to do when she joined the squad; make her parents proud.

"Whoa, is the king coming' today or somethin' today?" said a joking voice behind Addie

Addie turned around and smirked at her brother.

"Today's a big day for your sister Jason; she needs a good breakfast so she'll have lots of energy." Joanne said making a plate or Jason and handing it to him

"Thank you, and yeah I know today's a huge day for her that's why I'm going." Jason said looking at his sister

Addie stopped eating and turned to Jason to see if she heard him right.

"Wait you're going to the Classics to see me?" Addie asked almost shocked

"Yep."

"What about the pep rally?" she asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are you sure Jason? I mean you haven't been to the school since Homecoming." Mitchell pointed out

"Dad its fine. It's still my school and I want to support Addie today." Jason said

"Well there's no one stopping' you son, now eat up we don't have much time before we leave." Mitchell said

While the Street's were having their huge breakfast, Addie couldn't help but smile at the sight. Her parents were happy and not fighting, Jason wasn't sad and it finally seemed like their family was falling into place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was no seated at the Pep Rally. Parents were on the bleachers in the gym and the cheerleaders were seated below them all dressed up now with Dillon Panther stickers on their cheeks pumped for today. Everyone was talking with one another but Coach Taylor interrupted the conversations by grabbing the mic and getting people's attention. Once everyone was listening and watching Coach Taylor, he began to speak.

"Hello everyone and I would like to say this is a big day not only for the Dillon High School Cheerleaders but to each and everyone one of you here today. Every Friday night you ladies come and support your heart out for the football team, rain or shine and now it's our turn to support you." Coach Taylor said then he began to smile "Ladies." he called

The audience turned to the door and in came the entire football team in cheerleading uniforms and all dressed in drag. Every football player from Smash, to Matt Saracen, and even Tim Riggins.

The entire gym begins to laugh as the guys do their own cheer. They do Rockette style dance and Smash even moons the crowd with his uniform but luckily he had pants underneath. The crowd began to cheer and the cheerleaders could not stop laughing.

While Jason was laughing he looked down and saw his sister laughing along with the other cheerleaders and he didn't see Lyla there at all. He hoped with him talking to yesterday helped. He and Lyla did not hookup yesterday they were about too but Jason stopped it, he couldn't right now and not just because of his disability but because he was still hurt.

After the Pep ally everyone began to walk around the gym and talk with their friends and just hangout before the Classics. Addie was talking to Julie when Tim walked up to her now in his Panther uniform and not in the cheerleading uniform.

"Hey." Tim said in a low voice

Addie smiled "Hey! You looked great out there, you have us cheerleaders a run for our money." she joked

Tim smiled "I think I'll leave the cheering to you, and I'll stick to the football."

"I think that's best." Addie said

"Yeah." Tim said and now looking down and with his hands in his pockets "So how ya feeling, the black eye still there?"

Addie nodded "Yeah it's there but the makeup's covering it and I'm fine really Tim I'm fine." she assured

Tim was about to say something but he saw Jason wheeling over to them.

"Uhh Addie I got to go, good luck with today with the cheering." Tim said and quickly walked off

"Bye." Addie said but Tim already left

"What did Riggins want?" said a voice that made Addie jump.

"Uh nothing, just wishing me good luck." Addie lied nervously

"That's it?" Jason said surprised that Addie wasn't furious right now for Tim talking to her

"Yup, come on let's go find Mom and Dad." She said quickly and they want off to find their parents. Addie knew why she couldn't tell why she was talking to Tim because that would lead to what happened those couple nights ago and the attack. Jason and her family could not hear about that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tami Taylor was looking at all the cheerleaders smiling and laughing with each other in their seats and noticed that Lyla Garrity wasn't there. She left the gym and headed into the girls locker room. She then saw Lyla sitting on a bench with her uniform and a letter in hand and staring at it intensely.

"Mind if I join ya?" Tami asked. Her voice startled Lyla and made her up.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I forget that it scares people when people just walk in unannounced." Tami said sweetly now sitting next to Lyla

"It's okay Mrs. Taylor, I'm fine." Lyla said

"No you're not Lyla, you are far from fine right now, and so tell me what's up." Tami asked

Lyla didn't say anything, she just handed Mrs. Taylor the letter that would explain it all.

Tami looked at the letter and began to read it. The letter was full of insults to Lyla. Tami knew this was about the Tim Riggins incident. She set the letter down and put her hand over Lyla's

She looked up at Lyla and noticed that she had tears in her eyes "I thought I would be able to tough it out ya know? But the harassment won't stop."

"Sweetie is this why you didn't go to the Pep Rally?" Tami asked

Lyla nodded "And because I quit the team."

"Why did you quit the team, you love cheering." Tami pointed out

"I know! And everyone tells me that and I've wanted to be a Dillon cheerleader since I was 5 but since Jason's accident I've been feeling different about cheering." Lyla said then began to sob and put her head in her hands.

"Aw honey, you don't have to cheer if you don't want to but I know you love it and you'll regret it one day for not standing up to those girls and doing what you love." Tami said

"I know I will but what if I'm not strong enough..." Lyla began to say but Tami cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you're not strong enough Lyla Garrity, you are one of the strongest women I know." Tami said sternly

"Really?" Lyla asked

"Of course, now will you please go get on that uniform and cheer your little heart out." Tami asked

Lyla smiled "Yeah, thank you so much Mrs. Taylor." Lyla said then hugged her

"Anytime sweetie, if you have problems then you can talk to me whenever." Tami said

Lyla nodded. She grabbed her uniform and went in the bathroom to change. As Tami was leaving the locker room she knew being at Dillon and helping people is what she wanted to do and where she was suppose to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Ladies, we're on in 5." said Mrs. Seligman the cheerleading part time coach and adviser

"We're going to win right!" Beth yelled

"Right!" all the cheerleaders said in unison.

Before anyone could say anything else Lyla can running over. "I'm here!"

"You're late Garitty." Mrs. Seligman said sternly

"I know ma'm I'm here now, can I please cheer with my team, this is where I want to be." Lyla said passionately

"Well I guess I can't say no, did you sign in?" Mrs. Seligman asked

Lyla nodded. "Alright you ladies get stay here while I give the music to the music person." Mrs. Seligman said then ran off

"I see you could fit the Classics into your schedule of sleeping with Riggins." Beth Millbury said in a bitchy tone

"Yeah I know I'm whore with the website" but she doesn't care about that right now." Lyla said looking at Beth straight in the eyes

"You mean the whore of Texas." another cheerleader who was friends with Beth said

Before Lyla could say anything back someone else did.

"Hey Beth back off of Lyla, can't you stop being a nasty ass bitch for one second, let's just have fun and not worry about your pathetic life." Addie shot to Beth

Beth was speechless and all she could do was scoff.

"Thank you." Lyla said to Addie

Addie nodded "No one should go through what you went through no matter what."

"Addie I'm sorry about everything..." Lyla began to say but she was cut off

"Forget it, there's some thing you have to let go and I forgive you Lyla." Addie said

"Friends?" Lyla asked

"Yeah friends." Addie confirmed

Lyla and Addie didn't say anything else because the loud speaker came on.

_Alright now here are your Dillon Panther Cheerleaders!!!!_

The crowd went wild as the cheerleaders ran our and began to perform. Addie did great, she nailed all her stunts perfectly and Lyla also did an amazing job and stole the crowd with her amazing stunts, at the end of the routine Lyla looked up and saw Jason staring right at her, smiling.

_Thank you Mrs. Taylor, thank you." _Lyla said to herself


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer- I own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addie let's go, we're going to be late!" called Joanne Street from the top of the stairs. Tonight the Street's were celebrated Addie's amazing job at the Classics and to celebrate they were going out for a fancy dinner.

"Just 10 more minutes." Addie called from the bathroom downstairs.

Addie could hear her mother grumble in frustration because of Addie's lateness. She couldn't blame her, she underestimated how long it took to get ready. Actually taking time to look good was a lot of work.

When she looked into the mirror her black eye was in the way of actually looking good, it got worse then it was the past few days. Thank god for foundation though or she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

She reached into her makeup bag for her foundation and when she didn't feel it, worry washed over her now basically stuck her head into her makeup bag desperately searching for it.

"Shit." Addie muttered when she saw that it wasn't there.

"What's the problem now? A strand of hair out of place?" Jason said sarcastically as he opened the bathroom door. Before Addie could stop him from opening the door, Jason saw what Addie didn't want _anyone_ to see.

"God Jason, would it kill you to knock on the freaking door when I'm in here." Addie shouted

Jason ignored Addie "What the hell is that on your face?" he said with concern

Addie covered her eye "It's nothing."

"Sure as hell doesn't look like nothin'" Jason said sternly

"How did you get that black eye?" Jason asked with concern again

"Cheerleading, because we do stunts and stuff." Addie lied

"You're lying." Jason said seeing right through her. "Someone did that to you! Who did this Addie and don't lie to me dammit!" Jason yelled

"Bug out Jason; it's none of your business." Addie yelled back

"When someone gives my little sister a black eye it is my business." Jason shot back

"What the hell is going on in here?" Joanne said to her children confused on why they were fighting then she saw Addie's eye "Addison what happened?" she asked with concern also

"It's nothing Mom, just an accident that happened at cheerleading." Addie lied.

"She's lying Mom, someone did that to her!" Jason yelled

Now Joanne's face got all serious "Mitch! Come down here!" she yelled up to her husband

Addie ran her hands through her hair, she really didn't want her parents to know what happened.

"What is it?" Mitchell said as he walked towards the bathroom. When he saw Addie's face, fear washed over his eyes "What the hell happened to you?" he asked

"Nothing! God why can't go guys just bug out!" Addie yelled in frustration and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Addison this is serious! Someone hit you and you need to tell us who!" her mother said

"No I don't, I don't need to tell you anything." Addie shot back

"Why can't you tell us what happened Addie, we're your family!" Jason said with worry in his voice

"Fine! You want to know what happened! The night I was hanging out with Tyra, I actually wasn't with her. She had to cancel and so I walked home and these drunk guys from Arnett Mead pulled over and started hitting on me, and I blew them off then they got physical hence the black eye. There you happy now!" Addie yelled now with tears coming out of her eyes reliving the nightmare.

Joanne's face was filled with worry and hurt and Mitchell and Jason's face were filled with anger.

"Did they..." Mitchell began to say but Addie cut him off

"No they didn't." Addie said now red in the face from her father asking that. She heard her mother whisper "Thank god" to herself.

"How did you get away from them?" Mitchell asked

Addie took a deep breath what she was going to say was probably gonna hurt Jason. "Tim saw what was happening and he stopped them and got me out of there." Addie whispered looking down at the ground not able to look at her family's face.

Jason's face softened after Addie mentioned Tim rescued her. Part him hated himself for not being able to protect his own little sister, which was his job.

"Why couldn't you tell us? Why didn't Tim tell us?" Joanne asked now rambling

"I told him not too because I knew if me or Tim told you what happened you'd get all worried and we have enough going on in our lives and I'm fine!" Addie assured

"Addie just because we have a little drama in our lives doesn't mean your problems are any less important." Joanne said

"I know." Addie said softly

"Come here." Joanne said and embraced her daughter. When Addie hugged her Mom all her emotions she was bottling from the other night just exploded and she began to sob. Mitchell also joined the hug. When they broke apart they noticed that Jason wasn't there anymore.

"Well I guess he had something to do, come on lets stay here tonight and i'll cook someone up." Joanne suggested

"Sounds good to me." Mitchell said who looked at Addie who was wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "Yeah it's fine."

"Come on let's eat." Mitchell said leading his family into the kitchen knowing that now they were much stronger then before

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hard knock on the door woke Tim Riggins up from a deep sleep.

"Wha?" Tim said groggily and got up from the couch and opened the door and looked down to see the last person he'd ever expect on his doorstep.

"Hi Rigs." Jason said looking up at Tim

"Uh hey, what's up?" Tim said surprised that Jason was on his front doorstep.

"Addie told me what happened the other night, and I'd like to say thank you." Jason said

Tim was shocked that Addie told Jason what actually happened. "It's fine man." he said

"No it's not fine, I haven't been really there for Addie since my accident, and I haven't been there to look out for her and protect her like I'm suppose to, and when I was in the hospital you promised you would take care of Addie and I want to thank you for keeping that promise." Jason said sincerely.

Tim nodded "I told you I'd always would, Jay man I'm sorry about what happened with Lyla...." Tim began to say

Jason shook his head "I don't want to talk about that right now."

Tim nodded "Do you wanna come in?" he asked.

"I should be getting home, I think my family and I need to spend sometime together." Jason said

Tim nodded "Alright man, I'll um see you later?"

"Yeah sounds good." Jason confirmed and held out his fist and pounded it with Tim's.

"Bye." Jason said

"Bye." Tim said back.

When Tim closed the door and turned around he saw Billy standing there with a beer in hand. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend." Tim said

"Oh." Billy said and took a sip of beer and went back into his room.

When Tim was now in the room alone he couldn't help but smile to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that was an Addie focused chapter and the next chapter will be Julie Matt the Taylor's and a little Tim centered. Not much of Addie and the Street's though. Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Taylor knew he couldn't this.

For the past week, Tami had been nagging him to talk to Julie and about boys and what they really wanted. This all started because Matt Saracen asked his little girl on a date and she accepted. At first he was fine with it, Matt was a good guy and responsible and would treat his daughter well. But when Tami got all these ideas into his head on what kids do these days, it got him scared. He knew Julie wasn't ready for _that. _He knew that he sure as hell wasn't ready for that.

For a half an hour Eric just sat on couch and thought about Julie as a baby. How her shiny blonde hair looked like halo around her head and how she always giggled and laughed when he tickled her. But now she wasn't a little girl according to Tami, she was a living and breathing fifteen year old girl as much as he didn't want to admit that.

The front door opened and in came Tami with some groceries. Eric stood up and took the groceries out of Tami's hands

"Let me take care of the groceries." Eric offered. Usually Eric didn't help with groceries unless Tami was busy but he needed to find any excuse so he wouldn't have to give Julie the talk.

"No I got Hun, did you talk to Jules yet?" Tami asked while setting down the groceries on the counter

"I was just getting to that but I figured my wife could use some help unloading groceries." Eric said matter of factly

Tami laughed; she could tell Eric's bluff. "I think you should go talk to your daughter...now." Tami suggested

Eric just looked at her, there was no stopping Tami egging him on about talking to Julie. "Alright fine." he said in huff as he walked to Julie's room.

When Eric got to Julie's door he knocked on it, a lesson he learned when Julie was 12 and wanted to privacy. He learned it was lethal to walk in his daughter's room without knocking.

"Come in." called Julie inside her room. Eric opened the door and saw his daughter reading a book on her bed. When he looked at Julie at that moment he said the blonde hair on her head that still looked like a halo. He kept telling himself to be strong and just get it over with.

"I was wondering' if you wanted to play some ping pong?" Eric asked. He and Julie loved to play ping pong, and they could always talk while playing it.

"Uhh sure." Julie said suspiciously and got up and followed Eric to the garage where the ping pong table was.

Once they got a game going Eric knew it was time to talk.

"So um how's school going?" he asked

"It's pretty good, so are my classes and everything else." Julie said nonchalantly

"That's good. How's Matt?" Eric asked

"Fine." Julie shrugged

"So what's the latest news on your date with him?" Eric asked

Julie looked up at her Dad. "Dad I really don't want to talk about it." Julie really didn't want her parents asking about Matt 24/7. It was just awkward because she knew they were freaking out about it. Last week her mom flipped out on her for talking to Matt on the phone, she knew it was because he asked her out on a date and she wasn't there little girl anymore. Thank god.

Eric ran his hands through his hair; boy was this going to be hard.

"Alright here's the thing, your mother wanted me to give some fatherly advice on how high school boys and boys in general are. Julie all boys think about sex and food 24/7 and I just want to warn you that's all they care about, especially football players because they're the worst kind I would know" Eric sternly but kind at the same time

Julie rolled her eyes "Did my Mom tell you to say that last part?"

Eric shook his head, there was no fooling her "I just want to say that you're beautiful and sensitive and I just don't want to see you get hurt." he said sincerely

Julie soften her expression and smiled "I love you too Dad."

Eric smiled and walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "Well I'm glad I got that talk done with." he said

"Dad."

Eric looked down at his daughter. "Can I go out with Matt tomorrow night?" Julie asked and gave her puppy dog pout. It always worked on her dad.

"I'll have to talk to your mother, but I'll let you know tonight." Eric said

Julie smiled and headed back into the house.

Tami walked out of the kitchen and into the garage to see how Eric was after to talking with Julie.

"Hey how was the talk?" Tami asked

"I think she'll be fine Tami, she wants to know if she can go out with Matt tomorrow night."

Tami looked like she was pondering whether to say yes or no "Well since you talked to her, I don't see why not and remember the Riggins brothers are coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot but I'll go tell Julie she can go on the date tomorrow." Eric said he walked back in the house. Tami standing there smiling thinking how lucky she was to have a husband like Eric.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're going to corrupt the Coach's Daughter." Smash said while laughing. Since he started working at the Alamo Freeze, he and Matt have become fast friends.

"I'm not going to corrupt Julie!" Matt said. Ever since the entire football team found out that Matt Saracen asked out the Coach's daughter and she accepted the whole team thought that he was going to corrupt her and she wouldn't be daddy's little princess anymore

"You're right, you too soft and sensitive to corrupt, any guy on the team would tap that especially the Smash." Smash joked

Matt got a little defensive when Smash made that comment "Yeah well no one's going to "tap" her." he said with air quotes

"Whatever you say Matty, so when are you and Julie going to go out?" Smash asked

"I don't know, we're planning on going out tomorrow night but she's waiting back on what her parents say." Matt said

Smash a "oh damn" look "Dang she's gotta ask her parents first, good luck trying to get a date with her."

"Thanks Smash that's real helpful." Matt said sarcastically then his phone beeped with a text message

Matt opened the text and it was from Julie. **Hey, my parents gave the ok for tomorrow night...pick me up at 8 :)**

Smash noticed the smile etched in Matt's face as he was reading the text.

"What is it?" he asked

"Coach and Mrs. Taylor said it was okay for Julie to go out with me tomorrow." Matt said a little too excited

"Nice, so what you gonna wear because you know you're gonna have to look fly." Smash said

"Uh I don't know, probably something I have in my closet." Matt guessed

Smash shook his head "Matty Matty Matty, you don't just wear what's ever in your closet, you gotta look hott. Go buy something that will make her wanna give up her V-card." Before Smash could say anything else Matt gave him a warning look on what he just said." Sorry."

"I'll probably go with Landry to get something to wear then." Matt said

"Landry?" Smash asked not knowing who that was.

"My friend, the guy I'm always with." Matt started to say and Smash still didn't know him. Matt gave one last clue "Lance?"

Smash now acknowledge that name "Oh yeah I know that kid."

"Yeah." Matt said. He wasn't paying attention anymore to Smash or work all he could think about how he was gonna show Julie he was the guy for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Night**

The door bell rang at the Taylor house signaling that Matt was there.

"Jules hurry up Matt's here." Tami called from the living room about to open the door but Eric beat her to it.

When he opened the door Matt was standing there in a black jacket with a white button down shirt under it and jeans.

"Uh Hi Coach." Matt said then turns to Tami "Mrs. Coach."

"Hi Matt, how are you?" Tami asked nicely

"Good." Matt said. Eric looked at Matt's outfit and saw his jacket

"Is that a Member's Only jacket." Eric asked

Before Matt could answer Julie walked over to them wearing a dress that neither her parents liked.

She smiled at Matt when she saw him "Ready to go?"

Coach Taylor cut Matt off "Not under you change."

"Dad!" Julie hissed under breath. He was embarrassing her in front of Matt about her dress.

Tami could tell the tension between everyone "Alright Sweetheart why don't you and me go to your room and find something more appropriate to where leading Julie to her room, Matt could hear Julie and Mrs. Taylor talking as they went into her room.

"Mom is dress is fine." Julie said

"No sweetie this isn't what you wear on a first date." Tami pointed out

Matt got back to reality when Coach spoke. "Do you wanna beer?"

Matt blinked actually thinking Eric was serious "Uhh N-no thank you. I-I'm driving." Matt said seriously then looked up at Coach who was giving him a death glare

"I was kidding." Eric said in a non joking tone

"Oh." Matt said but all he could think was _this is awkward._

A few minutes later Julie came out of her room with Tami in a jean shirt and a pink cardigan with a white tank top underneath.

"See now that's better." Eric said to Julie and she returned his opinion with a warning look.

"Alright let's go!" Julie said grabbing Matt's hand and heading out for the door.

"Wait a second." Eric said

Both Matt and Julie turned to Eric

"I want you to bring her home by 11 okay?" Eric said sternly

"Yes sir." Matt said

"And Matt I just want to let you know my daughter and I talk a lot." Eric pointed out

"Uhh alright." Matt said nervously and then he and Julie headed out the door and door away and off to there date.

Eric looked out at the window still staring where Matt and Julie once were. "You gonna be okay?" Tami asked Eric

"Yeah." Eric lied. His daughter was out on her first date of course he was uneasy

"You were right Eric, Matt's a good guy and Julie's fine. Come on help me with diner the Riggins boys will be here any second."

"Alright." Eric said as he followed his wife to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why you brought knives." Tim said to Billy right after Billy rang the door bell at the Taylor's house

"It's gift them having us over and everything." Billy explained. Tim rolled his eyes then Tami opened the door.

"Hi y'all come in!" Tami said as the Riggins brothers walked into the house.

"Mrs. Taylor I brought you this for inviting us over and everything." Billy said handing the knives to Tami

"Oh thank you Billy, they're perfect. Tami said. Tim knew that was a fake tone, she had to be creeped out by the gift.

**Half and Hour Later**

"And then I run the ball into the wrong end zone." Billy said as he was telling the Taylor's of his football days.

Both Eric and Tami laughed at the joke but Tim thought it wasn't funny at all.

"So Coach I was wondering, do you think Timmy here got it in him to play some college ball?" Billy asked

_College Ball? Since when am I playing college ball? _Tim thought

"Well I think he's got a lot of talent that the scouts will love but he's gotta take it to the next level and try harder." Eric said

Billy nodded "You're right; I tell him everyday that if I had his talent I would go as far as I possibly can." Billy said

_That's a lie _Tim thought

"So Tim where are you're parents? I know you live with Billy but I've never heard anything about them." Tami asked

Before Tim could answer Tami's question, Billy did it for him. "Our mom ran left us when Timmy was 8 and our dad left when he was 10." Billy said. You could see a little anger in Billy's eyes as he mentioned his parents.

"But my Dad sends postcards lot." Tim pointed out. His Dad was a good guy and Billy wasn't giving him any credit

"Tim sending checks twice year isn't a father." Billy pointed out bitterly. Tim hated it when Billy talked down about their Dad, especially in front of the Taylor's. As he was reaching for his drink his arm caught Billy's drink and spilled it.

"Dammit Tim!" Billy yelled

Tami stood up and walked over and starting patting the stain. "It's alright it was an accident."

Tim was done with Billy yelling at him, he was done with people saying he didn't try enough; he was done with people thinking he was stupid.

"Uh Coach and Mrs. Coach thank you for the dinner but I'm going to go now." Tim said and stood up and left before anyone could stop him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that back there?" Billy yelled as he slammed the front door of there house and saw Tim on the couch drinking a beer

"Why do you always talk Dad down like that, he's not a bad guy." Tim said in a pissed off tone.

"Tim what don't you realize, a postcard twice a year isn't a father!" Billy shouted

"And you do?" Tim shot back

"Hey! I bust my ass everyday to support us while he's out there having a good time!" Billy argued back

"Yeah not keeping a job more then 6 months is real supportive." Tim shot back

"What's with all this crap about Dad anyway?" Billy asked

"I got too many speeding tickets and Dad needs to sign it because he's my guardian, if I don't get his signature I'll lose my license." Tim said

"I'll just forge it." Billy said with his hands out to sign the paper

Tim shook his head "No I'm not risking it, I'll lose my license Billy _my license."_ said Tim

"Alright fine." Billy said. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out some cash from his wallet "Take this if you need it and Tim do not give him this money please." Billy asked

Tim nodded and took the money and headed for his car. As he drove away he couldn't stop thinking about his Dad, maybe he could bring them home and they could be a family again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long Chapter. Next chapter will be some Addie and tyra, matt and Julie, Tim and his dad, and some Billy and Addie. Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews! It's pretty much obvious that I'm really invested with this story...read and review and also I would like someone to be my beta and helped me spell check. Thanks!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Matt and Julie were getting out the car and heading in line at the movie theater, Matt remembered what Smash told him to do during their date.

"You look really great tonight, Julie." Matt complimented

"Are you saying I don't look good any other night?" Julie asked pretending to be hurt

Matt eyes went wide, he didn't mean to insult her "N-N-No you a-always l-look good, but tonight you look r-r-really good." Matt stuttered. He believed he just ruined the date right there and then

Julie laughed then smiled "Dude chill, I was just kidding. And thank you by the way, you clean up real good too." she said

Matt smiled _Chill Saracen, it's just a girl._

"So have you heard good things about the movie?" Julie asked

"Yeah one of my people recommended it." Matt said trying to be all cool

"You mean Landry?" Julie said with a smile, seeing right through Matt

"Uh Yeah." Matt said. So much for trying to act cool

"Next please." called the ticket lady

Matt and Julie both walked up to the winder "Uh yeah can I just get two for Eragon please." Matt asked

"I'm sorry sir but Eragon is all sold out." The ticket lady said. Matt face fell. This was not happening again, this happened when he went on a date with Addie and look how that turned out. He refused to let history repeat itself. Then he remembered what Landry told him earlier

"Oh I'm Matt Saracen, QB1 for the Dillon Panthers." he said. Landry told him that they reserve tickets for football players. He looked over at Julie who gave him a confused look.

"And your point is....?" The ticket lady trailed off

"Don't you held tickets for football players?" Matt asked. He hoped to god Julie wasn't embarrassed being seen by him right now for making a fool of himself

"We use too, until Bobby Reyes got into a fight on the balcony and it took three security guards to break it up so management now says we can't do that anymore." The ticket lady said

"But he's not on the team anymore, so its okay." Matt pointed out

"I'm sorry sir but Eragon's sold out." The ticket lady said now getting annoyed

"Oh alright, thanks anyway." Matt said feeling helpless

"Y'all have a good night now." The ticket lady said "Next please."

As Matt and Julie were now walking back to the car, Matt wondered if Julie thought he sounded conceited when he acted all "I'm a football player" card back there.

"I'm sorry about that back there, Landry told me they held tickets for football players, what do you want to do now?" Matt asked

"It's fine and do you want to get a bite to eat or something?" Julie suggested

Matt nodded "Yeah sounds good, anything but the Alamo Freeze." he joked and Julie laughed. _I must be doing something right_ he thought. Right as Matt turned on the car Julie's cell phone rang.

"If it's my parents I swear to god I'll...." Julie mumbled then answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said "Yeah he's right here, hold on." Julie said then turned to Matt "It's your people calling." Julie said handing him the phone. Matt felt his heart stop. Landry was watching is Grandma now and him calling had to be about her, he prayed to god she was okay.

"Hello?" Matt asked. Julie could hear the worry in his voice "I told you if she was acting all up then just put the Discovery Channel on."

"I tied but she locked herself in the closet and won't come out. I swear I didn't do anything man! She just started going crazy!" Landry said all frazzled

"Alright, Julie and I are on our way." Matt said then hung up the phone and then turned to Julie "I'm really sorry but I have to check on my Grandma and then we can get back to our date." he said

"It's fine." Julie said and then they headed off.

Once they reached to Matt's house, as soon as the car stopped Matt ran inside the house with Julie behind him. As Matt walked into the house, Landry was standing up waiting for him.

"I swear I didn't touch or do anything too her, we were watching TV and she just started acting up." Landry exclaimed with his hands up as if he were a criminal.

Matt heard his Grandma's cries in the closet next to her room and ran over to it. "Grandma, I'm gonna come in the closet okay?" Matt said about to open the door

"I'm not gonna let him touch me like that!" Lorraine Saracen yelled between her cries

"I didn't touch her!" Landry exclaimed to Matt

Matt turned back to his Grandma "Grandma I have to come in there." Matt said

"No I want Joel!" Lorraine cried and now she started sobbing. "I want Joel!"

Landry mouthed to Matt "Who's Joel?"

"It's my grandfather." Matt said. Landry was confused now "Your Grandpa has been dead now for 6 years!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I know she doesn't know that." Matt said. Lorraine was now saying Joel over and over again between sobs. Matt knew what he now had to do.

"D-Darlin." Matt said in a deep voice, trying to sound like his Grandfather. "Are you in there Darlin?" Landry just stood by and watched Matt.

Lorraine stopped crying "Joel? Is that you?" she said calmly.

"O-Oh it's me." Matt said "And sweetheart I'm gonna need you to come out of there, okay?" Matt said

"Joel." Lorraine said as if she was out of breath "Sing to me, sing our song." Landry looked over and now Julie was standing right next to him watching Matt pretending to be his Grandfather to calm down his Grandma.

Matt took a deep breath and sang his grandparent's song.

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream  
Make her complexion like peaches and cream_

As he was singing Lorraine slowly came out of the bathroom.

_And then I'll know my lonely nights are over  
Mr. Sandman, I'm all alone so please turn on your magic beans_

Matt began to slowly dance with Lorraine and twirled her around slowly and now she was laughing as he was singing

_Mr. Sandman, please bring me a dream  
Bum Bum Bum Bum_

Now and Matt and Lorraine were singing his grandparent's song on the way to his Grandma's bedroom.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make her the sweetest thing that I've ever seen_

Lorraine was now getting into bed with the help of Matt. Now she was laughing.

"Yeah that's our song Darlin', that's how we do it." Matt said

"Oh Joel, that bed looks good" Lorraine said now sounding tired

"I'll see you in your dreams okay?" Matt asked

Lorraine nodded "I love you." she said

"I love you too alright." Matt said then kissed his Grandma's forehead. As his Grandma was closing his eyes Matt slowly walked out of the room to the kitchen where Landry and Julie were. Julie knew Matt couldn't leave his Grandma right now.

"I'll just get Landry to take me home." Julie said quietly. Matt nodded and look over at Landry who was now walking to the door with Julie behind him. As they left Matt nor Julie said anything. Matt figured that his chances with Julie were gone.

Matt took off his Member's only jacket and threw it on the ground, what a waste it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Julie walked into the door, she was her mother and father waiting on the couch watching tv with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Jules, your home mighty early from your date." Tami said. Julie could here the wonder in her voice

"Yeah I am." Julie said trying to head to her room as quickly as possible.

"How was the movie? Good?" Eric asked

Julie walked back into the living room and faced her parents.

"You guys realize I can't say anything." Julie said

"You're right sorry, we lost our heads." Tami said but truthfully she was confused on why her daughter couldn't say anything about the date.

"We never went to a movie." Julie admitted. This made Eric's heartbeat go extremely fast _Where the hell were they then?_

"And no we weren't parked somewhere or anything." Julie said as if she could read Eric's mind. "Matt just got a call and he needed to help out his Grandma." Julie said with disappointment in her voice

"Aw I'm sorry sweetheart." Tami said sincerely

"It was sorta okay." Julie admitted "It was the first time I got to see the real Matt Saracen." she admitted then headed to her room not saying else

When Julie closed the bedroom door, Eric looked over at Tami "Is that a good or bad sign?" he asked

"I don't know." Tami said. But Tami Taylor knew the real answer but she didn't want to upset her husband.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

"So how did your little date with Matt Saracen go?" Addie asked

"Well it didn't go according to plan, let's just leave it at that." Julie said as she took a sip of her apple juice

"Oh come on Jules, I'm your best friend! It's like girl code to talk to your friend about a date you went on with a guy you like." Addie pointed out

"Urgh Fine." Julie grumbled "Well long story short the date ended early because Matt's Grandma wasn't feeling well." she said

"Wow that sucks, do you think you'll go on a date with him again?" Addie asked

------

"I totally blew it and that stupid jacket didn't help any!" Matt exclaimed to Landry as they sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"Well there's no reason to blame the couture." Landry defended "Maybe you just couldn't pull it off." he said

"I ended up singin' to my Grandma. All I asked you to do was watch her for a few hours..." Matt chastised but Landry cut him off

"Listen Casanova, singing to your Grandma was the only thing you did right." he said matter-of-factly

Matt didn't believe that "Oh yeah, what did she say?" he asked

"Well Julie totally bought it." Landry smiled "She told me so on the way home."

Matt perked up with the news "What did she say!"

"Well she said it was sweet and vulnerable." Landry said

"Sweet and Vulnerable?" Matt said in a disappointed tone. "That's what she said?"

Landry nodded and tried not to laugh. Matt looked over at Julie who was talking and laughing with Addie at a table on the other side of the room. He knew that he was a joke.

"Great! Sweet and vulnerable is like a kid Landry not a boyfriend!" he exclaimed

"Well calm down, you gotta take watcha got and work with it." Landry advised "Drop the whole quarterback macho thing because you can't pull that off so you use the sensitive artistic thing."

Matt gave a little smile "So you think there's still a chance so she kinda still might like me?" he asked

"Singing to your Grandma might be the only reason you might get into Julie Taylor's fun house." Landry said then started to laugh

Matt was caught off guard with that joke "What?"

"Come on! Tell me you haven't thought about that." Landry said shocked

"That's just wrong." Matt said. He didn't think of Julie as some girl to have sex with he wanted to be in a relationship with her, and just, maybe he still had that chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie was at her locker getting her books together when Tyra came over with a smile on your face. Addie gave her a weird look "What's with you? Another hot guy ask you out?" she asked

"No...Well yes but it's not why I'm over here." Tyra said

"Then what is it?" Addie asked

"I just got off the phone with my boss at Applebee's and I told him about you and everything and he said he'll give you a job at minimum wage which isn't much but it's something!" Tyra said excitedly.

Addie now had a huge smile on her face. "Oh my God! Really?"

Tyra nodded "You start tonight but only as my trainee but you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Thank you so much Tyra I needed a job badly and minimum wage is fine." Addie said

"Trust me minimum wage sucks but hot girls like us always get good tips." Tyra said

"I thought I was working at Applebee's not Hooters." Addie joked

"Same thing cept' there's kids at Applebee's and the uniforms aren't slutty." Tyra countered

Addie laughed "Alright I'll come over after practice."

"Alright seen you then." Tyra said then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason Street was reading a football magazine when his bedroom door opened. He looked up and there was his mother standing there in a shirt and blouse, different then her usual attire.

"Where you goin Mom? Hot date?" Jason joked

"Ha Ha very funny, no your father and I are meeting with the lawyer." Joanne said

The smiled on Jason's face fell off "Oh, have fun I guess." he said getting back to his magazine.

Joanne walked into the room and sat on a chair "The thing is Jason I came in here because our lawyer would like to talk to you about Coach Taylor." Joanne said

Jason shook his head "No Mom, I can't do it. Everyone is going to hate me in Dillon because we're suing the Coach and going against the Panthers." Jason said sternly

"Jason please, we need the money to help take care of you and I'm sorry to put you through everything but we need to sue" Joanne desperately

Jason huffed "Fine, I'm doing this for you." Joanne smiled "That's my boy; we're leaving in 10 so get dressed." Joanne said then closed the door

_Was this really the right thing to do? _Jason thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night a knock on the window mad Jason stop watching his movie. He looked at his bedroom window and there was Lyla standing there with a smile on her face. Jason couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He wheeled over to the window and opened it and she climbed in.

"We have front door, ya know?" Jason said making fun of Lyla.

Lyla gave Jason a sexy grin "I thought sneaking in like this would be fun more." Once she was all settled she looked at him "So what did you do today?"

"Well it started out pretty good, watched TV and lifted weights until my parents made me go talk to the lawyer about suing Coach Taylor and the Panthers and it pretty much went all downhill right there." Jason said bitterly

Lyla frowned "They're still going with the lawsuit?"

Jason nodded "Yup because I'm pretty expensive and without it we can basically say goodbye to our house the good life."

Lyla gave Jason a sympathy look "Jason it's not you're fault."

Jason looked at her "Then whose is it? Because my parents and the lawyer say it's Coach Taylor's and most people think it was a freak accident."

"Whose fault do you think it is? I mean it happened to you so you should have your own opinion." Lyla said

"I don't Coach for what happened it's not like he made it happen but I can't help wonder what the lawyer said, if Coach taught me how to tackle I wouldn't be in this wheelchair." Jason said

"But you're a quarterback; you didn't have to learn how to really tackle." Lyla pointed out

"That's what I said, but what if he did teach me Lyla? I would I still be like this or would I be still Jason Street, Dillon's Hero." Jason wondered

"You are Dillon's Hero, and I know this may sound corny but you're my hero too. It takes a lot of strength to forgive me for what happened Jason and I think you overlooking that made me love you even more." Lyla said sincerely

"So you're on my side?" Jason said

"Of course I'm on your side. I'm with you all the way if you think it's for the best." Lyla said truthfully.

"My parents have been fighting a lot lately especially about the lawsuit and so maybe if we do get some money from this, so my parents aren't in so much debt, things could go back to normal." Jason said

"Well I think you know your answer." Lyla said

Jason nodded "Thanks for talking with me about this; I can't really do that with anyone."

"Jason I love you and I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Lyla said then kissed him. Jason loved Lyla so much, yeah she slept with his best friend but people make mistakes and he couldn't live without her. He loved Lyla more then life itself.

"So are we back together?" Lyla asked. Lately she had been wondering this. The didn't have a real title and she wanted to know because if Jason didn't want to get back together then she had to prepare herself for that.

"I love you Lyla and I'm not gonna lose you again, you're my girlfriend." Jason said. The whole moment he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too. I should be going though, I'll see you tomorrow?" Lyla asked

"You bet." Jason confirmed.

As Lyla was leaving, Jason wondered how lucky he was to have a girl like her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim Riggins pulled up to a rundown Motel in a town he's never been in. He looked at the postcard his father sent them last and looked at the address hoping that maybe he was still living there. He walked out to the main room to hope maybe someone knew where he was.

"Um excuse me ma'm." Tim said to get the lady's attention.

"How can I help you and call me Lydia." Lydia, the front desk lady said

"Alright Lydia, I was wondering if Walt Riggins still lived here?" Tim asked. Hoping for a yes

"Sorry sweetheart, his sorry ass moved out 6 months ago, but you should try the golf course. He hustles there a lot." Lydia advised

Tim smiled, he really actually might find his father "Thank you, ma'm have a nice day." Tim said about to turn away

"Before you go." called Lydia "Tell Walt to give back my Conway Twitty." she said yelled. Tim knew must have been one of his Dad's old girlfriends; apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Tim smiled "Will do ma'm

After searching around town for an hour, he found the golf course. When he pulled up he saw a bunch of guys talking and finishing there game, one of them looked exactly like his father.

He got out the truck and walked over. He didn't know what he was gonna say to his Dad but he never been this nervous before, not even before a football game. As he is walking over, his father looks over and immediately recognizes him.

"Oh my God, Timmy?" Walt said

Tim nodded he didn't know what to say to him anymore

Walt smiled and walked over to Tim "Well come on give your old man a hug!" he said "Come here boy."

Tim walked over and hugged his Dad, and Tim couldn't help but smile.

"So what are ya doing here?" Walt asked surprised

"Uh I need you to sign this." Tim said handing him the paper from court about the speeding tickets

Walt nodded "Alright let's go sign this over some lunch." he said

_Cut to a diner_

"Well under the circumstances I can't really give you any fatherly advice. do you want me to sign right here." Walt said pointing to the bottom of the paper.

Tim nodded "Yeah." Walt signed the papers and handed it to him. "Alright here ya go." Tim looked at his father "Thanks."

Walt didn't know what else to say, then he figured he bring up something that interest both of them "So how ya doin'?" he asked

"Good....Yeah." Tim said. He didn't know what else to say either. "How about you?" he asked

"Good...real good." Walt said "Yeah I'm holdin' the wagon down but I've been sober 6 weeks this Tuesday." "Otherwise I'd be buyin' you a beer." Walt added

Tim smirked "It's alright, I gotta drive anyways." He noticed his father look a little disappointed "Oh."

After a few awkward silences. Tim figured he'd leave "I should be goin-" but before Tim could finish what he was saying he father interrupted him, "Do you wanna hangout for a while?"

Tim shocked and almost speechless remembered what he was gonna say "Yeah, sounds good. I can hangout for a bit"

Walt smiled "Well I got 200 dollars burin' a hole in my pocket, you hungry?"

Tim nodded "Yeah I could eat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of school, practice and now her new job, Addie Street was officially wiped out. She asked Tyra to drop her off at Tim's house much to Tyra's dismay. Who was better to wind down with then the King of Relaxation.

"Oh god, don't tell me you like Tim Riggins?" Tyra grumbled

"No! He's like my brother, I was just gonna visit." Addie defended "Why you jealous?" she joked

Tyra snorted "Tim and I will never be anything again, so he's fair game if ya want him." she offered

Addie shook her head "No thanks, I'll stick to guys that aren't like family to me."

"Please, every girl in this town has like Tim Riggins at one point, one day ya will." Tyra said

As Addie got out of the door she turned back to Tyra "I'll like Tim...When hell freezes over." she joked

Tyra smirked "Whatever you say, see you at school." she said then drove off.

Addie walked up to the front door and knocked. She could hear footsteps comin' near the door and when it opened there was Billy Riggins with a beer in hand. Addie was personally happy that he had a shirt on.

"Hey Billy, is Tim home?" Addie asked

Billy shook his head "He went to visit our Dad today, so I don't know when he'll be home." he said nervously

Addie stopped at what Billy said. "He went to visit your Dad?" she said shocked

"I know right, sounds crazy but he needed something signed so he went to go find him even though I told him not too."

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll go then." Addie said about to leave but Billy called her name

"Addie." Billy called. Addie turned around "Yeah?"

"Thanks for forgiving Tim and everything; he needs good influences like you in his life." Billy said

Addie nodded "Tim's a good friend." she said remembering the night of her attack.

"Alright you better get home now, it's late and everything. I'll give you a ride. Can't let history repeat itself." Billy said

Addie nodded "Thanks Billy."

They got into Billy's car and headed home. Addie couldn't help but wonder if Tim was okay since the last time he say his father when he walked out on him and Billy when he was 10. But Addie knew that whatever happened she be there for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow long chapter! Next chapter will be about Tim and his dad, Matt and Julie, Julie and Tyra and some Julie and Lois. And the Streets with the lawsuit and plus Eric and Tami. Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and Tami Taylor were in the car driving home. Eric was rattling off things he needed to remember for the Arnett Mead game this week against Buckley that determined whether the Panthers were in the Playoffs or not and Tami was just about sick of hearing football talk.

"Honey will you just please think about something else?" Tami pleaded

Eric turned to her "What you do want me to think about?" He didn't understand what the big deal was. He was just doing his job and trying to get the Panthers another "W"

"There are other things going on in the world ya know...like little children in 3rd World Countries." Tami suggested

Eric rolled his eyes "There is nothing else to think about." and began saying it over and over again trying to get his wife to understand but it was useless.

"Or you could even think about how much you love me!" Tami said as they got out of the car in their driveway. Eric rubbed his hand over his face trying to focus on Arnett Mead but a unusual voice interrupted him.

"Coach Eric Taylor?" said a deep voice. Eric and Tami both turned around and saw a a man walking up their driveway with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hi." Eric said suspiciously and eyed his wife who gave him a questioning look.

"Here." The man said handing Eric the file. "What is this?" Eric asked

"You've been served." the man said

Eric and Tami looked up at the man to make sure he really said what he said. Were they really being sued? "By who?" asked Eric

"Jason Street's family."

Eric looked up at him, now he was really confused. He could hear his wife yell "What" in the background. Eric was too shocked to say anything, one of the families he closest with in Dillon is suing him.

"Uh I better go now." the man headed down the driveway to his car, but he turned around almost as if he forgot something "Hey Coach, do you think Buckley's got a shot at winning the game against Arnett Mead?"

Eric Taylor didn't answer the man, two minutes ago Arnett Mead and Buckley were the only things in his mind but right now there was no trace of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim and his head were sitting by a fire at his father's place sitting around drinking beer and telling stories. They even talked about old memories

"All Jason wanted to do was swallow it, I bet I was in that boat with him for 3 hours trying to get him up..." Walt Riggins trailed off about reliving a memory of fishing with Tim and Jason when they were kids.

"Yeah I remember that." Tim chucked from the memory "You were pretty pissed that day." he said sitting back down with a new bottle of beer. "I don't think Jay's gonna be do anymore water skiing anymore though."

"It's a damn shame, good people that kid though." Walt said with disappointment in his voice. Tim nodded in agreement with his father.

"Didn't he have sister?" Walt asked. Tim nodded "Yeah, Addie." Walt nodded again remembering that name. "I remember her, girl followed you and Jason everywhere you went, and you two never got annoyed once. How is she these days? Pretty little thing?" Walt asked and gave Tim the Riggins infamous smirk

Tim couldn't help but smirk also "Yeah she is but she's got her own share of boyfriends." Tim said. Walt chuckled "I see how it is." he said

"How's Billy?" Walt asked, changing the subject. "Good, he actually says to say hi." Tim lied. He didn't want to ruin the moment by telling his Dad that Billy hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Did he really?" Walt asked in shocked. Tim felt bad now, he shouldn't be lying to his Dad. "No, not at all." he confessed.

Walt chuckled "Billy's alright, he hates me and I don't blame him. You were young but he saw some things that I'm not too proud of." he confessed

"Dad I was ten, I wasn't blind." Tim pointed out

After a few moments of awkward silence, Walt remembers something he and Tim had common ground on. "Hey, did you call your coach?" he asked

Tim nodded "Yeah I did, he's pretty rattled because I'm missing two practices."

"Yeah I reckon." Walt said. "

Tim looked at his father "It's worth it though."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your date with Matt?" Lois asked as she and Julie were sitting down at lunch

"Didn't really go as planned." Julie said with disappointment

"What happened? Football stuff come up?" Lois pried

Julie shook her head "No, his Grandma wasn't feeling well, why would football stuff come up on our date?" Julie asked

"Because he's a football player Julie." Lois said

"So...?" Julie trailed off

"Can I just say you're choosing to date a football player, because last time I heard you hated all football players and thought they were stupid?" Lois pointed out

"But Matt doesn't buy into the whole jock thing." Julie countered. On their date when Matt tried to get reserve tickets for football players, he tried to be all jock-like and it didn't suit him, Julie liked that about him best.

"People change, especially when they're on the team." Lois said

"Matt won't." Julie said but Julie didn't know if she was trying to convince Lois...or herself

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason came running in the house and wheeled himself into his the living room and his face was fuming red.

"How could you!" Jason yelled startling his parents

"What are you talking about son?" Mitchell asked even though he knew the answer.

"Us suing the school! It's all in the papers; Clint at the store wouldn't even look at me! I told you this was going to happen." Jason yelled throwing the paper to his parents both of them looking at it.

"It's done, it's done!" Jason yelled "Now I'm more then just the crippled kid, I'm the kid you who's suing the school, thanks a lot." Jason yelled sarcastically. He was so mad he was about to explode.

"Jason, we had no choice." Joanne said in a calming choice

"You had a choice, you just don't go against the Panthers in this town and you know that." Jason said

"Jason you knew this was going to happen." Joanne pointed out

"Yeah and I said it was a bad idea." Jason yelled back. All of the sudden the noise of footsteps running down the stairs interrupted the yelling match.

"What the hell? Why are you guys fighting?" Addie asked in pure confusion. Jason looked at his sister and showed her the paper. "This is whats happening." he said

Addie read the headline and her eyes went wide. "It's in the freaking paper! I can't go to school now, the whole school is going to shun me!" Addie yelled

"Addie stop your yelling, hurry up your father is driving you to school." Joanne instructed

"Like hell I'm going to school." Addie shouted

"Addison Joanne Street, you are going to school and that's final." Mitchell said sternly. "Come on, grab your bag and let's go." Mitchell said. Addie grabbed her bag and she and her father headed out the door. Addie could tell her father was just as pissed as she and Jason were.

Joanne looked around the room and noticed that Jason left also; she walked into the hallway and into his room and found him sitting and staring at the wall not even looking at her.

"Jason, honey." Joanne said and sat down on his bed, trying to talk to him. She knew this was hard but she couldn't have her son hate her. "I'm your mother and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and your sister and to give you what you need to survive right now, we need money." Joanne said tearing up

Jason looked at his mother. "And I've just come to terms with people in this town who aren't gonna understand that." Now the tears were falling out of her eyes "I'm so sorry I have to put you and Addie through this, you have no idea."

"Mom." Jason said trying to make his Mom feel better, he didn't want to see his mother cry. Joanne noticed that Jason wasn't showing his face before because he had tears in his eyes too.

Joanne embraced her son and gave him a hug and kissed his head as if he were a little boy again who needed his Mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Taylor walked through the door sounding the bell. He knew this was gonna be hard but he had to do it. He walked up the front desk and took a the plunge.

"Hey Mitch." Eric said

Mitchell looked up and had a looked of fear in his eyes after seeing Coach Taylor. "Can I talked to you for a minute?" asked Eric. Mitchell stepped behind the counter as he was taking off his shield of protection.

"Eric I'm so sorry..." Mitchell began to say but Eric cut him off "No it's okay, I know what's behind this and I know it's not you." Eric said

"I just didn't know what else to do man." Mitchell trying to explain himself. "Hey listen, when I got served I knew this wasn't from Mitch and Joanne..." Eric said

"Expenses are astronomical Coach." Mitchell explained

"Look I know I understand but you probably realize you it wouldn't be a great idea to get yourself involved in the lawsuit that's going to cause you additional pain and you know it's going to get you know where." Eric said

"I'm not so sure if that's the case, but I can't talk you about this." Mitchell confessed

"It was nobodies fault Mitch, we were all there. It was nobodies fault."

Mitchell was not frustrated "I can not talk to you about this, do know what it's like to lose your child's legs and future, and every penny that you've ever saved." and then Mitchell began to crack "And try paying for equipment and endless physical therapy and trying to provide for another child who's dream will be crushed because we can't afford it." he said

Eric nodded. "I don't want to sue anyone, trust me." Mitch said but now he was done talking "Just get the hell out of here Coach." Mitchell said sternly

Eric left the Hardware Store without saying a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Garrity's were sitting down for a family dinner like any picture perfect family would. Buddy Garrity sat at the head of the table with his wife and 3 children on the side.

"You wouldn't believe who came into the dealership today." Buddy said

"Who?" asked Pamela Garrity, the picture perfect Texas housewife.

"Edward Johnston." Buddy said and the name of that man made a smile appear on Pam's face. "Really! How's his family?" she asked

"There doin' fine, they got that son Ty." Buddy began to say

"Oh he is such a nice boy." Pam said

"Yeah he's over at SMU at the psychology department and he's doing a paper on cheerleader and football, boys and girls and he wanted to see if he could talk to you Lyla because your a cheerleader and you know all about this stuff so I thought he could meet you on Thursday at 1 and talk to him at that new Oriental place." Buddy suggested

Lyla looked at her father and knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to break her up with Jason by setting her up with a family friend's son. There was no use because she loved Jason more then anything. She looked at her mother for some backup to help her get out of this "date."

"I heard it was a great restaurant." Pam imputed with a smile. Lyla then knew she was all alone on this and she was gonna have to go out with Ty Johnston. Jason was gonna love this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next will be the #1 team, the Riggins, twosome." said the announcer. Today Tim and his Dad were playing a round of golf against each other. Walt was trying to explain how to do this Walt Riggins style with money involved but Tim didn't understand it all that well.

"Don't be a whiner." Walt complained

"Well Up the Ante then." Tim suggested "If I win you come to Dillon on Friday and watch me play...deal?" he asked

"What do I get if I win?" asked Walt. If you win, which you won't." Tim added "I won't tell that gal Lydia where you live."

Both the Riggins chuckled...that was a good one. "Alright you're on." Walt said. Let the games begin.

Tim set the ball down and swung and it went not where it was suppose to go. "Long and wrong." Walt teased to Tim. Tim pulled out another ball so it could be a do over but Walt wouldn't have it. "There's no mulligan." Tim couldn't help but fell his father was taking this a little too seriously

-------------------------

A few hours later and right now Tim was winning much to his father's dismay. No matter what Tim did during the time he was up, his father criticized his work, but Tim didn't mind that much. After Tim finished his turn, Walt took his and won.

"Yes!" Walt exclaimed as he won. "That's a ball game right there boy." he said. Tim just looked down trying not to look disappointed.

"That was a good effort partner." Walt chucked "You had me worried there for a minute." he said then kept on chuckling while Tim was still silent. Walt noticed the disappointment in Tim "What? You think I was going to let you win?"

"If you didn't want to come to the game you could've just said so, it would've been a lot easier." Tim said

"Listen to me." Walt said sternly. "Seeing you and you coming here is great hanging out with you and you're welcome here anytime but me going to Dillon is a whole nother story." Walt explained

"No it's not." Tim said but Walt interrupted him "Yes it is son."

Tim was now pissed, how his father could do this to his own son again. "Billy was right, I shouldn't of come here in the first place, it was a mistake." Tim said in a hurt voice

"Hang on." Walt said "You made the bet and I beat you fair and square." Walt shouted

"Congratulations, is that what you need right now?" Tim shouted back

"Be a man and shake my hand." Walt shouted back, his son was embarrassing him front of the whole golf coarse and he wasn't going to have it.

"You win." shouted Tim who walked away from his father hearing him yell his name over and over again. Billy was right, his father was no good and he was too blind to see it. His father let him down once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Tim walked in the door to Billy in the chair right next to it as if he was waiting for him to return home.

"Hey." Tim said

"How was it?" Billy asked

"Got the signature and Dad says hi." Tim said walking over to the fridge to get a beer.

"Can't believe you spent the night." Billy said with dismay

"Yeah." Tim said sitting down right next to him. He turned the on the TV and neither him or Billy spoke but they both knew what happened with Tim and his Dad and both of them were disappointed that they lost hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's a nice long chapter, Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyla and Jason were eating some ice cream at the local hangout spot. Lyla figured it would be a good time to tell Jason about her and Ty Johnson going out to dinner.

"I have to tell you something." Lyla said in a serious tone.

Jason stopped eating his ice cream and had a worried look on his face. "Are you pregnant?" he asked bluntly

Lyla was taken aback by Jason's question "What? No! I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed

Jason felt like a thousand weights were lifted off his shoulders after Lyla denied his question "Oh thank god. So what do you have to tell me then?" he asked

"My dad asked me if I would talk to a son of a friend of his about me being a cheerleader and all that stuff." Lyla said

"Why?"

"Because he's doing some research at his college about cheerleading and football and stuff like that." Lyla said

"So you know this guy?" Jason asked in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, we were friends when I was kid." Lyla said nonchalantly

"So you're going to that really nice Japanese restaurant?" Jason asked

"Yeah I guess." Lyla couldn't help but smile at Jason's entire question; he was so protective like that.

"Why can't he just do it at the school?" asked Jason

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Lyla asked half annoyed and half amused

"Because it's annoying that's why!" Jason said truthfully

Lyla gave Jason a questioning look. "It's annoying that you're going on some date with this college boy, it's annoying that you do everything your Dad asks you to." Jason pouted as if he was a little kid

"Jason it isn't a date." Lyla pointed out "And if you don't want me to go I won't."

Jason shook his head "No it's fine." he said very unconvincingly

"Alright." Lyla said, she knew the discussion was over all she had to do was guilt Jason and he wouldn't make her not go. Lyla looked over and noticed that some of her cheerleading friends were here.

"Hey I'm going to go over and say hi to the cheer girls, you're fine by yourself?" Lyla asked Jason

Jason nodded "Yeah go ahead, tell them I said hi."

"Will do." Lyla said and walked away.

Jason knew that he couldn't stop Lyla from going this date with Ty Johnson, he trust her even after all the shit that happened he truly did. But he sure as hell didn't trust this Ty Johnson guy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Addie was in Global class working on her notes but was distracted when the classroom door opened.

"Mr. Riggins how nice of you to grace us with your presence 10 minutes late." said Mrs. Teligstan, their global teacher

"Sorry I'm late ma'm. I had some car trouble." Tim said in a deep drawl that was obviously used to swoon their teacher so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Oh it's fine Tim, go sit at your seat and do the notes." Mrs. Teligstan instructed, normally she would have to write him a tardy slip and they he would get a detention but this was Tim Riggins and no one dared give a starting player a detention without the wrath of Dillon townspeople after them.

Tim smirked on how he got his way yet again and walked to his seat next to Addie and sat down.

"You're such a man whore." Addie whispered to him

Tim looked over and smirked at her "I don't know what you're talking about." he whispered, playing the innocent card

Addie rolled her eyes "You work on your truck almost everyday, it never has any trouble." Addie pointed out

"Yeah well after driving it a lot the past few days, it needed some work." Tim said matter of factly

Addie blinked; she totally forgot that Tim visited his Dad a few days ago.

"How was it?" she asked

Tim looked at her "How was what?"

"Visiting your dad."

Tim blinked "Oh." "Fine."

It was pretty obvious Tim didn't want to talk about it. He was always like that, never opened up and showing how he felt.

"What did I miss while I was gone?" Tim asked

"School wise or Football wise?" Addie asked even though she knew the answer to her question.

"Football."

"Well at practice I could hear Coach Taylor bitching from the field about how you weren't there the past 2 practices so you're pretty much screwed." Addie said bluntly

"Great." Tim said sarcastically. When he looked around the classroom he noticed some people giving Addie dirty looks. Did something bad happen while he was gone?

"Hey, why is everything lookin at you weird?" Tim asked as nicely as possible.

"Jay didn't tell you?" Addie asked

Tim shook his head "Haven't talked to him."

Addie huffed "Oh well my parents served Coach Taylor with a lawsuit, like a legit lawsuit and now it's all over the papers." she said sadly

_Oh damn_ Tim thought. No wonder everyone was giving her dirty looks, her family committed the worst crime you could do in a small Texas town...go against the football coach.

"How's that going?" Tim asked

"Swell." Addie said sarcastically "My mom keeps apologizing to me and Jay and my Dad is now sleeping on the couch......again." she said truthfully.

"That sucks." Tim said bluntly

"Yeah."

"Tim Riggins you're wanted at the counseling office." Mrs. Teligman announced

_Mrs. Coach? What does she want me for?_ Tim thought.

"Have fun." Addie muttered to Tim has he got up and left for the counseling office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Tim arrived to the counseling office, Mrs. Taylor called him right in.

"Come on in Honey." Tami called sweetly

Tim walked into the counseling room and sat down.

"Well Tim I brought you in here today because I wanted to say good job on getting a B on your essay about the Scarlet Letter, you certainly must of worked hard on it because Julie was up all night writing it." Tami said

Tim raised his eyebrows_ she called me in here because of that? _"Uh thank you ma'm." he said

"I've been meaning to start reading it but I just never have the time, could you tell me what the book is about?" Tami asked nonchalantly

_Damn_ Tim thought. He didn't even read the book, he said some rally girl named Susie or Sarah read it and do the essay for him. He was just going to have t bullshit it so he doesn't get caught by Mrs. Coach.

"Uh...well it's about a gal named...Scarlet obviously." Tim began "And she wrote this letter...." he then explained but Tami cut him off

"Tim I know you didn't write this essay." Tami said bluntly and had an annoyed look on her face

Tim just looked at her. He knew flirting with her like he would with most teachers would only cause more trouble. "I'm sorry ma'm." he tried to say sincerely.

"Tim I've been looking at all your past assignments and I know you didn't write a single thing. And your English teacher Mrs. Laverne said you're struggling." Tami said

"What's the big deal? I suck at English so just put me in an easier class." Tim suggested. He didn't care about school never have never will.

"Well sorry Hun but I'm not gonna do that, because it's my job to make sure you don't grow up stupid. It's bad for the world." Tami said matter of factly

Tim couldn't help but laugh at what she said. But by laughing he made a huge mistake

"This is not funny Tim so you are no longer letting anyone do your assignments for you especially rally girls. And I've talked to your teachers and you're no longer getting any special treatment from them just because you play football."

"But we're so close from playoffs." Tim pointed out

"I know that that's why I've talked with Coach Taylor and he agrees with me on all of this and he will be keeping tabs with your teachers. Also I heard you have a book report due on Of Mice of Men next week and I've assigned you a tutor to help you with it. So during 7th period we will go to the tutoring center to find you a tutor to help you with this paper." Tami instructed

"But that's my free period." Tim pointed out

"I know that's why you're going there that period." Tami said

"But that's when I go to the weight room and it helps me with football." Tim tried to explain but it was a big mistake.

"Tim Riggins don't you dare use football as an excuse for why you can't do schoolwork properly. Coach Taylor and I have agreed that if your schoolwork doesn't improve you will be kicked off the team." Tami warned

Tim knew that he had to actually try now. He couldn't lose football, it was his life and future and he couldn't lose that.

"Now go back to class, I hope you can do this Tim I have faith in you." Tami said sincerely

"Thanks Mrs. Coach." Tim said then left the counseling office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tim and Mrs. Taylor were walking to the Tutoring Center during 7th period he began to wonder who his new tutor would be. He hoped it was a girl.....a hot girl at that. They have so much sexual frustration built up that he liked so much and he could use a new girl to mess around with. When they walked into the door Mrs. Taylor went up to some guy with reddish blonde hair who was definitely nerdy looking. The worse part was it wasn't even a girl, why did Mrs. Coach have to torture him like that.

"Hi Landry, how ya doing?" Tami asked

"Uh hi Mrs. Taylor, I'm good." Landry said nervously

"Do you know Tim Riggins?" Tami said then gestured to walk over to where they were, and Tim obliged "Because he's lookin' for an English tutor and I think you're perfect for the job."

"Do you?" Landry said nervously. He had to admit Tim Riggins did scare the shit outta him.

"I do but Tim really needs your help because he wants to improve his grades and lookin' to expand his mind. So spend as much time as you need to and y'all get going." Tami said with way to much excitement.

_Stick to counseling Mrs. Coach, leave the peppiness to the rally girls and cheerleaders_ Tim thought. He couldn't help but smirk at all the bullshit Mrs. Coach was feeding Landry to get him to tutor him.

"Thanks Landry." Tami said then left quickly before Landry could object to anything

As both boys sat down at an empty table Landry figured he had to make the best out of a not so great situation.

"Well I don't know about you Tim but I'm excited about this journey we're about to go on to the wonderful world of American literature." Landry said and then he looked over to Tim who now had all this food out and was eating it and not paying attention to Landry.

"Alrighty then." Landry said now figuring out Tim wasn't much of a talker. "So you're reading Mice of Men which is a short book with only a 100 pages." he said then slid the book over to Tim

"Yeah you better get right on that." Tim said sliding the book back to Landry

Landry just looked at Tim. Did he really expect that he would to the project for him? He's a bigger idiot then I thought but then it hit him "Oh my god, you can't read can you?" he said in shock "You're just one of those kids who slipped through the cracks." he said sadly

Tim just looked at Landry as if he had a thousand heads "I can read you nerd. I just choose not to." Tim said smirking at the idea that Landry actually thought he couldn't read

"Well I'm gonna ignore that rude comment made by you and I'm gonna go. So good luck on that book report." Landry said walking away, pissed about Tim judging him when he was only trying to help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Herc were driving around town just hanging out like the usually do. As Herc was driving by the Japanese restaurant he remember that Lyla was suppose to have dinner with Ty Johnson that day at that restaurant and he wanted to see how it was going.

"Turn right!" Jason shouted.

Herc turned right and gave Jason a confused look "Where the hell are we going?" he asked

"I just gotta take a little peek at something." Jason said now pulling up his hood as if he was trying to hide himself

"You look like the Unabomber." Herc said

"Shut up." Jason said unamused by Herc's joke. As they pulled up to the restaurant Jason could see Ty Johnson and Lyla talking.

"Well well well isn't that Lyla Garrity." Herc said to Jason \

Jason was watching Ty and Lyla and they were both laughing looking like they were having a good time

"Does that look like a date or just two friends hanging out?" Jason asked Herc

"Knowing her track record, that's a date QB." Herc

Hearing Herc say that made Jason feel worse "You know nothing about her track record; you've only known her for two months." Jason pointed out angrily

"Well what happened with her and Rigs I'd say I know her track record." Herc countered

Jason ignored his comment "Do you think that looks like she's helping him with a paper?" he asked

"Stalking is not very becoming of you." Herc said dryly

"Shut up, alright let's. Just go!" Jason said angrily he was done with this and Herc wasn't helping

"You want me to go?" Herc asked and Jason nodded

As he was driving away Herc began honking the horn loudly calling Lyla's name. Once Lyla looked over at the two boys in the truck Jason tried to hide behind his hoodie but it was no use, Lyla already saw him

"Dammit Herc." Jason muttered as they drove away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Buddy Garrity pulled into his driveway his expected to walk into his big ole house and be greeted by his beautiful wife and sit down for a nice hot home meal but what he didn't expect was Jason Street sitting in middle of his driveway as if he was waiting for him. Once Buddy got out of the car he walked over to Jason.

"What the heck are you doing here son? Lyla isn't here, she's out helping a friend with a proje-" Buddy said tried to say but before he could finish Jason cut him off

"I know where she is." Jason answered angrily

Buddy getting the message that Jason was angry talk a little nicer "So what are you here then?" he asked

"Why did you set Lyla up on that date with Ty Johnston?" Jason asked seriously

"Why?" Buddy questioned not understanding what Jason was asking him

"Yeah why." Jason repeated "But I already know the answer because I know if I was still the quarterback and wasn't the town cripple you wouldn't be setting your daughter up on dates with colleges boys."

"You just hold on a minute son, you watch what you're saying." Buddy said angrily "Ty Johnson happens to be a friend of our family and Lyla went to help him on his paper." Buddy explained

Jason just shook his head not believing a word Buddy just said to him "I know the real reason sir. You don't want your little girl to end up with me so you're showing her that there are other choices out there." Jason pointed out

"Now son you know that everybody in this family loves you." Buddy said

"Don't patronize me please Mr. Garrity." Jason said sternly

"Alright I'll be honest with you Jason. I love Lyla, she's my daughter and I want her to have a great life. Honestly how are you two gonna get money? You gonna go to college? Are you gonna have babies? Can you even have babies? I don't want Lyla to be a caregiver all her life." Buddy explained "I know that's hard to take in but it's the truth."

Jason just kept shaking his head not agreeing with a word Buddy Garrity was telling him.

"I'm gonna go now. Don't tell Lyla I stopped by." Jason said now wheeling down the driveway not letting Buddy say anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey how are you." Lyla asked "She been wanting to see Jason all day today and no she could and she was never happier.

"How are you? You never told me how you're date went." Jason pointed out

"I think you know how it went." Lyla said between laughing

"Busted." Jason muttered to himself

"Should I be jealous?" asked Jason.

"No." Lyla said immediately

Jason took Lyla's hand and brought her close to him "Lyla you are beautiful, smart and talented and any guy would be lucky to have you." he began to say but Lyla cut him off

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lyla asked with hurt in her voice

Jason shook his head

"Lyla I love you more then life itself and I never want to lose you. You make me a better person every time I'm with you. Lyla Garrity will you marry me?"

Jason then pulled out a ring from his coat pocket. It had a gold band and two little diamonds on the side and one big diamond in the middle. It was classy and beautiful, just like Lyla

Lyla began to cry and Jason didn't know if they were tears of sadness or happiness. She then took the ring and put it on her ring finger and gave him a long romantic kiss.

"Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long chapter! Tell me what you think, Read and Review! Do you want this story more Addie or do you want it all the characters?"


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews! Check out Addie's picture on my account. Read and Review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days since Lyla accepted Jason's proposal and today was the day they are gonna announce their engagement to their families. They set up at barbecue at the Garrity home were Lyla's parents and brother and sister came and Jason's parents and Addie came also. Right now Mitchell and Buddy were grilling the meat, Pam, Joanne, and Addie were setting the table while Tabby and Buddy Jr were playing football in the backyard. Jason was explaining to everyone about Quad Rugby.

"So you play on a basketball court and there's two sides and the goal is to get yourself to the goal line and you score, which is what I do." Jason explained.

"Which is kinda like the quarterback." Lyla imputed and Jason nodded with agreement

"Yeah you gotta be really fast and I think I'm getting really good at it." Jason said

"So is this what I see them playing at the YMCA sometimes?" asked Mrs. Garrity

Jason couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Mrs. Garrity's comment "Oh no ma'm that's wheelchair basketball, there's a huge difference." he corrected

"Oh yeah huge difference." Buddy said sarcastically then laugh at himself.

"There is Mr. Garrity. The guys that play it are world class athletes. 3 of them one medals last year." Jason defended

_ Oh know something's about to go down _Addie thought to herself and then gave her mom a "oh crap" look and Joanne responded back with a "I know" look.

"They did?" Pam said with surprise. It was obvious that she was faking it for Lyla's sake.

"I know it's a great hobby." Buddy said

"Dad it isn't a hobby." Lyla pointed out

"If you can't make a living from it honey, then it's a hobby." Buddy said to Lyla then gave a little laugh to soften the tension but it didn't help.

"Alright guys it's time to eat." Joanne called. The Garritys and the Streets all sat down at the table and once they said a prayer they began to eat.

Addie looked over and saw what look like Jason was fighting inside and wanted to say something and the next second, he did. "You know Mr. Garrity what do you have against Quad Rugby?" asked Jason in a pissed off tone.

"Nothing son?" Buddy answered and confused by his question.

"Yes you do because every time I come over here you make fun it." Jason pointed out

"Jason." Mitchell warned knowing that Buddy was pushing Jason's buttons.

"Sweetie, let's just eat." Pam said to Buddy trying to calm down the tension

"All I'm saying is you can't make a living from it." Buddy said defending himself. "So what are you gonna live off of then? Lawsuit?"

"Buddy." Mitchell warned. Now Buddy was talking about their family and Mitchell Street wasn't gonna have it

"Jay don't do anything stupid." Addie whispered to her brother.

"So that's what this is all about. The lawsuit? You're pissed because I sued your precious team right?" Jason said

"How about we all just eat peacefully please." pleaded Joanne

"What are you a little kid? Get over it!" shouted Jason

"Let me tell you somethin' son you're suing my team and my coach."

"Your team? It's not you're team Mr. Garrity! How about some compassion because I am in a wheelchair." Jason shouted

"Jason." Lyla said softly. Nothing was going as plan and she hope Jason or her father wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Alright son go play your little game." Buddy said

"Yeah I will Mr. Garrity and when I make the National Team and start touring all over the world I'll take your daughter with me because we're getting married!" Jason shot back.

Everyone at the table stop eating and sat still. Did they really just hear what Jason just said.

"Y-You're getting m-married?" Joanne stuttered in shock

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?" Buddy said. He looked like he was gonna have heart attack.

"That's right and we picked out an engagement ring this morning." Jason said proudly

"You kids can't get married you're in high school!" Mitchell exclaimed "Jason your 18 years old and Lyla you're only 16, you're far too young to get married." he protested

"What the hell are you doing?" Lyla mouthed to Jason. This is not how their plan was suppose to be.

Buddy then got up and left the table.

"I think it's time we head home." Joanne suggested to her husband and daughter. Both nodded and agreement and said there goodbyes. Eventually Pam left too leaving Jason and a very pissed off Lyla alone.

"What the hell happened back there!" Lyla shouted

"He was pushing my buttons!" Jason defended

Lyla scoffed and got up leaving Jason now alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Addie was at her locker putting her books away when Tim walked up to her.

"Hey." Tim greeted

Addie smiled "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. But I was um wonderin' if you could help me with my book report." Tim asked in a low voice, probably not wanting anyone to hear that he was actually doing homework.

"Yeah sure. When do you wanna work on it?" asked Addie

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Addie said surprised on why he needed help so soon and then it click "Oh let me guess it's due tomorrow?" she asked

Tim couldn't help but smirk "Yeah."

Addie laughs "Alrighty then. Come over to my house after practice and we can work on it then."

Tim nodded "Alright, I'll see you there Street."

Addie laughed "Bye Tim."

Moments after Tim left, Tyra walked over to Addie "So how's the happy couple?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What happy couple?" Addie asked with confusion

Tyra rolled her eyes "You and Tim."

Addie gave a little laugh "Me and Tim are not a couple we're anything but that. He's been my brother's best friend since I was little kid." Addie pointed out

"So?" Tyra said not seeing a problem with that.

"So that means I could never see him that way. It's Tim for god sakes." Addie pointed out

"Please that excuse is getting old Addie. You and Tim are gonna end up together." Tyra explained

"Oh really? When did you decide this?" asked Addie not believing anything Tyra was saying was true.

"About a few weeks ago." Tyra said then laughed

"Alright Tyra whatever you need to believe." Addie said shrugging it off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tim showed up at the Street house around 6 he walked up to the door and knocked on it and a few seconds later Mr. Street opened the door.

"Tim what are you're doing here son? Jason is out with Herc right now." he asked, surprised.

"Addie's helping me with a book report sir." Tim answered

Mitchell nodded "I see. Well come on in." Mitchell said backing away so Tim could walk in. "So how've you been? We haven't seen you in ages." asked Mitchell

"I've been good sir. How are you and Mrs. Street?" Tim asked. Tim liked Mitchell and Joanne, there were like parents to him since he was a kid. They fed him hot meals and even got him Christmas presents when he was a kid from them. There were the only family that gave a damn about him and he knew he could never repay them.

"We're actually going out to dinner tonight so it'll just be you and Addison." Mitchell explained

"Alright. Well you and Mrs. Street have a good night." Tim said. "Will do. Addie's upstairs in her room and I know you know where that is." Mitchell said then escaped to the kitchen.

When Tim walked up the stairs he followed to the room he's been in a hundred times in his life. He walked right in and saw Addie on her bed reading a book. She looked so different then from the girls at school. She wasn't wearing makeup and she was in sweats a old t-shirt and a pony tail.

"Hey." Tim said

"Oh hey. You ready to start?" asked Addie

Tim nodded and then handed her the book "Here."

Addie gave Tim a confused look "Why are you giving me your book?" she asked

"Because you said you would do the book report for me." Tim answered

Addie rolled her eyes "I said I would help you with your book report, not do it for you."

"Come on Addie. You know I can't do this. If I don't get a good grade on this then I'm off the team." Tim said in a serious tone.

"I may be a cheerleader Tim but that doesn't mean I'll do homework for you. I'll help you with it but that's it." Addie said in a serious tone

"Fine." Tim said in a sulky tone

After an hour and a half Tim actually finished reading the book with the help of Addie and Spark Notes of course. "I think we should take a break." Tim suggested

"Why? Did you break a sweat after reading a 100 page book?" Addie joked

Tim smirked "Nah. I just think we should celebrate getting done with the book."

"You're only half done you know. You still have to write the actually report." Addie pointed out

Tim groaned "You sure know how to make a guy lose hope." he said

"That's what they tell me." Addie said sarcastically. "Alright we can take a 15 minute break. Okay?" she bargained

Tim couldn't help but smirk "I knew I could get you to cave in."

Addie usually having a witty remark had nothing so all she could do was stuck her tounge out at him. Before they could do anything else the house phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Addie said then walked out of her room to get the phone.

Now that Tim was left alone in Addie's room, Tim just sat there and look around. It was a normal girl's room with pictures of family and friends and her poms poms hanging. He noticed her cell phone was on the floor and picked it up. When he was picking it up he stumbled upon a flyer and look at it. It was a flyer for a band called Explosion in the Sky that was performing on November 10th in Austin which was a week away. Tim thought that date sounded familiar and look at the calendar in Addie's room and realized that November 10th would be Addie's 16th Birthday. Tim completely forgot that Addie's birthday soon, she didn't even mention it to him. A second later Addie walked back into the room

"I'm back." Addie announced and sat on her bed.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Tim.

"My dad. He and mom are gonna be out a little while longer because they had to wait a while for dinner. But what he really meant that there gonna be doing some drinking tonight and I don't blame them." Addie said

"Why?" Tim asked. He remember when his mom or dad got drunk he hated it but why didn't it bother Addie.

"You don't know?" Addie asked in shock

Tim shook his head "I guess I don't know anything lately."

"Well my parents and I went to have lunch with the Garrity's and Jason and Lyla, and Jay and Lyla announced there getting married."

Tim eyes went wide "Are you serious?"

Addie nodded "I know right, it's crazy. There still in high school, I mean what's next there gonna have a baby on the day of graduation?"

"Yeah." Tim said. He still couldn't believe Jason asked Lyla to marry him. The whole secret between him and Lyla only came out not even 2 months ago and now they were getting married?

"Well you should be getting home Tim, its late and stuff." Addie said

"When are your parents coming home?" asked Tim, ignoring Addie's suggestion.

Addie shrugged "I don't know, a little while I guess." she said nonchalantly

"I'll stay with you." Tim said not offering but saying he was

Addie couldn't help but laugh "Its fine, I can stay home by myself."

"I know you can but I'm staying and you can help me write the report." Tim pointed out

"Alright fine, you can stay." Addie said, giving up.

For the next few hours Tim and Addie finished Tim's book report much to Tim's dismay. Before he left the Street house that night he couldn't help but think about that Explosions In the Sky concert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright this chapter was basically just some Tim and Addie interaction you guys wanted!


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I need your feedback it helps so much!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**FNLFNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL**

It was Friday which meant it was Game Day for the Dillon Panthers. Today was the day that decided whether the Panthers would go to the playoffs or not. All they had to do was beat Grant High School and the dreams of the young men and all citizens of Dillon, Texas were coming true. A few hours before the game Tim Riggins would usually just sit at home listen to music and drink a beer or get laid by a hot rally girl but today was different. Today he was going to do something for someone that wasn't for himself

When Tim opened the entrance door to the Hardware store, Mitchell Street looked up and smiled.

"Tim Riggins. What are you doing here son? You have a game you have to be at soon." Mitchell chastised. Even though he was suing the Panthers didn't mean he didn't love them. All the boys on the team were like sons to him and he cared about them no matter what.

"I uh came here to ask you a question sir." Tim said in a nervous tone. He didn't know what Mr. Street would say to his question. He wouldn't blame him if he said no, no father would probably say yes to his question.

"Alright...on with it son." Mitchell ushered.

"Well sir I know that tomorrow is Addie's birthday." Tim began to say said. He didn't know why this was so hard to ask.

"Yes I'm well aware that tomorrow is my daughter's birthday." Mitchell said breaking smile. What was Tim asking about his daughter? Then it hit him...does Tim Riggins like his daughter?

"Do you have feelings for Addison?" Mitchell asked bluntly. If Tim answered yes Mitchell didn't know what he would do. He loved Tim like a son but once he started to have feelings for his daughter, he would just be another horny teenage boy who only wanted one thing.

Tim shook his head breaking a smile too "No sir I don't. Addie's just a friend. But I wanted to ask you if I could take her to a concert on her birthday tomorrow. I know you'd probably want her to celebrate it with you and Mrs. Street but the band is only playing tomorrow." he said nervously. He even had his hand in his pockets and Tim only did that when he was nervous. Even Tim himself didn't know why he was nervous.

Mitchell felt like a thousand pounds of worry and protectiveness was lifted of his shoulders. Tim was merely asking something that a friend would.

"Well I don't see why not. Is it here in Dillon?" asked Mitchell

Tim shook his head "It's in Austin."

Austin? Tim Riggins wanted to take his daughter to Austin for a concert. That's a few hours away. He trusted Tim but with his daughter on some road trip? He didn't know what to think or even say.

"Honestly Tim. I trust you with my daughter but a trip to Austin with her alone but I have to talk about that with my wife and all. I'll let you know though." Mitchell promised

Tim nodded "I understand sir."

Mitchell nodded "Alright then. It's settled. You should be getting home now. You have a game to win in a few hours.

"Thank you." Tim said then left Mitchell alone. Once Mitchell was alone he couldn't help but smile to himself how he even thought Tim Riggins liked his daughter more then as a friend. He knew that could never happen...right?

The game against Grant High School had already begun and the whole town of Dillon was there except Mitchell and Joanne. They knew it would be extremely awkward for them to go there and pretend that they weren't suing the school. Joanne and Mitchell were on the couch at their home watching a movie when Mitchell remembered about Tim Riggins coming into his hardware store today.

"Tim Riggins came by the hardware store today." Mitchell said out of the blue

Joanne turned from the movie to him "Oh really? What did he want?" she asked

"He asked if he could take Addison to a concert in Austin tomorrow for her birthday." Mitchell said

"And you said no right?" Joanne said thinking that's what Mitchell did

Mitchell shook his head "I said to him that you and I would discuss it."

Joanne's eyes went wide "You're kidding right? Tim Riggins is not going on some….road trip with our daughter! As a father how can you even consider that?" Joanne asked in pure shock

"I don't really see the problem Jo." Mitchell said honestly "I trust him with Addison and I asked him if he did have feelings for her and he said no." Mitchell pointed out

"And you believed him? Honey he is Tim Riggins! He likes any girl that breathes!" Joanne exclaimed

"You're taking this out of proportion. Tim is a good guy who has look out for our daughter which is what I respect about him. He won't let anything happen to her if they go to that concert." Mitchell said faithfully

"Yes I understand that but Austin is 3 hours away! And it's her 16th birthday! She should be spending it with us and her friends." Joanne pointed out

"Addison's responsible. She has straight A's this year; she's doing well in cheerleading, and hasn't gotten into any trouble this year. She's responsible enough to go to a concert in Austin with a friend." Mitchell said

Joanne huffed "Do you think I'm overreacting?"

Mitchell shook his head "No I just think you're being a good parent." He said truthfully

Joanne couldn't help but smile at Mitch's compliment. It was good that were actually getting alone again. This lawsuit was breaking their marriage and they needed to stay strong.

"So when are you going to tell Tim that Addison can go?" asked Joanne

"I figured I'll stop by his house tomorrow morning and tell him." Mitchell said

"Okay." Joanne said and they went back to watching the movie.

**FNLFNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL**

While Mitchell and Joanne were at home, and intense game of football was going on at the Dillon football field. It was the 4th quarter and Dillon and Grant were tied 14-14 and the Panthers has the ball.

Everyone was stressed from Coach Taylor to the guy who sold hot dogs at the concession stand.

Coach Taylor told Matt the new play and once it began Matt threw the ball to Tim Riggins who got to the 20 yard before getting tackled but Smash successfully got the ball before it was too late and ran to the end zone and scored. The Dillon Panther's won and they we're finally going to the playoffs.

The crowd cheered louder then a crowd that was at the Superbowl. Everyone rushed to the field to congratulate the team. Addie ran over to Tim and hugged him while Julie ran towards Matt and kissed him.

When Matt and Julie broke apart they just stared at each other.

"Julie Taylor. Will you be my girlfriend?" Matt asked. He liked Julie so much heck he loved her and he wanted Julie to be his.

Julie smiled and looked up at him "I'd like that." And they began kissing again.

**FNLFNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL**

When the sunlight beamed on Addie's face the next morning it instantly woke her up. Today was her 16th birthday…..the big 1 6 and she couldn't be happier. Being gave her some new freedoms like getting a license and more working hours which she totally loved the thought of those freedoms.

After she woke up she immediately went into the shower. Once she got out she put on some dark wash skinny jeans with a pale yellow cardigan. Once she headed downstairs she was greeted by her mother

"Morning!" Addie said cheerfully

Joanne turned around from the sink "Morning sweetie. Happy 16th birthday!" she said cheerfully also then hugged her daughter.

"Where's Dad and Jay?" asked Addie

"Your father's out back and Jason-"Joanne tried to explained but she was cut off

"Right here." Jason announced as he wheeled into the kitchen and over to Addie "Happy 16th birthday little sister." As he hugged her

"Why thank you. So what did you get me?" asked Addie

"My presence on your birthday is an amazing gift by itself." Jason replied

Addie rolled her eyes "Way to steal my line Jay. I used that same one on you for your birthday last year."

Jason laughed "We can't all be as a witty as you Sis. Here open this." Jason said now showing a little wrapped box.

"This is from your father and I and your brother." Joanne imputed

Addie gave her family a confused look "You all chipped in for my birthday present?" she asked

"Just open it up already." Jason ushered

Addie opened the little box and inside the box was a keychain with a little key chained to it. Addie gave her family a confused look and then it hit her….they got her a car.

"Oh my god!" she shouted and ran into the garage. When he opened the garage door there was her father standing there with a silver convertible.

"You guys got this for me?" Addie asked in disbelief

"I'm guessing she likes it." Mitchell said to his wife

Then Addie realized that this dream car had to be so much money "You shouldn't have gotten this for me. It's too much money." Addie tried to explain but her father cut her off

"Nonsense. It's your 16th birthday and you deserve for all you've done this year on helping us." Said Mitchell

"Plus we got Jason a car for his 16th birthday so it's only fair that we get you one too." Joanne pointed out

Addie ran over to her parents and hugged them "Thank you so much."

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Jason said. When Jason wheeled over to the front door and opened it, Tim Riggins was standing there

"Timmy? What you doing here?" Jason asked

"Your Dad called me and wanted me to come over." explained Tim, When Jason and Tim arrived to the kitchen they met Addie and her parents who were already sitting down.

"Tim what are you doing here? I don't think I've ever seen you up at this time….ever." Addie joked

"Happy birthday Addie." Tim drawled then gave her his infamous Riggins smirk

"Why thank you." Addie said then gave Tim a quick hug.

"I asked Tim to come over here because he me asked yesterday if he could take you to a concert today and your mother and I agree and you can go to the concert with Tim." Mitchell said to Addie

Addie gave her father a confused look and then turned to Tim "What concert?"

"The Explosions in the Sky concert in Austin." Answered Tim

Addie's eyes went wide from shock "How did you know I wanted to go to that?" she asked

"I saw the flyer in your room when we were studying and I thought it'd be fun to go with you." Tim said. So far Addie seemed pretty happy about going to the concert and that was definitely a good sign. "So do you wanna go?" asked Tim

"Of course I want to go!" Addie said immediately

"Then it's settled. You two should be going now because it'll take a while to get to Austin plus traffic." Joanne said

Tim nodded "Yeah we should go."

When The Streets and Tim walked into the front yard Addie hugged her parents and Jason goodbye and before Tim could get into the truck too, Mr. Street stopped him.

"I'm trusting you with my daughter Tim. Don't make me regret it." Mitchell said sternly

"I won't sir." Tim said shaking his hand.

"Have fun!" Joanne called as Tim and Addie pulled out of the driveway and headed to Austin.

**FNLFNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL**

Addie and Tim were on the highway to Austin when Addie decided she was sick of the country music playing on the radio and changed it to rap. But a few seconds later Tim changed it back to country

"Hey I was listening to that." Addie said

"I know and now I'm changing it back." Tim said

"It's my birthday and I should get to pick the music we listen to." Addie pointed out

"Well it's my truck so I decide what we listen to." Tim countered

"Country music sucks all they do is complain about how country life sucks….How can you even like that?" asked Addie

"It's not just about that and Rap isn't that great. You don't know what the hell they're saying have the time." Tim argued.

"That's because you don't listen to it." Addie pointed out

"Exactly." Tim said

Addie huffed "You win. I don't care so you can enjoy that crap you call music." She pouted

Tim couldn't help but laugh "How old are you turning today? 6?"

Addie stuck her tongue out.

"I guess you're turning 5 then." Tim corrected

"Not funny." Addie said

Tim smirked "I thought it was."

"You would." Addie said "This is really great of you taking me to Austin for a concert though Tim. You've never gotten me a gift for my birthday Heck I didn't know you knew when my birthday was." She said surprised

"I knew it was your birthday even I'm not that stupid.

"Nervous about playoffs?" asked Addie

Tim shook his head "Not really."

"Liar."

"I'm serious." Tim justified

"I can tell when you're lying because you don't look me in the eye when you lie." Addie pointed out

"That's because I'm driving and making sure we don't crash." Tim countered

"Not a good enough of an excuse." Addie said

After a long pause Tim spoke. "I don't want let the team down." He admitted

Addie looked ay Tim "You won't and you're not the only person on the team so it's not like the town's going to shun you if you make a mistake."

"I'm a captain Addie. That means the fate on the team rests on my shoulders. I have to make sure I make good blocks so Smash can score and Saracen can make a good pass." Tim said

"Tim I promise you. You're going to kick all the other teams' asses and win State." Addie assured

"How do you know?" asked Tim

"Because you'll have an amazing cheerleader, cheering you on and my beauty will distract the other team obviously." Addie joked

Tim laughed "You got a point there."

As Addie and Tim were laughing, Tim's truck started making a weird noise. \

"What was that?" Addie asked nervously

"I don't know." Tim said truthfully. He pulled of the highway and stopped into some back road a few miles away from the highway. Once the car was parked Tim got out of the truck and opened the hood.

"Shit Loretta." Tim muttered to his car. He named it Loretta the day he got it and it just stuck from there on.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked now getting out of the car.

"My transmission broke." Tim said

"Can you fix it?" asked Addie

Tim shook his head "All my tools are in Billy's truck."

_Great we're stranded_ Addie thought. This is certainly not going to turn out well.

**FNLFNLFNFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL**

**Hey guys I hoped you liked that chapter. It was kinda rushed but a chapter is better then no chapter and I hope you all review because this story means so much to me. Give me some suggestions for future chapters because I have some ideas but yours are most certainly used. Sorry for rambling. Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews! It's so hard staying in character with Tim because on the show he doesn't talk much so trying to get him to express his feelings without getting out if character is hard as hell.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

FNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNL

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Addie. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken truck and no way to fix it. To top it all off it was her birthday.

"I don't know. Maybe there's some gas station around here somewhere." Tim thought aloud

"We should go follow the road. Hopefully we'll find something or someone to help us." Suggested Addie

"Alright come on let's go." Tim said

"You're not gonna have me stay with the truck?" asked Addie. She was shocked that Tim would actually leave his beloved Loretta alone.

"Well I'm not leaving you here alone." Tim said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why not?" Addie asked

Tim looked at Addie as if she had 3 heads "Do you want that night with those Arnett Mead assholes to happen again?"

"Oh." Addie now understood what Tim was thinking "No."

Tim nodded "That's what I thought

FNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNL

"We should play a game to pass the time." Addie suggested. They had been walking for about 10 minutes and there was no sign of civilization and the hope of getting to the concert will getting lower and lower.

"What kind of game…we have no beer." Tim pointed out

Addie rolled her eyes "It may be hard to believe but there are games that don't involve drinking."

"Not very good ones." Tim countered

Addie sighed "Do you want to play one or not?" she asked

"Sure."

"Alright we should play truth. It's like truth or dare without the dare and you have to ask the person a question and they have to answer it." Addie explained

"How do you win?" asked Tim

Addie rolled her eyes "That's such a guy question."

"I'm just asking how you win." Tim defended

"Alright so to win the other person has to either lie about the question or not answer it at all." Addie said

"Fine by me."

"Alright. But I warn you. These things can get pretty intense." Addie warned

Tim smirked "I think I can handle it."

"Fine then I'll start. What happened when you went to visit your dad?" asked Addie

The look of sadness on Tim's face made Addie regret asking that question. Maybe she should have started out with something less personal

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-." Addie began to say but Tim cut her off

"No it's fine." he said "We made a bet with each other while playing golf that if I win that he'll have to my game and he agreed. But when he won he was so excited that it seemed like he was glad he didn't have to go. And I just flipped on him. 7 years worth of being mad at him for leaving just came out." Tim admitted

"How'd he take it?" asked Addie

"He was pretty pissed. But I didn't care. I stuck up for him for the last 7 years for leaving me and Billy and he can't go even go to one of my football games."

Addie felt so bad for him that his Dad could be that much of an asshole and it showed.

"Don't feel sorry for me." Tim said "I'm fine. I'm over it." Tim couldn't believe he was telling Addie all of this. He didn't tell Billy, his own brother what happened.

"You know you can always talk to me..ya know. Bout' stuff like that with your Dad and all." Addie pointed out

"I know." Tim said, wanting to drop the subject "So it's my turn right?"

Addie nodded

Tim looked up at the sky and thought for a minute. What should he asked her? Something stupid or something personal? What did he want to know about Addie Street?

"What's your favorite color?" asked Tim

Addie gave Tim an _are you kidding_ look. "Tim. That's insulting."

"What?" Tim asked then smirked "I'm kidding Street." Then he looked at Addie again "Do you think it was Coach Taylor's fault about what happened to 6?"

Addie was taken aback. _Wow he knew how to ask the hard questions. _"I'll tell you but you after to keep it between us alright? Promise?" asked Addie

Tim nodded "Promise."

"I do." Addie admitted but then covered herself "In some ways. I think Coach should have taught Jay to tackle right and I know he was the QB and QB's don't tackle but I can't help but wonder. What if Jay knew how to tackle right? Would he still be in a wheelchair or he be leading the Panthers to the playoffs instead of Matt. I feel horrible for thinking that because I loved the Taylor's, they're like my second family and Julie's my best friend." Addie said guiltily.

Addie had never told anyone about how she felt. She hated to admit that but with Tim it was easier because he never judged her because he knew people weren't perfect and he never expected her to be perfect.

Before Tim could say anything else a noise of a car driving turned Addie's and Tim's attention behind them were an old red pickup was driving down the dirt road. Tim raised his hand signaling for the guy in the truck to pull over. When the truck got up to where they were, it stopped and driver rolled down the passenger window

"You kids need a lift?" asked the middle aged man in the car. He look like he was in his early 50's with gray patches of hair and he was wearing a big cowboy hot like most guys in Texas did.

"Yes sir." Tim said "My truck's transmission is shot and we need a lift to the nearest garage." Tim explained

The man in the truck nodded "I might be able to help you son. I'm a mechanic. You kids jump in and show me where to drive." The man said

Both Addie and Tm obliged and climbed into the truck. Addie was sandwiched in between Tim and the man driving. Once they got to where Tim's truck was the three of them got out. Addie and Tim watched closely how the guy was messing with the transmission. After a few minutes, the man turned around and faced them "Try and start the car." He ordered

Tim walked over to his truck and started it. It stalled for a second but then the engine began running as good as new.

"Thank you." Tim said then began to hand the man two twenty dollar bills. The man raised his hand refusing to take the money "I don't want your money son. I'm just being a good neighbor." He said

Tim nodded and put the twenty's back into his pocket. After the man drove off, Tim and Addie drove to the highway and headed to Austin once again.

"Well we're lucky that guy showed up." Addie said

Tim nodded "You got that right."

The concert. Didn't start until 2 hours and they were about 2 and a half hours away from Austin. This was going to be some car ride.

For the rest of the car ride Tim and Addie played truth but none of the questions were as intense as those first two questions until now. It was Tim's turn and he thought of a good question. "What scares you the most?" he asked

"Heights." Addie said with hesitation. "I hate them. I always feel dizzy, that's why I don't even wear high heels." She admitted

Tim laughed "High heels are too high for you? You gotta be 5'6 in them. That's half an inch shorter then me _still. _You are a shrimp and a wimp Street."

"Then what scares you Tim? An empty keg?" Addie asked

"No."

"Then what scares you?" asked Addie

"Losing football…..and you." Tim admitted

Addie looked over at Tim. "Why are you scared of losing me and football?" she asked in shock

"Because" Tim said "Football's all I got without it I'm nothing, I can imagine not playing it. And with you, I care a lot about you and without you in my life I don't if I could have made through some days."

Addie was touched. Tim needed her and she never felt more care about at that moment for the rest of her life. "I can't believe me and football are on the same list of what you care about. You must really like me." Addie said in amazement

"Yeah. I must do." Tim said

FNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNL

The concert was amazing in Addie's opinion. Seeing Explosions in the Sky on her birthday was the best present anyone's ever gotten her. Tim even admitted he like the concert.

"I just find it funny that they're your favorite band and their songs are country." Tim said

"They're so not country!" Addie exclaimed "They're rock." She corrected

"Yeah right. So was this a good birthday?" he asked

"Honestly. This was the best birthday I've ever had. It even beat my 5th birthday where

Mom and Dad took me and Jay this amusement park where there was like a zillion rides."

Addie said

Tim smirked "I hope the truck breaking down didn't ruin it."

Addie shook her head "No it was actually fun playing Truth. Now you know how to play an actual game without alcohol involved." Addie joked

Tim smirked "Yeah. You're changing me Street." He joked

Addie laughed and then thought of a good idea "I think you should let me drive since I'm now 16." Addie suggested

"I think you're crazy if you think I'm letting you drive Loretta."

Addie laughed "Well I tried."

Tim then pulled up the curb next to her house. "We're here." He said

Addie was disappointed. She had fun with Tim all day and hated that it had to end. "Thanks for taking me to the concert. I don't think this birthday would have been as good without it." Addie said truthfully

"It's fine. I had fun too." Tim said

Addie reached over and hugged Tim "I'll see you at school Monday?" she asked

"If I'm not hung-over." Tim answered

"_Tim."_ Addie warned

"I'll be there. Night Addie." Tim said

"Night Tim." Addie said in closed the door and walked inside. When Addie successfully when inside Tim drove back to his house.

When Tim walked into the door, there was Billy drinking a beer on the couch watching Letterman. "You're home late." Billy said

"Traffic on the way home." Tim said

"Right." Billy said not believing it.

"I'm not kidding." Tim said seriously

"Whatever. Just don't make me clean up after you get your ass kicked Timmy." Billy said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tim asked

"Jason Street is gonna kick your ass when he finds out that you like his sister more then a friend does." Billy replied

"I don't liken Addie like that Billy." Tim said

"Right Tim. What kind of guy buys a girl tickets to her favorite band and drives all the way to Austin to see them." Billy asked

"It's her birthday." Tim explained

"I don't remember seeing you do that on Tyra's birthday a few months ago and you sure like her." Billy pointed out

"It's not the same." Tim said

"Is it?" Billy questioned

Tim walked off into his room leaving Billy. Why did people assume he liked Addie because he did something nice for her on her birthday? I mean yeah she was pretty and smarter then most of the people he's ever met. And he's comfortable with her and able to have a real conversation with her. Then it hit him. I think he just answered Billy's question and he did not expect that answer.

FNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNLFNL

"You're home late." Jason said when Addie walked by his room after just getting home.

"Yeah I know. Why aren't Mom and Dad up? They kept saying they be up when I got home." Addie said

Jason laughed "Mom and Dad haven't been up this late since before we were born. It's physically impossible for them to do." Jason said

Addie laughed "You're right."

"So how was the concert?" asked Jason

"Really good." Addie said "The best birthday I've ever had." She said

Jason's eyes went wide "Even better then you're 5th birthday party at the amusement park?" he asked

Addie nodded

Jason whistled "Wow Tim must have showed you a good time." Then Jason's face got all serious "How much fun did you to have?" he asked suspiciously

Addie laughed and shook her head "Not like that Jay. We just talked a lot." She said

"Tim Riggins actually had an intellectual conversation with you?" Jason asked

Addie nodded 'So how's you and the bride to be?" asked Addie

"Good." Jason said "The ring is all paid for." He announced

"Great." Addie said not very happy

"What's that for?" Jason asked

"Don't get mad Jay but I think you and Lyla shouldn't get married." Addie admitted

"Why not?" asked Jason

"Because me and Lyla are the same age and I can't imagine getting married even if I loved him as much as you and Lyla love each other." Addie said

"How about you leave me getting married business to me and Lyla." Jason said angrily

"Jay…" Addie trailed off, not meaning to offend him

"It's your birthday and I don't wanna fight so just go to bed. It's late." Jason ordered

Addie nodded "Fine then. Night Jay." She didn't want to fight either

Once Addie got all ready for bed and got inside her nice warm bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking about how much fun her birthday was and how next year could never compare.


	23. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! So sorry that these chapters are so slow, I never have to time to write. There's going to be some Jason parts in this because I need to keep up the story line but trust me you'll totally forgive me after this chapter. This chapter is also really long too so that's a plus!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It was Monday morning at Dillon High all people could talk about was how the Panthers were officially in the Semi Finals. They had to win this game Friday and they would be going to State. A dream that town deserved after all the drama that's happened this year.

Everyone was nervous from Coach Taylor to the local mechanic. They needed to win this.

It was just after 5th period and Addie was at her locker getting her binder for her next class. It had been a great pass couple of days. Her birthday trip with Tim was the majority of her happiness.

"Hey girl." Tyra greeted as she walked up to Addie

Addie smiled "Hey. What's up?" she asked

"Absolutely nothing. Counting down the days til we graduate from this hellhole" Tyra complained

Addie laughed "What happened to trying to be more positive and less negative?"

"Hey we all can't be all hyper 24/7 like you cheerleaders." Tyra said in disgust

"Not all cheerleaders all hyper 24/7….just at games." Addie defended. Ever since she became a cheerleader she totally didn't believe in that cheerleader stereotype anymore.

Tyra rolled her eyes "Whatever." Addie laughed, Tyra would never change. She always wondered why Tyra wasn't like the rest of the girls in Dillon because she was more beautiful then all of them times ten and she was the goddess of Dillon High. But Addie like the Tyra who didn't try to fit in with the crowd and didn't give a crap what people thought about her.

"So how was your birthday trip with Tim?" Tyra asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised

Addie rolled her eyes "No."

Tyra gave her a confused look "No what?"

"Nothing happened."

"How did you know I was gonna ask that? I mean I could have been asking about the weather on the way there or if the guys in the band were hot….." Tyra trailed off

"Because for the last month you've been set on this idea that Tim and I should be together."

"That's because it's true…obviously." Tyra said

Addie rolled her eyes again and before she could say anything Tyra cut her off

"At least admit he's hot. Come on Addie even you can't deny _that_." Tyra said then gestured over to Tim where he was at his locker talking to Bradley and Smash

Addie looked over at Tim who was standing there in his usual jeans and Football t-shirt. She couldn't help but noticed the way his muscles in his arms pop out. And the lost puppy look was kind of cute and Addie couldn't help but be attracted to that.

"Fine." Addie sighed "He's hot."

Tyra smiled "See! I knew you would admit it. Now all you after to is admit you like him more then a friend and since your one of my closest and only friends I'm going to put my hatred for him aside and set you two up." Tyra said

"No!" Addie hissed "You are not setting me and Tim up!"

"Why not?" Tyra asked, not seeing a problem with this

"Because." Addie hissed "Tim is my friend. He's hot but that doesn't mean I want to date him." Addie pointed out

"Fine then." Tyra said bitterly "One day you'll admit you like him and when you do you're going to wish I set you guys up when you were in denial." Tyra said

"Don't hold your breath." Addie muttered

"What are you doing Saturday night?" asked Tyra, changing the subject

"I dunno. Get into some PJs and watch movies all night?" Addie said nonchalantly

Tyra shook her head "No you're not." She said "Saturday night you me and Julie will come to my house and we'll have a girls night filled with makeovers, magazines and chocolate." Tyra said excitedly

"What are we in Junior High?" asked Addie. Girl's Night? She hadn't had a girl's night like that since Junior High

"Come on. It'll be fun! You'll like it I promise." Tyra said

Addie huffed "Fine. I'll be there."

Tyra smiled "See I knew you would cave in."

Addie sighed "Yeah Tyra. You got me."

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

When Addie got home from practice she saw her parents all dressed up.

"Where y'all going?" asked Addie

"Today's the meeting with the Taylor's to settle out of the lawsuit." Joanne said

Addie's heart stopped. _Oh no not today_

"Do I have to go?" asked Addie. She didn't want it to seem that all she was thinking about was herself but she couldn't help but ask

Mitchell shook his head "No. Just your mother, Jason and I." he answered

_Okay. Good _Addie thought "When are you leaving?" she asked

"As soon as your brother gets out of his room. Will you go get him?" Joanne asked but it seemed more like begging to Addie.

Addie nodded. Addie has been worried about her parents for the past few weeks with the lawsuit and that fact that Jason and Lyla are engaged has taken a toll on their stress and made it skyrocket. All she wanted to do was make it better and go back to normal.

"Yeah. Sure." She said and heading towards Jason's door. When she got to his door she knocked softly

"Come in." he called. Addie opened the door and looked at him. He was fixing his tie in the mirror

"Hey." She said softly "Mom and Dad are waiting." She said

Jason nodded "I know. I'm almost done. Can you help me with my tie?" he asked

Addie nodded. While she was tying Jason's tie the room was filled with extreme awkwardness. They hadn't talked much since the night of Addie's birthday when she told Jason what she really thought about him and Lyla getting married.

"I'm sorry." Jason said "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you the other night about the whole me and Lyla getting married thing." He said

Addie shook her head "Its fine. I shouldn't have told you what I thought. It's not my place." She said truthfully

Jason cut her off "No you're wrong. You had every right to say how you felt and I know I sure as hell would have said something a lot worse then that if you decided to get married at sixteen."

Addie smirked "I think it's a safe bet that I won't be getting married anytime soon."

Jason grinned "Good."

"But Jay I really am happy for you and Lyla. You guys have been through a lot and you deserve to be happy and if you want to get married then get married." Addie said truthfully

Jason smiled "Thanks kid." He said then ruffled her hair

"What the hell! Just because we made up doesn't mean you get to vandalize my hair." Addie said in a raised voice

"That's what brothers are for. I have a duty to be a pain in your ass."

"Duty successful." Addie muttered

A knock on the door broke Addie and Jason from their banter.

"Jason honey. It's time to go." Joanne said

Jason nodded "Alright." Then he turned to Addie "You're so lucky you don't have to go to this." He muttered as he wheeled out of his bedroom.

"Sorry." She muttered back as they were leaving.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"I can't believe we're doing this." Tami muttered at she and Coach Taylor walked into the courthouse.

"Don't worry. This is will end today." Coach Taylor assured

"I know but why didn't you want the school to come to the hearing. It will help this case." Tami pointed out

"I know but I just want this between us and the Streets. No one else." Coach Taylor said

Tami huffed "Fine. It's your decision honey."

As they were heading towards the room where the hearing would be held Jason called out Coach Taylor's name. Coach Taylor and Tami looked at Jason and it look like Jason was eager to tell Coach Taylor something.

"You go ahead. I'll be in there in a sec." Coach Taylor said to Tami. Once she left to go into the hearing room, Coach walked over to Jason.

"Hey Jason. How you doing son?" Coach asked

"Pretty crappy under the circumstances." Jason said

Coach nodded "Me too. So you wanted to talk to me?"

Jason nodded "Yeah. I just want to say Coach whatever happens in there won't ever change my opinion of you and I hope it doesn't with me. You've helped me a lot the past few years and I can never repay you for that but I just want you to know that I'll always look up to you."

Coach Taylor stared at Jason. "I feel the same way son. You're one of the brightest and most gifted person I've ever met on and off the field. This hearing will be over in no time and things will start to get back to normal." Coach assured

"I hope so." Jason said

After a brief pause, Eric remembered what he wanted to say to Jason "I forgot to say Congratulations on your engagement with Lyla Garrity."

Jason smiled "Guess you heard that through the grapevine then?"

"Nah. Buddy Garrity told me. I don't think he feels fondly of you anymore." Coach said in a chuckle

Jason grinned "I know. He flipped when we told him and he was all red in the face. Do you think me and Lyla are too young to get married?" asked Jason

"Well son it's not my place to tell you what to do but you and Lyla have been through a lot and if you think you and Lyla can handle the roller coaster of marriage then you have my blessing." Coach Taylor said

Jason smiled "Thank you sir. It means a lot to me."

Coach nodded "No problem."

"The hearing's starting." Tami called to Jason and Eric

Both men looked at each other and gave each a look that said "Good Luck" because they were going to need it.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Addie was reading a magazine in her room when she heard the front door open. Her eyes went wide and thoughts of what could have happened at the hearing raced through her mind. She bolted down the stairs and almost tripped she was anxious.

"Addison calm down. You're acting like there's a damn fire or something." Joanne scolded

"Sorry." She apologized "How did it go?"

"Ask your brother. I'm getting myself a beer and watching the game." Mitchell said walking into the kitchen.

"That sounds good right about now." Joanne added walking into the kitchen behind Mitchell.

It was now just Addie and Jason in the front hallway and Addie couldn't wait any longer "So how'd it go?" she asked

Jason sighed "It's over."

Addie searched for more clues in the way Jason sounded. It sounded relieved but that surely wasn't good enough "Can you go into a little more in depth then a one word description." She asked "Was there blood? Tears?"

Jason laughed "My lord you're so dramatic."

"Well I pretty much have to with the detailed answers you're giving me." Addie said sarcastically

"It started out bad. No one could agree on a price and I couldn't take it so I stopped the arguing wrote down a price and Coach and Mrs. Taylor agreed on it and it was decided and we all left unharmed." Jason said "Was that dramatic enough for you?" he teased

"Eh not really." Addie shrugged "But I'm glad it's all over. Mom and Dad won't fight as much anymore."

"Amen to that." Jason cheered

"So how much did the Taylor's give you?" Addie asked

"I'm not telling you." Jason said

"Come on! Please?" Addie begged

Jason shook his head "No. It doesn't matter how much we got. It covers the bills and gives us a little savings."

Addie smiled "I think I can live with that answer."

"Good."

"Guess what's on." Addie said to Jason.

"What?"

"The game. It's Cowboys against Patriots and the Patriots are kicking Cowboy ass." Addie said with a smirk

"Yeah we'll see about that." Jason said as he and Addie raced towards the living watching their two favorite teams battle it out…Just like old times.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It was now Friday which meant a Game Day of course but today was a special Game Day. Today was the semi final and would decide whether the Panthers would go to State or not. School was extremely stressful. All the Panthers football players could not focus on anything they barley talked. Tonight was also the night of her and Julie going to Tyra's for a "Girls Night" and she couldn't help but be extremely excited for that. She remembered how nervous Tim looked when they were in Global together. He barley talked didn't flirt with their teacher to get away with stuff.

It was now seconds before kickoff on the makeshift field the football team after the chemical spilled that happened Wednesday. She and the rest of the cheerleaders were set up in a line and pumping up the crowd.

"Go Fight. Win!" cheered the cheerleaders and then Addie did a basket toss for her routine.

It was now kickoff and the Panthers were lined up against the Vikings. It was Panthers ball and Joe Landon made the kick….."

**2 Quarters Later**

This isn't good.

It was no the beginning of the second and final half of the semi finals. The Panthers were down and so was the morale. Just 5 minutes into the second half the Vikings intercepted and scored a touchdown. Just when people thought it couldn't get worse…it started to rain.

Not just rain it _poured_ it was impossible to see what the hell was going on and both teams were struggling.

But all of the sudden Smash gets the ball and _runs. _He sprints down the field and scores gaining a two point conversion which now tied the Panthers and Vikings in the battle to go to the State Championship.

It's now 4th quarter and the rain was still pouring and nothing changed in the score. Everyone was tired

In the huddle Matt makes the play "Alright I'm gonna fake a pass to Smash and throw it to Riggins and you're going to run your ass off Rigs and were gonna win this and go to State." Matt ordered

All the players cheered

"Clear Eyes….Full Hearts-"began Matt

"CAN'T LOSE!" screamed the rest of the Panthers

"Alright folks this is it." Says Slammin Sammy Mead "This play will decide whether the Panthers go to State. Panther's got the ball and Saracen's got the ball and OH HE FAKES THE PASS AND THROWS IT TO RIGGINS. GO RIGGINS GO." He screams

"Come on Tim!" Addie cheers. And all of the sudden Tim is tackled and he slides to the ground. Everyone is in shock no one knows whether Tim made it over the line. The refs run over to Tim and help him and a Viking player up. They look at where the football is and give Slammin Sammy Mead a signal that everyone knew what it meant

"TOUCHDOWN! The PANTHERS ARE GOING TO STATE. THE PANTHERS ARE GOING STATE!" cheered Sammy

Everyone in the stands rushing to the muddy makeshift field to congratulate their friends and families on this miraculous win, Julie runs over to Matt and falls into the mud with him and they start to make out right then and there.

Meanwhile Addie rushes over to some of the other cheerleaders and hugs them on the win. Then someone behind her grabs her waist and spins her around

"Tim!" she squeals with happiness and gives him a big hug. Tim was muddy as hell. His long hair was stuck to face but Addie could see his hazel green eyes perfectly.

She hugs him "You were amazing out there."

"Thank you." He says in a drawl. Everyone was good. Panthers were in State and now Addie was going to have an amazing Girl's Night with her best friends. Nothing could ruin this night.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Once she got home from the game, Addie took a quick shower and was getting ready to go to Tyra's. She put on some sweats and a t-shirt and put her hair into a pony tail. There was no point on getting all dressed up. They weren't going anywhere.

She headed downstairs into the living room where her parents were watching some Lifetime movie that Mom probably made Dad watch. When she looked into the key basket she couldn't find her car keys.

"Have you guys seen my keys?" asked Addie

"Um I think there on the kitchen table." Mitchell said

Addie walked into the kitchen as her father said her keys were on the kitchen table. Once she grabbed them she walked into the living room again to say goodbye to her parents.

"I'm going to Tyra's now. I'll probably be home after practice tomorrow. Is that okay?" asked Addie

"It's fine. Have a good time sweetie." Joanne said

As Addie headed out the door she could hear her father say "No boys!" Addie couldn't help but smile because tonight would be an uneventful boy free night.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Once she pulled up to Tyra's house. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Mindy Collette wearing barley-there clothing opened the door

"Uh hey I'm here for sleepover." Addie said nervously

Mindy rolled her eyes "Hurry up and get in." she grumbled

Once Addie was finally in the Collette house, she heard girly laughter from Tyra's room.

"Hey I'm here." Addie greeted as she walked into the Tyra's room. The next second she noticed that Tyra and Julie were not in PJs as they all planned. Tyra was wearing a short mini shirt with a t-shirt that stopped right above her belly button while Julie was wearing dark blue jeans and a green halter top.

"Uh hey guys…what's with the party clothes?" Addie said nervously. Not sure if she wanted to know the answer

"There's been a change in plans. Girls Night is cancelled and we're going to a party." Tyra said

"Why? I was so looking forward to stay and chill." Addie complained

"We're going to State Addie. That means everyone our age in Dillon is partying tonight."

"So! We don't have to go a party tonight…what about tomorrow?" suggested Addie

"Since does Addie Street say no to a party?" Julie questioned

Addie thought about what Julie said. It was true, Addie loved parties and they always could have another girl's night…right?

Addie sighed "Fine. Can you guys at least help me not look a slob I am for this party."

Both Tyra and Julie looked at each other and smiled. And this made Addie nervous.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"Hey isn't it Charlie's Angels!" called Smash as Tyra, Julie, and Addie walked into the kitchen of the house of some kid where the party was being held.

"Charlie's Angels can hold a candle to these hotties." Commented Bradley

Addie couldn't help but smile. This party did actually sound fun after Tyra and Julie convinced her to go. At least she didn't look like a slob now. Tyra picked out for her some gray skinny jeans and a light green and light pink big striped horizontal flowy tube top for a shirt. They even had time to curl her hair which usually took hours.

In the group the three girls were in was made up of Smash, Matt, Beth Millbury, Landry, Tim, Jared, Bradley, and one of Beth's friends. Julie immediately stood next to Matt and gave him a kiss while Landry started talking to Tyra. Landry has had a crush on Tyra since the 2nd grade and finally he was now making his move. As Addie stood there, she felt awkward as everyone was in a conversation but her.

"You look nice tonight." Said a familiar drawl

Addie looked up and smiled "Thanks you. I see you got all dressed up too." She said sarcastically as she looked at Tim who was wearing jeans and a gray button down shirt

Tim smirked "I impress easily."

Addie rolled her eyes and smiled "If that's what you think."

"I thought you gals were havin' a girl's night?" asked Tim

"I did too until I got there with them all done up and me in sweats." Addie said

"Nice surprise." Tim commented

"Tell me about it." Addie trailed off

"Here." Tim said and handed Addie a beer.

"Hey Addie." Jared Royston said as he was now standing next to Addie and Tim

"Oh hey Jared. What's up?" asked Addie. It had been so long since she talked to Jared Royston. The last time they really talked was that party where they kissed.

"Nothing much. So you going to save a dance for me later."

"I'll think about it." Addie said nonchalantly but then smiled "Of course I will." She said

Jared smiled and ran his hands through his jet black spiky hair "Good. I hate to be turned down by such a pretty girl." He commented

Addie blushed and she could hear a little growl from Tim. _Was he jealous?_

"Oh hey Tim." Jared greeted as if he didn't see Tim was there the whole time

"Royston." He nodded.

"We should all play Truth or Dare." Shouted Beth Millbury to get everyone in the kitchen's attention and to be heard over the blasting music from the parties going on in the other rooms of the house and outside, Addie was grateful for the game, the awkwardness between Tim and Jared was way too much.

"I'll start." offered Smash "Alright Matty Truth or Dare."

"Uh Truth." Matt stammered. It was easy to tell Matt wasn't feeling this game

"When are you going to a man out of yourself corrupt the Coach's daughter?" Smash asked

Instantly, both Julie and Matt's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment while the rest of the group was laughing their asses off. "Uh I um uh…I don't know." Matt said shyly and looked at Julie who just looked at the ground

"Spoken like a true virgin." laughed Bradley. After a few rounds of Truth of Dare, Things got crazy. Beth and her friend had to kiss for 5 seconds (many of the boys cheered for this one). Tyra had to admit where she lost her virginity (in a car with some senior football player when she was 13). Bradley had to finally answer after much speculation whether he was really a fire crotch or not (He most definitely was).

As they were all laughing from the latest Truth or Dare question, Tim put his arm around Addie waist without a thought as id it was totally normal. Addie looked at Tim and gave him a look seeing if he knew he just put his arm around her.

"Oh sorry." Tim apologized.

Addie and Tim weren't the only ones who saw the moment between them. Beth Millbury saw it and she wasn't the least bit happy. She had liked Tim for a while especially after they slept together one night last year. Addie Street made a big mistake for crossing her territory.

"Truth of Dare Addie?" asked Beth

"Um truth." Addie picked

"Sorry. You already used your Truth so you're getting a dare." Beth said with fake sympathy. "I dare you to kiss Tim Riggins….on the lips."

Addie stood there shocked. Was this really happening? She couldn't kiss Tim _she couldn't. _Everyone in the group just look at Addie and Tim. They were all shock by the Dare and desperately wanting to see the outcome of it. Addie couldn't look at Tim; she was too embarrassed to look at him. He was probably grossed out of the Dare.

"What's wrong Addie? I thought you were the girl who _never_ turned down a dare?" Beth mocked

Without thinking Addie spun around grabbed Tim's face and without thinking, her lips crashed into his. At first Tim didn't kiss back. It was probably of the shock of Addie fulfilling her dare. But seconds later his hands were wrapped around his waist and he was…..kissing her back.

She didn't know how long was she and Tim were kissing it could have seconds but it felt like eternity. All these feelings were coming out that she never experienced when she kissed Matt or Jared. Was this what she was looking for all along….that spark that she wanted to feel when she kissed someone. That spark that didn't happened when she kissed Matt that night that felt like eons ago.

Addie knew feeling this was wrong she broke away from Tim and ran out of the kitchen hearing cheering and hollering from the kitchen congratulating Tim as he won a prize.

What Addie didn't see was a pissed off Beth Millbury scowling from Addie actually completed her dare. What she didn't see was Tyra giving Beth a death stare and following Addie's trail away from the kitchen trying to catch up and with Julie behind her giving Matt an "I'm sorry" look as she left. What she didn't see was Jared giving Tim a jealous stare. What she didn't see were the rest of the boys in the group patting Tim on the back and congratulating him. What she didn't see was Tim lightly touching his lips as if he felt actual sparks and then realizing at that moment everything has changed.


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"What the hell was that back there!" Tyra shouted to Addie as she and Julie finally caught up with her, outside the house where the party was being held.

"I don't want to talk about it Tyra." Addie said in an agitated tone

"Like hell we're not talking about it! You kissed Tim Riggins in front of like twenty people." Tyra argued

"I kissed him because Beth dared me too...that's all." Addie defended

"That bitch dared you to kiss Tim as in a peck on the lips not a full on make out session." Tyra pointed out

"And if it was just a dare you wouldn't have ran away like that." Julie imputed

"Guys can you please stop ganging up on me! I just screwed everything up." Addie said, near tears

"I think the only reason you're mad is because you realize now you like Tim." Julie said

Addie sighed and slid down against Tyra's truck "I don't know what I feel anymore. Tim is my _best _friend but that kiss...I can't even explain it. It was amazing." she admitted

Julie smiled "You totally like Tim."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tyra cheered

Addie gave a small smile "Don't get too excited guys. Tim Riggins doesn't do commitment and he's probably horrified that he made out with a little girl who is like his sister."

"Please. A little girl is the last thing that comes to mind from Tim Riggins after that kiss. He probably wishes he didn't get to go farther." Tyra said

"Tyra!" Addie exclaimed then turned red with embarrassment

Julie laughed "Look at you Addie; you haven't said one sarcastic comment about that kiss. It's a sign."

"Can we just go now?" asked Addie, changing the subject "I'm totally done with this party."

"Well after that big fiasco in the kitchen I don't think that party can get better. Let's just go back to my house and restart our Girl's Night." Tyra suggested

And off the three girls went back to Tyra's house for their Girl's Night.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Later that night Tim Riggins was lying down on his bed......alone. It was the first night ever after a party like this for Tim to come home without a wasted girl glued to his side. Even Billy was in shock that Tim came home "empty handed." While Tim was lying down on his bed, he was thinking about the event that took place just hours ago. It still felt like a dream to him because it possibly couldn't have happened.

He didn't even know what to say about that kiss with Addie. All he could say about it was that he _never _experienced a kiss like that ever before. It felt like he was electrocuted but in a good way of course. What he didn't expect most was the wanting to kiss her again.

The past few weeks have been so confusing to him and his feelings for Addie. Weeks ago he would have told you Addie was like a sister to him, sisterly feelings towards Addie were the farthest thing from Tim's mind right now. He knew he couldn't ignore that kiss and pretend he didn't feel sparks. He wanted to know what Addie felt about the kiss, was it just a dare to her or was it something more like that way he felt? When he kissed Tyra and Lyla or all the dozens of girls he has kissed in his lifetime. He finally knew the answer to the question Billy has been asking him for a while now....did he want to be with Addie?

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

**3 Days til State**

It has been almost two weeks since that night at the party where Addie and Tim kissed. Neither of them has spoken to each other and has only exchanged awkward glances at one another. The Dillon State Dinner was tomorrow and it was the hot topic of the town. Everyone in town was going; it was suppose to be a huge celebration for going State. Everyone in school was mostly talking about who they were going with. Smash was going with his girl Waverly, Matt was going with Julie and Tim hasn't ask one girl to go with him much to the dismay of everyone teenage girl in Dillon.

Addie was walking towards her next class when someone shouted her name stopped her name in her tracks. She turned around and saw Jared Royston walking towards her.

"Hey. How are you?" greeted Addie

"Nervous for State basically but I was wondering....do you have a date for the dinner tomorrow?" Jared asked with his hands now in his pockets

"Nope. Why?"

Addie noticed a smile that came across Jared's face when she answered his question. "Well I was wondering if you could be my date and we can go as friends if you want but if you don't want to go with me I'll understand and there will no be no hard feelings what so ever."

Addie smiled. It was obvious that Jared was nervous hence the rambling. "I'd love to be your date."

Jared gave her a wide smile "Really? That's great! I'll pick you up at 6?" he asked

Addie nodded "Six is good. I'll see you then." she said. After Jared hugged her goodbye, Addie went on her way to her next class until she fell down after running into someone when she turned the corner. The hand of the person who knocked her down got her up as if she was light as paper. When Addie looked up to see who knocked her down it was the last person she wanted to see.

"You okay?" asked Tim

"I'm fine." Addie said in an agitated tone. Addie knew she liked Tim but she knew that he would never like her back. She wasn't ready to face him and be rejected by him.

"Good. So excited for the State dinner thing?" Tim asked

_Was this Tim's version of small talk? Did he really expect things to be normal? Better then being rejected _"Yeah. Jared's going to be a lot of fun to hangout with." she said

Tim's face fell but quickly composed himself "Royston's your date?" he asked

"That would be correct."

_Great_ Tim thought. Tim knew there was no point on asking Addie to be his date, he even planned what he was going to say and everything and he never did that. He always went with the flow.

"That's great." Tim lied

Addie nodded "I got to go. I'm gonna be late for class...bye." she said quickly as she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah great, just great." Tim muttered to himself as he walked the opposite way.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It was lunch now and Addie wanted to do was talk with her friends. She knew she needed advice from Tyra on what to do with the Tim situation. When she walked to her lunch table, Matt and Julie were there and it looked like they consoling a sad Landry.

"Uh hey guys....what's wrong with Landry?" Addie asked nervously

"He asked Tyra to be his date for the dinner and she turned him down." Julie whispered

"He actually got the courage to ask her out?" Addie asked in dismay

Matt nodded "I know. It's hard to believe."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was going with Tim Riggins as of last period and she was sorry." Landry repeated in a Tyra voice "Tim Riggins....should've known." he muttered

"She's going with Tim?" Addie asked with hurt in her voice.

"Don't worry. Tyra wouldn't do that to you. They are probably going as friends." Julie encourage

"Friends my ass." Landry muttered

"Did I miss something here?" Matt asked Julie and Addie, referring to Addie questions about Tim and Tyra

"No." both girls lied at the same time.

"Addie I know where friends and all but I was wondering. Do you want to go to the Dinner with me?" asked Landry

Addie frowned "I can't Landry. Jared asked me to go and I said yes. I'm really sorry though."

"Wow. Asking out two girls in one day. Impressive." Matt commented

"You're going with Jared? I thought you liked Tim?" Julie whispered

"I do. Jared asked me and I said yes. Plus it's not like Tim was going to ask me, he asked Tyra." Addie pointed out

Before Julie could reply back, Matt got up "I got to go. Jason said I can only have a ten minute lunch. I'll see you later." he said to Julie and kissed her.

"Wait Jason as in my brother Jason?" asked Addie

Matt nodded "Coach hired him to help me to practice for State."

"Oh well good luck then. Jay's pretty touch." Addie said

"I know. I still can't feel my legs from yesterday's practice." Matt said

After Matt left, Landry was quiet the rest of the lunch except for the occasional sigh. Addie and Julie had a normal conversation but as soon as the lunch bell rang Julie told Addie to talk to Tyra and straighten things out.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Later that day Addie worked up the courage to confront Tyra about her going with Tim to the Dinner.

"Hey girl." greeted Tyra

"Hi." Addie greeted less enthusiastically "Can I talk to you?"

"Well this sounds important. Everything okay?" she asked

"Why are you going with Tim to the Dinner? I thought you hated him?" Addie said in almost a demanding tone

"Because he apologized for way he treated me back when we were dating and he wanted to make it up to me. Why do you want to know?" asked Tyra then Tyra understood the confrontation "Oh I see. You think me and Tim are going back out."

Addie looked down at the ground.

"Addie. Me and Tim are over....like really over. The dinner is just closure and we're just going as a friend that's it. I would _never_ do that to you."

"You and Tim can't just be friends." Addie said, repeating what Landry said earlier

"Trust me girl if he tries anything, I'll kick him so hard that his balls will be nonexistent."

"Wouldn't that suck for every girl who wants to screw him." Addie joked

"And you too. You know you wanna screw him as much as the other girls in this school do."

Addie shook her head "No way. I'm not into just sex...I'm not into sex at all right now."

Tyra smiled "That's what I like about you. You're not like all the other wannabe bitches in this school."

"Um thanks." Addie said with a laughed.

"Oh and by the way. You're coming over to my house tomorrow night before the dinner and we're going to do make you look so hot, Tim will confess his feelings for you right then and there." Tyra said

Addie smiled "I highly doubt that."

**2 Days til State**

The State Dinner was minutes from beginning. Everyone in Dillon was at the place where the party was being held. Tim was there of course, in his Panther blue polo and his hair actually washed waiting for his date. The table that Tim was sitting at was filled with himself, Tyra, Matt, Julie, Smash, Waverly, Jason, Lyla and the two empty seats that would be occupied by Addie and Jared hopefully son.

"Where are Addie and Jared?" Waverly asked Jason

"She was still getting ready when I left to pick up Lyla." Jason said

"Royston's probably having is way with her right now." Smash joked. But it wasn't funny to Tim. The thought of Jared and Addie together made him sick.

"Smash shut up." said Jason.

"There she is." Tyra said, ushering to Jared and Addie. Tim glanced over to the two people and had to do a double take when he looked at her. She looked beautiful, more beautiful then she was everyday. She was wearing this black halter dress that went a little above the knee. Her hair was full was neat curls. And her blue eyes popped out next to the dark makeup on her.

"Addie you look stunning." commented Lyla

"Addie you lookin' fine." said Smash

Addie blushed at the compliments "Thanks guys." she said. Jared pulled out her chair for her then once she was seated, he sat down too.

"My little sister isn't so little anymore." Jason whispered to Addie, who was right next to her

"And it only took you 3 years to realize that" Addie joked

The sound of the microphone turning on, distracting the room from talking and turned everyone's attention to the front of the room. Coach Taylor was there to say a few words.

"Good evening everyone and I just like to say thank you for coming here tonight and showing your support for our Dillon Panthers." he said. After everyone clapped Coach Taylor continued with his speech. "First off I'd like to say, we couldn't have gotten to State without your help and support for these past few months. I just like to say to my wife thank you for putting up with the late nights of game tape and football talk and that I love you more then anything. Right now I just like to take a moment to recognize some of our players who helped us get to State tonight. I'd like to recognize Matt Saracen first. Matt has been a truly remarkable these past few months. He has done everything I've told him to do without a complaint and I'd just like to say Matt you earned this and I know you will do your best in State. Secondly I'd like to recognize Tim Riggins. Tim you may have come to practice hung-over or drunk about 99 percent of the time but you always give it you're all out on that field and you are one hell of fullback.

After Coach recognized a bunch of team members he ended with the most important player of all.

Jason Street is one of the gifted quarterbacks I've ever met. He always brought his A game and knew what he had to do. He set an example for each and every player out on that field. Jason has set such an example that we have asked him to become apart of our coaching staff for the varsity team and he has accepted.

The whole room erupted with applause on the news that Jason was now a coach for the Panthers.

Addie turned to Jason in shock "Why didn't you tell me!"

Jason grinned "It was a surprise."

"I'm so happy for you Jay, I really am."

"Thanks."

After Coach Taylor's speech, everyone began to eat their dinner and chat with one another. Everyone was having a great time talking and laughing with no drama to worry about. Tim slipped some alcohol in his drink so he could make it through the night seeing Addie and Jared together. Right after Addie was talking to Tyra, Jared put his hand on Addie's thigh.

Addie feeling very uncomfortable, pried his hand off her leg "We're here as friends...remember?" said Addie. She felt bad for turning Jared down but she didn't want to give him false hope, all she wanted was Tim.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. You look so hot tonight." Jared said

Tim was hearing all of this and not liking it at all. He didn't want Jared touching her and he wanted Jared as far away as her as possible. Tim knew that Tyra would give him hell for this but jealously was blinding his thoughts and the alcohol blocking his judgment. He needed to piss off Royston.

"So Royston." Tim called. Once Jared picked up his head Tim began his payback "Coach says you're playing at State so I hope you're able to block Voo Doo. I mean the last game you couldn't block a guy that was your size and what are you 5'9? 5'10?" Tim began with a smirk

Tyra kicked his leg. Hard. Tim ignored the pain from his leg and the warning from Tyra and kept on going "I mean even Tyra could block some of those guys you couldn't block. I just hope you don't piss off the whole town and cost us State.

Addie shot Tim a dirty look and told Jared to ignore him. Addie did not like his asshole side of Tim.

"Timmy knock it off." Jason warned. Jason had no idea why Tim was being an ass to Royston. Jared has never done anything to Tim.

Jared look at Tim for a second then a devilish smirk came across his face "Actually Rigs I'm not too worried about State. I mean I have Addie cheering me on and once I help win State I'll be screwing her in no time."

That was all it took for Tim to snap. He immediately got up from his seat and was charging over to Jared who got up as well ready to fight Riggins if he had to. But the two boys didn't get their fight. Smash immediately held back Riggins and Matt held back Jared and Jason was in the middle of the two boys. The whole room was staring at the teenagers. Coach Taylor came over with an angry look on his face.

"Outside. The two of you. Now!" he instructed. Once Jared and Tim left the table. The rest fo the room stop staring at the teenagers and carried on with their dinner but the table with Addie and the others just sat their awkwardly.

"I think Rigs had a little too much to drink tonight." Said Smash

The rest of the dinner was completely awkward. The whole time Addie wanted to confront Tim. He was total ass and he was making her rethink things. Once the dinner was over, Julie told Addie that Coach Taylor sent both boys home and that they would have to have a 5:30 am morning practice tomorrow morning because of the drama tonight.

As everyone was leaving Addie was searching for Jason until she found him.

"Addie you ready to go?" asked Jason

Addie shook her head "No I'm going to ride with Tyra. I won't be home late." Addie lied

Jason nodded "Alright I'll tell Mom and Dad. Be safe." he said then went off with Lyla.

Addie wasn't going with Tyra. The Riggins house wasn't far from here and she needed to confront Tim now. On the way to Tim's house, Addie called Jared.

"Hey I'm sorry you got kicked out of the dinner."

"It's fine. Riggins is a drunken ass who can't control himself. I'm sorry about those things I said about you, I was just trying to make him mad. I didn't mean any of it." Jared apologized

"I understand. I just wish you didn't let him get to you." Addie said

"You're absolutely right. It's just when he was talking smack about my game I just snapped." Jared said

"Yeah I get it. But I got to go. I'll talk to you at school."

"Alright. Thanks for bring my date tonight Addie and you really did look good."

"Thanks. Bye." she said then hung up.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

A few minutes later, Addie arrived at the Riggins household. After banging on the door for a couple of minutes and yelling Tim's name, he finally opened the door.

"Hey. Come in." Tim said and opened the door so Addie could get in. Once she was inside and the door was close that's when she began to flip out on him.

"What the hell do you think you we doing at the Dinner? We were all having fun then you decided to ruin it by being an ass"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit Tim. Why were you such an ass you Jared. He did nothing to you!"

"You're yelling at me? He's the one talking about screwing you!"

"He didn't mean it and he apologized. So what did he do to you?" Addie asked again.

"He's not a good guy."

"Since when? He one of the nicest guys on the team! What are you jealous or something?" Addie asked

Tim was silent.

Then it hit Addie. _Did he feel the same way too?_

"Do you like me Tim? Like really like me?"

Tim was still silent. He didn't know what to say, should he tell her and risk his friendship with her or just say nothing and wait until he knew she liked him back. _No regrets _

All of sudden, he kissed her. He had been wanting to for so long and now she was right here kissing him back. Tim couldn't help but smile inside now knowing Addie wanted to kiss him. His hands were around her face, not wanting to let her go. Soon their kissing turned into a full on make out session that led to Addie lying on Tim's bed with Tim on top of her. Addie knew what would happen if she continued this make out session and she knew she wasn't ready for that. Kissing Tim felt so right but if every time they kiss it would end to this then she didn't want any of this at all.

"Stop." Addie tried to say between kisses "Tim stop!" she said a little louder this time that made Tim stop kissing her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"_This_." Addie said "What we're doing isn't right, us making out around all these empty beer bottles and on top of sheets that have seen more action then a battlefield. I just can't do this right now. I like you Tim but I just can't do this." Addie got up from the bed and was heading out the door until Tim stopped her by grabbing her arm that turn her position facing him now

"Don't leave. We're doing nothing wrong." Tim said in a low voice

"Tim! This whole thing feels wrong. We go from arguing to making out in like 2 seconds and I can't handle that." Addie said breaking free from Tim's grip then walking towards the door. Before she left she turned facing him.

"I'm sorry." She said then she left.

Tim just stood there. Once again he screwed things up. He should've known better then to rush things with her. His actions not cost the one thing he wanted

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Once Addie walked inside her house all she wanted to do was get in her pajamas and go to sleep, forgetting the previous events of tonight especially her making out with Tim.

"Hey Addie. You okay?" asked Jason

Jason speaking broke Addie from her thoughts. When she turned to him, he was on the couch with Lyla watching some movie.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Addie cracked. She was trying so hard not to breakdown right then and there.

"Alright. You should go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Jason said

Addie nodded "Yeah. Goodnight guys." Addie said

"Night Addie." Lyla called back.

"What's up with her?" Jason asked Lyla "She's acting weird."

"Her lips are swollen."

Jason gave Lyla a confused look "What are you talking about. What does swollen lips have anything to do-"then Jason realized what Lyla was saying. "She was with a guy. I swear to god if I found out who she was with. That guy is dead." Jason said darkly

Lyla couldn't help but chuckle "I highly doubt you will."

"Just because I'm a cripple Lyla doesn't mean I can't kick some guy's ass."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I know you can it's just once you found out who she was kissing I doubt you'll beat him up."

"Do you know who she was kissing?"

"I don't know for sure but I think I have a pretty good idea." Lyla said with a smile

"It's that Jared kid isn't it? I should've known. I mean he took her a date for the Dinner....."

Lyla shook her head and laughed "I don't think its Jared. Baby who else is close to Addie that's a guy?" She said basically giving Jason the answer

Jason thought for a second then all of the sudden it looked like a light bulb went off in his head. Then he turned to Lyla giving her the more surprised look that soon turned to a dark look.

"Riggins is a dead man."

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

So that was my longest chapter ever. There will only be one more left then the season will be over. But I'll still keep doing the story. I'm planning on doing 3 seasons on here but the other two will be shorter then this because this was the most important season of all. So the story will stop once Addie graduates high school. So I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the rambling. Read and Review!


	25. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews! This is going to be the last chapter for season 1 so the next chapter will be season 2. I know you will all like this chapter. These Tim scenes are hard to write so tell me if I'm doing a good job portraying him.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One Day til State**

Tomorrow was State and to say that everyone in the town of Dillon, Texas was anxious was an understatement. Nobody thought that Panthers could get this far because of what happened to Jason Street but they were here and they were ready to conquer.

All the football players and cheerleaders were in the High School parking lot ready to get on the buses to Austin where the State Championships would be held. Parents were even here to so they could say goodbye and wish the Panther boys good luck. The Streets were one of the families that were there.

"I want you two to be on your best behavior." Joanne said sternly

"Mom. We're eighteen and sixteen. I think we can handle it." said Jason trying to not stifle a laugh

"Yeah Mom it's not like we're going off to college or anything and it's impossible to sneak out of the rooms there's security everywhere." Addie pointed out

Joanne nodded with satisfaction knowing her children could not cause trouble "Alright well. I love you both and good luck out there. And we'll see you after the game's over."

"And Jason I'd like to say I'm so proud of you becoming coach. Your friends are lucky to have you coaching them." said Mitchell then he shook Jason's hand

"Thanks Dad. That's mean a lot coming from you." said Jason

Both children hugged their parents as they headed to the buses. Once the two Street teenagers were alone, Jason turned to his sister. "Before you go on the bus we need to talk." he said in a serious voice

Addie gave a confused look "Talk about what?"

"You know what."

"No Jay I don't-" Addie said until she realized what he probably meant, "Tim?"

Jason nodded "I know what's going on between you two."

Addie stood their shocked "How did you-"

"You guys have spending a lot of time together and the way Tim acted at the Dinner last night pretty much gave it away. You came home crying last night because of him didn't you?" asked Jason

Addie nodded; she guessed that her plan failed of trying not cry last night if Jason knew about it "I don't want to talk about Jay. I mean it's not something a girl likes to talk about with her older brother who happens to be the guy's best friend."

"Well too bad because you are. What happened? Did he try something with you?" Jason said angrily

"No! Well not really......I stopped it before it got any further. But don't worry; nothing won't happen between us ever again." Addie said

Jason tried to hold off his anger. Of all people Addie could like, it had to be his best friend and the guy with the worst reputation in Texas. "So it's over between you two?"

Addie nodded "It was over before it even started."

Jason couldn't help but hear a little regret in Addie's voice but he didn't care. As long as Addie wasn't with Tim like that he was happy. "Good. There's plenty of fish in the sea Sis."

_But there's only one fish I want_ "Yeah I know. I gotta go to my bus Jay. They're leaving soon." Addie said, changing the subject

Jason nodded "Yeah you're right. I'll see you after the game and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Addie said with a smile before Jason was out of sight Addie wished Jason good luck as she got onto the bus.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Tim Riggins boarded the boy's bus he looked and found his best friend sitting in a window seat in the back of the bus. "Hey 6. Mind if I sit with you?"

Jason turned to Tim and glared at him. "Yeah I do."

Tim just stood there. Why was 6 all mad at him? He thought everything was good between them, even Jason said they were friends again. Then it hit him, Jay probably knows about him and Addie since what happened to between them last night. Tim left the seat where Jason was sitting and at a seat farther back in the bus all by himself.

Matt Saracen was sitting next to Jason Street when he got on and i obvious to everyone on that bus that Matt was nervous as hell, more nervous then he normally was every day. "Calm down Saracen. You'll do fine. I taught you well. Rest on your laurels." Jason encouraged

"Y-You said I had no laurels!" Matt said nervously

Jason laughed "Two weeks ago you didn't but now you do."

"T-That didn't make me feel better." Matt said truthfully

"Listen to music or something. That use to help me." Jason suggested

Matt nodded "Yeah- Yeah I will." then he slipped his headphones on his ears and he was silent. Jason laughed; maybe they could give Matt some of those anti-anxiety pills before State. He might scare himself to death.

Before the bus took off Coach Taylor laid down the ground rules and room assignments. "Alright gentlemen the ground rules for the hotel will be no drinking, no girls, no sneaking out. You must be in your rooms by 9:00 and lights out at 10:00. If any of you breaks these rules you will be benched for the State Championships. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." said the entire bus

Coach Taylor then began to announce room assignments. Bradley and Jared would be rooming together, Matt and Smash would be also, and finally much to Jason's liking he and Tim Riggins would be room buddies.

Coach Taylor nodded "Good. Now that you know the rules we can get this show on the road and win State!"

The entire bus cheered as the buses left the high school parking lot, heading for State and one of the biggest days of their lives.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on the cheerleader's bus Addie was sitting next to Lyla, she was glad Beth was all the way in the back with here friends, leaving Addie alone.

"So have you guys made plans for the wedding at all? Addie asked

Lyla shook her head "No. But trust me on this, we won't be getting married til I graduate."

"That's more than 2 years away! I thought Jason wanted to get married soon?"

"Getting married in high school is too young. Most married couples in high school don't last."

"And getting married like a month after high school and right before college is?"

Lyla sighed "I love your brother more than anything but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. I know he's your brother an all but I feel like he's only doing this to prove to my father he can take care of me instead of loving me."

"Lyla trust me on this. My brother loves you more than anything. He may be my brother but you need to talk to him about it. Don't get all his hopes up on getting married when your not a hundred percent sure." Addie said sincerely

"Where do you get advice like this? It's like you speak from experience even though you haven't gone through anything like this." Lyla asked in dismay

Addie laughed "Oprah teaches you a lot of things."

"So what does Oprah say about you and Tim Riggins?" Lyla asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So what do you think of that new Black Eyed Peas song? It's so annoying in my opinion."

"Addie...." Lyla trailed off "Don't change the subject. What happened between you two? And don't say there's nothing going on because I see the way you two look at each other."

"How do we look at each other?" Addie asked curiously

"Like you love each other."

Addie laughed "Tim is not in love me."

"Fine then if it isn't love then he really cares about you then." Lyla corrected

"Not anymore after what happened last night." Addie muttered

"What happened?" asked Lyla

Addie sighed "Alright so last night I went to Tim's house to confront him on how he was a jerk to Jared at the Dinner and we got into this fight how Jared wasn't good enough for me and what not and then I asked him if he liked me and if he was jealous that I went with Jared to the Dinner...and he kissed me. And we starting making out on his bed and all of the sudden I felt scared. I mean I've never kissed anyone like _that_ before and the fact that Tim was one of my best friends like two weeks ago and now we're making out and I got scared and left."

"Did he try to stop you from leaving?"

Addie nodded "He told me what we were doing wasn't wrong. I just can't handle the fact that we can go from fighting to making out in a matter of minutes. I'm not ready for sex." Addie admitted

"Does he know how you feel about it?"

"No but I'm just saving myself from heartbreak because Tim will not give up sex for me. What teenage guy would?"

"Maybe you should hear that from him instead of just assuming he would say that. If he truly cares about you then he'll respect your decision and if he doesn't then he's a jerk who doesn't deserve you."

Addie nodded "You're right. I need to tell him how I feel. Your not so bad at the advice giving Lyla. I wish you were my sister now, your handing this better then Jason."

Lyla smiled "He's your older brother. It's in his DNA to hate the guy you like and the fact that Tim's his best friend makes it worse because he knows Tim and he's probably afraid you won't be his little sister anymore."

"Guy's are weird." Addie said. It may have sounded immature but that's the only way she could put it. Like they don't need to be all protective, we're old enough to handle it by ourselves.

"So talk to him tonight." Lyla suggested

"I can't. The guys won't be allowed to go near us at all and I'm not going to risk Tim's playing time just to solve our relationship."

Lyla nodded "You have a point. But if it helps I hope things work out between you. The best way this could end is you and Tim on a double date with me and your brother."

Addie laughed "Yeah that would be funny with Jay glaring at Tim the whole time. Sounds like a good time to me."

After a moment of silence Lyla began to laugh

"What?" Addie asked, confused

"I remember the first day of school when you were grossed out by your brother and I kissing."

Addie laughed at the thought of the memory "Yeah and I also remember you saying I'll find a guy and love him like the way you love Jason."

Lyla nodded "Who knew how right I would be."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While the football players and cheerleaders were on the bus, Tami Taylor and Julie Taylor were in the car on the way to Austin.

"So Hun how are you and Matt doing lately."

"Mom you know I don't like to talk about it."

"I know honey but I'm your mother and you're my daughter. I just want a little more detail and how you and Matt have been."

Julie sighed "We're good. I got really lucky with him."

"You're right sweetie. If I could pick out a perfect first boyfriend for you it certainly would be Matt Saracen."

"And you once compared him to a serial killer and the Riggins boys." Julie added with a laugh

"I may have overreacted back then but haven't I gotten better?" asked Tami

"I suppose." Julie said

Tami smiled and remembered what she wanted to talk about with her daughter "Now Jules I don't want to sound like a nag but I want you to tell me the truth. Are you and Matt having sex?"

"MOM!"

Tami turned to her daughter "What! I have a right to know if my daughter is being safe even though there's no way in hell she should be having sex at 15!"

"Matt and I are not having sex. We've been dating for a month Mom!" Julie exclaimed

"I know honey but more and more girls are being pressured these days into sex and I just want you to know that you have every right to say no and don't let Matt pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"It's too late to take back that joint I smoked last week." Julie muttered

Tami gasped "Julie Marie Taylor!"

Julie laughed "I'm kidding Mom. Chill it's just a joke."

"I don't think you should be making jokes in a serious conversation like this." Tami pointed out

"Why did you bring up the sex topic anyway? It was totally random."

Tami was silent. She might as well tell her the news. "Jules sweetie....I'm pregnant."

Julie turned to her mother slowly "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not honey. I went to the doctors this morning and I'm a week along."

"Does Dad know?"

"Of course your father knows!" said Tami

"Couldn't you have a kid when I was little instead of having one when I'm 15."

"What's the difference?" asked Tami

"Nothing. It's just weirder since in a weird way this kid could be my kid."

"I don't even want to think about that." Tami said truthfully "But there's more news."

"What? Are you having twins?"

Tami shook her head "You're father got offered a job at TMU to be the quarterback coach and he accepted it."

"What? Please tell me we are not moving again!" Julie begged

"The jobs in Austin Jules. You'll like Austin, their ballet is amazing."

Julie now had tears in her eyes "I can't believe this! I finally start loving Dillon and having a great boyfriend and amazing friends you want to take me away from all of that. I don't care about stupid dance. I'm not leaving Dillon!" Julie cried

"You will because we are a family and we stick together and you didn't want to move to Dillon and look how that turned out."

"I don't care Mom I'm not leaving and you can't make. End of discussion."

"No not end of discussion." Tami said

"Mom please I don't want to talk. You just ruined my life in minutes."

Tami sighed "Fine. But your father and I will be talking about this tonight with you and you can't got out of it."

"Whatever." Julie muttered. All Julie wanted right now was to be in Matt's arms and just cry the ache of already missing him away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Addie lied awake in her bed. Much to her luck she all a room all by herself since her last name was the last name on the roster. Normally she would have loved the alone time but right now she could use the entertainment of someone instead of thinking about Tim. A knock on the door broke Addie out of her thoughts. She figured it was one the cheer girls asking to borrow something but when she opened the door she got the biggest surprise of her life.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you not realize if you get caught you won't play tomorrow?" Addie whispered harshly as she let Tim in quickly

"I know but I need to talk to you." Tim said

"And it couldn't have waited til after the game tomorrow?"

"Not when things with you aren't good." Tim said then he took a deep breath "I'm sorry if I rushed things last night with you I really like you Addie and I've never felt like this with anyone before and I should've thought about how you were feeling."

"And I shouldn't have freaked out like that and just left without an explanation." Addie added

"It's fine. I just want to let you know I'm sorry and if I ruined things between us." Tim said then heading for the door. Before he left Addie called his name softly

"You didn't." said Addie

Tim nodded and gave a little smile "I'll see you after the game."

"Good luck." Addie wished

"Thank you." Tim drawled and then he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell were you Riggins? Do you realize I should tell Coach that you were out of the room past hours probably getting drunk." Jason said angrily

"So I guess I'm talking to Coach Street now then friend Street because I don't want to get confused. I'm a hundred percent sober 6. You can breath test me." Tim offered

"No thank you." Jason muttered "So where they hell were you then? Some rally girl wanted to give her best wishes."

"I wasn't with a rally girl." Tim said

Jason didn't want to ask the question he was about to ask but he had to. "Were you with my sister Riggins?"

"Yeah I was." Tim said without a pause

"Stay away from her. She's 16 and too young to get into that stuff with you of all people." Jason pointed out

"Yeah she's 16 and she's not a little kid anymore Jay, she can make her own decisions." Tim defended

"Girls forget what's right and wrong when it comes to you and I don't want my _little_ sister to stuffer the consequences." Jason said

"I would never hurt Addie and in anyway 6. I've never said that about anyone before because I've never felt like this with any of the other girl." Tim said truthfully

"You're my best friend Timmy! Why here of all people?" asked Jason

"I don't know. I can't explain it but I'm a better person around her, she doesn't make me feel stupid."

Even though Jason was fuming mad he always knew when Tim was lying and right now Jason knew he was telling the truth.

"She's not having sex with you."

"I know that. I would never pressure her." Tim said

Jason sighed "You're lucky I don't tell Coach about you sneaking off after curfew but the guys on the team should not have to pay for your mistakes. Get to bed or I'm telling Coach." Jason said sternly as he got into bed.

Tim smirked "Yes Coach Street." Tim knew that Jason didn't hate him anymore. Now that everything between him and Addie and Jason was all good now all he needed to focus on was winning State."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Today**

Today was the State Championships. Today would be celebrated as if Christmas, your birthday, and the 4th of July were rolled up into one. Most people set out early to get amazing seats for the game. The cheerleaders woke up early so do their makeup and hair to help support the team. The football players woke up anxiously forgetting all their problems in life and just focusing on winning.

The game was about to begin. Both teams were out on the field ready to play their hearts. Too be honest most people in the crowd couldn't tell you who they think would win. The panthers were great but they were up against Ray "Voo Doo" Tatum one of the best quarterbacks in the nation. Before kick off started the Panthers were in a huddle

"Clear Eyes. Full Hearts." Matt began to chant

"CAN'T LOSE!" the rest of the team chanted back louder then ever so the whole stadium could hear them. And now the game has begun.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first half was over and to say things were bad was an understatement. The Panthers were getting killed with the score 26-0. Just as the boy's were walking back into the locker room during half time a bunch of reports ran up to Coach Taylor.

"Coach Taylor is it true? That you're leaving Dillon to coach at TMU? How has your team reacted?" asked one reporter

All the players stood their in shock, waiting for their Coach to deny the allegations.

"All I can say is that the future is changing." said Coach then he left into the locker room with the rest of the football players who were in definite shock over the news. Inside the locker room no one was making a sound. Morale was lower then it ever was before.

"I know that me leaving after the season is over is a big shock to you but I do not want it to affect your game today. You all have come so far these past few months after everything that has happened since that first game of the season. Right now I want you forget everything, the problems in your life, the news of my leaving Dillon and everything else that is bothering you. I want you to think of the people out there supporting you and I want to play and win this for them. Alright bring it in. Clear Eyes, Full Hearts-."

"CAN'T LOSE!" screamed the Panthers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now 4th quarter with one play left. The score was now 33-29 and the Panthers we're losing. They had to score this touchdown to win State.

As Matt was on the sidelines listening to Coach Taylor's play he interrupted him. "Coach I want to use the play Jason came up with. It will work trust me." Matt said more sure then he was in his entire life.

Coach Taylor turned to Jason "Do you think it will work?"

Jason nodded "Without a doubt."

Coach Taylor turned to Matt "Alright let's do it."

As the play began Matt passed the ball to Tim Riggins who made it through many blocks by the opponent team and finally Tim passed it to Smash Williams who was on the other side of the field. It was a long shot but Smash caught it without a problem and he ran faster then he ever ran. The whole stadium was cheering so loudly Smash ran faster...until he got to the end zone.

Immediately streamers and balloons began to fall as all the announcers screamed "Panther's have won State!" over and over again. The Panthers finally did it. After five months of hard work and set backs. The Panthers made one of the biggest comebacks of all time. Anyone who was able to rush to the field did. Tami and Julie rushed to Coach Taylor while parents ran to their sons and girlfriends ran to their boyfriends. Addie ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. But as soon as she left him she immediately found the person she wanted to see more then anything.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you!" Addie cheered as she hugged Tim. After they broke away from the hug all Tim could do was smile. Not the smile he used on everyone but the smile only seen was he was truly happy. Without thinking he leaned into Addie and pressed his lips against her soft beautiful lips. That's all he wanted to do right now was kiss her and never let her go.

After they broke away, Tim held his breath and his muscles tense, hoping Addie's reaction of him kissing her would be good. He finally breathed when he saw her smile.

"I want to be with you Addie."

"I'm not ready for sex." was all she could say

Tim nodded "I know that and I respect that and I'll wait til your ready but will you please be my girl?"

Addie laid her hand on his chest and looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I'd like that." Addie said then she kissed him once again. She knew that she could never let him go. He was that spark in her life that would never go out. Tim was that spark she had been looking for and she knew that being with him is all she ever wanted.

Tim looked over to where Jason was. When he looked at Jason straight into the eye, Jason nodded, an approval without words. Once he kissed her again he realized his life was perfect right now. He got the girl that believed in him when no one else did. He also knew in his heart he would never let a girl like her go.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Season 1 is done! I never thought I would have made it this far! I'd like to thank everyone who was supported me through this whole thing. I hope you loved the ending because it has been in my mind since chapter 1. Please review this chapter, it would mean so much to me. The next chapter will come soon. READ AND REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 25

Alright guys here's season 2! Enjoy! Go to my profile and see a picture of Addie and you wanna know something funny the actress that I picked to what Addie looks like played a girl named Addie on the TV show House! It's fate!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 Months Later**

It was late August in Dillon, Texas and that meant the the last days of summer and the beginning of the countdown to the first game of the season. But right now the only thing people wanted to do in Dillon was escape the blazing heat. Everyone who didn't own a pool went to the Dillon town pool. Matt Saracen and Landry Clarke were one of those many people there that day.

"Why is she staring at him?" Matt asked in frustration

"Who?"

"Julie and her new lifeguard friend, the Swede." Matt said pointing to the Swedish lifeguard that his girlfriend, Julie Taylor was staring at.

"She's probably is drawn to him because he's exotic." Landry guessed

"He's not exotic. He doesn't even have an accent or anything and plus what are Swedish people doing in Texas?" asked Matt

"Maybe you should ask yourself W.W.R.D."

"What the hell does W.W.R.D. mean?" asked Matt

"It means if you're in a certain situation you gotta ask yourself What Would Riggins Do." Landry said "I mean if some Swedish guy was looking at Addie like that, Riggins would punch him then push him into the pool and give him the death glare, it's simple."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey! Don't blame me. W.W.R.D is a very popular solution that gets great results." Landry pointed out

"Riggins doesn't have to worry about his girl looking at guys like that." Matt countered

"That's because W.W.R.D. works. Hey where is Addie anyway? She told me she was going to be here." asked Landry

"Not with some Swedish kid." Matt muttered as he continued to watch Julie and The Swede talk to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do realize we came here to swim, right?" Addie asked, coming up for air after her little make out session with Tim with her straddling him in the front seat of his truck for the last twenty minutes.

"This is better."

"You say that about everything." Addie pointed out

"That's because it's true." Tim said then kissed her again

"Plus it's hot and us being this close is eventually going to give you and me a heat stroke." said Addie

"I don't mind."

"_Tim_."

"Alright fine. We can go swim and then I can watch as every guy there oggle at you Addie." Tim aggravated, unhappy of the thought

Addie rolled her eyes "Guys do not oggle at me."

"You don't see it but I do and it pisses me off."

"Girls oggle at you too. And not just the pool, everywhere you go and you don't see me getting mad." Addie defended

"Yeah but I won't do anything with them." said Tim

"And I would?"

"I know you wouldn't. I didn't mean it like that." said Tim

"So that's why you want to make out in your truck instead of going swimming?"

"Nah. I just like kissing more." Tim drawled

Addie smiled then gave him a nice long kiss "Me too."

It was amazing how they can go from an argument to making out in less then a minute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Garrity." Tim greeted as he and Addie were finally walking through the town pool parking lot as he noticed Lyla putting flyers for something on people car windshields.

Lyla nodded "Hi Tim. Addie."

"Hey Lyla." Addie greeted

"So what have you've been doing all summer? I haven't seen you around." asked Tim

"Well yesterday I was baptized and accepted Jesus as my lord and savior." Lyla said nonchalantly

"Sounds like fun." Tim said then took a sip of his beer.

_He is so going to hell_ Addie thought as she saw Tim sipped his beer then turned her attention back to Lyla. "So what are the flyers's for?"

"There for this new group at the church that goes around places and helps people to accept God and have faith in him."

"Like missionaries?" asked Addie

Lyla glared "No. We don't force people to accept God we just help them."

Addie nodded "Oh right. But it sounds like fun and it'll look good on college transcripts."

"Yeah I guess. Well I should be going. These flyers don't pass out themselves."

Addie nodded "Right. I'll see you around."

"Bye Garrity." said Tim

"Bye guys." Lyla said then she was back to passing out flyers.

As soon as Lyla was out of an earshot, Addie smacked Tim on his the chest

Tim grunted "What was that for?"

"For you not saving me back there. Could you not sense the awkwardness in that conversation?" asked Addie

"No. I thought you guys were talkin' like normal. Is she still being weird with you then?"

Addie nodded "Yeah. She and Jay broke up two months ago; I thought things would be okay now."

"Six broke the engagement with her though." Tim pointed out

"That doesn't mean that we still can't be friends. She was like the older sister I don't have. I miss it."

Before Tim could reply, Addie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Addie asked. Tim could hear a frantic voice on the phone.

"Alright Jules just calm down. We're walking into the pool right now, just start walking to the parking lot and we'll meet you." Addie said into the phone then hung up

"What's wrong?" asked Tim

"Mrs. Taylor just went into labor and Julie can't drive her to the hospital." Addie said as she and Tim ran back to the pool to meet Julie and Mrs. Taylor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is your father?" Tami moaned in her hospital bed.

"I called him and he said he's on his way." Julie answered

"Well if he misses his child being born, he'll have to deal with me."

"Lucky him." Julie muttered sarcastically

"What?" Tami asked "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." Julie said

Seconds later, the door opened with Eric Taylor running into the room to his wife and daughter.

"I'm here Tami. Traffic was backed up, I couldn't get here soon. How are you feeling?" Eric asked frantically, as he pulled a chair aside Tami

"How do you think I am?" Tami asked in a pissed off tone.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't expect the baby to come 3 weeks early."

"Yeah I know Hun. I didn't expect my water break in the town pool." Tami said in a frustrated voice then started to moan again from the pain.

"Well Mrs. Taylor your three centimeters apart. Looks like your baby will be here in no time. We're going to start now." said the doctor

"Don't let go of my hand. Alright?" Tami asked

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." said Eric then kissed his wife on the forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well today was an eventful day." Addie said, as she, Tim and Julie were sitting in the waiting room outside where Tami was giving birth.

"Yeah I didn't expect going to the hospital for the birth be so stressful." Julie said

"Are you excited for your new brother or sister?" asked Addie

Julie shrugged "I want the baby to come because I cannot stand my mother's moodiness any longer. And the bright side is with the baby my Mom won't pay attention to me. But I'm excited to meet him or her."

"Did you call Matt and tell him that you're here?" asked Addie

"No. I'll call him tomorrow or something." Julie said in a tone that made Addie question on how Matt and Julie's relationship has been

"Is there something going on between you two? You guys haven't hung out in a while."

"No. Everything's fine. I just don't need to hang out with him every second of the day." Julie snapped

Addie couldn't help think that was dig towards her and Tim being together a lot but she ignored it. Julie had a stressful day so she was probably cranky for that.

Addie turned to Tim, who had been quiet for a while.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Addie

Tim looked over at her and nodded "Yeah. I just don't like hospitals."

Addie never knew that Tim didn't like hospitals. She wanted to ask him why but she figured she didn't want to ask a touchy subject. "Look on the Brightside. We're here for something good. Mrs. T is having the baby."

Tim gave a little smile "Yeah I guess your right."

"Just always remember that." Addie said with a smirk

Before anyone could say anything cries were heard from the hospital room, all the anxiety in everything vanished. Fifteen minutes later Coach Taylor came outside with a smile on his face.

"Jules. You want to meet your new baby sister?" Coach Taylor asked

Julie smiled and stood up "What did you name her?"

"Gracie Belle Taylor. After Tami's Mom Grace."

Julie smiled "Grandma would love that." then she hugged her friends goodbye and thank them then went to go meet her Gracie."

Eric turned to Addie and Tim "I want thank you two for being here for my wife and Julie and helping them out."

"It was no problem Coach." Tim said then shook Coach's hand. It had been so long since he'd seen Coach Taylor. With Coach Taylor a quarterback coach for TMU since right after the State Championships not a lot of people saw Eric Taylor in Dillon. The weirdest part by far for Tim was seeing Coach Taylor in his red TMU coaching outfit instead of the blue Dillon clothes.

"I'm just happy that Mrs. T and the baby are good." said Addie

Eric nodded "I think you should take Addie home now Tim. It's late and I don't want Mitch and Joanne worried about her."

Tim nodded "Yes sir." then walked out of the hospital with Addie, leaving the Taylor's and their newest member alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they pulled up to Addie's house they got out of the truck and walked to Addie's door.

"Can I come in?" asked Tim with mischievous grin on his face

"You know you can't." Addie said "My parents would kill me for breaking a rule." The rules she was talking about were the rules Mitchell and Joanne gave Addie and Tim when they first started dating. When Addie told her parents that she and Tim were dating they were shock and furious at the same time. Even though they loved Tim like a son, the second he started being with Addie that when things got serious for them and that's when they decided to make all these rules that Tim and Addie had to follow. Some of the rules were that she had to be home by nine on school nights and twelve on weekends and Tim could not be over at the house when no one was home and the same with his house.

"But your parents aren't home and I'm not leaving you alone by yourself."

Addie sighed "Fine. But we can't fool around. Alright? I don't want to get grounded for the last few days of summer."

Tim smiled "Don't worry, we won't get caught." then he kissed her with made all her worries go away, as they usually did.

While Tim was down stairs watching some football on the couch, Addie was upstairs in bra and sweats looking for a shirt when all of the sudden Tim walked in.

"Tim! Get out! You don't go into a girl's room while she's changing" Addie shouted. You might think why would Addie not want Tim to see her in a bra but Tim in her room like this will only cause more problems.

"Come on Addie, I'm your boyfriend." Tim said while trying to stop looking at Addie's chest but it was no use.

"Still. Just close your eyes until I get a shirt on."

Tim rolled his eyes then closed them so Addie could change. He understand what the big deal was. He was her boyfriend and he should be able to see her in a bra.

Once Addie got her shirt on, Tim was laying down on her bed, about to fall asleep.

"Practice was long today?" asked Addie

Tim groaned "Yeah. McGregor is an ass. What pisses me off the most is that he plays favorites on who kisses his ass the most and he's only having one captain the biggest kiss ass of all."

"He's only having one captain? That's never been done here." Addie said in dismay

"I know. And guess who's the captain." Tim said

"Who?" asked Addie

"Williams."

Addie rolled her eyes "Of course he's the captain. Smash has been a kiss ass since elementary school. He use to sweet talk the teacher for the best crayons for coloring time. But that's stupid that Matt isn't a captain either since he is the quarterback."

"I don't think Saracen cares that much."

"But still he's changing everything about the team. It seems like no ones happy." Addie pointed out

"McGregor doesn't care. He's working some of the guys until their dead on the ground."

Addie frowned "I want you to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Tim smirked "I'm fine Street. I'm not gonna get hurt."

"You better not."

"So how's practice with Millbury?" asked Tim

It was Addie turn to groan "Horrible. You'd think that since me and her are co captains she wouldn't be bitch to me but she's totally undermining what I'm saying. Her biggest worry is that the uniforms don't show enough skin instead of worrying about the new chorography we have to come up with this year."

"I thought the team voted you to be captain since Lyla quit?" asked Tim

"They did and Beth through a fit and went to Mrs. Seligman and convinced her she should be a captain too because I've only had a years experience in cheerleading and Seligman agreed."

"That sucks but there's a Brightside to this." said Tim

"Yeah what's that?" Addie asked, not believing that Beth being a co captain could have any good outcomes.

"I get to see you in a short skirt." Tim said with smirk

Addie slapped him on the chest. "You think about sex way too much." she said in dismay

"Well if I wouldn't think about so much if I got laid." Tim countered but then regretted what he said "Sorry."

Addie shook her head "Its fine. You've been really great with this whole no sex thing between us. Not a lot of guys would do that."

"I don't mind. I'm with you on whatever you decide."

Addie smiled "Are you gonna be with me when I do this?" then gave him a nice long kiss

Once they broke away, Tim grinned "Like I said. I'm with you on whatever you decide."

"Good." Addie said then began making out with Tim right on her bed. In minutes things got heated in their full on makeout session with Addie's hands were around Tim's neck and Tim's hand roaming up Addie's shirt. When Tim kissed Addie liked this, he wanted nothing more then go all the way with her. It wasn't a game to him, he truly wanted to be with her all the way. He always told that it didn't bother him with the no sex thing but he hated not doing it. He hadn't had sex in almost eight months. Addie was worth it but he didn't know how much longer he could take

All of the sudden, the front door closed then a voice cried "Addie we're home!"

Addie reconized that the voice was her mother's. "You gotta get our out here."

Tim groaned on the fact that their makeout session got cut short. He opened Addie's bedroom window but before he climbed out of it he kissed her goodbye and told her he'd see her tomorrow as he usually did when he was sneaking out of her bedroom window. For the past few months Addie wanted to tell Tim she loved him but part of her knew that if she did, Tim would get scare and break up with her or he would get mad for her saying that but not having sex with him. Addie knew it has been hard for him because he hasn't had sex since they've been together but Addie knew she wasn't ready for the emotional and physical consequences for sex. Only she and Tim knew the truth about their sex life while the rest of the school thought they did it by now. Addie wondered if one day Tim would break up with her over the no sex thing and hope this wasn't true because she loves him and never wants to be with anyone but him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry! This is a horrible chapter and my writing is awful. But I figured you guys would just like a chapter after waiting so long but this chapter just shows you what's happened since State and a look inside into Tim and Addie's relationship now that their dating. Read and Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter because your ideas always help!


	27. Chapter 27

I'm so sorry on how I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy and haven't been in the mood to write so I hope you like the chapter. Please give me some ideas, I need them for the next two chapters cause after that there will be a lot of drama.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

"Good morning all." Addie said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. It looked like a typical morning in the Street house. Mom was making breakfast and Dad and Jay were eating at the table and listening to Slammin Sammy Mead's radio show that was playing on the counter.

"What are you so happy about?" Joanne asked with a smile. It wasn't like her daughter be happy or even responsive in the morning, especially since today was the first day of school.

"Yeah Addie, Why are so happy?" Jason asked suspiciously. Tim and Addie have been dating for 8 months it still made Jason uncomfortable that his best friend and little sister were an item. Like any older brother would feel, Jason hope to god that Addie wouldn't give in and have sex because he knew she wasn't ready and he sure as hell knew he wasn't ready for it either.

"I'm just happy that the new year has started. It's gonna to be amazing." Addie defended

"Well it's nice that you have a positive perspective about school. Last year we couldn't get you out of bed without taking all the blankets and pillows away." Mitchell joked as he sipped his coffee

"Are you really wearing that to school?" Jason asked, pointing to Addie's jeans and t-shirt

Addie looked down at her clothes, thinking there was stain on them "Yeah why?"

"I just think the jeans are a little too tight."

"Hence the name skinny jeans,"

"I have to agree with your brother on this one Addison. Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more appropriate."

Addie turned to her mother for support. Not believing how unreasonable her father and brother were sounding "Mom. Tell them that their crazy. You went with me to the mall and picked these out."

Joanne turned to her overprotective boys "They really are fine. It's the latest thing girls are wearing."

"So if wearing a bikini to school was the latest trend you'd let her?" asked Mitchell

"She's not changing. Y'all being too uptight" said Joanne

Addie smiled. Mom always came to the rescue. Like she predicted, her Dad and Jay dropped the subject immediately not wanting to go against the woman who cooked and did their laundry for them.

"So do you need a ride to school? Herc's picking me up in half and hour to take me to practice." Jason said. After 8 months of being an assistant coach for the Dillon Panthers, Jason couldn't be happier there.

"As much as I'd like to hear the witty bantering inside your bromance with Herc, I'll pass. Plus I'm going over to Tim's before practice to make sure he gets up."

"You're going to Tim's house alone? Addison you know the rules." Mitchell said with worry.

"Oh come on! I'm just going there to get him up. It's not like we're going to do anything if that's what you think." Addie defended.

"Alright, but as soon as afternoon practice is over I want you straight home alright?" said Mitchell

Addie nodded. As soon as breakfast was over she said goodbye to her parents and drove to Tim's house. Over the summer she finally got her license and she couldn't imagine not having it. It was so much easier to go to Tim's house since her parents didn't have to drive her there. When she got there, the Riggins's house was extremely quiet. _Billy must already be at work_ she thought. Once she maneuvered through the mess in the living room, she opened Tim's bedroom door to find him sleeping.

She smiled at that sight of him. He was so cute when he was asleep, he looked so innocent and vulnerable which was so unlike him when he was awake. She walked over to the window and picked up the blinds and raised them so the bright morning sun beamed into his room. Instantly, Addie heard a groan from Tim, signaling he was awake.

"Good morning!" Addie said loudly but cheerfully

"Go away." moaned Tim

"Alright well I guess I'll just have to get out of sexy lingerie I'm wearing." Addie shrugged "It's a shame though. I was planning to celebrate the beginning of the school year the Tim Riggins way but if you don't want to then it's fine by me."

Tim immediately opened his eyes to see Addie not in lingerie but in jeans and a top. Disappointed he scowled at her, showing he was not happy about the joke "You play real dirty Street. I should've known."

Addie smirked "No pun intended."

Tim didn't respond and was falling back asleep and they couldn't have that so Addie did the meanest thing she could think of. She took all the blankets off Tim's bed and through them on the ground.

Tim sighed "I think I should call Tyra and ask her to be my girlfriend again. Sh_e _would let me sleep in."

"And while she does that. Maybe she can clean this room because it's disgusting." Addie said, looking at all of the dirty clothes and dishes around his room.

"You love my room." Tim said, now sitting upright on the bed and his hands on Addie's waist, bringing her close to him.

"The musk _does_ draw me in." Addie said sarcastically

Tim grinned "If you didn't like my room, why were we in it all summer?"

"You make it sound like we didn't just sleep and watch movies."

Tim smiled. This summer had to be the best summer he'd ever experience. When he was with Addie everything was better. He loved it when they were walking in the halls of Dillon High with his arm around her waist, showing that she was his girl and that no one could have wanted to prove to her and everyone else that he was a different guy, all for the better.

"Let's skip today and not go to school or practice. Just stay here and hang out."

"That sounds amazing, but it's the first day of school and we can't miss it. And plus neither of us could miss practice, we'd get in so much trouble."

"So? What are they gonna do? Yell at us? I don't care."

"You will when McGregor makes you stay after practice til dark."

She had a point, even thought Tim didn't want her to. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time McGregor.

"Fine, I'll be out in 10." Tim said, finally getting up

Addie smiled "See I knew you would see it my way. Just try to always remember I'm right."

"You're starting to sound like Williams with that ego of yours." Tim joked

"Big ego's symbolizes confidence."

"Well can you and your big ego make me some eggs?"

Addie looked at Tim "Do you I look like Emeril?"

"Nah, I wouldn't date Emeril, Paula Dean maybe though." Tim said, playing along

Addie laughed "We don't have time, how about I do some dishes instead before the Health Department makes you do it."

"Fine." mumbled Tim. He really wanted some eggs.

Twenty minutes later, they finally left the Riggin's house and headed to Dillon High for their first day of school. As they walked into school hand in and hand, all eyes were on them. This still made Addie uncomfortable; there was no need to stare at them. Mainly it was girls that stared at them, they gave Addie looks of jealously and envy as if they cut off their hand just to be in the same vicinity as Tim Riggins.

"Hey Tim, Guess who's your cheerleader this season." said Bailey Windom, a varsity cheerleader on the cheerleading squad, and Beth Millbury's best friend. She was your typical cheerleader, tall, blonde, and bitchy. She was one of those girls that explained why people stereotyped cheerleaders as the ones in _Bring it On_. What made it even worse was that she actually believed in "cheerocracy."

"Addie?" Tim guessed

Bailey frowned "No, I am."

Tim nodded "Oh, Cool."

Bailey smiled "Yeah. Its cool." then she walked a little closer to his ear and whispered "I'll make sure you're satisfied." then walked off with her friends

Tim couldn't help but smirk, but then he realized Addie was standing right next to him. He turned to her to see if he would have to break a girl smack down in the near future, much to his disappointment. But instead what he saw was Addie looking like she was going to burst with laughter

"What's so funny?" Tim asked, feeling self conscious now.

"Nothing," Addie lied, then finally let her laughter out "Does she really think that was sexy?"

Tim shrugged "I don't know. So why aren't you my cheerleader this year? I had a whole plan of what you could do for me."

Addie laughed "Let me guess. You planned for me to bake, do your homework, and be your sex slave?"

"I think that's a pretty decent list."

"Well hate to break it to you, but as much as I like to be apart of the war that is who will be your cheerleader I already promised someone I would be theirs."

Tim stopped walking "What? Who?" he asked in a jealous tone

"Chill, it's just Matt."

The jealously in Tim washed away and he laughed to himself. Saracen was the last person he had to worry about for someone on the team that would be Addie's football player.

"Oh. Why'd he asked you?"

Addie smiled at the memory of a frantic Matt asking her to be his cheerleader only a couple days ago "Because Julie hates pretty much every cheerleader and rally girl cause they're all over Matt and he is too scared to say no to them."

"Saracen just doesn't know how to handle them."

"I think that's what Julie is hoping for. She knows that Matt hates to let people down, no matter what they're asking."

"Saracen needs to man up."

Addie slapped his shoulder "Be nice. He's just shy unlike you who is too confident."

"Big ego symbolizes confidence." Tim mimicked from what Addie said earlier at his house.

"Funny." Addie said dryly "Hey let me see your schedule. Maybe we have classes together."

Tim opened up his messy bag and handed her a wrinkled piece of paper that the schedule was on. As Addie scanned the paper she found nothing the same except lunch and free period. "No classes, just lunch and free period." she said then handed it back to him

Tim raised an eyebrow; there school was small, and how it is possible for them to have no classes together. He took Addie's schedule from her hand and looked at it. Her schedule read Trigonometry, Chemistry, AP History, AP English, Health, and College Spanish. No wonder they didn't have any classes together, Addie was in all the smart classes.

"Why are you taking so many smart classes?" asked Tim

"My teachers recommended me to take them last year and it'll look good for college."

"Why are you thinking about college? Its year's away." asked Tim

"Junior year is the biggest year that colleges look at for academics and extracurricular. Lucky for you, you don't have to worry about that cause the scouts will be coming next year for you to play football." Addie informed

"Who said I was going it college?" asked Tim. He didn't remember signing up for years of stress over more useless school

"Why wouldn't you want to go to college?"

"Cause guys like me don't go to college Addie. Not everyone is obsessed with getting out of Dillon as you are." Tim said aggravated. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about college on the first day of school.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a better life for myself instead of staying in small town the rest of my life." Addie argued back. Since when did Tim judge her for a dream she's had all her life

Tim sighed, he was sick of arguing and talking about college. He just wanted to go to practice and just focus on the game "Look I don't want to argue with you. I'm just gonna go to practice, Bye." Tim said then he left out the door to the field.

After Tim left Addie just stood there. Did they really just get into a fight over college? Why couldn't they just have a conversation that didn't end up into one?

* * *

"Well this is the first time I've seen you alone since State." said a familiar voice

"Hey Tyra." greeted Addie

"What's with the sad face? Let me guess, you and Tim got into a fight."

Addie nodded "Is it that obvious?"

Tyra laughed "Only cause you and Tim fight more then my parents did right before my Daddy left."

"Well that's a positive analogy." Addie said sarcastically

Tyra sighed and sat next to Addie. Right now she had to be the supportive best friend. "So what was the fight about this time? Sex? A guy? A girl? Me?." With that last one, Tyra couldn't help but make a joke.

Addie gave a small smile with that last one. "College."

"Ah." Tyra nodded "You just realized now that Tim Riggins plans on being a Townie the rest of his life."

"I just don't get it! All my life I've wanted to get out of Dillon and actually do something besides being a housewife and shuttling kids to football and cheerleading practice. What's so wrong about wanting that?"

"There's nothing wrong about wanting that, trust me, I'm President of the I Hate Dillon club."

"I just hate fighting with him....."

Tyra scoffed "Please you two will be making out in his truck no time. The reason you two fight so much is because you're both ridiculously stubborn."

Addie nodded

"So how are you and Landry?" asked Addie

"There is no "me and Landry"." said Tyra

It was Addie's turn to scoff "Please. You and Landry have hung out everyday this summer and I see the way you two look at each other. Landry totally likes you though."

Tyra perked up "He said that to you?"

"No, but I can just tell ya know? You two would actually be a cute couple; he's been in love with you since he saw you."

"He does not love me. We're just friends."

Addie smirked "Oh really? Then why did Landry tell Matt that you two slept together?"

"He said that! I'm gonna kill that ginger! I can't believe he told Matt"

Addie started to laugh "You know I just made that up, I guess my suspicions were right. You and Landry totally did it!"

"You can't tell anyone alright?"

Addie nodded "Does Landry know that was a one time thing?"

"He should."

"I just don't understand why you don't like Landry. He's smart, funny, a musician! He's like a dream guy."

"Then why aren't you with him then?" countered Tyra

"Because I settled for the stubborn guy who drinks beer more then water." Addie said with a smile

"God, See I knew you couldn't be mad at him for long. I think it's safe to say you two will never break up."

"Hopefully,"

* * *

"Come on Riggins! Faster Faster!" shouted Coach McGregor. He had to punish the boy for missing an important block he should've got

"Let the booze be released from your body! Be a man and fight the pain!"

The rest of the team watched in horror as Riggins was struggling each and every step. This was not a good time to have to carry a two hundred pound tire in weather that was a hundred and fifteen degrees. It was like McGregor was trying to kill him.

"Don't quit Riggins. If you quit say goodbye to your future. Faster!"

At that moment, the tire slipped from Tim's hands and onto the ground. Seconds later Tim collapsed right there and then on the turf, not moving, not breathing

The team ran over to their teammate. "Someone call an ambulance!" shouted Matt

As the whole field was full of frantic, Tim just laid there, still not breathing.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over six months, I've been so busy with school this year, ill try to post more often now that its summer.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

_Where the hell is Tim? _Thought Addie as she sat in the cafeteria, waiting for him. It was one of the only times they could be together during the day and she wanted to see him. Addie immediately began to think that Tim went home, since he obviously did not want to be here today. She swore if she found him home drinking a beer after school, he'd be dead. Once she looked up see saw Matt Saracen walked through the cafeteria door she began to think that maybe he saw Tim this afternoon.

"Matt!"

Matt's ears instantly perked up. When he saw it was Addie calling him, he was confused. _Why is she still here?_

"What was that look for?"

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, ignoring her question

"Why wouldn't I be here? If you didn't notice it's the first day of school." she joked

"N-No I didn't mean it like that. Why aren't you at the hospital?" Matt asked

Addie whole body stopped "What? Why should I be at the hospital?" then it instantly hit her, someone she knew was in the hospital "Is it Jay? My parents?" she began to ramble

"No one told you?" Matt said in shock "Addie, Tim collapsed at practice today."

Addie's heart immediately stopped beating, the noise of the cafeteria was blocked out with the ringing in her ears "Is he okay?" she manage to choke out

Matt shrugged; he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "I don't know. They had to carry him out in a stretcher."

"Can drive me to the hospital? Addie said with no emotion

Matt nodded "Yeah. Come on."

All Addie kept thinking was that the last time she saw Tim was when he got mad at her for talking to him about college. How stupid was she to bring up a touchy subject like that.

* * *

Once they arrived at the local hospital, Matt and Addie parked in a spot close to the entrance.

"Thank you so much for the ride Matt. I owe you."

"It's fine. I'll wait out here so I can give you a ride back."

"No Matt, its fine. You're going to get into so much trouble for leaving school in the middle of the day." Addie protested.

Matt chuckled "Well there's no sense on going back to school now, plus you and Tim will need a ride back." Matt pointed out

She forgot about that. Tim came here in ambulance while his truck was still at the school. "Are you going to come in with me?"

"I'm sure Tim is fine, you guys come down once you're done." he said

Addie nodded and hug her friend, he was always there for her and she didn't know how she could repay him. She bolted out of the car after and walked into the hospital. She ran to the front desk asking for Tim's name. The lady at the front desk directed her to room 185 on the second floor. Once she rode the elevator and successfully found Tim's room minutes later, she stopped right in front of the door. As if she her whole body was paralyzed. She began to remember that last time she was here was when Jason stayed here. Memories flooded back to the night of his accident, chords all over his body and him in pain. She also began to remember her mother sobbing into her father's arms and Lyla sitting on the floor hysterical. She couldn't even stay in Jason's room for more than 10 seconds without leaving in tears, how was she suppose to see Tim the same way or even worse?

She took a deep breath and stepped slowly into his room. What saw she surprised her more than anything else she could possibly imagine. Tim was just sitting in the hospital bed, watching Oprah on the small TV that was supplied in all hospital rooms. Tim eyes wandered away from the TV and to the door, where his girlfriend was standing.

"Hey."

Addie was taken aback. Matt said Tim collapsed? Why did he seem just a normal as ever? "Hey? That's all you can say to me?" she asked angrily

Tim shrugged, not knowing the right answer to Addie's question "I guess."

Addie walked closer and stood next to the bed "You scared the hell outta me! God Tim! Matt told me you collapsed at practice today and I'm thinking you're seriously hurt and you're just sitting here!" Addie began to ramble, tears were streaming down her face, and she knew if they weren't tears of sadness but happiness.

Tim stood up from the bed and took her into his arms. He didn't like seeing her like this "Addie, you don't need to cry. I'm fine, I'm okay." He hated seeing her like this, upset over him.

Addie wiped the tears off her face "Look at me, I'm crying like a five year old and you're the one in hospital."

"I have some ideas on how you could make it up to me..." Tim suggested with a devious smirk

Addie smacked his chest "It's good to know you're having perverted thoughts no matter what condition you're in."

"A guy can try."

"Why did you collapse? Is it anything serious?"

Tim shrugged "I don't know. McGregor was making me do some drills and it was hot. I just passed out. I'm fine though."

"Don't believe him Miss. Street." said a voice behind them

Tim looked up and Addie turned around to face Dr. Weinstein. "Mr. Riggins forgot to mention that with all the alcohol in his body and no water combined with the blazing heat outside equals a very serious situation. He was lucky to just experience dehydration. I suggest you make sure he gets lots of water him or this will happen again, only more serious."

Addie nodded "I will."

"Good. So Tim, how's the team lookin' this here. Y'all gonna win State again?"

Tim nodded "Yes sir."

"Good that's what I want to hear. You can go now if you want, I know hospital policy says you have to have a parent sign you out, but I think we can let it slide this time."

"Thank you sir." said Tim as he and Addie headed out of the hospital, Tim turned to her. "How are we getting out of here?" he asked then followed up "Wait, how'd you even get here?" he asked

At that second, Matt pulled up. Tim turned to Addie "I guess I just got my answer."

"Hey Seven, where's my flowers and teddy bear?" Tim asked Matt, mockingly, as he got into the passenger side of car while Addie got in the back.

"On the football field, where every girl in the school is praying for your "recovery"." said Matt

Addie laughed "It's kinda sad when my boyfriend has a bigger female following then the werewolf in the vampire movies."

"And body." added Tim

"I wouldn't go that far."

When they finally reached to the school, Matt dropped them off in front of Tim's truck after Addie thanked him a bunch of times. The school day was going to end in ten and Addie was probably only there for half of it, guess it was a nice way to kick off the school year.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest? You were just in the hospital for dehydration, you're overdoing it." Addie informed

Tim shook his head "No, I'm fine. Plus McGregor expects me not to come back and I'm not giving him the satisfaction."

"I hate him."

Tim smirked "Have you even met him?"

"I don't need to nor want to, he's an ass who favors players and then nearly kills his other ones."

"I'm really likin' this whole concerned-girlfriend thing. Now all we gotta do is get in one of those nice nurse outfits and we're good."

"Keep it in your pants; don't you have a practice to go to?"

Tim smiled "I get it, I'm not wanted anymore."

"No. It's the total opposite. Tim, I-." Before Addie could finish her sentence someone called out Tim's name loudly, overshadowing her own voice.

Tim looked up from his girlfriend and saw Smash and Bradley heading towards them, football duffle bags in hand.

"What the hell Rigs? Didn't we just see you gettin' taking away in an ambulance 3 hours ago?" asked Bradley

"What can I say boys? I heal fast." Tim said, putting his arms around Addie's waist and bringing her close to his body

"Yeah Yeah, I doubt that. You probably staged the whole thing so you could get out of practice." said Smash "Was the Smash intimidating you that bad you had to make a huge scene so you could leave?"

Addie could feel Tim stiffen with Smash's words. I guess even he was getting sick of Smash's inflation of his ego since McGregor started, which was already considerably big in the first place.

"Nah, I'll leave the dramatic stuff to you Williams." Tim shot back

"Don't get all mad at the Smash. I was just joking. But seriously Rigs, lay off the booze. I don't want this season to get shot to hell because you can't stand upright and remember your own name."

"Last time I checked I was the one who gave you the ball when you scored at State. Don't worry about me Williams."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Before Tim could reply to this heated conversation, Bradley along with Addie were standing by and watching the bitter rivalry unfold once again, leading Bradley to intervene before he had to break up a fight between Dillon's two star players, as well as the biggest.

"Come on guys, save it for the field. Let's just go to practice before McGregor has our asses for being late." Smash nodded with Bradley and was walking away before he said something, just to piss Tim off.

"Bye Baby Street. You lookin' fine today."

Tim was about to walked towards Smash and confront him on what he just said, but Addie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey! Ignore him! He only said that to get under your skin."

"Well it worked, now I want to show him how I feel about it."

Addie rolled her eyes "That's exactly what he wants you to do, like you said, why give him and McGregor the satisfaction?"

"You're good at usin' my words against me Street." Tim said in a drawl

Addie smirked "It's a gift."

Tim sighed "I better get goin'." then he reached into the bed of his truck and pulled out his football duffle bag "Can we hangout after practice?"

"Can't, family dinners on weeknights remember? You're welcome to join though."

Tim nodded. After all the drama with the Street's lawsuit against the Taylor's, the Street family hadn't been as close as they use to be since Mitchell and Joanne were nearly inches from a divorce. So since the lawsuit ended, they decided to repair their families issues by having family dinners during the week, all four of them. Tim was always welcomed to join though since he was nearly a member of the family.

"I'll pass on that." he said then kissed her on the forehead "Don't kill Millbury at practice alright?

"Don't kill Smash either, or McGregor."

"No promises."

Addie smiled and gave him a nice long kiss "Bye."

As Tim was walking away, Addie just remembered that if Smash and Bradley hadn't interrupted them, she would have told Tim she loved him. Why was it so hard to get those three little words out with any distractions?

"So your father and I have a surprise we'd like to share with y'all." said Joanne in between passing food over to each of her family

"Please tell you guys aren't having a baby." Jason said with a painful look on his face. Fortunately he got his answer when his parent's faces turned red

"No, of course not!" said Joanne

"Thank god." muttered Mitchell

"Mitch!" Joanne said in dismay, but quickly turned back to her children when he gave her an apologetic smile

"Anyway, this weekend, Grandpa and Grandma Street are coming into town for the weekend to celebrate their 45th anniversary with us."

"Are Aunt LeAnn and Uncle Greg and Becky and Sam coming too?" asked Addie, referring to Mitchell's younger sister and her husband and kids.

"No, they're going to San Diego for vacation that weekend, so Grandpa and Grandma are visiting them in Houston now." said Mitchell

"So what are we doing for their anniversary?" asked Jason

"Well your father and I decided that we'd take them out on a nice dinner and they want to go to the first game of the season obviously and LeAnn and Greg chipped in and we bought them a 7 day cruise package so we will give it to them." said Joanne and then added "Addison your welcome to invite Tim to the dinner, Grandpa and Grandma would like to meet him."

Addie gave them a confused look "Mom, they've known Tim since he was five, what are you talking about?"

"Well they know him as Jason's best friend, not your boyfriend."

"Poor bastard." muttered Mitchell

"Mitchell this is the second time tonight!" Joanne said in dismay

"Sorry darlin' but I remember when LeAnn brought boys home when she was Addison's age. All he had to do was show them his shotgun and they were out of the house faster than a jack rabbit."

"Great," muttered Addie. That was the last thing she wanted

Joanne turned to her daughter "Oh honey, don't worry. Your grandfather and knows and loves Tim, it'll be nothing like what your father described."

Addie tried to be comforted by her mother's words but it didn't help. Her grandparents were old school Southern, her grandfather was the star quarterback at Dillon until he graduated then enlisted into the Army and fought as a sergeant in both the Korean and Vietnam War. He was one of those men who believed into going to church every Sunday and hunting and football were life. He was the one who opened "Street's Hardware" and then gave it to Mitchell when her father got married and her and Jay. Her grandmother was the same way, she was a head cheerleader at Dillon and as soon she graduated went to nursing school and married my grandfather when they were only 19 and had my Dad 4 years later. They lived and raised their two kids in Dillon for years and watched them grow their own families until seven years ago when they left Dillon for Florida where they now lived. All in all, James Robert "J.R." and Mary Ellen Street were what every Southern couple strived to be. The one thing that Addie knew was that this weekend was going to be interesting, hopefully for good reasons.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews guys! You're feedback is so helpful so please keep giving me more. Tell me what you like or don't like, or what you want to happen, i'll listen and probably put it in the story like I have before. So keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

_Wednesday_

When Tim Riggins came to pick up Addie the day after the first day of school, he knew something was up. He noticed it the second she walked out her front door in a short jean skirt and a pink tank top that made her boobs look even bigger than they already were. Her blonde hair was down long and straight, swaying from side to side as she walked. If he had his way, Addie would dress like this every single day of his life since he found this rather hot, but most of the time she say she'd rather die than dress like a Rally Girl.

As soon as she hopped in on the passenger side of Tim's truck, she leaned over to him and gave him a nice long kiss.

"Good morning," she said with a smile after she broke away from Tim.

"Mornin'," Tim drawled then left the curb of the Street's house and was on his way to school "I love it when my day starts off with that." he said, referring to the kiss.

"Well if you're lucky you might get another one," she said seductively. Tim's suspicions were right, Addie did want something. She never acted like this.

"What about _gettin'_ lucky,"

Addie rolled her eyes, the charade was over. "Don't push your buttons Riggins,"

Tim grinned"Okay. So what do you want from me?" Addie's eyebrows furrowed, Tim knew this was another act.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, playing innocent

"You and I both know when you dress like _that_." Tim said, gesturing to her outfit "You want something from me or me to do something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Can't a girlfriend want to dress the way her boyfriend likes?"

"Alright fine, play dumb, it's just when you want something from your Dad, you help out at the Hardware store. When you want something from your Mom, you ask her to show you her old cheerleading pictures. And with me, you barley wear clothing, so what do you want? And the last time you dressed like this you needed me to fix the brakes on your car"

"Shouldn't you be glad I asked you to do that? Not only were you preserving my safety, you got show off your car knowledge and skill to me."

"I'm not an idiot, you hate it when I try to show off to you." Tim countered. He didn't understand why Addie hated it when he tried to show off. Shouldn't she be proud her boyfriend was the strongest guy on the team? Like one time he beat Bradley and Jose Cortez in a little sit-up and pull-up competition and instead of congraduating him for being a beast, she rolled her eyes and said A_nd what was the point of that again?_

Addie sighed "Am I really that predictable?"

Tim smiled, he loved it when he was right. It didn't happen that often since Addie was a braniac. "Not really, something's yes, but when you do things like watch chick flicks, no."

"Fine then. The reason I did all this is because my grandparents are coming into to town this weekend for their anniversary."

"Which ones?." Tim asked. Wh_at did Addie's grandparents have to do with me? _he thought

"My dad's." she answered "They're obviously going to the game Friday, but Saturday my parents, Jay and I are going out to dinner with them to celebrate their anniversry and I was wondering if you would like to join." Addie finished, but before Tim could say anything she added "I really want you to go, you haven't seen them in a while, plus they haven't met you as my boyfriend."Tim groaned. This is not what he expected what Addie wanted. He expected her to ask him to go shopping with him or something he wouldn't ever do.

"They already know me, I doubt they care that we're together, didn't your Mom say when she told them they said _that's nice_?" Tim said, but he knew this was a lie. Her grandparents were the definition of a Southern family. Her grandfather scared him more than her dad ever did since he was some war hero who had a lot of guns and had this permanent glare that could burn a hole on the back of your head. He was always so serious and conservative, the very opposite of Tim. The only reason he figured her grandfather tolerated him was because he was good at football and Jay's best friend, nothing more. Yet he really couldn't blame the guy all that much for not liking him, if he had a granddaughter whose boyfriend was screw up who slept with a lot of girls, he wouldn't be that comfortable with it either.

"_Please_. I want them to accept us as a couple because it's important my family supports me and plus it's a family thing and you are family whether you like it or not."

"Addie…." Tim trailed off "The whole family bonding and hangout thing isn't my style."

"Oh really? Then what's your style Tim? Please enlighten me." Addie asked, angrily. This is the exact opposite of what Tim wanted to happen.

"Come on, don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I just want to know why you can't do this one thing for me. It's important to me that my grandparents like you as my boyfriend and we can all get along fine."

_Shit _he thought. The second she gave him "It's important to me" line, he knew he couldn't do anything other than say yes. He paused for a moment then spoke "It's just dinner, right?"

Addie looked up and smiled "Yes! It will be four hours, five tops."

"Fine, I'll go." Tim said "But you owe me big time. Like I expect to see some baked goods and a couple homework assignments done by you."

"I'll buy you a Snickers bar and I'll _help _you with your math homework."

"Deal,"

As they pulled into a parking lot in front of the high school, Addie opened the passenger door, but before she could walk out, Tim reached over and closed the door. "I have to get out, ya know." Tim kept ignoring her and reached into the backseat of his truck and grabbed a Dillon Panther Football hoodie and handed it to her.

"Put this on,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see guys staring at you all day in that." Tim said, gestering to her outfit once more.

"Then close your eyes, I'm not changing."

"Then you can forget about me going to the dinner."

Addie rolled her eyes and put the hoodie on, since Tim was triple the size of Addie, the hoodie went down past her shorts, making it look like she wasn't wearing pants. She thought it was ironic. As they both got of the car and grabbing their practice bags, Addie walked over to Tim to say goodbye."I'll see you after practice."Tim said, it was statement rather than a question

"Yeah," she said then gave him a nice long kiss. "I have to go to the locker room." Tim kissed her forehead "Bye,"

As Tim headed towards the football field, Addie called his name and he turned around to face her "We have to go shopping sometime this week. You have to dress nice for the dinner. Have fun at practice!"

Tim groaned, no matter what he could say or do, his girlfriend always had the upper hand. There was no stopping her.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"Hey girly," said a familiar voice coming from Addie's right side

"Hey,"

"Nice outfit, it's something I would've chose." Tyra said sarcastically "I mean seriously, are you even _wearing _pants?"

Addie laughed and pulled the gray hoodie up a little to reveal her jean skirt. "Technically it's a skirt."

Tyra rolled her eyes "Whatever, it's basically denim underwear, not that im opposed to it since I'm an avid fan." waving it off "Why are you wearing a hoodie anyway?"

"Tim made me put it on." Addie replied "Apprantley guys ogle at me when I wear clothes provacative clothing."

"Oh my god Addie, don't make me smack you. You're turning into one of those of girls who let their boyfriends dictate what they wear! If a guy ever told me to wear something, I'd tell him to kiss my ass _then _I would kick his."

"Good thing Landry isn't like that." Addie said coyly, hoping to trick Tyra into a confession on the real story behind her and Landry's budding relationship

"Yeah-" then Tyra realized what she insinuated "Wait! No- I didn't mean it like that. Landry Clarke and I are just friends!"

"You do realize that I said the exact same thing with Tim last year, and oh wait look...we're dating now. The same thing is going to happen to you two."

"Well at first you and Tim didn't like each other, you guys just had that sexual frustration built up that was bound to come out." Addie blushed, the word _sex _and Tim was a topic a discussion she did not want to discuss nor think about. "There was no sexual frustration nor is there now."

"Wait so are you telling me you and Tim haven't done it yet?" Tyra said with the look of pure shock on your face

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Why do you look so shocked?"

"Well one is because you two have been dating for eight months and the thought of Tim being celibate for that long is very amusing yet unrealistic. And I figure you wouldn't tell me because everytime I say the "S" word you get all Hilary Duff on me "

"Oh shut up no I don't and you're my best friend, I would've told you if I did. And if Tim's not cheating on me then he really hasn't had sex since we started dating."

"Please, he would never do that to you. It's just weird since Tim and I didn't even wait till the second date to have sex." Addie couldn't help but cringe inside. It still grossed her out as well as intimidate her that Tim and Tyra were together this time a year ago. She knew she could never measure up to Tyra due to her being pretty much the most beautiful girl on the planet. "Anyway," Addie began, wanting to change the subject. "Tim made me wear this cause I dressed slutty today to bribed him into going to a dinner with my parents, Jay and my grandparents who are visiting."

Tyra smiled "You bribed him with skimpy clothes? I've taught you well."

"You didn't teach me anything, I thought of this one all on my own." Addie countered

"So Tim's meeting the grandparents? God help him." Addie smacked Tyra's arm "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tim Riggins doesn't do grandparents, well have sex with them or impress them either, he's not the type to bring home to the family to show off, unless they like drinking games."

Addie laughed "Well good thing my grandparents have already met Tim. They like him as Jay's best friend, so why wouldn't they like him as my boyfriend."

"Best friend and boyfriend have two totally different meanings." Tyra pointed out

"I know, but Tim is still that same guy, I don't why you or him are worried about it. I'm the only one who thinks this dinner is gonna go well. Why wouldn't they like him? He treats me right and I'm happy with him, shouldn't that be that all that matters?"

"For most people, yes, your grandparents are only going to focus on the negitive. Like he drinks his body weight on a daily basis or the fact he slept with his best friend's girlfriend, who just happens to be their grandson. Oh and the number of girls he's been with-"

Addie cut her off "Okay okay, I get it. Tim has his faults, but those are in the past."

"Honey nothing stays in the past."

"Conversation over. You're now scaring me about a simple dinner that sounds like it's going to all go to hell." Tyra smiled "I'm just warning you." As Tyra looked up she saw her other best friend, Julie Taylor walking this way, but instead of going up to Tyra and Addie she just walked right on by.

"Do you know what's up with Julie? She hasn't talk to me in forever. And the last time we all had a girl's night was in May." Tyra asked Addie.

Addie shrugged "I don't know. I think her and Matt are having problems because I never see them together anymore and when I was at the hospital with her when Gracie Belle was born, she snapped at me when I asked about him."

"Maybe it's because of the Swede? At the last girl's night, she just started working at the pool and she just met him. Remember? She wouldn't stop talking about _Anton this and Anton that." __"_You don't think she'd cheat on Matt? Do you?" Addie asked in horror. It sounded weird saying or thinking that since not too long ago, Matt and Julie were the golden couple.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'll try and talk to her in Chemistry since we're lab partners. I'll see ya later girl." Tyra said before leaving for her next class.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"So what's up with you lately? We haven't had a good talk in forever." Tyra said to Julie as they both got into the Chemistry room.

"Um nothing really. You know just work and trying to get some sleep over Gracie screaming all throughout the night." Tyra nodded "Yeah, I can't imagine how stressful that must be. Has Matt seen the baby yet?"

"No he hasn't. We've both been pretty busy lately so it's kinda hard to hangout." Julie said, but Tyra knew it was a lie. "Oh that must stink. So I was wondering, is there anything going on between you and the Swede? You guys look pretty cozy at work a couple days ago."

"You were spying on me?"

"What? No Julie! I was just asking a question as a best friend. Addie and I are worried you're going to do something stupid to screw up your relationship with Matt over some older guy who will probably break your heart." Tyra explained

"I didn't know my personal life was a topic of discussion with you and Addie. What else do you say behind my back?" Julie demanded.

"We aren't talkin' about you behind your back, we're just curious as your best friends. It would be nice if you actually talked to us once and a while."

"Well sorry if I want to do a couple things on my own." Julie said packing up her stuff "I'm going to sit with Lois from now on."

"Wait Julie I didn't mean to upset you."

"You and Addie need to stay out of my personal buisness. Oh by the way, the Swede's named is Anton. Trying using it." Julie said before she left.

Tyra sighed once she was alone, this was the last thing she wanted to happen. So hoped this conversation didn't ruin her friendship with Julie forever. But she knew for sure, that something was for sure going on between her and Anton.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"Blue 80, Blue 80" screamed Matt Saracen at football practice. It was a long grueling day this morning since it was hot as hell and Coach McGregor was pissier than ever.

As Matt followed through with the play, he waited for Riggins to get to the thirty yard line where he was suppose to be so Matt could throw him the ball. Before he knew it, Riggins was getting knocked down to the ground by a safety. This was the third time Tim got blocked today, which was odd since Tim Riggins was known to be a brick that was hard to penetrate."Come on Riggins, this isn't Pop Warner. Keep your head up like a man and stick it!" screamed McGregor. Tim was sick of McGregor today once again, but he didn't want to what happen yesterday to happen again so he just obliged what the Coach said and ignore coach Jason rather than friend Jason disapproving glares. As they did the play again, Riggins got knocked down by Bradley, leaving him hard on the ground not wanting to get up.

Before he could get up, McGregor was bending down and yelling at him. "You know what? You're disgusting, you are misrable!"

"Leave me alone!" Tim yelled, as he was getting up. To make matter worse, McGregor pushed as he was getting up, but it was useless since Tim was much stronger

"You are a miserable god dang football player! You have no potential!" screamed McGregor

"I said leave it," Tim said sternly. Tim knew he was breaking pretty much every rule in football and in Texas by talking back to the coach and not just saying yes sir to everyone, but he was done with this douchebag.

"What did you say me? Guys like you have no heart-" McGregor tried to say, but Tim cut him off. "Oh I got no heart?" he said while taking off his helmet and throwing it on the ground "Here's a present for your new fullback."

"Riggins!" Jason screamed.

"You do not walk away from me 33! Do you hear me?" It was useless for McGregor screams since Tim was already walking away, not caring that he was throwing away his future and the game he loved.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"Here," Addie called "Try this on," as she handed a fancy tan jacket to Tim. For the past hour they have been shopping throughout Dillon Country Mall to try and find a nice outfit for Tim to wear to the dinner Saturday night. The entire time of course Tim was pouting and sulking like a little boy.

Tim obliged and tried the jacket on and look in the mirror "Oh yeah, I look really hot in this. In all seriousness the color was awful and the sleeves stop a few inches past his elbow, it was too small on him. There was no way in hell he'd wear this _ever_, especially in public.

Addie giggled "I think it looks cute,"

"I look like an idiot," Tim drawled.

Addie laughed "You're right this is a no go. Take this off, come on." Addie said then helped Tim take off the jacket

"Babe I know how to dress myself."

"No Tim, button down plaid shirts and dusty jeans don't count."

Tim sighed "You know what would make me really happy? If we could just get the hell outta here and go eat. I'm starving." Tim said, leaning against one of the clothes racks

"Eating is after shopping. Plus we haven't gotten anything yet so if you stop pouting we can get this done."

"I don't even want to go to this stupid dinner." Tim sulked

"Well if you always did what you wanted to do, you're life would be all about football, beer, and sex, wouldn't it?"

"And what's the problem with that? Tim said with a smirk, looking down at his girlfriend. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away. "What? Now you won't let me kiss you? Why are you punishing me?"

"Maybe if you're deprived of the things you want to do, you'll go faster so we can get an outfit and go. I swear you're a worse shopper than Julie and my Dad combined." Addie said while searching through the racks of clothes "And don't get me started about you walking out of practice. Are you trying to get kicked off the team?"

"Maybe I am,"

Addie turned around in shock "Don't even say that. Weren't you the guy who once told me, footall was the one thing you never wanted to lose?"

"I also said I never wanted to lose you," he said in a low voice then put his hands around Addie's waist, pulling her close "Or do you not remember that?"

Addie gave a small smile "I do,"

"Good, cause I really meant it." Tim said in all honesty. It was true. For the past eight months, even longer than that, Addie has been the most important thing in his life and losing her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He then kissed her just cause he felt like it and because he could since she was his girl.

She broke away from the kiss even though she didn't want to "Come on, we can't do this here." Tim nodded and turned around and saw something that caught his eye. "What about this?" he asked, holding up a dark blue nice dress shirt with small white strips down doing the shirt vertically, that was of course a button down.

Addie checked the tag for the size, extra large, Tim's size. "It's pefect!" she said in dismay "How did you find that so easily?"

Tim shrugged "I dunno. It was right there on tThe rack."

Addie smiled "Good, good. We got your shirt, you have dress shoes at home. Now we just have to find black dress pants and a new belt."

"A new belt? What's wrong with the one I have now?" Tim questioned lifting up his shirt to expose his belt with a belt buckle of a Texas Longhorn on the front.

"Because this isn't the rodeo." Addie countered "You just need nice black one." Tim sighed. There was no point he didn't have a choice. Before Addie could say anything, her phone rang. As she picked it up, Tim could hear a guy's voice on the other end, but it wasn't clear enough to hear what he was saying. After a minute or two, Addie hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" he questioned. "Jay," she answered "He talked to your Coach. And he said if you show up at the field tomorow at five am, you're still on the team."

_Shit _thought Tim. McGregor wanted him a hour early before practice to probably do more drills, to punish him for leaving practice early. "Do you mind if you drive yourself in tomorrow?"

"If it keeps you on the team, then yes." she said and kissed him "We're half done. Before you know it, you'll be havin' your precious bacon cheeseburger."

"Thank god." Tim said. He hated shoping. This dinner better be worth it he thought.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

_Friday_

"They're late," Mitchell said pacing around the waiting place at the Laribee County Airport.

"Mitch, their plane just landed ten minutes. Give them some time to get through security and the baggage claim. You know how long that takes." Joanne soothed. Mitchell nodded and then turned to Jason and Addie who were standing right next to their parents. "Okay kids, we need to go over some ground rules that you two need to follow while your grandparents are in town. Now Jason, what do you have to do?" he asked, quizzing his son

"No wheelchair jokes and hide my tattoo at all times." Jason answered in a monotone. The tattoo her father was referring to was the one Jason got in Austin a couple months ago, but that was a whole 'nother story. Mitchell nodded in satisfaction and then turned to his daughter hesistantley "Now Addison..."

"No sarcasm and saying the War in Iraq is the next Vietnam." Addison repeated

"Good, good. We might actually make it through this weekend alive." Mitchell said

"There they are!" Joanne said, ushering towards her grandparents walking over. J.R. Street was wearing a huge cowboy hat that made him easily to distinguish. Before she knew it, they were already hugging and her grandmother was cooing over her grandchildren.

"Oh my Addison you're so big! In a good way of course, and look at you!" Mary Ellen Street exclaimed, then spinning her grandaughter around "You're so beautiful. Appreciate this gorgeous body of yours because when you're my age, it's a distant memory." "Thanks Grams." Addie said shyly. She didnt like it when people took notice to her body, it gelt so awkward to her.

"Jason," J.R. said sternly "How are ya son?" he said, holding his hand out. Jason shook it "I'm doing good sir."

"How's the assistant coaching going? You makin' the Street name proud?"

"I'd like to think so sir." Jason replied

"Speaking of football," Mitchell interrupted "We need to head to school because both Jason and Addison have to get their early. Before the game there is the ring ceremony." Mitchell said, referring to when the boys who won State the previous season would recieve their state championship rings.

"I already know all about it." said J.R. "I'll be one of the men handing the rings. After all I won two state rings when I was playin'." He said proudly

"Those boys should be honored then J.R." said Joanne

J.R. nodded and turned to Addison "So Addison, when we will be seein' this boyfriend of yours?"

"Grandpa you know Tim! And we'll b seein' him after the game maybe, but you'll see him for sure tomorrow at dinner." J.R. nodded "Good," This made Addison worried for some reason, espeicaly for Tim.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

After all the football player recieved their state rings, even Jay did, it was time for the first game of the season against their biggest rival, Arnett Mead. Her grandfater looked so proud when he handed the state ring over to Jason. Addie was already on the sidelines with the cheerleaders when she saw them. John MacDougal and that Steve guy, the guys who attacked her nearly a year ago. She felt a chill run down her spine, she didn't want them here, they had no right to be near here. Before she knew they were looking straight at her and whispering with one another, smirking. _It was a joke to them_ she thought. The worst night of her life was a joke to them. They were making there way over here now. Addie didn't know what she should do. Should she screamed or just ignore them? Before she could decide, the look of fear washed over their faces and they turned right back around, walking to their side of the field. She got her answer on why they backed off soon enough when a pair of hands was around her waist, she knew it was Tim.

"Are you okay?" asked Tim with concern in his voice. Addie knew that Tim saw them coming over

"Yeah," she lied "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Tim ignored her "If they come up to you at anytime, come get me, no matter what."

"I'll be fine," she lied again. She didn't want Tim to see her all scared. "Don't you have a game to win?" Tim smiled and kissed her forehead and left to be with the rest of the players.

The game wasn't going good.

The Panthers were down by 14, and all the guys were tired. It was the 4th quarter and it had been a long hard game. Even Slammin' Sammy Mead at one point said through the microphone "Where is Eric Taylor when you need him."

"Blue 80, Blue 80," cried Matt, beginning the play. Matt passed the ball to Smash, but it was intercepted by John MacDougal and before he could cross the forty yard line, he was tackled by Riggins. Even Sammy Mead said that looked like it hurt. Addie couldn't help but smiled inside, Tim always came through when she needed him. MacDougal needed to be taken out of the game cause Riggins hit him so hard.

Before Addie knew it, Matt Saracen and Smash Williams were tackling each other over a reason she did not know. It took a couple minutes to break it up, but once they did, the ref made the Panthers forfeit the game. This was a huge loss for the Panthers and a horrible way to start the season. She didn't get a chance to see Tim after the game since her parents wanted to leave quickly as J.R. Street was fuming mad that his alma mater "Disgraced the name of football by acting like a bunch of animals out there." She didn't hear the end of it for he rest of the night. She hoped tomorrow would not be as bad as today.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNL

It was Saturday night and the Street's had just arrived at the nice restaurant they were going t eat. Tim would be there any second, hopefully thought Addie. He wouldn't dare be late, cause her grandfather hated tardiness. They were all dressed up, her grandfather was dressed in fancy cowboy attire while her brother and father were wearing nice button does. Her mother and grandmother were wearing nice dresses and Adde was wearing a cute white summer dress with her hair braided. Soon enough Tim had arrvied and thank god he wasn't late. Addie was glad he was wearing the outfit they picked out at the mall.

"Hey," Tim said to Addie and kissed her when he greeted her. He then turned to her father and shook his hand

"Tim it's good to see you, you remember my father, J.R., right?" Mitchell said

"Yes sir, it's good to see you again Mr. Street." Tim said politley and turned to Addie's grandmother and shook her hand as well "Mrs. Street." he drawled

"Hello Timothy," Mary Ellen greeted "My my my Addison, you pick them good."

Addie blushed, embrassed "Thanks,"

Once they were seated at the restaurant, J.R. turned to Tim and Tim couldn't help but feel a little nervous inside on what Addie's grandfather might ask him.

"So Tim I want to start of the bat and say what the hell happened last night? In my day, us ball players wouldn't dare bring our personal problems on the field and let it affect our game. Plus you lost to Arnett Mead! You boys needed to start off the season right and show the state of Texas who's boss" J.R. chatised

"Now J.R., what did I tell you? There is no football talk at the dinner table!" Mary Ellen reminded

"I think we can make this a special occassion darlin' since we see Tim so rarely. So on with it son, what happened?"

For a split second Addie saw Tim glance towards her with a look of distress and not knowing what to say. She felt so bad for him, her grandfather could get a little intense with football. "Well sir, I don't really know what happened last night. That fight was between Smash and Saracen, not myself. And on losing to Arnett Mead, we just weren't good enough this time, but we will the next."

Addie nodded, she thought it was a good answer. Before her grandfather could comment, her grandmothe spoke. "Okay that's enough football talk for one night. So Tim, what are your plans after college? You're a junior, am I right? That's a big year on deciding what your future is." Tim didn't know what to say, he could barley talk about college with his own girlfriend, let alone her entire family.

"I haven't really thought much about it." Tim said honestly

"What Tim means is that, deciding on where to play football is what most seniors do, you know the verbal commitment." Addie intervened. Tim wanted to say to her that's not what he meant, but he didn't want to start anything.

Sonn the waiter came over and took everyone orders, once he got to Tim, Tim just picke the first thing he saw on the menu. "I'll have the squab,"

"Honey," interrupted Joanne "Are you sure you want to get that?" she asked in a worried voice

"Yes ma'am," Tim answered

"It's pigeon," Addie whisperred

"Oh," said Tim, feeling embrassed "I'll just have the porterhouse then, medium rare please." He couldn't believe he just said he'd eat pigeon. Who the hell eats pigeon anyway. He knew he didn't belong here at this fancy restaurant or with Addie's family. He couldn't help but notice Addie's grandfather's disapproving stare. This was gonna be a long night.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Once the dinner was over, they all returned back to Addie's house. Adde rode back with Tim and the ride was completeley silent. When they got to Addie's house the rest of the family was inside, except J.R. was out on the porch, smoking a cigar.

"Hey, I'm gonna go in. I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Addie, standing next to her front door.

"Yeah, goodnight." said Tim and kissed her. Once Addie went inside and Tim was heading to his truck, her grandfather called his name. Tim turned around and faced her grandfather. He didn't know he would say, the rest of the Street family was inside, he had no help, he was by himself.

"Yes sir?"

"I wanna talk to you for a second." J.R. said sternly "It's about my granddaughter."

"What about her?"

"You see Addison is my eldest granddaughter and she has tons of potential, she's very bright."

"I know that,"

"She's gonna go to a good college someday, maybe even an Ivy League and I don't want anything or _anyone _to stand in the way of that." Tim nodded, he didn't know what Mr. Street was trying to imply "With all do respect sir, I know Addie is smart and she will go to a good college. If there some magical way she doesn't, it won't be because of me."

"Good," he nodded "I'm glad you realize that, but Tim I know boys like you. I went to school with guys like you and they were the type who just coasted through life, having no responsabiliy and not really giving a damn about anythng." he contined "Son you strike me as the type who's perfectly fine with staying in Dillon the rest of his life. I knew that the second you hesistated on my wife's question about college."

"I don't understand sir, why are you telling me all this?"

"Am telling you all of this because I want you to wake up and realize that you and Addison have different futures. I know you might feel right now you will be with her forever, but you need to think realistically. I accept that you and her are a high school romance and I like you Tim, you're a hell of a football player. I just wanted to keep you aware of what's really going t happen once you graduate."

Tim now understood what her grandfather was saying. He wants Tim to break up with Addie because Addie deserved someone better and being with him brought her down.

"Well it's getting late, and it's been a long day for me. Will I be seeing you in church tomorrow? Oh wait, I forgot you're not the chruch going type." He said in blow out his cigar "Good night Tim, It was nice talking to you." And he shut the dor, leaving Tim in the dark.

On the way back to his house, Tim began to think. He couldn't but agree with Addie's grandfather. He wasn't good enough for her an never would be. He wants to stay in Dillon for the rest of his life while she has been itching to get out since she was born. Maybe he shoul end their relationship before something bad would hapoen that can hurt Addie's chances of getting out of Dillon. Tim didn't belong in Addie's fancy life, and he just now realized that.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNFLFNLFNFL

Wow this was a long chapter! I loved writing the Addie and Tim shopping scene and the Tim and Addie's grandfather's scene. I hope you liked it and read and review!


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews guys! You're feedback is so helpful so please keep giving me more please. Tell me what you like or don't like, or what you want to happen, I'll listen and most likely put it in the story, he's not a man of many words on the show.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It's been three weeks since Addie's grandparents were here and what J.R. Street said to Tim was still fresh in his mind and couldn't seem to leave. Tim should have been happy with the way things were going since McGregor was fired due to losing the first game of the season and Coach Taylor was backed in Dillon for good. Things with Addie were great too besides the fact her grandfather saying he wasn't good enough for her and it wouldn't last. The final bell of the day rang, which made Tim extra eager to get out of his Algebra class faster, but his algebra teacher, Mr. Werner, called his name just before he could exit.

"Yes sir?" said Tim, walking closer to his teacher's desk. Mr. Werner was a real nerdy hard ass who didn't care if you played football, and expected everyone to get hundreds in the class, so he soon got a bad reputation as a not well liked teacher. This made Tim extra nervous.

"I got the results your latest test on binomials and I wasn't happy with your grade." informed Mr. Werner "What I'm trying to say is Mr. Riggins is that you got a F on the test, making your grade so far in this class a fifty one."

"I can't be failin' already. Sir if I fail I don't play. Is there any way I can make it up?" Tim asked. He couldn't believe he was failing, he needed to pass or he couldn't play and that was not acceptable.

"I'm sorry, but I don't give out extra credit. You're just going to have do better on the tests and actually do your homework. I don't give special treatment to football players." Mr. Werner informed then added "The good news is that the school just started a month ago, so you've got some time to get your grade up and seek some extra help."

"I don't have time for extra help. I got two-a-days." Tim reasoned

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend, Miss Street, for some extra help? She has a ninety five in my Honors Trig class." Mr. Werner pointed out

_Great _thought Tim _another reason why Addie was better than me, she was an overachiever._

"I will sir."

Mr. Werner nodded "Good, now head to practice. I don't want a angry call from Coach Taylor complaining that his star fullback was late to practice." With that Tim left the room, running his hands through his hair, wondering how to he was suppose to pass all his classes.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

"Alright girls, take five." shouted Addie after performing their new routine. If you told Addie this time last year she would be cheerleading co-captain she would say you're on crack and she wouldn't be caught dead in the slutty uniforms. Now she loved cheering, she loved doing stunts and pumping up the crowd at football games. The best part was she got the best seats in the house at the games. The only downside was Beth Millbury was on the team and made her life hell.

"So Addison how is things with you and Tim?" pried Beth Millbury as she set down her water bottle.

Addie shrugged "Good," Since when did Beth care about her and Tim relationship?

"That's it? Come on you're dating the hottest guy in the school, what is it like?" asked Lisa Rice, a sophomore cheerleader

Addie laughed "Guys I'm not dating Jake Gyllenhaal, Tim is a normal guy." she turned her back to get her water bottle and saw that the rest of the team head back to the mats, giving up on their inquiry on Tim and Addie's relationship. Their relationship was like every other couple, they fought sometimes, but most of the times were great.

"So now that the little kids are gone, you can tell me the truth about you and Tim." Beth said secretively

Addie furrowed her eyebrows, since when did Beth Millbury want to chit chat with her? "I was telling the truth, me and Tim are great."

"Has he said those special three letters and eight letters yet?" Addie stopped what she was doing. Should she tell Beth the truth or lie? Either way she would get some satisfaction out of it and that's thing Addie wanted her to have.

"Tim doesn't need to say anything to me. He says it by showing it."

Beth smirked "So he hasn't then. If he hasn't said I love you I highly doubt you two have had sex yet. What's taking you guys so long? Having any problems? That's it, Addie was done with this "Listen Millbury, what goes on in Tim and I's relationship isn't anyone's business and especially yours so why don't you turn around and pry on someone else love life, okay?"

"You're right it's none of my business." Beth said, but it wasn't in a sincere way, it was almost as Beth got her answer even though Addie revealed nothing. Beth then continued speaking "You better watch out Addison, Tim can only go without sex for so long, he's a guy, he's going to find a way to get it if you don't put out."

Addie ignored her and turned to her attention back to the squad "Break times over, let see that routine again." As they ran the routine again, Addie glanced at Tim who was at the fountain talking to Matt Saracen. They were both laughing at something. Addie couldn't help but think about Beth said, which is crazy in the first place. She figured Tim never said he loved her because he never been in a real relationship and he was use to no strings attached. The thought of Tim cheating on her scared her to death, Tim loved sex and he hasn't had it in almost nine months. How long could he go without it? Maybe she should show Tim how much she cared about him by doing something other than putting out

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

The very next day, after Addie and Tim got out of their respective practices they headed back to Addie's house to do homework. But the homework thing didn't last long and before they knew it, they were making out on her bed. Just when Tim's hands were reaching up Addie's shirt, the phone rang.

"Leave it," Tim said between kisses

Addie broke away "I can't, it could be my parents. You're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Tim said dryly. Addie finally got out of Tim's arms and stood up, before she could straighten her shirt, Tim noticed something on her lower back. It was a tattoo. Before Tim could do a double take, Addie was already in hallway on the phone. This wasn't just any tattoo. It was his jersey number in blue writing in a place people call a tramp stamp. Tim was totally taken aback. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say or feel about this. Addie wasn't the type of girl to get a tattoo. Tim looked down at Addie's bedroom floor and saw something else that surprised him. He picked the piece of paper up and notice it was an English paper on A Tale of Two Cities, it a big red "F" in red pen on it. Tim remembered when she was supposed to write it last week, but instead stayed at his house longer.

"Hey sorry about that, it was my parents and they said they're on their way home. So that means we got ten minutes to ourselves still." Addie said with a smile and went in for kiss but Tim pulled away

"Sorry, I just don't feel like makin' out right now."

"Tim Riggins doesn't want to make out since when?" Addie asked in shock

"You got a tattoo?" asked Tim, ignoring what she just said

"What?" Addie said in shock "How'd yo-"

"The back of your shirt rode up when you went to the get the phone."

"I was going to tell you tonight." Addie said "Do you like it?"

"Honestly," Tim said "I'm confused,"

Addie furrowed her eyebrows "Confused? Why?"

"Because Addie you get something so permanent as a tattoo on your ass, but you won't have sex with me?"

"Above my ass," Addie corrected, clearly insulted "You can get a tattoo removed and last time I checked you can't get your virginity back."

Tim sighed "Look for the past eight months I've been tryin' not to pressure you-"

"Which you clearly aren't doing right now," Addie interrupted "And don't forget about the jokes you make about you wanting to get laid every day."

"Exactly, they're jokes. This isn't."

"So you want me to get it removed?" Addie asked, clearly hurt.

"I don't know,"

Addie nodded, she couldn't believe this. She did everything she could to hold back the tears "I think you should go,"

"Addie..."

"Please Tim. I just need you to go right now."

Tim nodded "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." he walked towards the door and as he walked past Addie he kissed her head and left without saying anything and left.

Addie sat down on her bed, finally home. Why was this happening to her. She tried to do something nice for her boyfriend to show how much she cared about him. She knew what she needed to do. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number of the person she knew she could turn to for advice.

"Hello?"

"Tyra?"

"Yeah, hey Addie,"

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Oh god, what stupid thing did Tim do now?" asked Tyra

"I got a tattoo," Addie said blatantly.

"What!" Tyra yelled in shock

"It's on my lower back and it's of Tim's jersey number." Addie explained "Tyra he said I was giving him mixed messages. I don't know what to think."

"Okay why did you get the tattoo in the first place?" Tyra asked

"Because I wanted to show Tim how much I cared about him, without having sex."

"What is going on with you and him and sex issue you anyway?"

"Well when we start making out, I really like it and get into it, but soon Tim wants to go farther and something inside me stops me. I always thought I would have sex when I was in love or maybe even married, but once I started dating Tim, everything changed. Now I don't know what to think or believe anymore. Now all of the sudden this sex issue is in the present and not in the future." Tyra nodded, she felt bad for Addie. "Maybe the problem isn't you scared of sex changing things, but you don't think Tim is the right guy?"

"No," Addie sad quickly "Tim is the right guy for me, there isn't anyone else I would want to be with, hence the tattoo."

"Do you love him?"

"Well I'm the happiest person in the world when I'm around him and when I'm not I want to be. So yes I love him. I just can't tell him because I'm afraid he won't say it back."

"Well you definitely went farther than I have with him, emotionally I mean." Tyra said "And seriously Addie, tell him how you feel. I might not be an expert at this but you need to tell him you love him."

Addie nodded. Tyra was right. She was done hiding on how she felt about him.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

When Tim walked in his front door, he was greeted by his brother, Billy, eating and drinking in front of the TV.

"Hey," Tim said grabbing the extra beer on the coffee table and opening it and taking a nice long sip.

"You're home early. Addison's parents catch you guys in her room or something?" Billy asked, amused

"No, we got into a fight over her tattoo." Tim admitted. He didn't know why he was telling Billy all this, they never talked about each other girl problems.

"She got a tattoo?" Billy repeated in shock.

"Yeah and she's confusing me. She got a tattoo of my jersey number for god sakes, but won't have sex? I don't get it."

"You have a lot to learn little brother. Girls make you work for it or they won't put out."

"Addie's not like that..." Tim said "And when I was in her room I noticed she failed a paper she was suppose to be working on, but she was with me. I'm no good for her."

"You're damn right you're no good for her. Timmy I'm glad you're happy an all with her, but come on. You're only holding her back and the more she spends time with you, the worse her grades are gonna get. Worse comes to worse and you do hit that, she'll get knocked up then she's really gonna resent you for her not getting out of Dillon. Tim didn't like anything Billy was saying, but he couldn't help but agree with him. Like her grandfather said, he wasn't good enough for Addie and he was holding her back. He finally came to a conclusion, to give Addie the best possible life, he would have to break up with her.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

When Tim heard someone knock on his front door he knew it was Addie. Yesterday was the day he found out about the tattoo and hadn't talked to her since. He avoided her at lunch and came straight home after practice. He was avoiding the inevitable, breaking up with her. When he opened the door, Addie's face immediately brightened and he stood on her tippy toes and gave him a nice long kiss. All Tim could think of when they were kissing is that it would be the last he would be able to do this and he should savor the moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday with the whole tattoo thing. I should've talked to you about it first." Addie quickly apologized

"It's alright," Tim said softly. He didn't want to break up her, but he had to. It was best for her. "Listen Addie we need to talk..."

"I know, I agree, but I need to tell you something first-" Addie tried to say, this was it, she was going to tell him she loved him.

"I want to break up."

Addie stopped everything, she just stood there silently, trying to process what Tim just said. She couldn't. "What?"

"I want to break up."

Addie took a step back in disbelief "Because of my tattoo?"

"Not just that...other things." Tim said, he hated lying to her but he had to do what he had to do.

"Like what?" Addie demanded "Because I won't have sex with you?"

_Because I'm not good enough for you and being with me will hold you back _Tim looked down on the ground, Addie got the message anyway. She could feel the tears form, this time she wasn't gonna hide them "There's another girl in the picture, am I right?"

"Yeah," Tim lied "There's someone else." He could see the tears fall down Addie's cheeks. He hated himself right now. He had to make her hate him, she would thank him some day.

"Tim you can't break up with me. I'm sorry about the tattoo and just give me a little more time and I'll be ready to have sex...please Tim, I love you." Addie pleaded, she knew she looked pathetic, but she didn't care. She couldn't lose Tim, she loved him.

"Yeah well I don't love you."

Addie shook her head in disbelief "I should've listened to everyone when they said dating you would be no good. I was so stupid to believe you could actually be with a girl in an actual relationship."

"I'm sorry,"

"Apology not accepted. You know what Tim? I wish we never dated." She said then finally turned around and headed for the door. "Addie wait, let me drive you home." Tim said. He didn't want her walking home alone, especially after what happened last time she did.

"I'd rather walked in the dark and be subject to creeps than be stuck in a truck with you. Stay away from me Tim, for good. Have a nice life." Addie said then finally closed the door and not looking back.

Tim sat down on the chair, physically and emotionally exhausted from what just happened. He felt horrible. All he wanted to do was run outside and catch up to Addie and kiss her and never let her go. He said all those lies because if she hated him, it would make things easier for him to avoid her. He knew he had to do this though, for her. She deserved someone better then him, everyone knew that and now he finally did too.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

When Addie finally walked into her house, she sprinted up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. She couldn't believe what just went down at Tim's house. He broke up with her for another girl, another girl who gave him sex and made him happier than she ever could make him feel. She wanted to throw up. Her throat felt dry as if she swallowed a big pill and she could feel her heart beat in her ears. She looked around the room and saw stuff that reminded her of Tim. She grabbed an old cardboard box shoved everything that reminded her of him, his clothes, pictures of them together, the tickets from the Explosions in the Sky concert they went on her birthday, and even things that he just touched went into the box. As she was in the middle of putting things into the box her mother opened the door.

"Addison what in the god almighty is going on in here? It sounds like you're moving furniture." Joanne asked in disbelief, but when Addie turned around, Joanne saw her daughter's face all red and puffy with tears streaming down her face. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Tim broke up with me, he likes some other girl." Addie said, when she said the words, it now became real and she began to cry some more. She felt her mother's arms around her and soothing her in a soft voice "Oh sweetheart of so sorry." Joanne, as a mother when your child is in pain, all you want to do is lift that pain from them and put it on yourself. "You know what? You're better off without him. If he can't see that then he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you."

"Mom...I love him. How could he do this?" Addie asked between sobs

"I don't know. Sometimes, we just can't explain why things happened, they just do."

Addie began to cry some more "I love him, Mom. It hurts so bad."

"I know honey, I know." Joanne said, still holding her daughter. Unbeknownst to them, Mitchell Street was standing outside Addie's door, hearing everything they were both staying. He couldn't hear anymore, he was beyond pissed. He walked down the stairs to see Jason sitting at the bottom the stairs with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to kill Tim Riggins." Mitchell said in a stern voice

"Whoa what happened? Why's Addie crying?" Jason asked

"Your so called best friend broke up with your sister because he met some other girl. I should've known something like this would've happened if I let those two date. I have half a mind to go to Tim's house and show what happened when he hurts my daughter." Mitchell said, then grabbed his coat out of the hall closest and headed for the front door, but Jason stopped him.

"Dad, don't. Going to Timmy's house would only cause for more problems, just cool down a second." Jason said

Mitchell nodded, now thinking clearly "You're right,"

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would've known if Tim met some girl, hell he was his best friend. What his father told him just didn't seem to add up. From what he saw, his best friend was crazy about his little sister. There had to be more to the story and he was going to find out.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

When Billy Riggins walked into his house that very night, the first thing he saw was Tim sitting on the couch drinking a beer with three empty bottles already on the coffee table. "Hey little brother, wanna save of the rest of that six pack for me? You're not the only one who drinks in this house."

"I'll buy you a new one later." Tim said, emotionless. Billy knew something was up "What the hell is up with you? Where's your little girlfriend, usually when I get home from work you two are at it on the couch. Do something stupid again?"

"I broke up with her."

Billy stood there shocked, but mostly confused "I know that was enviable, but why did you do it now?"

Tim set down his beer and looked straight at Billy in the eyes, and said "Because I love her."

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Oh I left you guys at a cliffhanger! So what did you think? You all mad I broke up the golden couple? Trust me there will be more drama to come for Tim and Addie and I know you'll love it. Read and Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews guys! You're feedback is so helpful so please keep giving me more please. Tell me what you like or don't like, or what you want to happen, I'll listen and most likely put it in the story, he's not a man of many words on the show.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Two days after Tim broke up with Addie, she hadn't been to school or practice since. Her parents allowed her to miss school for one day as a day to "wallow" as her Mom said, but things would be different the next day. Jason was eating that bowl of cereal when someone knocked on the front door. He wondered who it was since his parents already left for their respective jobs. When he opened the front door he saw a scantily clad girl standing there.

"Why Tyra Collette, what do we owe this pleasure?" Jason joked with the tall blonde

"I'm here to get your sister's ass out of bed since I'm her ride to school." Tyra said in a bored voice, you could easily tell the tall blonde was not a morning smiled, he was grateful that Addie had a friend like Tyra to help cheer her up. Tyra was here all day yesterday as well, watching movies and holed up in Addie's room. "I really appreciate what you're doing Tyra."

"It's no problem. Girls spurned by Tim Riggins gotta stick together. Please tell me you gave him a swift kick in the balls when you saw him at practice yesterday." Tyra said

"Yeah Tyra I got out of my wheelchair and walked over to Timmy and kicked him in the balls." Jason said sarcastically. In real life, during both practices yesterday, Tim didn't even look at Jason, as if he was trying to avoid him at all costs. Jason didn't know what he would say to his best friend if they talked to each other.

"Well God grants miracles sometimes so older brothers can kick boys who break their sister's heart ass." Tyra shot back. Jason couldn't help but laugh again. He knew he should be mad at Tim and he was, for saying he didn't love his sister and making her cry but something inside him was stopping him from confronting Tim. He felt there had to be some other reason that would make Tim break up with her, a justified reason. He saw the look in Tim's eyes when he was with Addie. He had that same look when he was with Lyla. He didn't want to talk or think anymore about this with Tyra, it would lead to her freaking out on him for not being pissed at Tim.

"You might wanna get my sister ready. You guys will be late." Jason advised. As Tyra headed up the stairs and walked into Addie's room, she saw Addie lying on the bed, clutching to a white bath towel to cover her up. She had to be fresh out of the shower since her hair was still dripping wet.

"Hey girl,"

Addie looked over at Tyra and sighed "Let me guess, my parents asked you to come over so you can drag me out of bed for school? I'm not going."

"No they didn't and yes you are going to school and if you make me late and I lose my parking privileges your ass is grass." Tyra threatened

"Tyra do you not understand? I can't show my face at school and I can't even look at Tim without bursting into tears! Somehow everyone already knows that Tim and I broke up and I'm going to be stared at like some freak show."

"The only way you'll be stared at today is because you're gonna look hot and every guy in Dillon High is gonna want to date you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Addie "Hot is the last thing I want to look, its jeans and a white t-shirt for me today. No one really considers that a hot outfit."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you wear that on your first day of school, post break up." Tyra said blandly. She then opened up her book bag that didn't have any books of course, but instead a short white skirt and a light green flowly tank top that did not look appropriate for school.

"Tyra I can't wear that, we're not even the same size." Addie pointed out. It was just an excuse to not to wear them, she didn't feel sexy so why should she dress like it.

"I know we're not the same size. They aren't my clothes; they're Mindy's, who just happens to be the same size as you."

Addie's eyes went wide "You want me to wear stripper clothes to school? I think that's forbidden in the school's code of conduct."

"I don't remember seeing that anywhere."

"That's because it's kinda implied that you don't wear a stripper's clothes to school!"

"Just put these on and when you get out we're going to curl your hair and I'll do your make up."

"Do I have a say in this?" asked Addie

"Nope," said Tyra "You owe me Addie. I spent the whole day locked up in your room watching every Nicholas Sparks movie ever made plus I pretty much spoon fed you cookie dough and Ben and Jerry's then wiping your tears soon after." Addie gave Tyra a dirty look and grabbed Mindy's clothes and walked into the bathroom, not without slamming the door. Tyra smiled, today was going to be interesting.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Practice was hell.

Instead of practicing the routine like they were suppose to do. All the girls on the squad wanted to ask Addie questions on how and why she and Tim broke up. They offered a sympathetic shoulder, but Addie knew they were just being polite to the popular upperclassmen. Inside, she knew, these young girls were smiling with delight that the hottest football player was now on the market once again. The entire time, Beth Millbury kept this "I told you so" smirk on her face the entire time, as if she knew this would happen. The worst thing about practice was that the football team and cheerleading squad both practiced on the football field so Tim was nearly twenty feet away from her the entire time. She couldn't help but make quick glances towards Tim to see how he looked. Most of the time, Tim had his helmet on so all she could see was the ends of his long hair coming out the back. When she did see his face, her eyes never met his and from what she saw, he looked like nothing had happened. She didn't know what hurt worse, saying he didn't love her or the fact he didn't seem the slightest bit upset.

Once practice was over, Addie got out of her practice clothes and back into the slutty attire that was suppose to make everyone turned their heads to look at her and to show what Tim was missing. As she walked to her locker, she heard whistling from every type of guy in the school, it made her very uncomfortable. As she pulled books out of her locker, guys who passed her, saying things like they would gladly help her get over Tim and suggesting to do things that she wasn't aware were humanly possible. It just showed how clueless the student body was on what went on in their relationship. They assumed she was amazing in bed since she kept Tim Riggins for over nine months instead of never having done anything more than 2nd base. All of the sudden she heard Smash and Tim's voice coming towards her. Her body began to seize up as she didn't know what to do. Should she leave or stay put? She wanted nothing more then to fit into her locker and hide there for the rest of the day, she was small enough. Before she knew it she heard another guy's voice, which was foreign to her called and her name.

Addie turned around, at first she saw Tim and Smash standing on the other side of the hallway, but so close to her, but then she saw who was calling her. It was Simon McCourt, a second string varsity football player who was all talk, way worse than Smash. She remembered he was a part of the black football players who refused to play about assistant coach Mac McGill ignorantly made a racial comment. After Simon called her name, she didn't say anything back, but instead just stared at him.

"So now that you and Riggins are through I figured you and me should go out some time." Simon said with this smug look on his face

Addie couldn't even look at him straight in the eye. She knew Tim and Smash were looking at her too now as was the whole hallway, she could feel Tim's gaze burn her without even looking.

"No thanks," she said softy. She hated what this break up was doing to her. She never was this shy or this quiet, but now she was acting like it. What Tim did made her this weak little girl who still loved a guy who hurt her so badly.

Simon stepped closer, too close. "Come on Addison, you satisfied Riggs for a long time, let's give it a go." He leaned to her side and whispered in her ear "I'll even spring for dinner. I hope you're worth it." Addie's eyes were closed now, she felt insulted and violated by Simon's words. If she opened her eyes, tears would fall out. It was a mistake coming to school today. Before she knew it, Simon wasn't so close to her anymore. She then heard a smack, like something collided with the sea of lockers on the other side of the hall. Addie finally opened her eyes so see who did it. She got excited for a second, thinking it was Tim who pushed Simon away, showing that he still cared. Instead it wasn't Tim, but just Smash Williams.

"Listen here, second string." he said in a low, warning tone, but loud enough for Addie and the rest of the hallway to hear. "You go near her again and you deal with me and I know you don't wanna tempt me." he said. Simon nodded if he understood the threats and as he walked away he rubbed the back of his neck, probably from the pain of colliding into the lockers.

Once Simon was gone, Smash turned his attention to Addie "You okay Baby Street?"

Addie looked at Smash, she didn't know if she should answer him honestly "I'm fine, thanks for that back there." she then gave a fake reassuring smile that she hope would convince not only Smash, but herself that she was okay.

"Anytime baby anytime. The Smash is always here to look out for the beautiful ladies of Dillon High." For the first time in two days, Addie smiled. Smash had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time. Addie then finally took a glance at Tim, who had stood there the whole time. He looked at her too, his face was emotionless, almost indifferent but his jaw was clench. After at looking at her for a second, he looked down at the ground. Addie could feel her stomach drop, _he really didn't care anymore, and it really was over_. Before she knew it, Tim and Smash already were walking down the hallway. Addie sighed and closed her locker and walked down the opposite way they were walking. The buzz of chatter once again began in the hallway, but she could still feel the gazes following her.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

On the other side of the hallway, Matt Saracen was walking out of his Modern Art class. As he looked down the hallway he saw his girlfriend Julie, coming his way. She was looking at her books, so she didn't see him yet, but when she finally looked up she bit her lip, which Matt knew was Julie code for being nervous. "Hey, Julie," Matt greeted while adjusting his book bag over his shoulder

"Hi," Julie said softy, Matt noticed she looked even more nervous up close. Lately they hadn't hung out or much less talk. Things were weird between them. He figured she couldn't hang out much because she was busy with her life guarding job and with her new baby sister, Gracie. But things should be different now that the life guarding job was done and her dad left TMU and was now home to help take care of things, but they weren't.

"H-How are you?" Matt asked

"I'm fine."

This conversation was so awkward, Matt didn't know what to say and neither did Julie.

"Look Matt, we really need to talk." Julie said slowly

_We need to talk _Matt repeated in his mind. It was the kiss of death in relationship. He knew what Julie was about to do. For a minute she just stood there looking at him, this instantly annoyed him. If she was going to break up with him, she should just do it instead of dragging it on. "So talk," he said finally

Julie looked at him dead in the eye, she looked like she was about to cry. He didn't know why though. If she was the one breaking up with him, she shouldn't look so upset "I just think that maybe we've changed or something."

_I haven't changed _thought Matt _you did _but instead of saying that he just stared at her

"The point is that it's not you at all, it's me." Julie explained "You didn't do anything-"

"I know I didn't do anything." Matt said, cutting her off "I know it's not me, it's the Swede."

"It's not the Swede!" Julie exclaimed, but in reality it was. The Swede, or Anton which was his real name was so different then anyone she's ever met. He wasn't some cookie cutter Texas boy who played football and considered having an intellectual conversation a chore. Anton loved music, poetry and books, all things Julie loved like her Dad loved football. Anton made her believe that one day she would get out of this small town and make something of herself.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth. You owe me at least that." Matt demanded

Julie sighed, he did deserve the truth, but sometimes the truth just hurts too much to reveal "Fine. It is about the Swede, but it's my parents, it's me feeling trapped in this town, it's me turning into my mom. Matt I just need some space. I'm so sorry." she said. The entire time she was spilling her guts to Matt, she voice was uneven and cracked. Matt was still silent, Julie didn't know what he'd say, but he didn't say anything he just walked away. He couldn't look at her anymore. The girl he loved broke his heart for some older guy that seemed all mysterious. Right now he wanted to be far away from Julie Taylor, the girl he loved.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Today was harder then he thought it would be.

When Tim Riggins finally got home from practice that late Thursday afternoon he plopped on the couch and opened a brand new six pack he promised Billy he'd buy since he drank the other one two days ago. Today was the first day Addie came to school since their break up. He couldn't help but feel relieved yesterday when she wasn't there because seeing her and not being able to touch or talk to her was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. It nearly killed him today when that punk Simon McCourt said those things to Addie at her locker and looked at her like fresh meat that he was ready to pounce. The hurt look Addie had on her face when Simon said those things to her made him want to walk over to McCourt and slammed him against the lockers and punch him until he guy was out cold. He was thankful for Smash doing the honors since he knew he couldn't without it making it seem like he still cared even though he did. When he and Addie finally looked each other in the eye, it felt like a punch in the gut with that sad look on her face that he obviously was the cause of, plus the fact he was still extremely pissed for what McCourt did. To top it all off, Addie was dressed in an outfit he was sure to have seen Mindy Collette wear when he was at the Landing Strip one time. He couldn't help feel possessive since no guy but he should see Addie dressed like that. The outfit had to be the work of the Tyra of course. As he was watching the middle of some ESPN segment about Tony Romo's last game against the Bengals, someone knocked on the door. When he got up and finally opened the door it was his best friend, Jason Street.

"Hey Six." he greeted cheerfully. Inside he knew why Jason was here. It was about Addie and how he hurt her and how Jason was going to carry out the threat he made nine months ago, the night before State. He was kind of surprised that Jason wasn't on his doorstep the night they broke up, ready to kick his ass. The smile immediately faded on Tim's face once he saw Jason's stern look.

"I need to talk to you Timmy."

"What are you? Pregnant?" Tim asked with a smirk on his face, he couldn't help but make a joke out of what was to come

"Can you shut up for like five minutes? Seriously," Jason shot back angrily

"Fine then, talk,"

"I went over to Coach Taylor's house tonight and told him I was quitting coaching."

Tim was taken aback. Did he just hear is best friend right? Before he could get in a world in edgewise, Jason started speaking again.

"And don't think for a second it has something to do with you and saying that I've been mixing friend and coach together, 'cause it's not that. I quit because I wanted to. And don't even get me started on what you did to my little sister. I warned you Timmy about hurting her and you just went ahead and did it anyways. This is the last night I'll probably see you for a while since I'm going to Mexico to get a surgery that will make me walk again. When I come back the first thing I'm gonna do is come here and kick your ass for being a lousy friend, football player, and a even lousier boyfriend. I pretty much hate your guts right now you disgust me so much." Jason yelled, once he was finished he took a deep breath. He was finally releases all his feelings about how he was pissed at his so called best friend. It wasn't just about Addie, not at all, it was about how Tim took his ability to walk and play football for granted and didn't even care.

Tim just stood there the entire time Jason gave his speech and just listened He didn't know what to say about any of it. When he saw Jason rolling down his driveway he called out, "Mexico, huh?" Immediately Jason stopped moving and Tim couldn't help but smile.

An hour later, Tim was putting Jason wheelchair in the bed of his truck and getting in as he saw the rest of their things were all packed. As he sat in the passenger seat he opened his mini cooler and opened up himself a draft of Bud Light.

"Want one?" Tim offered, holding up another draft of beer

"Put that away," Jason ordered

Tim gave Jason a confused look "We're goin' to Mexico Six." he informed

"We're not there yet, you idiot. We in Texas still. It's illegal for you to drink and if we get in trouble because of that you're ass is grass."

Tim obliged and put his beer back in the cooler. Then he remembered something important. "Where did you tell your parents you were goin'? I think they might notice their kid not bein' home for a couple days."

"I left them a note tellin' what I was going to do." Jason explained "They can't do anything about it since I'm nearly nineteen and I'm using my money from my college fund." Tim nodded; he could only imagine how freak out his parents, especially his Mom, was going to be once they found out the note.

"So Jay." he said slowly "I just want to know what are you gonna be on this trip."

"What are you talkin' about Timmy?"

"Since you're no longer Coach Street are you going to be friend Street or older brother of my ex Street." Jason thought about this for a second, he knew part of letting Tim come to Mexico was not only about him being there while he gets his surgery, but also to find out the truth behind the breakup. He still couldn't help but feel pissed at his long haired best friend for what he's done the past week.

A minute later, he finally came up with a conclusion "Addie who?"

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

That next morning, Addie Street woke up to a chilling scream echoing throughout her house. Her pulse racing and expecting the worse, Addie ran downstairs to find her mother sitting on the couch crying while her father was reading some sort of note.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Addie knew her last question was stupid since obviously something wasn't okay if her Mom was hysterically crying. Her father finally looked up at his confused daughter and walked over to her and handed her the note. "Addison did you know anything about this?" he asked sternly. Addie finally looked down at the piece of paper and read what was causing her parents frantic looks.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm going to Mexico to get a surgery that will make me walk again. I know you're probably worried, but don't be since the next time you will see me I'll be walking again. Please don't call since nothing will stop me from doing this and I'll call you once the surgery is done. I love you both- Jason_

Addie stood there just as shocked as her parents were. "I had no idea about this sir." Once her father knew that information from Addie was useless he picked up the house phone and began to dial a number, which was probably Jason's. Mitchell immediately slammed the phone down once he heard Jason voicemail turn on, which meant his phone, was off.

"We have to call the police." Joanne demanded

"They can't do anything Jo, Jason's almost nineteen and legally seen as an adult, plus it's not even in their jurisdiction since he's in Mexico."

Exasperated Joanne yelled "Our baby boy is going to die if we don't do something!"

"What about Herc? Maybe he knows where Jason is doing so we can try and stop him." Mitchell suggested. Finally Joanne regained her composure when there was a ray of hope in this new disaster. "Addison honey, you better get ready for school."

"Mom do you really think I should be going to school at a time like this?" Addie asked

"Nonsense of course you're going to school today. Today is a game day against Westcott and you're co captain. Now no arguments and get ready for school." Addie sighed. Once again her parents were not involving her in matters that had to do with Jason. It was like last year never happened. When Addie arrived to the practice field for cheer, all the cheer girls were in a circle with low whispers, making Addie question what they were talking about. When she finally got the circle all the girls stared at her like she had a thousand heads.

"Okay guys why y'all whispering? And don't say it's nothing cause y'all looking at me all weird. So just come out and say it." Addie said. The cheer girls all gave each looks as if they were saying _which one of us should tell her_ finally Beth Millbury spoke. "It's about Tim Riggins,"

_I knew it _thought Addie. She still couldn't feel heartache thinking or people talking about him still. "Alright." she said slowly, trying to hide her eagerness to why they were talking about Tim "What about him?"

"He's not here," said Jen Murphy

Even more confused Addie scowled, "What do you mean he's not here?"

"What she means is that Tim isn't at practice, which means he isn't playing tonight." Beth said Addie now knew why the girls were worried. Tim may be late to practice almost every day, but never on game days since he knew how important those practices were. Something must be terribly wrong if Tim isn't here today, then it hit her. Jason wasn't here and neither was Tim. The pieces finally came together. Tim was with Jason, not Herc. She knew what she had to do. "Alright girls let's focus on actual cheering now, do a lap around the track then stretch before we start the routine." As the girls were listening to what their petite captain told them to do, Addie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that made her fingers shake which each number she pressed. After a minute it was still ringing, either Tim didn't know his phone was ringing or he was ignoring her call and she didn't know what was worse. She began now to worry about her brother just as much her parents were, and not just about Jason but about the boy who broke her heart too.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

As Tim and Jason were walking to the doctor's office where Jason would get his surgery, Tim's phone began to buzz in his pocket. If he had to guess it would be Billy who would bitch at him for not only missing school, but also a game. He knew Coach Taylor would have his ass for missing a game and letting down the team he was a captain too, but right now football was on the back burner for once and trying to convince Jason not to have the experimental surgery was the top priority. Once he got his phone out of his pocket he looked at who was calling him and he had to do a double take. It was Addie. He didn't know whether he should answer or not. If he did, the conversation would not only be awkward but he didn't know what he would say to her. Deep inside, Tim did want to answer the phone not only to get Addie to help convince Jason to not to the surgery, but just to hear her voice. Before he could make a decision, Jason voice startled him.

"Don't answer it," he ordered. Tim just looked down at his best friend not knowing what to say. "Addie talkin' to me isn't going to stop me from getting the surgery and I don't want you talkin' to her anyways, you've put her through enough."

"I wasn-" Tim tried to explain

"Sure you weren't," Jason finished sarcastically. As they arrived into the building where the doctor's office was, Tim couldn't help but feel sketched out by the run down look of the building; just looking at it showed that this surgery wasn't safe. As they walked into the building Tim said "Are you ready for this?" and Jason replied back 'Hell yes,"

Ten minutes later all the excitement soon ended once Jason received word from the receptionist that the doctor that was doing the surgery wasn't in town.

"I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous." Jason said calmly yet angrily "I mean, you know how long it took us to get here?" _This can't be happening _thought Jason

The receptionist, named Maria, gave a sympathetic look to Jason, as if she was really sorry. "I'm sorry. Whoever made the appointment made a mistake." Jason nodded, not knowing what else to do "All right. When's the doctor gonna be here then?" Maria shrugged "Probably some time next week."

"Probably?" Jason repeated "Probably some time next week?" Jason repeated a little louder "This is insane! What kind of office is this?"

"Six. relax." said Tim

Jason ignored Tim "You don't even know, like, really when he's gonna be here? Do you run this office, do-"

"Look," Maria interrupted, now frustrated by Jason's anger. "The doctor's on vacation with his family. I don't know for sure." she then opened the drawer and pulled out a card and handed it to him "Here's a card and call us in a week and we can fit you in. Goodbye." Now picking up the phone and talking in Spanish, officially dismissing Jason and Tim. Tim couldn't help but think this entire trip would be a disaster.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Right before the football game against Westcott, the entire cheerleading and football team wanted to put some kind of Amber Alert on Tim Riggins since they would in trouble if their star fullback wasn't here for the game. Coach Taylor was pissed off as they come with the news that Tim wasn't there. This was his first game back as head coach of the Dillon Panthers and he wanted to start it off right, and by right he meant a "W." The game finally started without the Tim and the Panthers did alright the first half, but were down by ten. Finally in the third quarter they tied with Westcott and eventually won the game. Of course there was a celebratory party afterwards and all the cheers girls tried to convince Addie to go to the party at some football player's house. Addie was hesitant since Tyra wouldn't be there since, she and Landry were finally going out on a date after months of questioning whether the two had feelings for each other or not. Addie did decide to go to the party since she had nothing better to do the rest of the night except watch her parents freak about the Jason situation. Of course she was nervous for her older brother, especially his safety, but he was going to do what he wanted no one could stop him. She also wanted to go to this party because she was done wallowing over Tim and wanted to get on with her life.

Once she arrived to the party, Addie looked around and saw people she knew and didn't know. She felt awkward just standing there since the people she usually hung out with at these type of parties weren't here. Although she liked all the girls on the squad and hanging out with them was however hanging out with them wasn't as fun as being with her true friends. As she walked over to the keg and grabbed a beer she finally noticed someone she did know, Julie Taylor, who was sitting in one of the chairs on the back deck. Addie couldn't help but wonder if things were still tense between them, heck she didn't even know why they weren't speaking in the first place.

"Hey long time no see," Addie greeted, sitting in the vacant chair next to Julie

Julie looked up "Oh hey Addie," The youngest Street couldn't help but notice that her so called friend did not look happy whatsoever and was constantly checking her phone.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated these things." Addie questioned, gesturing the shenanigans going on outside

"Lois dragged me here." she said lamely

Addie nodded then looked around backyard for the short bookworm sidekick but didn't see her in sight. "So where is she?" Addie asked with a little laugh, amused that Lois wasn't even around even though she came with Julie.

"I don't know she ran off with some guy, I'm just waiting for her to come back because she's my ride."

"Why don't you call Matt then? Oh wait never mind, he's probably here with guys on the team. He'd bring you home."

Julie gave a frustrated sigh "Matt and I aren't speaking right now."

"Damn," commented Addie "And I thought I was only one in Dillon with relationship problems. So what happened now?"

"I broke up with him."

_What did she just say? _Thought Addie, She couldn't believe her ears. Matt and Julie, Dillon's Golden Couple, broke up? Since when? And why the hell was everyone breaking up with each other lately?

"Are you serious? Why!" Addie asked

"Things changed. I didn't want to date him anymore." Julie explained. So Julie was the one who ended the relationship. When Julie explained why things ended with her and Matt, Addie could see right through her lie. Being best friends with someone, you know when they're telling the truth and when they are and right now Julie Taylor was lying to her so called best friend's face.

"Oh please, I can't tell when my friends are lying. You broke up with the Matt because of the Swede."

Julie turned to Addie with a dark look "You don't know anything Addie." Julie didn't have to say it but her reaction gave the answer away, she broke up with Matt for the Swede. "You're right, I don't know much about you and the Swede, but what I do know is that you broke up with a really great guy who actually loved you for some dude who's nineteen or twenty who's is gonna use you then hurt you in the end."

"You what Addie? You and Tyra need to stay out of my business since neither of you have a right to comment on what goes on in my life. We haven't been friends for a while now and sorry if I don't want a cookie cutter Texas life." Julie shot back "Just because you're jealous you don't have a guy who cares about you anymore and left you for someone else don't mean you can make judgment on my love life."

For Addie, that was low blow bringing Tim into the mix. "You know he has nothing to do with this. You're just mad because deep down the Swede is gonna use you for that one thing then dump you. I can't believe you would hurt Matt like that, he's been so good to you and you don't even care much less appreciate it."

Julie gave a frustrated grumble and then stood up. "I'm not having this conversation with you and the Swede's name is Anton." she said and began to walk away

"Where are you going?" called out Addie

"Anton is picking me up and I don't feel like sitting here and listen to you bitch and moan about what you think. Bye Addie." Julie spat and before Addie knew it, Julie entered into the sea of people inside the house. She couldn't believe the people at the party paid no attention to the fight between two girls who were once friends unfold. She hated how basically her friendship with Julie just ended right here. They've been friends since Julie moved to Dillon just a year ago, bonding over how different they were compared to the people in the town and how they wanted better lives for themselves. Addie stood up and fixed her shirt, she didn't want to be here anymore, and it wasn't fun. She walked into the house and said goodbye to her cheer friends she came with and drove to the one person she knew who she could relate to the best right now.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

Back in Mexico, Tim had to get out of the hotel room he and Jason were sharing. All Jason had done since the fiasco at the doctor's office was sit in bed and wallow about waiting a whole 'nother week for the surgery that wasn't the best idea in the first place. Tim was done watching Spanish game shows with his best friend so he took a twenty and headed out of the hotel and walked around the town. What he liked about Mexico best, other than the fact he can drink all he want here, was that nearly a hundred years from the hotel was a bar. All he wanted was to unwind and drink a nice ice cold beer. When he walked into the bar, he immediately saw two hot gals sitting at the bar drinking bars and laughing at something one of them said. The old Tim would have had these to ladies in bed with him with just a smirk and a wink, but the new Tim wasn't sure he wanted that. When he sat at the bar right next to them, one of the girls looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey, you vacationing here too?" she asked. Tim looked over at her. She was kinda pale looking with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was kinda tall, but Tyra tall. Tim soon realized he wasn't just saying what the girl looked like, she was comparing on who she wasn't.

"Something like that," Tim said blandly. The girl smirked "Oh I see how it is. Someone's playing the mysterious card. I get it." she said then turned to the bartender was cleaning an empty class. "One Corona," she asked. Once the bartender handed her the Corona she slide it over to Tim and smirked once again "On me,"

Before Tim knew it had, he had about five beers and was pretty much drunk. It only took him an hour to get the gal from the bar to make out with him in the sketchy alley on the side of the bar. It was not nearly as quick as he use to get girls like this in this kind of situation, but he was a little rusty after all. He couldn't remember if the gal's name was Maya or Mia, but he really didn't care. He just needed someone like this right now.

"We can go back to my hotel if you want." Maya or Mia said in between kissing his neck

"Wouldn't your friend mind?" Tim asked, almost out of breath

"Separate rooms," she whispered in his ear then kissed him hard on the mouth again. Tim noticed that he and this girls kissing was rough and hard unlike like the kisses he use to have where they were soft yet passionate. He immediately scolded himself for comparing this hot girl that wanted him to the one he was trying to forget about. A few minutes later of still kissing in the alley, Tim broke up away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Tim said, even he couldn't believe what he was saying

The Maya or Mia sighed "Fine then," she said and walking towards the door of the bar "You're lost," Once she was gone, Tim rubbed his hands on his face. He couldn't believe he turned down a girl, a hot one at that. What was happening to him? He knew why he couldn't go through with sleeping with that girl. He had another one, a girl he loved, on his mind.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

When Matt Saracen opened his front door the last person he expected to be standing there was Addie Street, well no the last person he expected there would be Julie, but Addie was a close second.

"Addie, H-hey what are you doing?" he asked then realized something must be wrong "Are you alright?"

Addie smiled "Yeah Matt I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that."

Matt didn't know what she was talking about, but the sympathetic look she was giving him gave it all away. "So you heard about me and Julie, I'm guessing?"

Addie nodded "Yup, from the lion's mouth too." Matt nodded and realized he was being totally impolite for letting Addie stand out on his doorstep still when it had to be in the low 60's. "Sorry," he apologized "Come on in," As Addie walked into the house she looked around it for a second "Where's your Grandma? Would she mind me being here this late?"

Matt shook his head "Not at all, she loves you. She's asleep anyway." He looked around his living room and finally noticed how messy it was. "Come in my room, it's actually clean in there." As they walked in his room, Addie sat on his bed, the only seating in that room, while Matt stood there.

"So I'm pretty sure Julie and I are friends anymore." Addie said randomly

Matt looked shocked, that was the last thing he expected to hear "W-what? Why?"

"Because we got into an argument about you," Addie admitted

"Me? Why M-me?" he asked, he was totally caught off guard by this revelation.

"Because what she did to you sucks! You didn't deserve to be treated like that. Plus the Swede or Anton whatever the hell is name is bad news and she's just too stubborn to realize it." Matt looked down at his hands and saw that his hands were both in tight fists showing his anger when hearing the Swede's name subconsciously. Matt sat on the bed next to Addie. He remembered she was going through the same thing too.

"You do know that the entire team thinks Tim's an idiot for breaking up with you, you know that right?" Matt asked

Addie shrugged "He may be an idiot, but he likes someone else now and none of us can do anything about it." Addie said softly. The thought of Tim being with another girl still made her stomach churn. She could feel the tears form around her eyes, she missed him so much. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry _she kept telling herself, she didn't want to look weak in front of anyone one, especially Matt, but was too late.

Matt soon said some tears fall down Addie's eyes and he put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her "Hey Addie," he comforted "Don't cry, come on he's not worth it." Addie nodded and wiped her faced with her shirt "I'm sorry, I look so pathetic, don't I?"

Matt shook his head "Not at all, I know what you're going through and it sucks."

"He broke up with me, the night after I got a tattoo and even though I told him I loved him right after he said he wanted to break up he still did it."

"You got a tattoo?" asked said a little louder than normal

Addie nodded and lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal that number 33 tattoo above her ass.

"Damn, I can't believe you got a tattoo with his jersey number."

"I can't either. Now I know why you never get a tattoo with someone's name or jersey number on it because when you break up there's a permanent reminder of that person on your body."

"That sucks," Matt said, he didn't know what else to say. What Addie was going through was ten times worse than what he was going through.

"I just can't help but constantly think about what's wrong with me and why I wasn't good enough for him." Matt was frustrated, he hated seeing Addie, one of his best friends cry over a some guy who hurt her. How could Riggs do this to her? Pretty much every guy in the school wants her and he takes her for granted and dumps her for some girl no one knows about.

"Y-you are good enough, pretty much the entire locker talks about they want to date you. Tim's an idiot for breaking up with you. You're one of the smartest girls in our grade and you're beautiful and just pretty much perfect." When he looked in Addie's eyes when he finish that was statement he notice how beautiful she was, no wonder he liked her last year. She didn't deserve a guy like Tim. Before he knew it, he leaned in and kissed Addie softly on the lips and soon pulled away when he realized what he was doing.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I crossed the line. I shouldn't have done that!" Matt stuttered, he couldn't believe he just kissed Addie Street. It was so different from the last time they kissed on that ill fated date a year ago.

"No, it's fine. I...kinda like it." she said then looked deep into Matt's green eyes and did something that surprised her, she kissed him back. Before they knew it, they're kissing got intense and they were lying on his bed with him on top of her. As they were kissing, Matt took off his shirt and soon after gladly helped take Addie's black shirt off along with her bra soon after. They couldn't believe they were doing this, but they both wanted each other so badly at that moment, maybe they were even pretending they were with the people they both were still in love with. A couple minutes later, Matt was just in his boxers and Addie was just wearing her black thong. As they both looked into each others eyes, they've already gone farther than they ever had before with anyone else, but they both knew they wanted to go farther.

"A-are you sure you want t-to do this?" Matt asked, he couldn't help but stutter more than usual. He was so nervous. When he looked down at Addie and her pretty much naked body, she never looked more beautiful. He wanted her. Without hesitation Addie said softly.

"Yes,"

Matt kissed her on mouth all the while reaching into the drawer next to the bed and getting some he thought he'd never use with another, but that one special person. Soon they both crossed the threshold into adulthood together, trying to put the past behind them. Not knowing or caring about the consequences that would enviably come.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

So what to do you guys think? Are you shocked that Matt and Addie slept together or that Tim Riggins turned down sex? This is honestly my most favorite, longest, and best work I've ever written. Sorry for the massive length. I didn't want to cut it in half, but I was so ready to post the final Matt and Addie scene and I just couldn't wait. The hardest part was writing the Julie and Addie fight because these two girls are so similar it just hard to get them to be mad at each other. So tell me what you think and please read and review this chapter. I'm begging you!


	32. Chapter 32

So all the reviews I got for the last chapter were awesome and I know you guys are not only shocked about the Matt and Addie hook up, but pissed. I hope you guys like my next chapter since basically everything is going to change once again. Read and Review. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy with senior year and cheerleading that I just didn't have the time or motivation to write.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It was a sunny fall morning in Dillon, Texas that Saturday. The sun was so bright it woke up Addie Street from a deep sleep. When Addie woke up she was having one of those moments where you are not only confused where you are, but oblivious to what happened the night before since you aren't in your own bed. The youngest Street was soon aware that she was not only naked in bed, but also in the arms of someone. She immediately shifted to her right and saw a peacefully sleeping Matt Saracen. The events that happened the night before flooded through Addie's brain as she remembered her coming over to Matt's house, them comforting each other on their recent break ups, and then kissing which soon led to her losing her virginity. She couldn't believe she had sex with Matt Saracen, one her best friends. Addie knew she had to get out of here not only because her parents were probably freaking out that their other child was not home too, but to prevent future awkwardness that would come when Matt woke up and she was still there so slowly she untangled herself out of Matt's arms. One by one she found each article of clothing she wore last night. As she just slipped her shirt on, she heard shuffling behind her.

"Addie?"

Addie froze in the place she was in, slowly she turned around. She didn't know if she was ready to face the hug elephant in the room, but on the bright side she was happy that Matt woke up at least when she was fully dressed. When she finally finished turning, she was now face to face with the guy who she had sex with, who was sitting upright on his bed with his blankets covering only his bottom half. The petite brunette couldn't help but admire the QB's six pack. _Get a hold of yourself Street! Don't make this any awkward then it has to be _Addie mentally chastise herself.

"Matt," she said softly "Hi,"

"H-hi,"

"Mornin'?" Addie joked lightly in hopes to loosen up the tension in the room, but they both knew that nothing could make this moment any easier. Before Matt could have the time to think of something that wasn't awkward to say, he noticed she was already fully dressed "You're leaving?" Addie couldn't help but notice he sounded kinda hurt.

"Yeah..." she confirmed, but soon chimed in "I thought it would be best if I left before you woke up."

"You could've at least written a note or somethin'." Matt suggested, clearly hurt. Addie felt bad, she knew it was wrong to ditch Matt and leave him to wake up with no note or anything "I know, I'm sorry, but Matt last night was so unplanned. I thought it would be best if I left." Matt nodded, he could understand where Addie where was coming from with her reasoning, but he thought she should have at least thought about leaving a note. "I guess I don't blame you. I didn't plan for last night to happen either and I didn't expect my first time to be like that-"

"Wait you were a virgin too?" Addie asked incredulously

"Yeah," Matt said then he realized what Addie just said "Wait. What do you mean by _too? _Are you saying last night was your first time?" Addie nodded "Up until last night, I was a virgin."

Matt felt his heart stop that very second, Addie was a virgin? Impossible. She was with Riggins for a long time, the guy who has bed more women then Hugh Hefner himself. _Riggins _Matt repeated in his mind. If Riggins ever found out about him and Addie, he'd be a dead man. He's seen the star fullback get mad and he wishes that burden on no one, well except maybe the Swede but that was a different story.

"Riggins is going to kill if he ever finds out about this..."

Addie began to protest, but she stopped herself. _Would Tim care? _She began to think about her long haired ex's would-be reaction if he ever found out about what happened last night with his fellow teammate. Addie soon chastised herself for even thinking about Tim, especially on whether he would care or not. Of course he wouldn't care, he was with another girl now and the look in his eyes after that Simon guy was harassing her proved that he did. What made matters worse was that deep inside. What she did know was that she never wanted Tim to find out, well unless it made him feel as bad as she felt when he broke her heart.

"Trust me Matt, Tim doesn't give a damn about me anymore. You're safe." Addie assured. Matt nodded, he didn't know whether to believe her or not since Addie had this sad look on her face when she said that Tim didn't care about her anymore.

"Matt can I ask you a big favor?" Addie asked, Matt looked up at her, not knowing what Addie Street could possibly ask. "Yeah, sure." he said

"I know it's common for guys to brag about who they've been with, especially in the locker room, and I was just asking if you could please not say anything to anyone about this? I'm not embarrassed or anything it's just, I don't want people to talk and blow things out of proportion-."

"Addie," Matt said, cutting her off "I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not one of those guys like Smash who brag about who they do it with, your secret is safe with me."

"More like our secret..." Addie joked. Matt couldn't help but smile, even in the most awkward of situations, Addie Street could still put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I don't want Julie findin' out about this either." Matt admitted. Addie gasped "Oh my god, _Julie. _I forgot about her. I can't believe I just slept with her ex boyfriend." Matt furrowed his eyebrows; he was totally confused now "Last night you just said you and Julie weren't friends anymore. "Yeah I know that, but it wasn't by choice and plus its girl code that you don't sleep with your friend or ex friend's, ex boyfriend."

"Oh," Matt said. He didn't know what the hell girl code was but he was just going to nod his head to make Addie think he understood. He began to think about what Julie would do if she found out about him and Addie. He knew he wanted her to be jealous and mad because it would show that she still loved him, and as bad as it was, he still loved her. Another part of Matt wanted Julie to be hurt by him sleeping with Addie just so she would know how it felt to be betrayed by someone you loved, in reality Matt neither wanted Julie _nor _Tim to find out about this one time moment of weakness.

"Let's just forget this night ever happened. Okay?" Addie asked

Matt nodded "Yeah, Okay." he couldn't help but still feel a little hurt that losing his virginity had to go down like this. Addie nodded in agreement as well, "I should be going, my parents are probably freaking out that I'm not home."

The star quarterback nodded "I hope you don't get into trouble. I'll see you in school I guess"

"Yup,"

As Addie was opening Matt's bedroom door, he couldn't help but cringe on how awkward not only the ending of the conversation with Addie, but the whole thing in general. As Addie was halfway out the door, she knew she had to say something, how she really felt about last night." Matt, I just wanted to let you know. I don't regret last night. You might, but I don't because I'm glad it was with someone I trust and...I just wanted you to know that."

Matt gave a small smile "Yeah me too. You can always trust me."

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

It was seven am and as Addie walked up her porch steps she thought there was a small chance her parents would likely be asleep. Most Texan parents or parents in general, always seem to be up at the crack of dawn due to the fact they're so use waking up that early during the week and back in the day when their kids were young. The blue eyed Street knew that her parents would probably be in the kitchen, still in their pajamas, slipping on their coffee and reading the Dillon Gazette, but a big part of her hope for some miracle that made them still be sleeping. Addie quietly opened her front door, which it making a sound thankfully, and slipped inside like she was an old pro. Quietly, she tip-toed her way to the bottom of the stairs and as she put one foot on the stairs it made a audible creak.

_"Shit,"_ she muttered

"Addison Joanne Street." said an stern voice. Addie could feel the heat from her parent's daggering glares stab her back as she turned around to face them, who were by the way in their pajamas, but with their arms crossed and stern looks on their face.

"Mornin?" Addie said lightly just like she did the hour before in a whole different kind of bad situation. She mentally scolded herself because nothing made her parents madder than their children trying to lighten the mood when they were in trouble.

"Mornin? That's all you can say to us? How about, Hi Mom and Dad, sorry for scaring the livin' day lights out of you for the past hour since I wasn't in my bed this morning even though I should have been." Her mother yelled

"I'm sorry, I know I should've called, but I fell asleep at Tyra's after the party last night. I'm really sorry." lied Addie

"Oh really? You were at Tyra's? So was Tyra lyin' when we called her this morning and she said she wasn't with you? You have some explaining to do young lady." Addie cringed, she should've known that using Tyra as a cover up would blow up at some point and the whole "young lady" thing made her cringed.

"Do you realize what you put us through Addison? You're brother is off somewhere in goddamn Mexico preparing for surgery that could take his life and then we have you out all night then lying to us where you were." Her father bellowed, which was weird for Addie since her father was never to one to yell when she was in trouble, but instead just talk in a stern manner.

"Where were you last night and I would suggest not lying to us 'cause that will only make your punishment much worse." Joanne advised

Addie didn't know what she was going to do, if she lied about where she was her parents would obviously know because she was a terrible liar and there was nothing she could come up with. If she told them the truth, they would no doubt freak cause they pretty much kill her for having sex before marriage or in general and that was awkward conversation she never wanted to have. She was in a lose-lose dilemma.

"I was with Matt." Addie admitted quietly

Joanne furrowed her eyebrows "Matt?" she questioned "Saracen?"

Addie nodded "I got into a fight with Julie after the party because she and Matt broke up and I went over to his house to make him feel better and we fell asleep. I'm sorry I lied, but I figured you'd guys freak if you found out I was at Matt's all night." What she said to her parents was entirely the truth, except she excluded the fact that she slept with him, but a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"So you were with Matt Saracen all night?" Joanne confirmed

"Yeah, It was just nice to talk to someone who was going through the same thing I am."

Joanne looked up at her husband, which was code for what should they do next. "Addison, we know it was an honest mistake for not calling, but as parents we had to punish you for breaking the rules. You're grounded for the next month and that means coming home straight after practice and now going out on the weekends, especially after football games."

Addie winced. That was probably the harshest punishment they could give her, it was going to suck not hanging out with Tyra on the weekends, but maybe it was good for her, she would get a reason to avoid Tim and now Matt, but she still hated the fact she was going to be pretty much isolated from the world for the next month.

"Okay," Addie said "Fair enough. Can I go upstairs and shower now?" she asked

Mitchell nodded "Sure," After they heard the upstairs bathroom door closed, Mitchell turned to his wife "So. Did that go well?" he wasn't sure how he felt about the previous conversation with their daughter. Unlike most fathers of teenagers, he's never had to ground either of children until now. Jason, who has always been mature for his age, was always responsible, respectful, and overall great kid who kept his focus on football rather than breaking rules. With Addison, she was the same, a little more rebellious but had a good heart and usually did the right thing. He hoped to God that this staying out all night would not be a reoccurrence with her.

"I don't know." Joanne admitted "She didn't argue or protest about her being punished, which is kinda unusual for a girl her age."

"Maybe she realizes what she did was wrong? I do though however not understand why we aren't questioning her about staying at a boy's house all night."

Joanne laughed "Oh honey, she was with Matt Saracen, he's a good boy, harmless too. If she was with Tim Riggins all night then we should be worrying, but Matt is just her friend."

Mitchell didn't know what to think, the on one hand his wife was right, as she usually was, but something in his gut was telling him otherwise, but he knew he should ignore it because he knew his daughter and she was good Christian girl with morals. He had nothing to worry about, besides the fact his son was in Mexico. He laughed to himself, when was his life ever going to get back to normal.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL

That very morning in Mexico, Tim Riggins stumbled in the hotel room trying not to make a loud noise as well but instead, he looked up and saw a pissed off Jason glaring at him.

"Mornin' Six." he greeted

"Where the hell were you last night Riggins?" Jason demanded

"Out,"

Jason rolled his eyes then rolled his wheelchair towards Tim and pushed him with such great force, Tim stumbled back. The wheelchair-bound friend could smell the alcohol on his breath." Are you drunk Timmy?" he asked sternly. Tim shook his head and laughed "No Six, I'm just a little hungover so would you turn your lecture down a notch."

"No I won't Tim. Where the hell were you last night?"

"At a bar, trying to have some fun in Mexico since you refuse to," Tim answered. Jason rolled his eyes once more "Are you really that stupid? I didn't come here for a freaking vacation Timmy! This isn't Cabo or Cancun during Spring Break. We're here in Mexico City because I'm tryin' to walk again."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. You could probably meet a nice gal down here, you haven't gotten any in a while." Tim said with his trademark smirk

Jason bit the inside of cheek to try and control his anger, he was use to putting up with a hung-over Tim Riggins, but today he was just plain fed up with it "We're not talkin' about me here. So is that why you came here with me? To get some ass from a girl you'll never see again? What happened to that girl your seein'? Ya know? the one you broke my sister's heart for?" Jason yelled then shoved Tim again

"Can we not bring _her _into this? You being mad at me for stayin' out all night have nothing to do with her." Tim pointed out

"I'm not just mad at you for stayin' out all night, I'm still pissed for what you did to Addie, but I've been trying to not say anything about it and comprehend why you broke up with her in the first place, but I can't! You broke her heart and you act like you don't even care. She _loved _you Timmy!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" Tim shot back, surprising Jason "You don't think it killed me to break up with her and see her cry because of me? Do you even understand how hard it was for me not to say anything to her when I saw her in school or when she called me yesterday. I was in love with her Street! I still am!"

Jason was shocked by Tim's outburst, sure Tim got angry sometimes, but if it wasn't on the football field he'd just throw some punches or walk away rather than say how he felt. What shocked him the most was that he said he still was in love with his sister. Jason honestly couldn't even remember Tim ever say he was in love with someone. "If you love her so much, why did you break up with her?"

"Because she's better off without me, she's way too smart and good for me and if she's datin' me, I'm only gonna hold her back."

"You're right; you're not good enough for my sister." Jason agreed. Tim just looked at his best friend. Was this supposed to be his way of comforting him? "Honestly I don't think anyone is. I may only think that cause I'm her big brother and she deserves the best, but she chose you Tim. That means for some reason Addie loves you even though you're not Mr. Perfect." Tim rolled his eyes, that little speech Street gave him didn't mean crap. Addie was too blind to see that he was no good for her, hence why he broke up with her. Plus he shouldn't be acting like he's an expert in relationships.

"What about you Six? Huh? You act like your some sort of love guru when you proposed to your sixteen year old girlfriend then broke up with her months later with no explanation." Tim shot back

Jason couldn't believe Tim brought Lyla into this, this had nothing to do with her and he knew nothing. "You know why I broke up with Lyla? Lyla had a pregnancy scare right before summer vacation and when we went to the doctor we found out she wasn't pregnant."

Tim was confused, Lyla not being pregnant was a good thing, but Jason didn't make it seem that way. Before Tim could ask any questions, Jason continued "The doctor also told us that I have a 5% chance of conceiving a child cause of my accident, so he pretty much said I can never have children. Lyla and I broke up was because I can't give her with she wants, a white picket fence life with the 2.5 kids and the successful husband who could provide."

Tim didn't know what to say; he wasn't expecting Jason to say that plus see that it was the answer to why Dillon's golden couple broke up. "So is that why this little trip to Mexico was so out of the blue?" he asked

Jason nodded "I've been researching the surgery since right after Lyla and I broke up cause I wanna be able to walk again. You don't get it. If I walk again, I can get real job maybe even try to play football again. Once that happens I can give Lyla the life she deserves and we can go back to the way we were before my accident. That's all I ever wanted."

"None of that is worth risking your life."

Jason nodded "I know," then an idea sparked into Jason's head "Alright Timmy, here's the deal. I'll give you a choice. Either we both go back or you tell Addie the truth and make things right or I stay here and get the surgery whether you like it or not."

"She hates me, there's no point." Tim pointed out

"I know my sister better than anyone else. You did really screw her up and you owe me big time for not kicking your ass, but you make her happy and her being happy is important to me. If you tell her the truth, she'll probably forgive you."

"Probably?"

"Shut up and pack your bags, we're goin' home

Tim nodded and got his things together. He was glad that Jason snapped out of the idea of getting this dangerous surgery, but part of him was actually nervous going home. He hadn't talked to Addie since the night they broke up and the last time he saw her, it nearly broke him seeing her in pain. He didn't know if Addie would forgive him for majorly screwing up their relationship, but what he did know was that he would do whatever it took to get her back.


	33. Chapter 33

After two days of traveling across the Mexican border and back in into west Texas, Jason Street and Tim Riggins were finally home. While the initial plan on what they were suppose to do in Mexico was a bust, both young men could chalk up the botched trip as a learning experience. For Jason Street, it was a final acceptance that for the foreseeable future, he would be wheelchair bound. He also accepted the that fact that he couldn't keep searching for ways to recover from his disability and just live his life as he would have if the accident didn't occur. For Tim Riggins, his revelation pertained to his love life. He always knew that he wanted to be with Addie, hell he loved her, but he knew that making decisions about their relationship without her input wasn't right and he was going to do whatever it took to make it right with her. He knew he'd never be good enough for her, he was a hard drinker, poor student, and not great with showing his emotions, but he internally vowed he was going to try to be a better person altogether, one that could almost deserve the small blonde who turned his world upside down.

Driving back in Tim's truck, they just passed the sign that said "Welcome to Dillon, Texas! Home of Dillon Panthers, 2006 State Football Champions." Even though Tim Riggins had driven by that sign dozens of time since it was put up last fall, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride that he was a part to why that sign was standing. It also felt good to be home, he was one of the many few people who actually loved Dillon, despite it's flaws.

"So Timmy, how you gonna make this right with sister?" asked Jason

Tim shifted in his seat. For basically the entire trip back home, he had been racking in his brain and what he was going to do. Some big grand gesture to win his girl back. "Honestly Six? I have no friggen' clue."

"I think just being open and honest with her can't hurt. Of course she's stubborn has hell so you're gonna have to work for it." Jason pointed out

Tim smirked. He knew oh to well how stubborn Addison Street was. Hell, they got in enough squabbles over their nine months of dating from neither of them budging on their opinions. "Yeah, but don't gals like some big grand gesture? Like confessions of love in the rain?"

Jason started laughing hysterically at his long-timed best friend "I don't know what to make more fun of you from saying, quoting a scene for _The Notebook _or saying "confessions of love" with a straight face."

"Addie made me watch it once..." Tim mumbled. It was a clear lie. While Addie wasn't your typical girly girl, she still had a sweet spot for the romantic classic. Over the summer when neither of them worked and the weather was crap, they tended to pop in the chick flick due to her persistance. Of course Riggins wasn't totally whipped. He made Addie watched a bunch of sports movies and Sports Center tended to always be on when she was at his house.

"All kidding aside. You need to tell her the real reason you broke up with her. She deserves to know the truth and her thinking that you cheated on her is a pretty shitty thing to do." Jason said. He could feel his big brother tendencies coming on, despite trying to be unbiased and giving advice only as Tim's best friend

Tim gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles began to turn white. This instant reaction was due to him thinking about the night of their breakup. It killed him remembering how Addie's face crumbled when he told her he met someone else and didn't love her. It was one of those kinds of memories that you want to forget, but no matter what it will still be imprinted in the back of your mind for the rest of your life.

"I know." Was all he could say. Just in time, they pulled up infront of Jason's house. Tim noticed quickly that Addie's car wasn't in the driveway. Even though he wanted to see her, he wasn't ready to lay himself bare in front of her quite yet. As he helped Jason into his wheelchair and gave him his bag, he looked down at the former QB1. "How pissed do you think your parents gonna be?" he asked

Jason grimaced "Well if I wasn't a cribble, My Dad would whip my ass all the way into next week, but since I am, he's probably gonna yell till his blue in the face. And my Mom? Jesus, get Noah's Arc ready because there's gonna be a boat load of tears from her." Facing his parents was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Have fun with that." Tim drawled. As Tim walked around and got in his truck. He looked back at his best friend who made a motion from Tim to roll down the passenger window. Tim reached over and rolled it down. He looked at Jason again with a confused look on his face "Forget something?" he asked

"When you talk to my sister and try to get back together with her, do it in a public, well light place alright? I'm still not a fan of two alone in a room together, probably never wil be. You hear me Riggins?"

Tim smirked, big brother Jason was back "Of course Six." he said, knowing very well that would never happen and drove away.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

"Jason Mitchell Street." a shrill voice yelled the second after he closed the front door. Before he knew it, his mother and father were standing before him. His mother with her hands on her hips and his father with his arms crossed. The stances no child wanted their parents to be in when they knew they were in trouble.

"I didn't go through with the surgery, obviously." Jason said, but then added "Before you both yell at me, I just want to say somethin'. You were right. You were right and getting the surgery was dangerous and reckless and it probably wouldn't have worked anyway. I shouldn't have gone off to Mexico and just left a note. I'm almost nineteen and I should have talked to you guys, like a man, but I didn't and what I did was selfish. You guys can lay it on right now if you'd like. I deserve it."

Waiting for his parents to do something instead of just standing there for a couple seconds, Instead his mother walked over to him and gave him probably the tightest hug possible. Soon his father walked over and put his hand on Jason's shoulder and his other on his wife's back.

"We're just glad you're okay honey." Joanne admitted "We were so worried about you."

Jason nodded. He felt even more guilty than before since his parents didn't even yell because they were _that_ worried. "However. I think you should thank your lucky stars you're a man now. If you pulled this stunt when you were seventeen, boy you would be grounded until your weddin'." Mitchell remarked

"Yes sir." Jason said with a nod

Finally his mother let go of him and sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. "Between you and your sister. Your bound to give us strokes by the time we're fifty." Joanne admonished

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked "What happened to Addie?"

"Your sister." Mitchell sighed then rubbed his forehand, obviously overwhelmed by his children's behavior "Two days ago, your sister, decided it'd be perfectly okay to go out after the game and not come home till the early morning, instead of calling. Not okay did she do that, but she spent the night at Matt Saracen's house."

_Seriously? _thought Jason. What kind of trouble did his sister get into while he was gone? He always told her that if she got drunk and didn't want to come home, even though he told her many times that she was way too young to be drinking, to always at least text their parents to tell them where she was. _Didn't she ever listen to anything he told her? _He couldn't help but be shocked that Addie spent the night at Saracen's. Also the fact that their parents weren't shipping her off to a nunnery for that stunt. It didn't sound like Addie to start up with the current QB1 again, they went down that road last year and decided to be friends, much to his delight. However, it would much easier to intimidate Addie's boyfriend if it was the meek and mild quarterback, rather than his troubled best friend.

"Is she here?" Jason asked. Oh he definitely wanted to be speak to his sister about her weekend.

"Your father dropped her off at the library about an hour ago. She can't drove her car and has to be driven everywhere for the next month." Joanne said. "Make sure she follows the rules of her grounding?"

"Yes ma'am." Jason nodded. "May I go to my room now and unpack?" he asked

"Yes you may. Don't think your off the hook yet. Say hello to the dishwasher and laundry room for the next month. We may not be able to ground you, but you're going to earn your keep here." Joanne said. She was quite grateful her children were going to be at her beck and call for the next month. Made her wifely and motherly duties a lot easier.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

"Where the hell have you been you little idiot!" Billy yelled as soon as Tim walked into the door

"Well hi Billy, nice to see you too." Tim said sarcastically as he threw his duffle bag in his room. Billy followed right behind him.

"This isn't funny Tim. Coach has been calling me every day asking where you are! I don't know who wants to kick your sorry ass more, me or him!"

"It's not like I was on vacation! I was helping Street out." Tim pointed out

"Well that's just great. You really must have a Ph.D in stupid because you think Coach is going to take you back after missing a week of practice _and _a game, which by the way they barely won." Billy yelled

"I'll sort things out with Coach. He's just gonna make my life hell at practice for the next week and we'll be all good." Tim assured. He knew Coach was going to rip him a new one, but he didn't care. Sure he'd be sore as hell the next couple days for what Coach will make him work off, but it was all worth it.

Tim walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and opened it up. "If you're done bitchin' at me, I have some news." he didn't wait for the older Riggins to respond. "I'm gonna get Addie back."

"Yeah right." Billy scoffed "That ship has sailed a while ago little brother. What happened to you not being good enough for her and sappy shit like that?"

"I know I'm not good enough for her, but I don't care. I want her back and I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix it. I'm gonna make some changes"

"The only changes you're going to see are you getting kicked off the team. Other than that you're still gonna sit here with me, not do your schoolwork, and drink beer and pizza when you're not partying."

Tim figured Billy wouldn't believe him. Billy always tried to light a fire under his ass to shape up and be responsible. He probably was just jealous that a girl could motivate him to change better than his brother.

"Just wait and see. There's going to be a whole new Tim Riggins. You won't even recognize me." Tim said

"The only way I won't recognize you if you didn't have a beer in your hand and if you cut that ridiculous looking hair. Seriously? Do you want to people think you're a chick?" Billy asked

Tim smirked "Keep making fun of me Billy. Think of some new jokes while I nap. I can't wait to hear them." His voice bounced off the walls has he closed his door shut, ending the conversation with his brother.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

"You better have a damn good reason to drag me to the library on a Sunday. It is the day of rest you know." Tyra Collette demanded

Addie rolled her eyes. She knew getting her blonde best friend here would be a challenge, but when she said she had huge news. Tyra told her she would get there as soon as she could. "I brought you a muffin from my house. It's chocolate chip. Your favorite."

Tyra eyed the muffin suspiciously. "This must be some news to bribe me with food, just to get me to come to the library. Did you know I had to ask Mindy where it was? Except after I asked her I knew it was dumb. You don't really see strippers ever going to the library."

Addie laughed "I guess so." but then her face turned serious "I really do need to tell you something." she eyed Tyra nervously.

Tyra sat down slowly "Okay...but make it quick. I have to be at the my Applebee's shift in an hour. By the way my manager wants to meet with you tomorrow for an interview. Since Lacey got knocked up we need to a new waitress."

Addie smiled "Sounds great. Tell him I'll be there." She was glad she was hopefully going to have a job other than working at her Dad's hardware store. It'd be an excuse to get out of the house due to her grounding, plus the tips were an added bonus.

"So what happened?" Tyra prided

Addie sighed "You're the only person who I'm tellin' this to because you're my best friend and I trust you. No judging allowed."

"Oh please. What could be so bad that I could judge you for? You're like Mother Theresa compared to me. Except I'm still questioning the whole "Let's date Tim Riggins and try to domesticate him like a puppy decision."

"Anyway." Addie said in an aggravated tone. Not wanting to talk about Tim, _anything but Tim _"You know Julie and I got in a fight Friday night?"

"Hell yeah I did. The whole school knows. Props to you for confronting her. Glad I didn't have to."

"Yeah it sucked, but after, I walked to Matt's house because it was close ya know? And I wanted to talk to him and see if he was okay. Broken hearted friends need to stick together and all." Addie pointed out

"Addie." Tyra cut in "Where you going with this?"

Addie took a deep breath "When Matt and I were talkin' he kissed me and kissed him back and one thing led to another and...we had sex."

"WHAT!"

Before Addie could say anything two librarians loudly ssh'd the two teenage girls. "Oh hush. You'd be screaming too if you heard what she just said." Tyra remarked to the librarians

"Addie what the hell were thinking? You and Matt? Are you sure it was sex? Was his penis in your vagina?"

Addie instantly reddend "Tyra! Can you not be so vulgar? Yes we had actual sex. You're suppose to be sore after, right? Well lets just say practice is going to be hell for me for the next couple days."

"If you're gonna have sex, get use to using the actual terms. No more of that innocent Hilary Duff crap." Tyra advised "I can't believe you two...I didn't know you wanted to get back at Julie that bad."

Addie shook her head "It wasn't like that at all. It just happened. We were both sad and lonely and it happened."

Tyra rubbed her temples, she couldn't believe what Addie was saying. Her and Matt Saracen? Didn't they try and date last year and it didn't work out? "So what are you two now? A thing? Or was it just a rebound?' Tyra prided

"No, Matt and I don't have any feelings for each other. We both talked about it and we don't regret what we did, but it was a one time thing and we still want to stay friends."

"Oh, Addison." Tyra shook her head "That's great and all, but do you realize what kind of box of hell you and Matt just opened? Someone is bound to find out. And when that person does, they're gonna tell the whole school. Tim's going to flip when he finds out."

Now Addie was getting pissed "He will not! He's the one who dumped me for some girl, he has no right and trust me. Tim Riggins couldn't give to shits about me. Doubt he ever did."

Tyra rolled her eyes "If you wanna believe that crap that's fine, but speaking as a girl who use to date Tim Riggins, he cared more about you when you weren't even dating than he did with me when we were together. And I don't believe that whole new girl thing. If he was, wouldn't we know her? Bitches like that brag about scoring with him, even if he's the town idiot."

"Well believe it." Addie muttered

Tyra gave Addie a apologetic look "Look I'm sorry for bringing him up. I know it's still hard on you. All seriousness aside, I need to ask one thing. How good was Saracen in the sack?"

Addie laughed "Tyra, I am _so_ not discussing this with you."

"Hey, since you're no longer the Virgin Mary we now can discuss sex open and honestly. So you have to tell me."

"Fine." Addie sighed "I can't really compare it to anything, but it was really good. Of course it hurt, but Matt was sweet about it."

Tyra laughed "Who knew Saracen had it in him? Okay now tell me. How big was his dick?"

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

"So you're telling me you deflowered Dillon's princess?" Landry asked, in shock

"Dillon princess? Landry, where do you even come up with this stuff?" Matt asked

"Doesn't matter. Okay, tell me what happened, 'cause I can't rack my brains around you losing your virginity to someone who's suppose to be one of your good friends and mind you, your ex-girlfriend's best friend."

"It-it just happened." Matt stuttered "One minute were talking about how it sucks getting broken up with and the next I'm on top of her, takin' off her bra."

"This is just great," Landry said "Enjoy last night while you can because Riggins is going to murder you the second he finds out. Might wanna set someone up to take care of your grandma _and _you, because you're going to be lucky if you don't have all your ribs broken."

Matt shook his head "_Riggins_ isn't going to find out about this. Addie and I agreed we're going to keep it secret."

"You do realize this is Dillon, Texas? Someone is bound to find out." Landry pointed out

"It doesn't matter. Riggins can't be mad. He broke up with her. He's the dick, not me."

Landry smirked "You gonna tell him that to his face?"

"No way! He'll kill me."

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

It was barely noon that very next Monday and Tim Riggins already wanted a beer. Only three periods into the school day and every teacher so far was up his ass about how behind he was in his schoolwork. He didn't want to hear it, he was always behind in his schoolwork, going to Mexico didn't change anything. But since he was going to be the new Tim Riggins, he knew he had to start. His Spanish teacher told him he needed to find someone who had all the notes they took in class last week. Much to his pleasure, Tim knew that Addie also had the same Spanish teacher as he did. Perfect chance to start talking to her. He didn't really have a perfect plan in place, but he didn't care, he just wanted to talk to her, even if it was about Spanish.

When he made it to the east wing, where Addie's locker was, he smirked. Despite her being so tiny in a sea of student, he could see that dark blonde hair. Tim began to grin. Addie was on her tippy toes trying to reach a textbook that was at the top of her locker. She never usually had to struggle with this since Tim always came to the short girls rescue and got the book with no problem. Tim walked over, his heart began to race when he could smell her fruity perfume.

"Here," he said. Reaching over her head and grabbing the book at the top shelf.

Addie eyes widened when she saw him, but then Tim could see the shock immediately washed away "Thanks," Addie muttered, not even looking him in the eye.

"Anytime. I need your help with somethin' though."

Addie finally looked at him in the eye and she looked pissed "You want my help? You have a lot of nerve to even come over here."

"Addie-." Tim tried to say but she cut him off "What Tim? What do you need from me? Am I still at your beck and call even though you screwed me over?"

Tim sighed. He deserved this, he knew that she had every right to be pissed at him. Didn't make it suck any less. "Uh Mr. Torres says I need to copy the notes all from last week while I was gone. I know you have him for Spanish too."

Addie huffed and reached back into her locker and grabbed a purple notebook out. "Here," she said with disdain in her voice and slammed the notebook against his hard chest. Even Tim had to admit it hurt a little bit. "Take it. Now stay the hell away from me." she said as she slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

Tim just stood there. Jason was right, Addie was extremely stubborn. She wasn't going to give Tim the time of day and he couldn't really blame her. Maybe asking her for a favor first off was a bad start. He didn't have any tricks up his sleeve, but he knew he had to keep trying. So far this day was going to shit, hopefully practice wouldn't be as bad.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

Today sucked.

The second Addie walked into school, she felt like everyone was staring at her. _Did they know? _she wondered _Could they tell she wasn't a virgin anymore? That she lost her virginity to Matt Saracen of all people?_ Addie shook her head, no one could have known. It's not like there was a scarlet A on her chest, it was just her own paranoia. No one in Dillon High would ever find out about her and the QB1.

To make matters worse. Tim had the audacity to come over to her and ask her for a favor. Who did he think he was? He broke her heart in a million pisces then expected her to help him out with his schoolwork. Isn't that what his new girlfriend was for, or was she only giving sex since he obviously couldn't handle a relationship. She kinda regretted giving him her Spanish notes, but she just wanted him to get out of her sight and as far away as possible. She hoped he felt even worse since she was a total bitch to him, which felt weird since she was never that mean to someone. Addie was just ready for this day to be over.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

Tim Riggins was finally glad the day was over. All he had to do was go to football practice and he had never been so happy to be back on Hermann Field. Dressed in his practice uniform, dragging his helmet in his hand. He was greeted by his teammates with cat calls.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence today Rigs," Bradley called out

"Just get it over me and admit you missed me you ginger." Tim smirked

"How was Mexico? Are the hookers in Tijuana better than the gals at the Landing Strip?" asked another player

"Boys, boys, boys," Tim shook his head "I went to Mexico City, and the gals were not half bad."

Matt just stood there. Seeing Tim joke around hooking up with other chicks pissed him off. What was he trying to prove? The town already knew he was a man whore with no morals when it came to sex. Addie was better off without him.

Coach Taylor and the rest of the coach's finally came out of the field house. Tim jogged over to Coach, knowing he had to face the anger prone coach sooner or later. "Coach," Tim called out "I'm sorry I missed practices last week. I'm back now, I'll do whatever sprints you want me to do today to make it up."

Coach Taylor just stood there looking at his fullback. Tim knew that when Coach was silent, no good was to come.

"Fourteen practices and a game," Coach stated "That is what you missed when you decided to go on a little vacation,"

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry." Tim said

"That's not good enough this time Riggins. You know you were on thin ice as it was. You're a captain, you're suppose to be a leader to your teammates, but you haven't seen me any leadership qualities in a long time. These boys are suppose to respect you."

"But sir, I was helping Street out-" Tim began to say but he was cut off "That's nice you were helping Jason out, but this team is your second priority, your first being school, and from what I've heard from your teachers you're are failing."

"I'll make it right my my teachers and you," Tim promised "Just gimme another chance,"

Coach Taylor shook his head "I'm sorry Tim, but you do not meet the standards that this state championship team requires. You are no longer a Dillon Panther."

Tim stood there shocked, this was not happening "Coach..."

Coach Taylor began to walk away "This field is in use for practice. If you're not on the team, get out." Coach Taylor blew his whistle gathering the team together, a gesture that said he was done talking about this with his former fullback.

Tim walked away. How could everything in just a matter of hours go to shit? He didn't have Addie, he didn't have football, nothing could possibly be worse than this.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

"Addison, sweetheart, do you have any earrings I could borrow?" Joanne asked, as she walked into her daughters room all dressed up in a knee length red dress

"Wow Mom, look at you. All fancy and everything. I have those diamond studs Grandma got me last Christmas in my jewelry 'd look nice with the dress." Addie advised. Her mother hardly dressed up, unless they were going to church or a formal function that had to do with football, but when she did, Addison couldn't believe how stunning her Mom looked and secretly wished she looked more like her.

"Thank you darling," her mother said has she put on the diamond studs

"So who's your hot date tonight? That doctor guy with the nice hair for _Grey's Anatomy_?"

Before her mother could answer, her father walked in standing behind her. "Even better, she's going on a date with." he said with a big grin

Joanne looked up at her husband with a smile then back to her daughter "Your father had decided to take me out on a date. We have a reservation at Giovanni's at seven in Laribee." she said then turned back to her husband "We should head out now. I don't want to be late and lose our table."

"I'm ready when you are." Mitchell said, as Joanne when went back into the master bedroom to get her purse, Mitchell stayed in his daughter's room. "Now Addison, while you're mother and I are gone for till late tonight, you're still grounded and can't leave the house."

Addie nodded "I know Dad. I just showered and I have ton of homework. I'm not leaving this bed tonight." she assured

Mitchell nodded "Good, glad you're taking your punishment seriously and not complaining." Mitchell turned to the door, hearing his wife call his name from downstairs. "We'll be back around eleven or so. They're having a band play at the restaurant and your mother wants to hear them. Call if you need us."

"I will. Have fun you guys!"

Addie sighed. She had a pile of homework in front of her and she didn't have the motivation to do. Boy, this was going to be a boring night.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

It was nine at night and Tim Riggins could say he was incredibly drunk. Having been kicked off the team and berated by Addie, Tim knew that a thirty rack of Bud Light would make him feel better, however, it didn't it's usual job at all. Tim was tired of his life going to shit in every aspect. He had so much going for him a couple months ago and now it was all gone, and it was all his fault. He tried to do the right in, but it always blew up in his face. After finishing his tenth bee, Tim was sick of wallowing on the couch. Billy was god knows where. All Tim wanted to do right now was see Addie, and she hated him. This may have been the alcohol working in his brain, but he was tired of biding his time and thinking on how he was going to get her back. Sitting there and thinking wasn't going to do anything. He had to show her. He had to see her.

FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFN LFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNL FNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLFNLF NLFNLFNLFNL

After doing homework for three hours straight. Addie was pretty much done. To reward herself she walked downstairs to eat some leftover ice cream they had in the fridge. When she finished she padded over to the sink and washed her bowl out. She sighed, she was ready to go to bed and she still had Trig homework to do, her least favorite class, despite having an A in it. As she walked up the stairs, she moved slowly, not wanting to go do homework. When she pushed her half-opened door further, she stopped and gasped. There was someone sitting in her chair by the window.

Tim Riggins looked up at her and stood. "Addie..."

"Get out," was all she could say. He nearly scared her death sneaking into her room. As soon as she saw the long hair draped over his face, the fear washed away. It wasn't some axe murderer. For a second she wondered how he got in her room, but then remembered the dozens of times he snuck in and out of her bedroom when he wasn't suppose to be in there.

"Just hear me out," Tim said, stepping closer

"I have nothing to say to you." Addie in a dismissive voice. "Don't you have some new girl to screw? You know? The one you left me for."

"There is no girl,"

Addie stopped in her tracks. _What? _was all she could think.

"There never was another girl Addie. Hell, I haven't even thought about another girl besides you for the past year."

"Then why did you lie?" Addie said, stepping closer to Tim. She could smell the beer on his breath _Drunk words speak sober thoughts?_

"Because..." Tim began to say "Because you deserve better." Before Addie could say anything he kept speaking, putting his heart on the line. "I've always known I wasn't good enough for you. But when your grandfather came to visit, he made it clear, and he was right. You're going to go to some fancy school and get out of Dillon while I'm gonna be lucky to graduate high school. It wasn't just that, even Billy said it himself. All I do to you is hold you back. That's why I broke up with you. I've never cheated on you, there was no one else."

Addie was speechless, was this really happening? "What makes you think it was okay to listen and make decisions about our relationship based on what other people think and not come and talk to me about it?"

"They are all right though."

"No it's not Tim. I'm not better than you at all. We're both good people, we both make somewhat good decisions and mistakes. I'm not perfect and you had no right to put me on some pedestal, thinking I deserve only the best. I have a right to say what I want." Addie said

"It's true though. I saw you failed your paper on that book you kept putting off to hang out with me." Tim pointed out

"A Tale of Two Cities?" Addie asked "Tim, I failed that paper because Mrs. Rothman didn't agree with my opinion on whether the book is a classic or not. I did the paper just fine."

Tim just stood there. It wasn't his fault?

"I just want what's best for you Addie,"

"What about what I want Tim? All I wanted was you! And you pushed me away and broke my heart." Addie said, beginning to tear up

"I'm sorry. Do you realize how much I hate myself for what I said that night? Everything I said to you was a lie. I didn't mean any of it." Tim said "Addie when I was in Mexico. There was this girl-"

Addie shook her head "Why are you telling me this!" She didn't want to hear Tim with another girl.

"Listen," he commanded "This girl and I met at the bar and started kissin'. She wanted me to go back to her room, but I couldn't. You know why? Because the entire time I was comparing her to you and how she wasn't what I wanted. All I wanted was you and not that girl."

"Oh," Addie said "Tim you hurt me _so _bad,"

Tim stepped even closer to her so there was no space between them. He looked down at the beautiful girl before him and couldn't believe how he ever got her in the first place. "I'm going to regret saying the things I said to you for the rest of my life. I know that for fact. I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much Addie. So much that it hurts sometimes."

Addie lost her breath. He finally said it. He said he loved her. Words she had wanted to hear for so long and she couldn't believe it was happening now. "I love you too."

Tim's heart swelled. Hearing those words come out of Addie's mouth made him want to do a cartwheel, if he knew how to do one. "I know I don't deserve to hear that, but hearing you say that has never made me so happy." Tim admitted "I got kicked off the team today, because of Mexico. And you remember how I said how I never wanted to lose football and you? Well I lost both in a matter of a month and I felt like shit. I still do. But if you let me be your boyfriend again, I think I can be okay with losing football. I want you to be my girl again Addie. I want the entire world to know that I have you in my life and I'm not letting you go. Please say you'll take me back."

Addie couldn't believe this was happening. Tim never laid himself out like this, showing his feelings. He always told her he was a show-er not a do-er, but this was ultimate proof. He loved her and she loved him.

Addie sniffled, holding back the tears that were now tears of happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled "Of course. I love you Tim," she said

Tim grinned and leaned down and gave her a nice long kiss. "I love you too." Soon they began to kiss mor passionate or honest than they ever had before. It was so much going on at once that Tim gently ushered Addie onto her bed. He was going to do it right this time, make things right with her. He left her lips and began to kiss her neck. Addie giggled, she was always ticklish there. "I never told you this, but seeing my number tattooed on your body. I can't help but be glad, no everyone knows that you're my girl and can never have you, forever."

Addie smiled faded. She began to think about her tryst with Matt. She knew what she had to do. Tim was more honest with her in the last hour than anyone had ever been with her in her entire life. He deserved the same respect and honestly. She loved him and didn't want to hurt, she hoped he would understand.

"Tim," she said, Tim ignored her and kept kissing her. This time she was a little louder "Tim!" she said gently pushed him off. Tim got up and looked down at his girlfriend "What? What's the matter? Am I moving too fast?" he asked, worried

"No, you're fine." Addie said. "You were honest with me and now I need to be honest with you. There's something you should know. Something you deserve to know."

Tim gave her a worried look "What's wrong?" he asked

"Last friday night," Addie began "Julie and I got into a fight. She told she broke up with Matt because of the Swede and I got so mad at her. I stormed off and went to Matt's house. To see how he was since I knew what he was going through." Addie said

"Addie..where you goin' with this?" Tim asked, tentatively

"When I got there, Matt and I were talkin' about how hurt we were because of you guys. And..he was really sweet and it made me happy that at least someone cared because I thought you didn't. Tim...it just happened, but Matt and I slept together."

Tim stood up, _this wasn't happening, this is not happening_ Tim kept saying to himself. "What do you mean by slept together?"

The tears began to pour out. She never felt more sorry in her entire life. After a couple seconds of tortured silence she finally spoke, "We had sex."

That was all it took for Tim to lose it. He looked over at her desk and saw the books there and a burst of anger just flooded out of them. He shoved the books of the desk as they scattered to the floor. "I don't wanna hear this." he said, leaving her room. Addie followed him quickly

"Tim, please. Let me explain!" Addie pleaded as they both ran down the stairs.

"I don't want to hear about you and Saracen." Tim said with disgust. The idea of someone else touching Addie in that way made him sick. Saracen got Addie in a way he never will.

"I'm sorry it happened! It was a one time thing! We were both so hurt from what you and Julie did to us-" Addie began to say but was cut off

"So does that make it okay Addie? We break up and two weeks later you letting some guy in your pants?" Tim yelled, he yelled so loud his voice bounced off the walls.

Addie tried to grab his hand, but he shooed her away "Tim, I was heartbroken. You literally ripped my heart out of my chest, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

Tim just stood. Addie couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked so indifferent, once again the Tim Riggins that never showed his emotions was back "Well I guess I know how it feels. I can't even look at you right now." He said, opening her front door

"Where are you going?" she demanded "Tim we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. Now every time I look at you I see him and you together and it makes me sick. I want nothing to do with you Addie. Congrats you got your revenge on me." He said, as he slammed the front door shut

"Tim!" Addie called out, but he kept walking. Addie sunk to the floor, crying uncontrollably now. She was just trying to be honest. She never felt more hurt in her entire life. Tim officially hated her, and probably would never forgive her for this. She didn't know what she was going to do.


End file.
